Who am I, I am
by maverick9871
Summary: Kakashi refuses to train Naruto in favor of Sasuke during the one month break but Naruto had enough. Angry enough to make a deal with the devil, another offers Naruto a choice and a chance at redemption. Now see how Naruto legend grows with this change NX
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Iron man beta by roadkill 609

Naruto Uzumaki stood in the Konoha hospital in front of his sensei Hatake Kakashi and asked "But why can't you teach me?"

Kakashi sighed as he closed his book and said "Look Naruto, I only put you in the Chunnin exam for the same reason I put Sakura in it, for experience. I never imagined you would make it pass the second round and the only reason you did was because you couldn't control you bodily functions and farted in Kiba's face. Deep down you know that was the only reason you won that match. You are not ready for the exams. I have asked another Jounin to take this month and train you in chakra control since that is your greatest weakness. Perhaps after the exams are over you will have enough control so I could teach you something but I am not going to teach you anything because truthfully, no matter what I teach you, you could not defeat Neji and I will not waste my time training you since at this time you're are not worth it. I will be taking Sasuke to train him since he is ready for the Chunnin exams."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "It's always about Sasuke. If you even spent half the time training me or Sakura as you do Sasuke then I might have believed you bullshit story just said but I know you never cared about either of us. All you have ever cared about is Sasuke an..." as Kakashi shushined away leaving Naruto standing in the hall.

Naruto said "Well screw you Kakashi. I will train myself and I will fight Neji and I will beat him and then I will beat everyone until I get to Sasuke and I will leave him lying in the dirt. Even if I have to make a deal with Kyuubi to do it!" as he turned and began to walk down the hall ignoring the scared looks people were giving him.

As Naruto rounded the corner and neared the stairs when a hand grabbed him from an open room and yanked him into the room before slamming the door shut.

Naruto who found himself getting up off the floor looked up and saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes looking at him and asked "Are you really willing to do anything to defeat the Uchiha you would be willing to use the Kyuubi."

Naruto asked "Who are you." as he looked around the room.

The man said in a commanding voice "Answer the question Naruto. Does proving you're not worthless mean that much to you that you could have everyone who doesn't hate you now hate you for using it. Do you really feel that you have no options."

Naruto glared and said "Yeah. I have nothing to lose. Nobody cares about me and nobody would give a damn if I died tomorrow so why not. If using the damn Kyuubi that everyone hates me for is the only way anyone will ever see me as something but the dead last idiot who doesn't even deserve to live, then so be it."

The man looked at Naruto for several minutes and asked "What if there was another way. A way that could cost you your life, but if you lived it would give you everything you need to succeed in life and never be the failure that everyone thinks you are. Would you be willing to take the risk."

Naruto thought several seconds and nods slowly and the man said "Good, come to this address tonight at 8 and try not to be noticed." as he handed Naruto a business card.

Naruto looked at it and read the address and thought "_this is near the outside of the village where hardly anyone lives"_ and asked "Who are you?"

The man said "Someone who wishes to repay an old debt. Good day." as he turned and left the room.

Naruto looked at the address and frowned a moment and left as well.

At 8 pm Naruto walked up to the address and saw a two story house that looked run down with several broken windows and Naruto looked around when a voice said "Ah Naruto. Glad you could make it." causing Naruto to turn around and saw the man from earlier and Naruto asked "So what is it you want."

The man went to the side of the house and raised the door to the cellar, went inside and said "Come on boy. I don't have all day."

Naruto took one last look around and followed inside and he went down the stairs for nearly 50 feet before he came to a huge stone room and the man had his back to Naruto working at a table and said "I am sure you are wondering what I meant earlier and who I am. Well I won't tell you my name because I wish to protect my family but I can tell you what I meant. You see I know who your father was." making Naruto eyes wide.

Naruto asked "Who?"

The man chuckled and said "We will get to that in a moment. The debt I owe is to him. Before you were born I was a metallurgist and my wife was a cybernetic researcher. We both worked under the king of snow country researching for ways to save that country. His brother Dotou pulled both of us away from what we were working on to try and help protect the country by creating new type of armor for the ninja there. Since he was the brother to the king and the king had allowed his brother to help with the research in other areas, we believed he had the right to ask us to do it so we began to work on creating just that. A new type of armor that would help protect the people of the land of snow. We discovered though that Dotou was planning to take his army and kill his brother taking over the country so we took as much of our data as we could and fled from the country. We had almost escaped him completely but his men caught us a month after we had left our homeland and captured us and took our data. As they were preparing to take us out of fire country your father happened to be passing by and my wife took a chance and screamed for help. He came and attacked the men who had us prisoner and freed us but one man took a small portion of our research and made it back to snow country."

Naruto yawned as he started to get sleepy and he asked "What happened after he saved you and who was he. Since you talk about him in past tense does that mean he is dead?"

The man said "Yes. He died the same night you were born. I don't know who your mother was. As for what happened after that he brought us here to Konoha and helped create a new identity for my wife and I and he sent a team to Snow country to warn the King of his brother's plan. Unfortunately Dotou took the small info that the ninja had recovered and created a weaker version of what my wife and I created that he called snow armor and while the team was there to warn the king Dotou men attacked killing the king. As far as I know the team leader on that mission, Kakashi, and the king's daughter were the only survivors of the attack on the castle. The princess disappeared and is believed to be dead. Now my wife and I soon discovered we were going to be having a child of our own and we were happy but my wife passed away during child birth and I have raised our child the best I can."

Naruto felt dizzy and asked "So what is it you are telling me exactly...my head hurts."

The man said still with his back to Naruto "What I am telling you Naruto is that what my wife and I invented is what I plan to give you, the original prototype armor. I had originally planned on letting what we created be lost forever because I felt the world would suffer because of it and I did not want the blood of innocents on my hands more than it already is for what Dotou created from my work but then I saw what happened to you and since I knew who you were and saw how you endured, even through all the hell you suffered that you would not use the prototype for evil. That you would use it to protect that which is precious to you so I began to research and plan and wait and now I am ready to give it to you. This gift will affect you the rest of your life and cannot be taken away. I ask you now, will you accept it and use it to show the world you are a hero, even if it cost you your life."

Naruto who was leaning against the wall said "Yeah."

The man said "I am glad. Sleep well Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze."

Naruto last thought before he passed out was "Namikaze._..that's the name of the Yondai..."_

The man saw Naruto pass out and he turned around and was wearing a gas mask.

The man walked over and picked up Naruto and put him on the table in the middle of the room and said "Forgive me." as he grabbed a scalpel off the table he was at and cut Naruto cloths off before he grabbed a new scalpel and placed it at Naruto's chest and slowly began to cut in...

When Naruto awoke he groaned and opened his eyes and thought "_why is it so dark."_

A female voice said "**Because you need a few moments for your brain to reboot. Please remain still until system check is complete..."**

Naruto eyes got wide and asked "Whose there!" as suddenly he could see a light was above him and little lines with words he did not really know appeared in his vision and he asked "What is this?"

The female voice said "**This is the tactical display you are seeing in front of you." as a diagram of armor appeared in the center of the screen and spun slowly before going in the corner and the voice said "This is the Prototype body armor. You Naruto Uzumaki are now the operator of this armor. I am Eva, the Electronic Virtual Avatar. If you have any question please just think your questions and I shall hear them since I am a part of you and so people do not think you are crazy**."

Naruto blinked and thought "_like this."_

Eva said "**Yes. Now try and raise your arms slowly**."

Naruto moved his right arm and then his left and he said "Yeah though I do feel like they are heavier."

Eva said "**Your body will adapt quickly to the weight. Now try your legs**."

Naruto did and Eva said "**Good, now stand up and look at yourself in the mirror to your left**."

Naruto slowly sat up and then looked at himself and blinked and asked "_What's going on. I thought I was wearing some super armor but I don't look any different beside the fact I am wearing new clothes that are all black but they don't have any weapon holsters."_

Eva said "**That is because I have a built in stealth feature. Think of it as a really advance henge. To see what you are really wearing, say or think Stealth Shield Drop**."

Naruto blinked and said "Stealth Shield Drop." as suddenly his body was replaced with red armor with gold face mask and gold in several other places.

Naruto stepped back startled and he said "Whoa." as he realized that was his reflection and asked "Is that me."

Eva said "**Yes**."

Naruto asked "How do I get it off."

Eva said "**The armor is now a part of you. There are seals all along your body that will conceal the armor so you may shower or other things of that nature however if I detect danger to you I will instantly unseal the armor and restore it to you. To seal it think Seal Armor and the armor will seal and to return the armor think Restore Armor. To restore the stealth shield think Restore stealth. I advice not telling about me to anyone because they will try to learn the secret of it and take me away from you which will result in your death."**

Naruto frowned and asked "So what can you do."

Eva said "**I have many functions that I will be happy to teach you about over the next 3 weeks however I suggest you try sealing the armor and examine yourself so that you know about the other changes you have underwent**."

Naruto thought "_Seal Armor." _and the armor disappeared and Naruto saw black lines going from his neck and his hands and arms toward his chest and he noticed a bulge in his chest and he rubbed it and thought "_what the hell."_

Eva said "**That is one of the things I was referring to. Take off your shirt**."

Naruto pulled his shirt off and looked and saw a silver circle the size of both his fist put together in the middle of his chest with a blue light coming from it. There were also black lines running from his stomach to it and also lines going across his body all going toward it and he asked "What is that Eva?"

Eva said "**That is the power device for the armor. The seal lines that are connected to it follow your chakra network to go over your entire body including the chakra from the Kyuubi inside your stomach. I will not bore you with all the technical details since you will not understand it but basically your Kyuubi and your chakra are now one. The chakra your heart creates to go to your body now goes directly into that device as well as the chakra from Kyuubi where both are now purified and controlled and directed across your body perfectly to allow you the maximum effect possible for someone as unique as you. Now your body is no longer in a constant war trying to beat the other chakra source so your control of your chakra should double. Once you learn water walking it will give you high Chunnin level control and if you learn kunai balancing then you will have Jounin level control**."

Naruto eyes got wide and thought "_cool."_

Eva said "**I am happy you like it. Now if this device is destroyed you will die, so you must protect it when you are not wearing the armor**."

Naruto frowned at that and said "I see. So what now, how long was I asleep."

Eva said "**It has been one week since the preliminaries. You have three weeks left**."

Naruto screamed "Three weeks, I need to train."

Eva said "**Relax Naruto and I will help you. I am more than just armor**."

Naruto said "Alright Eva, tell me what to do."

Three weeks later Naruto walked into the Chunnin exam stadium wearing the same black pants and black shirt he had when he woke up and he smiled and walked toward the other Gennins.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and said "I see you got some respectable cloths Naruto though I don't see any weapon pouches...troublesome." and he thought "_that's strange, why does his shadow show his hair as flat and curved while his hair looks like it is spiky like normal."_ as he narrowed his eyes.

Naruto said "Yeah. Consider it one of several late birthday presents from my father."

Genma who was chewing his senbon blinked and thought "Hmm_, did the kid learn who his parents are after all this time. I hope he did and that they didn't just abandon him."_

Shino said "You are different now Naruto. Your chakra is not as...unusual as it once was."

Naruto said "Oh that. Let's just say my mind and body are truly at piece for the first time in a long time."

Up in the stand Sakura looked at Naruto and Ino said "Well he's not half bad now that he's out of the orange nightmare."

Sakura said "I wonder where Sasuke-kun is and what's up with Naruto. He seems...different. I can't place my finger on it."

A man smiled and thought "_you look like a heavy burden has been lifted from your shoulders. I hope my gift makes up for the pain you felt. Your father would have been proud of you...also it would help my daughter to learn that the Hyuuga is not invincible." _

The third looked at Naruto and thought "_Hmm, it appears Naruto had an interesting month off. I wonder why he came here unarmed...or did he." _as he narrowed his eyes and tried to dispel any Genjutsu Naruto might have on him but none showed up. The third read Shikamaru lips and then read Naruto and his eyes got wide a moment and thought "_no, he could not know who his father is. It's not possible."_ and he motioned to the guard beside him and whispered "Please bring Naruto here a moment. I would like to ask him about his teammate and instructor."

The guard nods and disappears in a swirl of leaves and he said "Pardon me a moment but the Hokage would like to speak to Uzumaki a moment about his missing teammate in instructor."

Naruto walked over and the guard puts his hand on Naruto shoulder and both disappear in a swirl of leaves and appear on the Hokage box.

People in the audience started to whisper. One said "Did something happen to Sasuke", "Where are Kakashi and Sasuke", "Did that _boy_ do something to the Uchiha."..."

The third motioned to the guard and said "Please give us a moment."

Both guards left in a swirl of leaves and appeared across the way and Naruto said "So what's up Jiji. If it's about Sasuke-teme and Kakashi-teme then I don't know anything since Kakashi told me I wasn't worth his time the day of the preliminaries. In fact I was wondering if after this exam if I could change to a different team... even if it's just temporary. I could fill in for Lee until he recovers or maybe to a team who is missing a member."

The third frowned as he heard what Kakashi said and then heard Naruto's request and said "I will consider it Naruto, but if Kakashi did not train you for the month then who did."

Naruto said "Oh that, let's just say a debt to my father has been paid."

The third looked confused and asked "Your father. Do you know who he is. I mean I never..."

Naruto snorts interrupting him and said "Drop it Jiji. I understand now why you didn't tell me or anyone else who my dad was. Odds are his enemies would have killed me long before now or destroyed the village. I have had a lot of time to think it over and I realize you did the right thing. I would have probably shouted to the world my dad's rank equaled yours in this village but right now I don't care. He died so suddenly he probably didn't leave me anything but what I would like to know is if my mother is still alive or did she leave me anything and who she is."

The third frowned and said "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she died shortly after giving birth to you from complications. They were humble people who just respected their own privacy. What money they had for you I spent over the years for you and any scrolls or anything else they left for you would be in possession of your godfather Jiraiya of the Sannin. His duties keep him away from the village for up to a year at a time and he could not take care of you on the road so he sends money to help and he plans to take you as his apprentice when you are strong enough for what he has to teach you. I am sorry there is not more I could tell you or give you."

Naruto said "It's no problem Jiji. I am glad to finally learn that they didn't just abandon me or hate me for Kyuubi. Hmm...that's odd. There is something wrong with this guy who is coming up the steps. His skin is dead."

The thirds eyes got wide a moment and thought "_so that is your plan Orochimaru."_ and said "Well thank you for informing me about your teammate and sensei Naruto. I wanted to wish you luck today and hope you do well and thanks for the advice. I am ready."

Naruto saw the Kazekage walk up and saw the look on the Sandaimes face and said "Take care Jiji." as the 2 guards reappeared and one went to reach for Naruto who simply walked off the balcony and the Sandiame and both guards ran over and looked at Naruto who was falling to the ground below.

Several people were shocked and Sakura screamed "Naruto..." as she saw him fall past.

Right as he was about to hit the ground something caused the dirt to fly around, covering the area and out of the dust Naruto walked toward the other Gennin and said "Sasuke's picking up on Kakashi-sensei bad habit it looks like and will probably be three hours late. If that happens does he get disqualified for wasting the time of all of our guest or does he get special treatment?"

Genma said "Everyone is treated the same in these exams kid."

Naruto said "Right, tell me that in three hours. So are we ready or what. I got two models for the gay pedophile weekly to deal with before I face the winner of Shino and Shikamaru.

Neji glared while a few people snickered and Shikamaru muttered "troublesome."

Temari said "What makes you so sure you will live to make it to the third round."

Naruto shrugged and said "Trade secret toots. I can make it to the third round without trouble. In fact, not only will I make it to the third round, but when I defeat you I will embarrass you for what you did in the preliminaries."

Temari snorts and said "What, she your girlfriend or something? With the way you swore on her blood to avenge the Hyuuga girl the other Hyuuga beat I figured she was your girlfriend. Of course there is that weak pink haired slut who you also cheered for that could be your girlfriend, but I guess that means leaf kunoichi are easy."

Naruto said "Hardly babe. Woman of Konoha have a class that other woman can only dream to reach and they hold themselves to standards a dirt rubber like you would never be able to claim to have. As for being my girlfriends, nope. Their all leaf ninja and we watch out for our own and anyone who threatens Konoha and her people will have to go through me, and even Kyuubi was fucked when he met me. I was born to protect Konoha."

As Naruto and Temari talked Genma had did hand seals and made it where everything that was said would be amplified for all to hear. Several woman blushed when Naruto said they held themselves to higher standards and then several ninja looked at Naruto with a little respect when he said they took care of their own and most of the people paled when they heard him talk about Kyuubi but a few more respected him after that statement, if only a little.

Temari was seething at this and Genma who was smirking said "Well as much fun as it was to hear you both verbal battle each other, that's not what we're here for."

Naruto said "Have to keep our visitor entertained since Kakashi-teme and Sasuke-teme will probably be three hours late like Kakashi always is."

Genma glared and said "Quite you. Now as I was saying the Chunnin selection exam now begins. The first match is between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Would everyone else please leave the arena floor."

Temari shot a glare at Naruto as she walked away leaving Naruto and Neji in the middle of the ring with Genma.

Genma said "Now the rules are the same as before. You both will fight until your opponent is unable to continue or until I declare a winner and if you continue to attack after I stop the match I will deal with you personally. Now the first match...begins."

Naruto looked bored as he slowly began to walk toward Neji making everyone blink and Neji said "You are fated to lose this match. A dead last like you could never hope to defeat a prodigy like me."

Naruto yawned as he kept walking and said "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm sexy and you want to see me naked." making several people spit out their drinks.

Hinata eeped as she passed out and Kiba was rolling on the floor laughing.

Sakura slapped her head and said "Baka.

Tenten was stunned and thought "_oh boy, he's fucked."_

The man who helped Naruto was choking on his soda and thought "_oh god, that was priceless."_

Neji activated his eyes and Naruto put his hands in front of his crotch and said "Do you mind...I'm straight." making more people burst out laughing.

Hiashi thought "_the boy has the Gaul to insult the Hyuuga clan."_

Neji said "You are within my range of..."

Naruto interrupted him and said "peeping."

Neji glared and charged toward Naruto and said "2 palm, 4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, 64 palm strike." with a smug look on his face that soon frowned and he looked at Naruto who yawned after the attack and he asked "What, was that suppose to do something?"

Neji asked "How. I know I hit all 64. How..." as he was wide eyed.

Naruto smirked while Neji was still stunned and grabbed him by the front of his coat and Neji finally recover and began to hit Naruto with palm strikes in the face and chest and Naruto slowly lifted Neji off the ground until he was a foot off the ground and Neji screamed "Why...are...my...attacks...not...working..."

Naruto drawn back his hand and said as he started to slap Neji across first the left cheek and then the right and then the left and so on and so forth with each slap he said "How. dare. you. beat. up. Hinata like. that. you. jack. ass. You. are. nothing. but. an. abusive. ass. hole. who. attacks. defenseless. woman. when. they. can't. even. stand. up. If. that. is. what. you. call. a. prodigy. then. I. am. glad. I. am. a. dead. last." as he drawn back his fist and punched Neji in the face and knock her back about 20 feet.

Everyone was stunned seeing Neji literally being bitch slapped. Neji slowly stood up and winced as he rubbed his hand across his face when the Naruto he had been fighting suddenly exploded knocking Neji back into the wall, knocking him out. Across the field where Naruto had landed earlier was another puff of smoke and the real Naruto was revealed.

Genma blinked and looked back and forward and said "Winner Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone was stunned and Naruto buffed his fingers against his chest and said "That was too easy." as he walked over to where the other contestants were.

Tenten blinked as everyone began to cheer and thought "_he...won, but how."_

Genma thought "_bunshin bakuha but how did it survive all those strikes."_

Hiashi Hyuuga thought "_What was that. It was not originally a bunshin bakuha. It originally was a kagebunshin so how did it change without anyone noticing as well as ta...it can't be."_ as he looked at Naruto with his bloodline activated and thought "_the kagebunshin absorbed the chakra from Neji's attack to power up before it exploded, but if that is what really happened then how did he do it?"_

Several ninja around the arena had come to the same conclusion each looking at Naruto with a little praise.

The Sandiame thought "_very impressive Naruto. You will have to tell me how you learned such a jutsu since no one in Konoha could do that. There is that medical jutsu the Gennin on Kabuto team used but it can only absorb through direct contact with the skin and burns the amount absorbed equally making it where he would not have been able to make the clone explode."_

The Kazekage said "That is a most impressive technique Hokage-sama. I was not aware of any such jutsu like that existed."

The Sandiame said "Nor was I. I wonder how he came across it."

The Kazekage said "Perhaps we will find out later."

Down in the arena floor Genma said "Would Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara please come to the arena floor."

Gaara sand shushined to the arena floor with his arms crossed and Genma looked around and Naruto screamed "You might as well wait. I told you before he would be three hours late because Kakashi is always three hours late...If you want I can fight him."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome blonds."

Temari glared and said "Shut up both of you."

Naruto chuckled and Shikamaru asked "So how did you do that Naruto. I mean how were you able to absorb Neji chakra to cause that clone to explode."

Naruto shrugged and leaned against the wall.

Genma frowned and thought "_I can't extend his time because everyone heard me say nobody would get special treatment."_

The third thought "_Kakashi...I have no choice. With Naruto statement before the match about getting special treatment that was heard by some of the audience and his statement just now the feudal lord is going to demand an answer why I change the rules for him, and with Orochimaru here I have to keep the Sharingan out of his hands."_ and he stood up, walking to the edge of the balcony and said "Honored guest. Since Sasuke Uchiha has not shown up for his match and dishonored himself, the village, and you he will lose the chance at promotion in the exams."

The Kazekage said "Surely we could extend him some time since I wanted to see his match."

The third said "I realize that and I do have a plan so please wait." as he turned back to the audience who were starting to get loud and he said "Now since so many of you have come to see him fight I have decided that he will fight the winner of the exam but will not be allowed to be promoted." as he turned and sat back down.

The Kazekage thought "_this is bad. I wanted Sasuke here where my men could make sure he did not die in the invasion. I will have to hold it off until he arrives._

Genma down below said "Winner Gaara."

Gaara glared at Genma and shushined back to the balcony and Temari frowned and Kankuro whispered "What should we do? I can't fight because I have to save it for the plan."

Genma said "Would Shino Aburame and Kankuro please come to the arena floor."

Kankuro said "I forfeit." making several people boo.

Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru looked at the Suna Gennin and Naruto said "Shino, Shikamaru, can I talk to both of you for a second." as he walked over to the corner.

Shikamaru and Shino both walked over and Naruto said "I don't know what's going on but when I was talking with the old man earlier I notice something wrong with the Kazekage. All the skin on his face was dead and I don't mean worn out or anything like that, I mean it was dead and starting to decompose."

Shino said "My bugs don't like the chakra of Gaara. It is like yours use to be Naruto."

Naruto eyes got wide and Shikamaru said "What should we do. Something doesn't feel right about this."

Naruto said "Looks like it's time for your match Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nods and said "I forfeit." making everyone in the crowd boo and Naruto asked "Why?" in a hiss voice.

Shikamaru said "If there is something going on here then I will need my chakra later so I will conserve it. Are you sure you can beat Gaara."

Naruto said "Yeah, but I don't know how good I will be after that match."

Shikamaru looked at Shino who said "You take care of Gaara, I will take care of Kankuro and Shikamaru will take care of Temari if things really do go wrong here."

Naruto said "Right, I don't like this but I got the feeling things are very wrong here."

As Temari made it back to the balcony Temari screamed "Why did you forfeit you lazy bum!"

Shikamaru said "Simple troublesome woman. Leaf ninja watch our own. You crossed the line with one of ours so one of ours will cross the line with you. Right Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah Shikamaru. I just wonder if she will even get to me when Shino lets his bugs go on her." as he jumped over the rail and hit the ground hard creating a small crater about 5 ft wide.

Up in the stand Ino screamed "What is that lazy bum doing? He could beat that sand bitch!"

Sakura shook her head and said "It has to be male egos."

Asuma narrowed his eyes as he heard Shikamaru deceleration and he said "Something's going on here. He didn't quit to let Naruto deal with her...he quit to conserve his chakra...that Kankuro kid did it as well. You think they know something we don't." as he looked at Kurenai beside him.

Kurenai said "I agree. Look at Shino's jacket. He has un-cuffed his sleeves so he can release his hive faster and they are standing where they can see the 2 Gennin from Suna...they must know about the possible attack today and suspect Suna." as she started to look around the area at each of the ninja from Suna in the crowd.

Shikaku and Shibi both narrowed their eyes at their son's and reached the same conclusion, Shibi began to send bugs down the arm of the chair toward the Suna nins to drain them of their chakra.

As both Naruto and Gaara stood across from each other Genma said "I hope you both are ready...fight." as he jumped back.

Gaara said "Mother said you strong. Mother wants your blood." as the cork on Gaara gourd popped out and onto the ground and soon sand started to fly out of his gourd and circle around Gaara.

Naruto waited until the sand suddenly lunged at him as he saw it had done against lee and he quickly raised his right arm and an explosion hit the sand that was charging toward Naruto and Naruto was on the move running toward the walls of the arena.

Gaara who had momentarily stopped his attack from the explosion sent his sand out after Naruto who was now sticking to the wall and as the sand started to reach up to grab him Naruto raised his right arm again and a slight glint was reflected and a few people saw a senbon needle heading toward Gaara while Naruto was running full speed across the wall with the sand chasing him when an explosion hit where Gaara was standing and the sand stopped and ran back toward Gaara.

Everyone looked at Gaara as the smoke from the explosion cleared and saw the sand armor around him repairing itself while Gaara was whispering to himself.

Naruto glanced and thought "_you were right Eva. His sand attacks would withdraw to protect Gaara when an immediate threat is present. Those rocket senbon needles are good but it appears that he has a second defense that I didn't really know about and was able to save him. What do you suggest."_

Eva said "**According to sonar scans there is a pipe 20 yards east of your position that has water in it. I will target the spot on your HUD and once you have the water you can use that jutsu**."

Naruto saw a marker appear on his vision and he saw the sand was charging him again so he started to run around the wall with the sand chasing him again and when he was across from them he raised his right arm again and another senbon fired from his arm though to everyone 3 ft away or more it appeared as if it just appeared out of thin air and flew across the stadium hitting the wall and caused the wall to blow open with water spraying lightly out of the wall.

Up in the audience stand Ino asked "How is he making those explosions Sakura."

Sakura said "I don't know Ino."

A voice that caught their attention from a few seat back said "Exploding senbon needles." as both girl looked and saw Tenten.

Ino said "Hey, your that girl from the exams."

Tenten said "And your both the banshees who had more of a cat fight than a ninja fight."

Sakura said "So you know how Naruto is doing that then."

Tenten said "I know part of it. I saw them as they flew but what I don't know is how he is launching them or even carrying them since he is not throwing them and I don't see any weapon pouches. He might have them under a Genjutsu but I don't think so since I have not been able to dispel one."

Naruto smirked as he jumped off the wall he was running on and began to flash through hand seals and said "Hidden mist no Jutsu." as the water began to quickly form a mist that covered the entire arena floor.

Gaara was looking around for Naruto and he had the sand begin to form a ball around him. Above the fog an eye of sand appeared in mid air.

Naruto who was hiding in the fog thought "_what now."_

Eva said "**Radar has picked up an object floating in the air above the mist. Based on the display I believe it is a viewing orb of some kind to spy on you. I believe destroying it would be beneficial**."

Naruto nods and thought "_do you have the location of Gaara."_

Eva said "**Switching to inferred and ultraviolet**."

The HUD screen Naruto was looking out switched from normal to red and purple over lapping each other and Naruto saw 2 shapes with one being inside a dome and Naruto thought "_that must be him. Do you think THAT can piece that shell"_

Eva was quite for several second and said "**Using a 40 percent charge should work**."

Naruto glanced at the power reading in the top right corner and saw it slowly increasing from 60 percent and he frowned and thought "_but that means I have to lose my cloaking shield."_

Eva said "**Correct**."

Naruto sighed and thought "_do it."_

The cloak around Naruto dropped revealing him in his armor and Naruto raised his left arm toward where the dome was in the mist and held his palm up as a blue jewel in the glove started to glow with chakra.

Everyone tensed as they felt massive chakra beginning to build.

The third tensed as he felt this as did the Kazekage.

Naruto thought "_Eva, as soon as you have enough power to restore the cloak do it."_ as he saw the power reading on the side decreasing down to 20 percent left and Naruto jerked his wrist that he was holding up and a blue shock wave of chakra shot out of the jewel.

Gaara floating eye saw the chakra heading toward Gaara shell and the sand around the shell began to thicken as the shock wave struck the shell an explosion rocked the entire stadium blowing dust and dirt into the area and blowing most of the mist away.

As the dust began to clear two figures could be seen in the dust cloud but nobody could see anything about the two. Finally the head of Gaara could be see which was halfway covered in sand and his eye looking dull.

As the smoke began to clear all anyone could see was blue light shining through the dirt until the light dissipated and the body of Naruto was seen standing there panting and he said "Note to self...get more range for 40 percent and reinforce my arms with chakra to withstand the kickback." as he fell to one knee panting holding his left shoulder.

Genma looked at the two and thought "_just what the fuck was that."_

Gaara looked down and he touched his chest that was bleeding and asked "What is this...is it...my BLOOD." as he grabbed his head and the sand began to cover his entire body.

The ground began to vibrate as the dirt began to slowly spin and Naruto said "That can't be good." as suddenly a huge hand of sand began to form and tried to close around Naruto who said "Shit." as he crouched down and jumped in the air quickly with the hand shooting after him.

In the crowd the Suna ninja were beginning to get worried when Gaara screamed out about his blood .

Temari and Kankuro both looked on with worry for Gaara,

Up in the Kage box the Sandiame looked at the Kazekage who looked at him and one of the Suna guards went to move forward to kill the guard of the Sandiame when suddenly something blew through the floor intercepting the kunai that was heading for the guard and everyone looked and notice Naruto who was panting and he said "LOOK OUT." And suddenly the entire flooring broke apart as the Kazekage was sent flying into the air as the huge fist of sand came flying through the floor and each of the ninja quickly jumped away with Naruto beside the Hokage. At that moment all hell broke loose.

Down on the floor the body of Shikaku was forming with the arm already formed.

The Sandiame who landed on a piece of the now ruined Kage box asked "Are you alright Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah but I don't know how many more of those sand fist I can take. I'm going to see if I can lure Gaara outside the village to try and keep people from being hurt."

The Sandiame frowned and said "Are you sure Naruto."

Naruto said "Trust me." as he jumped into the air and to the shock of the Sandiame Naruto hovered over the still forming sand demon and he raised his right wrist and 10 senbon launched out of it hitting the sand making it explode drawing attention from the yellow eyes that had now formed.

Naruto said "Oi, ugly, follow me." as he began to fly away from the village backwards. Shikaku who had now finished forming with Gaara awake on top of its head and he screamed "**I shall have your blood for mother."** as he began to chase Naruto slowly destroying a section of the stadium wall.

Naruto saw Gaara sitting on top of the sand body and then saw as several explosion rocked around the village and thought "_if I can take out Gaara I can't help the village, but I guess I have no choice. Eva, I am going to hit the head of that thing with every ounce of controlled chakra I have left. When I hit the ground seal all armor and I will use my regular chakra. Good thing we found out that the guy who gave this to me didn't want me dying by running out of power huh."_

Eva said "**I understand and will work on recharging the power cell as quickly as possible. After that what are your orders."**

Naruto said "When fully recharged restore stealth shield and armor."

Eva said "**Roger, 12 minutes from deactivation till full recharge. Don't die in those 12 minutes. Diverting all power to hand thrust cannon**."

Naruto felt his speed dropping as he saw Gaara and the sand demon getting closer and he started to lose his thrust to keep to the air as his armor appeared and he pointed his left arm at the head of Shikaku and Eva said "**NOW**." and Naruto snapped his wrist and the glowing jewel in his left hand fired a massive ball of chakra that was over 40 feet wide at the head of Shikaku blasting the head into billions of pieces as Gaara lost the body that was holding him in the air the sand construct of Shikaku quickly began to fall apart as Gaara fell toward the ground below some sand caught up with him and began to protect him however as he hit the ground he hit a tree he had broke as Shikaku and a branch went through his side just and stuck through him until over 5 ft of it was sticking out covered in blood.

Shikaku inside of Gaara, faced with trying to get revenge or survive quickly began to try and keep Gaara alive.

Naruto after he fired the shot recoiled and began to spin uncontrollably and he bounce against several branches until he hit the ground hard. As the armor disappeared Naruto head was seen bleeding from smacking against the armor during the fall as he moaned "ooow" before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto awoke a little later he groaned and thought "_ooow, my body."_ as he went to push himself off the ground and screamed out "OH FUCK MY ARM." as he instantly grabbed his left arm and began rolling trying to keep any and all pressure off it.

After several minutes he finally got enough control to slowly sit up and he moved his knees under him and slowly stood up wincing while he still held his left arm. He looked around and saw a path through the tree limbs that were broken and he thought "_now I know how a pinball feels. Eva, you there."_

Eva voice said "**Yes."**

Naruto winced and thought "_Can you be a little __quieter.__ My head is killing me."_

Eva said "**Is this better.**" in a quieter voice

Naruto thought "_yeah, so whats the status and how long was I out."_

Eva said "**It has been 4 hours since your fight with Gaara and currently you are only at 25 percent power total."**

Naruto blinked and thought "_run that by me again. I got the 4 hour part but what do you mean I am only at 25 percent. I should be fully recovered by now."_

Eva was quite for several moments and said "**Based on my scans of your body over the past 3 weeks I have a several explanation that could be correct but I an unable to determine which is true at the moment but all seem to point at one thing. You are not ****receiving**** any chakra from the Kyuubi. The 2 most promising explanations are that either the Kyuubi somehow is able to stop his chakra from being sent to you or something is blocking the Kyuubi chakra from entering your system."**

Naruto frowned and looked around and thought "_And you only discovered this now."_

Eva said "**The reason I was not able to identify this problem before was because your chakra system was already loaded with large amounts of Kyuubi chakra. Over the past 3 weeks you have been slowly using what was in your system originally before ****receiving**** me and it has taken till now to use it all up however this does bring some good news."**

Naruto thought "_I don't see how anything right now could be really good new with as much pain as I am in now. No fox chakra means my healing is slow which is why I am so damage....how bad am I right now anyways."_

Eva said "**Your entire left arm is shattered into 20 pieces and your left shoulder is disconnected. You have 3 cracked ribs and a ****concussion.****"**

Naruto sweat drop and thought "_and the good news."_

Eva said "**Now that all of the fox chakra is out of your coils only purified controlled chakra will be in your coils which will increase your control."**

Naruto shook his head and winced and said "Add a crick in my neck to that list. Which way is it back to the village and where is Gaara.....wait a minute, where is the armor Eva." as he looked at himself and notice the power cell under his shirt.

Eva said "**Due to your injuries I believed turning on the armor would only cause more injury at this time however I can activate the chest armor to hide the power cell if you would like. As for Gaara he should be a mile east of your location and the village is 2 miles south of that**."

Naruto thought "_give me what you can on the armor because I don't want to reveal it if I can."_

Naruto saw the armor appear and then cloak on his chest and he winced and thought "_good call on the armor Eva. Hold off on anymore until I can get my arm and head checked."_ as he began to walk east very slowly.

20 minutes later Naruto saw a huge field of sand and he looked around and saw Gaara sticking with a tree limb through his side and he winced as he saw the blood that had ran down it and dried and Naruto said "Oi, you dead."

Gaara groaned a little and Naruto said "Not dead. Just hanging huh."

Gaara tried to turn his head and he asked "have you come to kill me."

Naruto saw Gaara looking at him and said "No, but if you stay like that to long you will die."

Gaara said "Mother has said the same thing but is unable to get me down without causing me to bleed to death."

Naruto blinked and said "You talked a lot about your mother. Where is she."

Gaara was quite a moment and said "Mother is inside me.......mother has been with me since father sealed mother into me."

Naruto eyes got wide a moment and softened and said "Your a Jinchuuriki, aren't you. You have a demon inside of you."

Gaara said "Yes. Ichibi no Shukaku."

Naruto said "I know how you feel Gaara. I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune in me......the pain....it hurts to see those looks and hear their words. To always feel alone." as he looked into Gaara eyes.

Gaara asked "If you really do have the Kyuubi in you, why do you not just kill them all and prove your existence."

Naruto walked slowly over and sat down beside the limb Gaara was on and said "Because it would never change anything and would not ever prove my existence as me. It would only show people that I was Kyuubi instead of Naruto Uzumaki. Besides, no matter how strong Kyuubi or Shukaku are we are stronger then they are after all they are our prisoners. We are in charge of them so we are the stronger of them. If we die they die but if they die we don't die. They need us to live but we don't need them."

Gaara sat there thinking for several minutes and said "How are you stronger then Kyuubi because I am weak to Shukaku. If I goto sleep he devours my soul. How can I become stronger."

Naruto winced as he shifted his left arm and said "Find something that is precious to you. You sibling, your village, your friends and protect them with everything you have. Only when you protect what is precious to you can you ever find true strength Gaara. Someone very wise and very strong once told me that and I honestly believe it."

A voice Naruto recognized said "Well said Naruto."

Naruto turned and saw the Sandaime walking toward him with 4 ANBU and said "Hey Jiji. This is Gaara, he's a Jinchuuriki also but he said he can't ever goto sleep or Shukaku eats his soul. Think you might be able to help him."

The third looked at Gaara and said "I will see what I can do. You are the youngest son of the Kazekage right."

Gaara said "Yes."

The third said "I hate to tell you this but it appears that Suna was tricked into attacking our village because we found the face of your father peeled away and left on the ground after the battle. We believe Orochimaru killed him. Your village and the sound village have both fled but your siblings are here and they are currently in jail until we can get this mess figured out. Are you willing to surrender so we can get you some medical care and I can have a look at your seal."

Gaara looked at Naruto and Naruto said "Trust him Gaara. He's one of my precious people and if you want you can be one also. Friends."

Gaara said "I have never had friends before."

Naruto said "Well you got one now, how about it."

Gaara said "Very well but my sand is not completely under my control. Shukaku is screaming for me to kill you all right now.

The third turned and said "Search the village and find Jiraiya and bring him here. Hurry."

The ANBU left and Naruto said "Can Jiraiya help Gaara Jiji."

The third said "If anyone can he can. After all he trained your father."

Naruto smiled and said "Then maybe he can fix mine also. For some reason Kyuubi chakra cut off from me right now.....it might have been when that snake guy hit me in the forest of death in the stomach before I passed out now that I think about it."

The third frowned and said "Let me see you seal Naruto."

Naruto reached for his shirt and said "Oh shit....can we wait until later, somewhere more private."

The third narrowed his eyes and asked "Does this have something to do with why you could fly."

Naruto said "Um....yeah. I was told not to show anyone because people will try and figure it out which would result in me dying. Some kind of failsafe I think is what Eva called it."

The third asked "Whose Eva Naruto."

Naruto said "Um...lets just say that I have a voice in my head now but its not Kyuubi......hell, she's not even really alive either for that."

The third frowned and said "Very well but I want to hear everything later Naruto."

Naruto said "OK. Can you quite down a little though. I got a concussion, my left shoulders dislocated, my left arm is shattered into 20 pieces and I have 3 cracked ribs."

The third frowned and said "I will have to get you to the hospital then."

Naruto said "No please....no hospital......I can't take the chance someone finds out about this."

The third frowned and was about to speak when all 4 ANBU returned with Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and frowned as he looked away and his eyes dulled.

The third saw this and asked "What are you doing here Kakashi. I don't remember requesting you."

Kakashi said "I was with Jiraiya when the ANBU informed him that you were here with Naruto so I came to check on my student."

The third said "He is being taken care of so you may go and help with the clean up.....NOW."

Naruto winced as he grabbed his head and Kakashi frowned and glanced at Naruto and left.

The third waited a few minutes and said "He's gone now."

Jiraiya glanced at Naruto and at Gaara and asked "What do you need Sensei. I was on my way to do some research."

The third said "I need you to look at Gaara here's seal. He is the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi and it appears that the seal is unstable so for the safety of the village I need it controlled before I can get him medical help."

Jiraiya joking mood changed and said "Alright. Let me see you seal kid."

Gaara looked at Naruto and Naruto said "If Jiji says hes OK then I trust him Gaara. Besides, he is my godfather."

Jiraiya glared at the Sandaime who said "He already knew who his father was before today so I had to inform him about his mother and you. He won't tell anyone so don't worry."

Jiraiya sighed and said "We can talk later kid." as Gaara sand receded off his body and Gaara pulled his shirt to the side to show the seal on his chest.

Naruto said "Don't worry about it. At least you had a good reason to not be here for me and sent money so I could live unlike Kakashi-teme who thinks I am not worth his time."

Jiraiya face turned to a scowl and said "I think I will have a few words with him later sensei."

The third said "I will as well. Do you remember anything that pale skinned man said when he hit your stomach Naruto."

Jiraiya who was looking at the seal on Gaara chest listened in and Naruto said "Let me think a minute.....after I was ate by that giant snake and used Kagebunshin to make it explode I ran to where Sasuke and Sakura was. When I got there Sasuke was shaking and threw our scroll to the snake guy saying he would give it up if he let us live. I could tell the guy was going to kill us so I took the scroll and called Sasuke a coward and asked what was to keep him from killing us after he got the scroll. The snake guy said that he was surprised I survived his pet and he attacked me and I blanketed the area with Kagebunshin and I destroyed 3 mud clones of him before he decided to use this big snake that tried to eat Sasuke-teme and Sakura but I jumped in front of them pissed and crushed the snakes skull with a kunai and my fist......um....after that the snake guy used his tongue to hold me in the air by my neck and his fingers glowed different color and he said something about 5 star but I didn't hear the rest because it hurt and I passed out."

The ANBU who were near by were shocked with what they heard and the third said "I see. I think I know what he used on you and when we get back to my office we will take care of it."

Jiraiya said "I can take care of it after I finish with this kid here. It appears who ever did his sealing did a fucked up job on purpose. They put a 3 star seal with a berserker seal. I can fix it but it will hurt a few minutes and you will pass out afterwards but you won't have to worry about the demon anymore."

Gaara said "I would appreciate it......because I need to protect my siblings and my home."

Naruto said "When you get back since you should try and be Kazekage so that way when I become Hokage our villages can be friends again and we won't let anyone trick us again. Hows that sound."

Gaara was silent a few moments as Jiraiya worked on the seal and said "Yes......I will become Kazekage so I can protect my friend and his precious people."

The third smiled at this and said "I think thats the fastest peace negotiation I have ever seen. Don't you agree Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "No, the fastest was when I asked Tsunade-hime out for drinks and she sent me flying with her super strength."

The third chuckled and asked "Will you ever learn."

Jiraiya said "Never. You ready kid."

Gaara nods and Jiraiya fingers glowed and he slammed them into what he drawn on Gaara chest and Gaara screamed out before he passed out and Jiraiya waited a moment and said "He's OK but the sand that is keeping him from bleeding to death is falling away so you better get him to the hospital and fast."

The third said "ANBU, take him to the hospital for immediate care and do not leave his sight for anything until I come for him. No one else, is that understood."

All 4 nod and they cut the limb that was holding him in place and shushined away.

The third said "Meet us in my office." as he placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and Naruto winced and the third switched shoulders and said "Sorry."Before they shushined away.

Jiraiya looked around and shushined away also.

When he arrived in the Hokage office he asked "So what's up."

The third looked at Naruto who asked "Are you sure that no one can see or hear anything because I can't risk anyone finding out. I don't even know if I should show you but I got no choice since I need help."

The third closed the window blinds and Jiraiya locked the door and the third sent chakra to a seal on the desk and the room glowed a moment and the third said "Alright, this room is secure now Naruto. Whats going on and how were you flying."

Jiraiya blinked and Naruto said "Eva, stealth shield deactivate."

The Sandaime and Jiraiya blinked when suddenly a set of armor appeared on Naruto chest and Naruto said "Seal Armor." and the armor disappeared and the third and Jiraiya eyes both narrowed as they saw something bulge on Naruto chest under his shirt.

The third asked "What is that Naruto."

Naruto reached for his shirt and winced as he pulled it off and both men gasped and Jiraiya moved over and asked "What happened to you." as he looked at all the seal lines running along Naruto body and into the device that was built into Naruto chest.

Naruto said "The day of the preliminary after Kakashi told me I wasn't worth his time I was pissed and said something about finding a way to beat Sasuke in the exams even if I had to use Kyuubi or something like that because I was so pissed and when I was leaving a guy pulled me into a hospital room and asked if I was really that pissed and felt I had to use the fox for people to see that I am not just a worthless piece of trash and since I was still pissed I said yeah and he asked if I had another option, one that could kill me if it failed would I take it and I told him yeah. He gave me a business card with a house address wrote on the back and told me to meet him there at 8. I did and he took me into the cellar and told me a story about how how he knew who my dad was and how dad had saved his wife and his life once when they ran away from snow country and how because dad saved them he sent Kakashi team to warn the king about his brothers betray. I don't really remember it all because I was getting really tired and my head was hurting as he talked and he told me how him and his wife created the original prototype for snow armor and how he wanted to give it to me before he told me that my dad was was the Yondaime Minato Namikage and he called me Naruto Namikaze before I passed out. When I woke up I was alone on a table in that room and a week had passed by and I had this snow armor which is both metalllergy or something like that and cyber...rebot something....I can't say those words Eva." as he heard Eva in his head.

The third said "metallurgy and cybernetic robotics."

Naruto said "Yeah, those words."

The third frowned and asked "So what exactly is that thing in your chest Naruto."

Naruto said "Its the power source for the armor and it also purifies both the Kyuubi chakra and mine giving me more control over my chakra. Eva, the voice that explains all this stuff to me and also helps me with understand better said now that my body is completely clean of all the left over Kyuubi chakra that all the rest of the chakra from Kyuubi and me will be the purified controlled chakra that will allow me to use jutsu better without wasting as much chakra. She taught me water walking and also that hidden mist jutsu in the past 3 weeks along with how to fly, how to use the exploding rocket senbon and we did a few test runs on the thrust cannon."

The third asked "How come no one has reported to me about you using these."

Naruto said "Oh, thats easy. Once I figured out the basic of flying in about 3 hours in the woods behind the Hokage monument I went back to wave country and visited Inari and his family. Tsunami a great cook and did you know they actually named their bridge the great Naruto bridge after me. I used 80 percent of my chakra going there but it only cost me 60 percent on the way back last night because I had learned water walking."

The third frowned and said "You should have told me you were leaving Naruto and I could have sent someone with you."

Naruto blinked and said "Didn't your secretary give you my letter I know my....wait, how did I know my clone gave her that letter." as he rubbed his head.

The third frowned and said "I see. I will de...." as Naruto put his hands together several times wincing in pain before he got them in almost the right position and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and 2 clones appeared and one looked sick and Naruto said "Damn, Now I am back down to 10 percent. You, the good one, go read something in a book real quick and dispel yourself."

The clone walked over to the book shelf and grabbed a book and opened it and the clone fainted going up in smoke and Naruto nose began to bleed and said "Eewww. who wrote that crap. Who would want to read what Elain and Caral did with John."

Jiraiya said "Hey Gaki, I wrote that." as he hit Naruto on the head making Naruto wince and rub his head and said "You wrote that perverted crap."

Jiraiya said "Yes I did. I am the author of the Icha Icha paradise books."

Naruto said "Ah, your the guy Kakashi jacks off to and why he is 3 hours late." making both adults sweat drop. Naruto said "Anyways, it looks like anything a kagebunshin learns goes back to the original....why don't you use them to do your paperwork Jiji."

The third blinked and blinked again as he hit his head on the desk and screamed "All that time, wasted." as he created 2 clones and had them began to read the scrolls on the desk.

The third after he created the clones said "Anyways Jiraiya, check the Kyuubi seal and those others and see what they do."

Jiraiya nods and said "channel your chakra."

Naruto did and Jiraiya said "Well, you got a 5 star seal and I can fix that easy. Hold still." as he held his hand out and it glowed 5 colors before he slammed it over Naruto stomach and Naruto screamed "SHIT, that hurt." as everyone saw the blue in the crystal on Naruto chest turn red a moment before it turned pink and then blue and Eva said "**20....25........30.......35 percent......the filter will not let anymore through until your body creates more of your chakra." **and Naruto said "well thats cool. I am up to 35 percent now but it won't let no more of Kyuubi chakra in until my body makes more of my own chakra."

Jiraiya said "Impressive work here. Whoever did this to you had put a lot of time and thought into it Naruto. They gave you an extra set of gates in your body to restrict the amount of Kyuubi chakra going into the filter at a time. They were not a seal master since they used so many basic seals to do what they done but I can see they wanted to help you as much as they could............interesting. They put up several mental blockers also to keep you from being influenced by Kyuubi chakra should the Kyuubi ever try to break free. I would like to compare notes on a few things with whoever did this. What did you say his name was and what did he look like." as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "He had brown hair and brown eyes and he is about as tall as Kakashi but he never told me his name. Just that his wife died giving birth to a daughter and that dad gave them new names and lives to hide them from the guy in snow country."

The third asked "How are your injuries."

Naruto said "My head is feeling a little better and my ribs are not hurting as bad buy I can't tell anything in my arm."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto arm and said "Sensei....his arm is severely damaged. I don't think anyone here in Konoha can fix it and it will never heal on its own. How did you break it so bad."

Naruto said "The thrust cannon. I usually only use 5 or 10 percent when using it and I can blow up a tree at that much but when I was fighting Gaara and Shukaku I used first 40 percent and then I used around 55 percent while in the air to blow Shukaku head off and it worked but then I crashed through some trees since I had no power left and hit the ground hard before passing out. If it wasn't for my armor though I probably would have died."

The third was silent for a moment and said "Naruto. Do you think you can travel."

Naruto said "Yeah but not flying or tree hoping. Why."

The third said "First, for valor above and beyond the call of duty and for strategic thinking I promote Naruto Uzumaki to the rank of Chunnin and now you are Jiraiya new apprentice. I am giving you both an S-rank mission to track down Tsunade and bring her back to Konoha to become the Godaime Hokage and to also fix Naruto arm. Everything that was said here is now a secret to only the 3 of us and will remain so."

Naruto eyes were wide hearing he made Chunnin and then the Godaime part and started to say something when Eva said "**Don't do it. Just say thank you for your faith in me and you accept."**

Naruto thought "_but why."_

Eva said "**Because you don't want them thinking you are a weak idiot but a respected ninja, right."**

The third and Jiraiya saw Naruto face change expressions several times and he sighed and said "Thank you for your faith in me and I accept the promotion of Chunnin and I accept the mission. When do we leave Ero-sannin." causing the third to chuckle and Jiraiya to face plant.

Jiraiya said "Don't call me that gaki and we can leave as soon as your packed."

Naruto said "Everything I own is on my back. Someone robbed me again while I was away so I don't have anything in my apartment beside tore up furniture."

Jiraiya shot the third a glare and he said "Right, well hide your...what should we call that thing."

Naruto said "Core.....I should tell you both that if this thing is destroyed I will die. Eva.....give me full armor except my left shoulder and arm.

Both adults saw as Naruto body was covered in armor that was red and gold before it cloaked and Naruto said "Damn, I only got 150 senbon left so I will have to get some more."

Jiraiya asked "Does it matter what kind of senbon."

Naruto said "Standard senbon. Somehow the launcher in my right wrist automatically engraves the seal and charges them when they are launched. I can only launch 10 a second though." causing both men eyes to go wide.

The third asked "How many can you carry."

Naruto said "500. I think that is a fair trade off for the shurikens and kunais I don't use any more. I can hit a target at 100 yards within 2 inches at that distance."

The third asked "Is this Eva going to teach you anything else."

Naruto said "Not unless I spend some time in snow. Eva only knows 20 jutsu counting water walking and the hidden mist jutsu. The rest are snow jutsu since this armor was originally the prototype for Snow country ninja to be able to better protect their home but that Dotou guy had other plans. Luckily they didn't get all the info on this suit but only pieces from the guy who survived meeting dad."

The third reached into a drawer and tossed Jiraiya a scroll an said "That is your Chunnin vest once you can put it on. Jiraiya, there will be no research on this mission. You are to find Tsunade and get him healed. I received word from Weasel and he said they are starting to move and he will be making an inspection of the target soon."

Jiraiya eyes were wide and said "I see, come on kid, we got a lot of things to do in a short amount of time."

Naruto said "Sure." as he followed in step behind Jiraiya.

After they were gone the third deactivated the security seal and said "ANBU."

4 ANBU appeared and he said "Get me Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Hatake Kakashi."

The 4 nod and left in swirls of leaves as the third pulled out 2 more scroll like the one he gave Jiraiya.

Jiraiya said "You know, we need to come up with a code name for you when your not hiding like you are now in that thing."

Naruto frowned and asked "like what."

Jiraiya saw a picture of a man lifting weights and said "How about Iron man."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto blinked as he looked at Jiraiya and then asked "What the hell are you on and do you have any more of it. It might help with the pain in my arm right now."

Jiraiya raised his hand to hit Naruto and said "Damn it. Probably break my hand on that steel head of yours if I did it."

Naruto smirked and said "Besides. Nobody is going to fine out about this because I am not telling anyone else."

Jiraiya this time did hit the back of Naruto head and said "Baka. Eventually everyone will find out about it. We live in a world where everyone are masters of finding out secrets and once they do they will beat your ass every time you turn around. You have no idea exactly what you did by pulling this stunt do you."

Naruto saw a few people looking at them and said "Lets go Ero-sannin and find this lady. I don't want the rumor mill around here spread word about you trying to hook me up with some hooker when I don't want to have sex." getting several glares at Jiraiya from the woman close by.

Jiraiya ignored them and started to follow Naruto toward the gate and said "Nice distraction for now brat but your still going to hear what I have to say when we make camp tonight. Until then I want to test your observation skills. You remember everything you see and hear until we make camp and I will ask questions then about what we saw."

Naruto said "Great." in a sarcastic tone as Jiraiya said to the Chunnin at the gate "Jiraiya of the Sannin and Chunnin Uzumaki leaving for a mission. Come on brat." as he began to lead the way from the village.

Both guards looked at each other and said "Congrats Naruto."

Naruto blinked and said "Damn, how the hell do you both always get the shitty jobs. First that stunt at the first exam and now this."

Jiraiya voice said "Come on brat. We are in a hurry, remember."

Naruto sighed and said "Well you heard him. Thanks by the way. It's nice to know someone here appreciates me."

Kotetsu said "When you get back how about we celebrate welcoming you into the ranks. Then you can learn that this right here is considered D-rank for Chunnins"

Naruto said "To bad, I got an S-rank right now. C-ya." as he tried to run to catch Jiraiya.

Kotetsu frowned as he saw Naruto run away and said "Izumo, what's wrong with that picture."

Izumo said "His arm. Somethings wrong with it the way he's guarding it. Think he was injured in the invasion earlier."

Kotetsu said "I'm not sure but the ANBU have said it was him who took out that sand creature that appeared. Apparently their spreading word amongst the ranks anyone fucks with him they won't wake up when the ANBU find out. He changed a lot of peoples views today."

Izumo said "About time to. I heard a rumor he is a national hero in Wave country right now."

Kotetsu said "Really. I hadn't heard that yet."

Izumo said "Yeah, some hunter came through about a week ago looking for bounties in that area and said they named this huge bridge that connects Wave to the Fire country after him."

Kotetsu smirked and said "Give them hell kid."

Izumo chuckled and said "So which one is it this time, Kurenai or Anko."

Kotetsu put his hand on his chin and said "Actually.....I think its Yuugao this time."

Izumo said "Maybe this will give her a chance to blow off some steam also since Hyatte died."

Kotetsu said "Yeah, welcoming new Chunnin to the ranks with a night of drinking and then a pantie raid on one of the deadliest woman in our ranks, Poor Iruka hasn't went toward another woman since he raided Anko." making both men shiver before they burst out laughing.

In the Hokage office the third had 2 kagebunshin doing paperwork while he looked out over the village when 2 puffs of smoke appeared and he looked back and said "Ah, Shikamaru and Shino. I want to thank you both for coming so quickly with recent events. Now I am sure you both are wondering what I called you for. The answer is simple. Based on what I have seen and heard from the ninja in the stadium had it not been for both your actions then we would have had a lot more casualties then we did. Your father Shino sent his hives discretely through the crowd and drained the Sand ninja to where they only had enough chakra left not to pass out before everything went to hell and then he quickly knocked them out and your father Shikamaru sent his shadow to all the sand ninja near him and when the battle started they could not move and Inoichi and Chouza was able to kill them quickly. Both your sensei also noticed and discreetly informed other Chunnin and Jounin near them so when the attack happened nearly all the Suna ninja were taken out in the first 20 seconds of the battle. While this was going on both of you worked together to capture and drain the 2 Suna siblings that you then tied up and secured giving us several political prisoners."

Shino said "We would not have been fully prepared had Naruto not informed us about something being wrong with the Kazekage increasing our suspicion that something was not right."

The third said "Yes, Naruto informed me also and I was able to send a message to Ibiki alerting him to begin the civilian evacuation and it was nearly complete when the battle started which is why we only have a small section of the village damaged."

Shikamaru said "Plus Naruto taking out that Sand creature Gaara turned into."

The third said "Yes. If it was not for Naruto then odds are a lot of good people would have died today. I know some died and several are injured but no where near the number that it could have been if we had not been alerted that Suna was also involved which is why I am promoting all 3 of you to Chunnin. Naruto has already received his vest and is on a very important mission right not."

Shino asked "Why is his blood in this room Hokage-sama. My hives detect his blood here and fresh."

The third sighed and said "Naruto received several injuries during his battle with Gaara. One of which may end his Shinobi career if the person they are going to get can't repair the damage done." making both boys eyes wide.

Shikamaru said "And you sent him injured on this mission not only to see if Tsunade who is the only one with the skills that surpass those in Konoha so she would heal his injuries but also to protect him should some of the villagers decide to take advantage of him while he is weak. Correct."

Shino said "That is the most logical explanation. Their hatred for the Kyuubi would cause some to think this would be a good time to get revenge." as he pushed his sunglasses up.

The third as well as the 2 ANBU in the room were wide eyed and the third asked "How do you both know about that."

Shikamaru smirked and said "Until just now we only suspected honestly. Shino and I have both seen how Naruto was cast aside by others in the village and after researching we learned his birthday was October 10, the day of the Kyuubi attack, separately of coarse. Then recently when I went to visit Choji in the hospital for over eating I ran into Shino who had been visiting Hinata and Shino hives detected Gaara sand and we followed the bug to Lee room where I used my shadow possession jutsu to capture him while Shino tried to drain him of his chakra since he was about to kill Lee. He then told us about how he had an incarnate of Sand inside of him and how his birth killed his mother and how his father tried to assassinate him. Then Gai-sensei showed up and Gaara left but as we were leaving Shino commented how Gaara chakra was like Naruto and we discussed what we knew and researched and we both believe that Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and we also both believe that he is the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage since he is basically a carbon copy of him. Until we saw and heard your reaction a moment ago all we had was a belief but now we know that we are right about the Kyuubi."

The third sighed and said "Yes. You are both correct on that. I passed a law that no one was allowed to speak about the Kyuubi and its true fate so that Naruto could try and live a normal life however his life has hardly been normal. You both can not tell anyone because it is an S-class secret. In fact Naruto did not know about it until the day he graduated from the academy when an instructor tricked him into stealing the forbidden scroll and then tried to kill Naruto."

Shikamaru said "So that is how Naruto graduated and how he also learned Kagebunshin. Did he kill Mizuki."

The third said "You are smarter then you let on Shikamaru. How did you figure out it was Mizuki."

Shino said "Iruka is still at the academy and Naruto and him got closer after graduation for some reason and Mizuki disappeared."

Shikamaru said "And then there was the talk about the whole Mizuki incident that was whispered about for a while."

The third said "Well, you both have surprised me with what you have figured out but the question is what will you do with this info now that you have it."

Shino said "Naruto is no different then my clan is. He has Kyuubi inside of him like I have my hive but we are each unique beings. It would be illogical to change my view of him then how I see him already which is a comrade and possible a friend."

Shikamaru said "It's troublesome but I don't see him any different then before either. Naruto is Naruto."

The third smiled and said "Perhaps you both should tell him you know about the Kyuubi sometime and that you accept him. He could use someone to talk to his own age. Now as for your promotions." as he handed each a scroll and said "Inside is your vest, wear them proudly, you earned them. As for the matter of Naruto parents......he knows who they were now and it is his decision to tell anyone or not. I would ask that you don't tell anyone about Naruto promotion until he returns because there are those on the council who will try and strip it from him and I need to focus on the village for the moment and ANBU....you are not to repeat anything you heard or you both will be spending time with both Ibiki and Anko in their playhouse." causing everyone in the room to shiver.

The ANBU nod and grab both boys before shushin away.

After they were gone the third sighed and said "That's 2 now Naruto. Maybe you will gain more." as he let his eyes drift toward the Hokage monument.

Just then a swirl of leaves appeared in the office and the third turned and smiled as he said "Ah Kakashi. I called you here because I wanted to say sorry for the way I was acting earlier. You see there was a situation going on that could have turned very bad for the safety of the village if Jiraiya concentration would have been broke from what I needed him to do."

Kakashi said "I see. Is there anything I should know about what Naruto was doing there."

The third said "Naruto was there because he was injured defending the village and also because I had discovered something that required Jiraiya attention regarding Naruto seal."

Kakashi blinked and asked "Is everything contained."'

The third said "Yes though I do have a question for you. Why is it over a month later that I learn that Orochimaru messed with the Kyuubi seal while team 7 was in the forest of death."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said "I was not aware of that. No one on my team informed me about Orochimaru even touching Naruto."

The third walked over and opened a drawer and said "Then why did you sign off on Sakura report that stated Orochimaru hit Naruto in the stomach with a glowing hand."

Kakashi took the report and read it and said "Once I heard about the curse seal on Sasuke I immediately began to prepare for the containment seal."

The third said "Very well but in the future please watch for these kind of things and read all the reports of your team before you hand them in. Luckily all Orochimaru did was seal off the Kyuubi chakra from Naruto making it where he had to deal with only his own chakra reserves until now."

Kakashi nods and asked "Is he alright."

The third said "No. He has a mild concussion that is now healing as well as several cracked ribs and his left arm is severely damaged. In fact he may wind up losing his arm if Tsunade can not fix it." making Kakashi wide eyed.

Kakashi said "I see. I will go and s....."

The third said "You can't. He is no longer in the village. Jiraiya took him to look for Tsunade to bring her back and to look at his arm. She is the only hope he has. Now I have several questions that you are to answer me Kakashi because you and Sasuke have caused me several headaches that will be coming for the next several months. Now my first question is why was Sasuke not at the stadium for the beginning of the Chunnin exams. I had to ask Naruto making it look like I did not have control of my ninja where you were and he informed me that he had not seen you or him since the day of the preliminaries and I will be asking about that later but for now I want my first question answered and don't give me any bullshit answer because I am not in the mood."

Kakashi said "I took Sasuke to train at Fire Canyon. As you know it is a 6 hour trip back here from there and I had lost a day somewhere in our training and I honestly thought the exams were tomorrow and that we were coming back today to rest up for the exams. It was not until we heard the explosions that we realized the exams were today."

The third frowned and said "That is a human error but that also means that you were not here for any of the invasion then."

Kakashi said "No, by the time we arrived the Sand and Sound had already retreated and we had only just arrived when I ran into Jiraiya and the ANBU came to get him. I had sent Sasuke on into the village to help where he could and then I met up with you."

The third shook his head and said "Because of Sasuke and your error this village will most likely lose several clients over the next few months. I had to declare Sasuke as a forfeit against Gaara. With the reaction over that announcement I will have to punish both you and him to show that Konoha does not tolerate disrespecting our clients and being less then competent. For Sasuke who place it should have been to remind you that today was the exams he will lose the chance to become a Chunnin for the next 2 years. He will also have to do 5 D-rank mission a week by himself until the next Chunnin exams in 6 months. It will be his responsibility to make sure they are done because if he doesn't do them I will have no choice but to seal off his Sharingan as well until he can learn proper respect."

Kakashi nods and said "I understand."

The third said "As for you Kakashi...........I have no choice but to enforce a harsher punishment since I have been so lax with you that it is common knowledge to even our VIP that you are always late. You punishment is as follows. You will be demoted to Special Jounin with your pay cut accordingly for the next 2 years in which you are under probation along with having to do a 12 hour guard duty once a month at the front gate for the entire 2 years. You are no longer allowed to be late for your team meetings, command meetings, summons, or missions. Do so and your Sharingan eye will be removed and replaced." making Kakashi wide eyed and the third cut him off and said "DON'T......now if you complete your probation of 2 years with no other reprimands and fill all requirements then you will be allowed to test for your Jounin status restored. Do you understand your punishment."

Kakashi nods and the third said "I am sorry about this Kakashi but you have to understand, for this error on your part Konoha will suffer. Even with the outstanding performance Naruto did today we will lose some but not as many as we could."

Kakashi asked "How did Naruto do."

The third was silent a moment and asked "First, why did you not train Naruto. He didn't tell me anything but not seeing you since that day. I know something happened because of the way he avoided speaking about it but he refused to tell me what so I want to know everything that happened that day."

Kakashi sighed and said "Naruto came to me in the Hospital when I went to tell Sasuke to get ready and ask me to train him. I told him the truth that day and he did not like it. I told him that with his chakra control as it is right now that there was nothing that I could teach him in the month time to beat Neji and that the only reason I actually put him and Sakura in the exams was to gain actual experience that would aid them later. The only reason he passed the preliminaries was because he lost control of his bodily function. Sasuke is the only one on the team who had the required skills to advance to Chunnin at this time and that I had arranged for him to work on his chakra control over the month with another Jounin so that after the exams were over I could hopefully train him then and that at this time since there was nothing I could teach him that it would just be a waste of my time and I refuse to waste my time teaching him something he couldn't use."

The third was livid at this point and said "I see. Tell me Kakashi, who did you assign to him."

Kakashi said "Ebisu."

The third frowned and said "That is odd because Ebisu has been training my grandson every day this month. Did you introduce them to each other or tell them where to meet."

Kakashi thought a moment and said "No. I figured Ebisu would track him down and because Naruto was causing a scene at the hospital and losing control of his anger I shushin away so he could calm down. I then packed and met Sasuke at the gate and left until today."

The third asked "Then who trained your student Kakashi."

Kakashi said "I guess he must have trained himself.....no wonder he was so injured then."

The third said "Kakashi......I am finding it very hard to control myself at this moment from snapping your neck for being a cluster fuck. You ask how Naruto did in the exams, fine I will tell you. When I was questioning him about where you were he was able to detect the Kazekage who was coming up the stairs was in fact an imposter and he informed me as such. He then walked off the Kage box and free fell to the floor but somehow when he hit he created a kagebunshin and henge himself into either sand or a rock or something that no one in the stadium detected while his clone walked over and made several bold statements that earned the respect of civilians and ninja of Konoha but also made the leaf village look good in front of our VIPs. After that he began his match with Neji Hyuuga and he played mind games with Neji enraging the Hyuuga by insulting not only their honor but their bloodline as well as knocking Neji down several pegs that I am sure Hiashi will be in here later today demanding Naruto head for but the Kagebunshin then took a full 64 palm strike from Neji without being destroyed and then he proceeded to pick Neji up and literally bitch slap a message into his head while taking Juuken strikes to the head and body before he punched Neji away. As Neji was standing up the Kagebunshin somehow took the chakra from Neji strikes and turned itself into a bunshin bakuha that blew up throwing Neji into the wall knocking him out. Naruto then revealed himself and commented how even he wasn't stupid enough to fight a Hyuuga head on."

Kakashi was wide eyed and the third said "After that things started to get interesting because Sasuke was not there I had no choice but to give Gaara the win and then Kankuro forfeited which made Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino all 3 suspicious and they talked about it and Shikamaru forfeited so he could conserve chakra. This made it where Naruto and Gaara met in the next round. Because of the actions of those 3 it caused a silent message to be sent to our forces in the stands and they began to weaken the Sand Shinobi. Naruto decimated Gaara from the start of the match. He was able to figure out how to get Gaara sand defense to work for him and he was able to blow a hole in the wall right where the water pipes were where he used the hidden mist jutsu to conceal himself from Gaara and then based on the chakra usage of the attack I would have to say it was an assassination jutsu he was able to blow through all of Gaara defense wounding him. At that moment Gaara released the demon sealed inside of him."

Kakashi gasped and said "Gaara is a Jinchuuriki."

The third said "Yes. That started the battle between our forces and Naruto used the rampaging demon to attack the fake Kazekage who we believe was Orochimaru neutralizing him for the battle since after that the Kazekage and Orochimaru both were never seen again except for the discarded face of the Kazekage. Naruto then told me he would get Gaara away from the village by using himself as bait and he flew...thats right Naruto actually flew and he attacked the demon head on and lead it to where you found us where he defeated the demon in battle but not without injury to himself and he did it all without the aid of Kyuubi chakra. Quite impressive for someone who wasn't worth your time, huh Kakashi."

Kakashi winced and looked down and the third said "I have promoted Naruto to the rank of Chunnin along with Shikamaru and Shino. Without their actions the leaf village could very well have fallen today. You will not speak about the promotion to anyone including your students. As of this moment I have taken Naruto off of team 7 and he is temporarily under the apprenticeship of Jiraiya.......one more thing you should know. Somehow over the month Naruto not only trained himself but he went to Wave country to train and he also learned who his father was. He won't tell me how he learned it but all he wanted to know was who his mother was. I informed him and he is content for the time being but your actions toward him have hurt him more then anything. If he loses his arm over this he will most likely blame you since he most likely feels you played favorites and left him alone like everyone else in this village did. The fact he knows your his dad's student probably makes it worse. I will do what I can to ensure he does not do something that could become bad for everyone but I want to know now, what all have you taught him since he has been on team 7 along with you other 2 students. I want to know everything."

Kakashi said "Teamwork and tree walking I taught to the entire team. I taught Sasuke, Lee Taijutsu so he could use the Chidori correctly which I also taught him. I taught him a few fire control exercises as well as wire traps to go with them."

The third said "So you taught Naruto and Sakura nothing ......Kakashi ......get out of my sight before I kill you. I pray you have your affairs in order because if Jiraiya finds out about this he will come for you."

Kakashi nods and leaves the office.

The third flash through hand seals and sets his desk on fire and the 2 clones screamed "Hey....we were done with all that paperwork."

The third glared at them and threw a kunai at both destroying them.

Hiashi knocked on the door and opened it without waiting and he saw the Sandaime standing behind the burning desk and the third glared and said "If this is about you whiny ass bitch of a nephew, shove it. I am not in the mood....or would you like to be my sparing partner for the next few hours." as he slammed his fist into the wall behind it making it spiderweb.

Hiashi paled and said "It can wait, have a good day sir." as he left quickly.

The third glared a few more moments when the door started to open again and he said "If you value your life, come back tomorrow or I will summon the fucking shinigami to take your and my soul."

The door quickly closed and the third sat down in his chair and said "Let it burn."

f


	4. Jiraiya meets Eva

After Kakashi left the Hokage office he was in deep shock over all that he heard and he was walking through the village when the voice of Sasuke caught his attention.

Sasuke came walking toward Kakashi with a scowl on his face and said "So what did you find out. Do I get another chance to become a Chunnin since the exams was canceled."

Kakashi said "Actually.....For embarrassing the village by not only missing your match but the entire exam you are going to be punished."

Sasuke glared and said "Why. I mean it was your fault we were late."

Kakashi said "That is true but it was also your responsibility to keep up with the days as well since it was YOUR promotion at stakes. Now the Sandaime has decided for your punishment to be that you will lose the chance to become a Chunnin for the next 2 years, you will also have to do 5 D-rank mission a week by yourself until the next Chunnin exams in 6 months. It will be your responsibility to make sure they are done because if you don't do them your Sharingan will be sealed off."

Sasuke said "You can't do that."

Kakashi said "I have my own punishment Sasuke and it's not my decision. It was the Hokage's."

Sasuke scowled and thought "_perhaps it's time I took Danzo up on his offer. He prove to me that day the Sandaime is nothing but a figurehead and the real control of the village is in the council. Thats it, the council."_ and said "Then I will speak with the council. The Hokage is nothing but a figure head anyways." as he turned and started to walk away."

Kakashi blinked and thought "_figurehead huh......NOT with the look he was ready to kill me with.....I can't let him talk to the council and start a massacre."_ and said "Sasuke, I believe you are wrong about the Hokage being nothing but a figurehead. You do realize that if you are right about the Hokage being a figurehead though then the council made that decision of your punishment."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and thought a moment and said "I guess your right......I can't believe that they would actually threaten me though." as he began to rub the curse seal and remembered Kabuto words the day in the hospital.

Flashback

Kabuto stood over the bodies of 4 ANBU and he looked at Sasuke who was in the bed and said "As you can see. I am stronger then most think. My master taught me that Konoha will only hold me back and that they are doing the same thing to you. They think your too weak to kill your brother and avenge your clan. Watch, they are already holding you back...why else give you the laziest sensei there is who is always late...now rest." as he placed his glowing hand on Sasuke head causing Sasuke to pass out as he prepared for Kakashi.

End flashback.

Kakashi blinked and thought "_has he always been so __conceded.__"_ as he frowned seeing Sasuke rub the curse seal and after a quick thought said "It is probably because of all the VIP that were upset with you not showing up as well as the invasion. Everyone is pissed right now over that and Konoha needs those VIP to be happy so we can stay strong. Just think, by doing those D-rank mission you will get stronger and you don't have to take the exam to become Chunnin."

Sasuke blinked and looked at Kakashi asked 'What do you mean. I thought the exam were the only way to be promoted."

Kakashi said "The exams are mostly advertisements for the different villages showing off their best Gennin Truth is about half of the Chunnin in the village became Chunnin by excelling on missions and were promoted that way. Odds are that is what the Sandaime will do with you."

Sasuke quit rubbing the curse seal and thought for several minutes and said "Fine......I don't like it but your right." and thought "_He was right, Konoha is holding me back because they think I am too weak to kill HIM. Your the same Kakashi, you purposely made me late so I could not be promoted and held back from getting stronger to kill HIM. I will play along.... for now."_ as he began to walk away.

After he was gone Kakashi thought "_That seal is __beginning__ to effect you mentally Sasuke. I have to keep you calm until Jiraiya-sama returns and ask him to look at it. Perhaps my sealing method isn't strong enough to hold it back."_

Across the village people were working on recovering from the invasion that happened earlier in the day and no one realizing the journey that started today for 2 different boys....but where will those boys journey lead them. To destiny or to destruction.

It was already dark when Jiraiya and Naruto made it to a gambling town called Hiko. Jiraiya looked around the town a moment and pulled out a black notepad before he skimmed a few pages and sent chakra to a page and a key popped out.

Naruto looked on confused and Jiraiya said "I spend so much time on the road I simply decided it would be easier to buy a hotel room in nearly every major town. It cheaper and I don't have to worry about finding a room if there is something big going on in town the day I am there. Come." as he was serious and lead Naruto toward a room near the red light district and after taking a flight a stairs they came to room 219.

When they walked in the room had a king size bed and a fold up bed beside the closet and Jiraiya closed the door and pulled out 6 pieces of paper and put one on each of the 4 walls, one on the ceiling and one on the floor before he sent chakra into the last one and all the papers glowed and Jiraiya said "Now this room is sound proof and nobody can hear us. Now as I was saying in Konoha before you avoided my speech, once people find out your wearing armor they are going to target it to get to you. You don't realize what exactly you gave up when you received that....armor. Hell, I don't even know what you gained from it but I bet it's not worth what you lost."

Naruto frowned and thought "_I gained more then you know Ero-sannin" _and Eva said in his head "**If you wish Naruto, I can explain exactly what you now have under you control to Jiraiya since you seem to trust him and he needs to know so he can train you properly. I only can do so much."**

Naruto saw Jiraiya was getting ready for a long speech before he sighed and said "Do it." making Jiraiya look at him and ask "Do what."

Suddenly Naruto body shimmered a moment and then strange shimmers of light began to gather in the middle of the room. Jiraiya was on defensive a moment as all the shimmers concentrated together before a woman appeared with brown hair going to her mid back with brown eyes and Jiraiya took one look and said "Hehe....so what is this brat." as he glanced at Naruto and then the woman.

The woman said "**I am Eva**, **The Electronic Virtual Avator. I am a holographic image of my creator. If you have any questions about the prototype I can answer them for you since my master has agreed to inform you."**

Jiraiya looked at her and his perverted habit dropped and he said "So, your a hologram, right."

Eva said "**Yes, I am connected to Naruto as his direct interface to the prototype**."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto who walked over and sat down on the bed before laying back and said "Go ahead and ask her anything you want. I am going to get a little sleep." as he laid his good arm over his face and closed his eyes to try and sleep.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto a moment and said "Fine.....what exactly is this prototype, what can it do and what can't it do. What long term effects will the suit have on Naruto."

Another image appeared and this time was a floating version of the full armored suit and it slowly spun in a circle and Eva said "**This is the prototype suit created for the ninja of Snow country originally to help them protect their country. It is a combination of metallurgy and cybernetics. The metal of the suit is a new type of metal created by the creator of this prototype that was given the nickname the chakra metal. Chakra metal is metal that consume chakra and stores it automatically for later use. Records indicate only 2 known productions of Chakra metal were ever made. This suit and the Samehada sword created as a gift to ****feudal**** lord of the land of mist and later stolen when he was assassinated**."

Jiraiya nods and Eva said "**Now the main difference between normal armor and the prototype is that this armor is basically alive." **making Jiraiya blink and look at Naruto who was already asleep.

Jiraiya asked "What exactly do you mean alive." with narrowed eyes.

Eva said "**Exactly what I mean. Every inch of the suit is basically me. My creator created me to be a part of the ninja that I was given to. Like any living creature I have the ability to heal myself over time as long as I have chakra to do so. I absorb water to fuel my body and like any wife I help support my husband or partner Naruto**."

Jiraiya said "You think like a human instead of a machine."

Eva said "**Because I was given a copy of my creators memory with some minor editing to help me understand my functions and to help me learn to control my body**."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes again and said "I see. So what exactly does your body do."

Eva said "**As stated earlier, I have the ability to absorb chakra and store it in my suit to give to Naruto or to power the suit as not to have to drain chakra from Naruto. I use this chakra to repair myself from any damage I ****receive****, power my internal functions, as well as power my own brain functions**."

Jiraiya asked "Besides protecting Naruto like normal armor and possibly give him a little chakra what else can you do for him. So far I am not impressed."

Eva said "**You have seen already the cloaking ability to appear as if he is not wearing me. I purify his chakra giving him better control of his chakra. I am able to allow him to fly and I have several weapon features like the exploding senbon launcher, several detection abilities including being able to pick up body heat through several levels, facial recognition software, being able to detect concealed objects or object underground through sonar ****sound waves****, night vision, and range finder as well as the hand thrust cannon which allows the user to fire a concentrated burst of pure chakra at a distance. Because of the ability to absorb chakra and to give chakra to Naruto no ****Genjutsu**** can effect him as I absorb the chakra that cast it and should it somehow be strong enough to still reach him I am sending small burst of chakra into his body to disrupt it**."

Jiraiya said "I see. Anything else."

Eva said "**The suit is self contained. It creates its own oxygen so smoke, ****airborne**** poison or anything like that will not be able to effect him while he is wearing the suit. He is also able to stay underwater as long as he has chakra**."

Jiraiya asked "How does the suit create its own air and how can he stay under the water until he is out of chakra, shouldn't it leak at the joints."

Eva said "**No because there is no joints, the suit even though it is divided into sections merge together when activated making it completely sealed. As for how I make oxygen for him to breath is part of why I absorb water. There are seals and filter systems built into the suit that allows the water I absorb into the seal to be used as a cooling agent for my body so it does not over heat. Water is slowly filtered to remove any harmful ****containments**** so Naruto can drink it without having to carry a canteen. There is a small layer of water completely in the suit that help to keep the suit exactly the same temp no matter how hot or cold it is outside of the suit. Some water is divided into its base elements and of Hydrogen and oxygen. That oxygen is what he is able to breath while the hydrogen is made into fuel for the flight system in the boots**."

Jiraiya was actually impressed at this point and said "I can see how that would be usable to snow ninja. Keeping them from freezing to death in the cold, able to detect anyone who is trapped in the snow with your detection ability, In case a ninja fall under the ice into the water they can survive until they get out. The ability to fly allows you to move quickly in water and to get to places quickly. The thrust cannon was to allow the ninja to blow a hole in the ice to escape and the exploding senbon needles are to weaken snow banks for controlled avalanches to keep from having uncontrolled avalanches right."

Eva said "**Yes. Those are the original plans by my creator**."

Jiraiya said "Alright, I can see how that would be useful to snow ninja and could aid Naruto but what I want to know is what effect will ninjutsu have on him."

Eva said "**Fire will try to heat up the suit temp to penetrate the suit but the water in the suit will keep it cool while absorbing the chakra from it as long as water is still inside the suit, water will be absorbed and filtered while still absorbing the chakra up to 5000 gallons total. After that the water is just hitting the suit like water hitting stone. Wind will be weakened by absorbing the chakra in it and any damage done will slowly be repaired. Any section of the suit can stand up to 2000 psi worth of pressure before breaking. Where fire would first have to waste the water in the suit before it could start to actually heat it enough to burn through, water would have to be condensed to increase the pressure over a long period of time on a specific spot in the suit before it could reach him, wind attack would have to work on slowly cutting their way through the suit in a single spot to get through while it is being weakened by losing the chakra making it that much harder to have enough pressure to cut that spot. Earth jutsu are the one true trouble for the suit. Earth would also start losing chakra that keeps it together but if spikes attacks were to hit a spot it would be a matter of if it had enough force to penetrate the suit."**

**Jiraiya asked "What about lightning."**

**Eva said "I would absorb the chakra like usual however electricity does pose a danger to me but not Naruto directly. Any electric attacks will instantly drop the stealth shield showing the actual armor and if the charge is more then a stun level the section of the armor will quit working for 60 seconds while the system reboots. The suit is designed for the protection of the person wearing it and the thought of electrical attacks was concerned so the water cooling system for the suit is another way of protecting the user. Any attack able to make connection with the suit would be absorbed by the water and channeled to the feet where it can be harmlessly passed into the ground without harming the user**."

Jiraiya asked "What about an electrical attack that hits the entire suit."

Eva said "**The suit would be frozen from the attack for 60 seconds while I am reset. The suit would still protect him from the electricity but he won't be able to move**."

Jiraiya thought for several minutes and asked "What about assassination jutsu like the Chidori and the Rasengan."

Eva was quite several minutes and said "**I have no data on those jutsu. I was tested with a few C and B rank jutsu of all 5 elements that ninja of snow knew and thus is how I am aware of the effects**."

Jiraiya said "Well not bad I guess. You have a lot of little surprises that would aid a person however I do see several things that make you a handicap. One is the loss of mobility and speed."

Eva said "**Actually besides the ****initial**** loss of speed from getting use to me as he has already done then there is none. I was designed so my weight would not crack the ice or snow banks so I am actually very light weight with my weight only being 60lbs total. As for the loss of mobility. As I told you when the entire suit is used it merges together to make it one body. This was done so not to leave any openings, kinks, or ****weak spots**** in the suit and in the process actually increases a users mobility by 10 percent. This is possible because I am linked to Naruto brain and I receive the same signals his body does so as his body moves the suit moves with him**."

Jiraiya rubbed his chin and said "I see......I have to admit whoever created you was a geniuses at thinking of all possibilities however there are other things that hurt Naruto. I notice that he does not carry shurikens or kunais since he has the senbons. The main thing that worries me is that now he has no actual close range protection from Taijutsu and Kenjutsu as he would have with a kunai."

Eva said "**That is because Naruto does not know any close range weapons besides the kunai. I understand what you are saying that even with me he is still possibly vulnerable however what you fail to realize is that I am ****upgradeable.**** I was originally designed to be customized to my user. If my user knew ****Kenjutsu**** instead of carrying a sword with you at any time you could use the chakra saber or the chakra scythe. I have both devices stored in me currently but until Naruto actually learns to use a sword or scythe then they could cause him to hurt himself just as easily as not which is why I have not gave him those yet. No kunai can get through my armor to him and as for Taijutsu users, Naruto ****Taijutsu**** level is far below that it should be currently however once he improves with my protection he will easily be considered hight Chunnin to low Jounin just because it would take so much work to actually make contact with him**."

Jiraiya shook his head and said "I have seen Taijutsu masters break through armor like tinfoil and while I admit that you do give him better protection then anything else he will have to improve if he wants to live......though I do have a question. If you are able to protect Naruto as well as you claim then why was his arm hurt so severely."

Eva said "**Oh, that is simple. Naruto ordered me to direct all power into one attack to stop Shukaku. When he did I deactivated the safety shock absorbers in his arm that would have reduced the kickback from the thrust cannon to make it feel like he punch a wall instead of breaking the bones in his arm**."

Jiraiya sweat dropped and said "Wait....you mean he is hurt because........that idiot. First he foolishly trust a total stranger which could have been an enemy. Then he goes into combat with a new weapon that he does not properly understand how to use....That's it, when he is healed I am so kicking his ass."

Eva said "**Question. Do you know anything about human anatomy**."

Jiraiya stopped his rant and said "A little, why."

The image of the armor disappeared and then another image of an arm appeared but then the arm zoomed in to show the bones inside it and Eva said "**As you can see, the sections in pink are the sections that are nearly healed already thanks to his healing ability however if you look at the red section you will see the reason he is actually in so much pain**."

Jiraiya looked at the hologram and he frowned and said "I can see all but that is nearly healed however I do not know what we can do about that. Is this accurate."

Eva said "**As of 4 minutes ago, yes**."

Jiraiya looked at the arm and said "It appears that the Radius and the Ulna are broke about 2 inches below the elbow and that about an inch of both bones were pulverized into dust.....Is it healing."

Eva said "**No. It seems his body can not figure out what exactly is wrong there and how to fix it."**

Jiraiya said "I see.......I don't know what we can do for him. For now let him sleep. I am going to seal him into this room while I go out and see if I can gather any info on Tsunade location. Do not let him leave this room for anything and do not let anyone in. Is there anything else you can think of I should know."

Eva shook her head no and Jiraiya said "Good, then let the boy rest and I will see you both later." as he put a seal tag on all the windows and the outside door sealing the room as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Naruto awoke he saw Jiraiya sitting at a small table holding his head and Naruto asked "Whats wrong with you."

Jiraiya looked over at him and said "I have a hangover but I found out some info after you fell asleep last night. Tsunade was here about 2 months ago. She went to a town 2 days travel from here. We will be heading there next to see if we can find her trail."

Naruto nods and said "So what am I suppose to do besides sleep in the hotel rooms."

Jiraiya said "I got one of your fathers jutsu you can learn while we travel. I got you a scroll full of water balloons ready to learn it."

Naruto blinked and asked "Water balloons." in disbelief.

Jiraiya said "Yeah, water balloons. Watch." as he held up a water balloon in his hand and it started to bubble before it burst and he said "What you have to do is use your chakra to move the water inside of it until it explodes. That is all the clue I can give you because you will have to figure out the secret yourself. This is just the first step though. Don't get upset if you can't do it quickly though because it took your dad 3 years to make it and a year for me to learn it."

Naruto asked "What is the jutsu suppose to do when I learn all the steps and how many are there."

Jiraiya said "There are 3 steps and its called the Rasengan." as he held up his hand again and formed a perfect Rasengan.

Naruto nods and said "Well lets eat and get on the road. I feel better now that I got some sleep.....though my arm still hurts."

Jiraiya said "From the display Eva showed me last night your arm wont heal on its own. Your going to have to see someone about it. You were stupid to cause Eva to shut off the safety devices in that suit when you told her to use all power for one attack. That is why your arm is screwed up."

Naruto sighed and said "I know already. She explained it to me on the way here yesterday. Lets eat. I am hungry."

Jiraiya nods and they leave to eat breakfast before beginning to travel toward the next town Tsunade was heading toward as Naruto worked on the Rasengan first stage.

2 days later

Naruto frowned as he glared at the water balloon in his hand. He looked at the Hotel room he was in and thought "_stupid ero-sannin. How does he expect me to be able to pop this balloon when all I can do is make the balloon go nearly flat."_

Naruto groaned as his latest attempt to pop it failed and he fell back on the bed and looked at the ceiling and thought "_stupid balloon. I just want to rip it apart into millions of tiny litt.....wait a moment." _as he sat up and looked at the ball and said "Eva, did you record the balloon exploding from ero-sannin demonstration."

Eva said "**yes."**

Naruto smirked and said "Good, show it to me please."

The little particles for the hologram appeared and showed Jiraiya who said "Now watch closely." as he held the balloon up and it began to bubble in different places and explode.

Naruto said "Do it again Eva....just the part where he is actually using it.....again......again......again......again."

As he watched he moved closer and put his hand on the bumps of the hologram balloon and began to trace them and thought "_there are multiple bumps appearing all over the balloon in a pattern at the same time and it did not go flat.......could those multiple bumps be different rotations......."_ and he looked at the ball in his hand and said "Eva, can you edit this any."

Eva said "**I can try**."

Naruto said "OK, this scene where the bumps are appearing, start with this bump here and see if you can track the direction the rotation is going with that bump. Make another hologram of it but change the color of each bump and show it moving. Can you do that."

Eva said "**Using thermal heat sensors and sonic waves I should be able to give an example of what is happening though it may have an error of 40 percent**."

Naruto said "That's OK. Just do what you can."

Naruto watched as another ball appeared and he watched it and said "So there are at least 10 currents based on the info you show me. Not the one like I thought it was......thanks Eva, I think you just helped me figure it out." as he looked at the balloon and got back to work trying different rotations. After the 5th rotation the balloon exploded and Naruto said "Yes.....now lets see if I can get it to all 10 like ero-sannin."

About 4 hours later Naruto groaned as he tried to flex his hand but was to tender and he thought "_well, thats it for now. My hand is just about burned out.....I am hungry also. Stupid ero-sannin making me stay in the hotel room all day......hmm...I wonder if they do __room service__ here."_ as he started checking all the drawers and finds a small book with the hotel name and reads it and he walks over to the phone and picked it up and said "According to this I just press the blue button on the bottom and then type in the number for the item I want....there is no ramen but.....this looks good." as he typed in the number and then hung up the phone.

He laid back on the bed and about 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door and Naruto walked toward the door and said "Who is it." through the door.

A male voice said "Room service."

Naruto smiled to himself and unlocked the door and opened it and blinked and said "huh....I don't remember ordering sushi."

Inside Naruto vision a picture of the man appeared and Naruto heard Eva say in his head "**Kisame Hoshigaki, the monster of the mist, former member of the 7 swordsmen, S-rank missing nin. Carries the Samehada that he took after killing the previous owner."**

Naruto looked at the other person and thought "Sasuke._..no, to old."_

Eva said as another picture appeared "**Uchiha Itachi, former ANBU captain, S-rank missing ninja from ****Konoha.**** Killed the entire Uchiha clan except his ****younger**** brother Sasuke. Beware of the Sharingan."**

Kisame said "Everyones a critic, can I cut off his legs Itachi, we don't need them."

Itachi said as he looked into Naruto eyes "Naruto Uzumaki, please step out of the room and come with us."

Naruto asked "And why would I want to go with a pair of S-rank missing nins and what do you want from me."

Itachi thought "_strange, why did the force hypnosis fail."_

Naruto eyes darted around the area and thought "Eva_, got any escape plans because I know I can't beat both of these guys."_

Kisame said "Seems your loosing your touch Itachi. OK kid, lets go, I don't have all day." as he reached for Naruto arm.

Naruto said "Don't touch me as he jerked his right arm back and suddenly a senbon needle hit the ground in the middle of Kisame and Itachi and the flooring exploded blowing both men aside.

Naruto turned quickly at that moment and launched 3 senbons at the wall where the window was and it exploded blowing a huge hole in it and he ran and jumped out the window.

Kisame who was standing back up asked "What the fuck was that." as he grabbed his sword.

Itachi said "It appears that we underestimated him. Come, we must hurry because these explosions will surely attract Jiraiya." as he jumped into the room where Naruto had been and ran toward the new door Naruto created when 10 senbon needles flew into the room from the roof across the way.

Itachi seeing this quickly replaces himself with the bed mattress and the needles explode blowing smoking feathers all across the room.

Kisame came into the room and asked "Where the hell is he getting all these exploding notes."

Itachi said "It's not notes. Its exploding senbon needles. It appears as if our information on him is not accurate. Come." as he jumped out the window toward the roof across the way where Naruto had been moments before with Kisame following him.

As Naruto was running across the roof he looked back and saw the pair catching him and he thought "_come on ero-sannin, where are you."_ as he shot a senbon into the alley he jumped over and it explodes against the trashcans.

As Kisame and Itachi got within 10 yards of Naruto another explosion hit the roof where Naruto was and Kisame charged through the explosion only to be cloths lined by Jiraiya arm causing him to gasp at his throat and Naruto who was standing behind Jiraiya pointed his right arm at Kisame and a senbon needle launched from it and Itachi replaced Kisame with a rain gutter and Itachi landed beside Kisame and said "Come, we can't win this fight." as he started to run.

Kisame screamed "But what about my sword." as he looked at his sword that had slid away when he fell from Jiraiya surprise attack and Jiraiya who was glaring at him nearly failed to duck pulling Naruto with him as the Samehada was thrown from behind them by a Kagebunshin of Itachi that went up in smoke.

Kisame caught it and smirked before jumping away and Jiraiya sighed as Naruto said "What the hell were Kisame and Itachi, a pair of S-rank missing nin coming after me for and where were you."

Jiraiya asked "How did you know who they were and there rank. I never heard them say their name beside Kisame saying Itachi and you called them by their rank." as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Eva showed me who they were and....wait, you were there. I could have been killed. Why didn't you show yourself."

Jiraiya said "A ninja must know when to strike kid. I was waiting for the best moment before attacking. How did Eva know who they were."

Naruto hearing Eva in his head said "According to her when I was still passed out the guy who gave her to me tested her memory program by having her scan the bingo book and she recognized him thanks to her facial recognition ability. She said all she needs is a photo to scan and she can look for people."

Jiraiya thinks a moment and pulls out a photo of Tsunade and said "This is Tsunade, the woman we are looking for. Scan it.........good job on getting away and calling for help by the way. Come on, I got a lead on Tsunade a few days travel from here." as he jumped away and Naruto followed but winced as his arm jarred.

Time skip

It has been 3 days since the attack on the village of Konoha. The recovery was nearly complete since the attacking force was stopped so soon and the ninja in the stadium were awake to help defend the village.

Sakura Haruno walked toward the bridge that team 7 always met on since she received a message that she would be meeting them today. Sakura thought "_I can't believe we were actually attacked like that. At least there was not a lot of damage. They had all us Gennin just gather in the damaged area and then the Chunnin there were telling us what to do. I wonder how Sasuke-kun and Naruto are doing. I haven't seen Naruto since the exams and I have not seen Sasuke-kun since the preliminaries."___as she stopped on the bridge and looked around.

A few minutes later Sasuke walked up with his hands in his pocket and glared at Sakura who said "Hello Sasuke-kun. How are you doing today."

Sasuke just humphed and looked away. About 5 minutes later the sound of footprints caught both their attention and both looked at the source and blinked and Sakura said "Hey....its you....um Tenten right."

Tenten walked up in her regular cloths and said "Yeah. That's me." as she huffed and crossed her chest.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything a puff of smoke appeared and Kakashi was seen standing there and he said "Yo."

Sakura gaped and said "Kakashi-sensei....your on time."

Kakashi sweat drop and said "I can be on time."

Sakura blinked and Tenten said "Not according to Gai-sensei."

Kakashi said "Ah....you must be Tenten. Our temporary replacement."

Tenten sighed and said "That was what Gai-sensei said. He told me that since you only have one person short and our team is 2 short with Lee injury and Neji having flash burn on his eyes from the explosion it would be easier to join your team for the time being and Gai-sensei can do Jounin missions."

Sakura asked "Kakashi-sensei, what about Naruto and what is this temporary stuff." as she looked at Kakashi.

All 3 Gennin looked at Kakashi who said "Naruto is currently on a mission. I don't know when he will return."

Sasuke asked "Why does the dobe get a mission and we didn't."

Kakashi said "You would have to ask the Hokage Sasuke. Now this afternoon is the funeral for all those who died in the attack so no missions. Why don't you 3 spend the rest of today getting to know each other for teamwork and tomorrow we will start missions. I have gate duty for now." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Each of the Gennin sweat drop and Sasuke began to walk away and Sakura looked at Tenten and Sasuke and said "Sasuke-kun, wait, don't you want to get to know Tenten." as Sasuke continued to walk away and Sakura frowned and said "Um....sorry about this Tenten but I haven't seen him since the preliminaries. I want to see how he is doing. Can we meet later to get to know each other." and Tenten thought "_I can't believe I am saying thing but I miss Gai-sensei." _and said "I guess. My family owns the wolf claw weapon shop. I am going to train here a little while and then head home which is above the weapon shop."

Sakura nods and asked "Did you ever figure out how Naruto was able to launch those senbons."

Tenten said "No."

Sakura said "OK, I just was wondering. I will see you later." as she ran after Sasuke.

After she was gone Tenten sighed as she looked around the clearing and began to work on her target practice. A few hours later as she was gathering her weapons she blinked as she looked at the back of a tree and saw where someone had engraved into a tree and she read

**In memory of a Hero, even if he was an enemy, you will always be one in my eyes Haku Momochi, adopted son of Zabuza Momochi.**

**I Naruto Uzumaki hereby give you the closest award I can to being honored as a village hero. It was thanks to you I learned true strength comes from protecting that which is most precious to you. **

**Rest in Peace my friend.**

Tenten thought "_strange.......but nice."_

2 weeks later Naruto looked at the rubber ball in his hand and asked "So how many steps are there to this Ero-sannin."

Jiraiya said "You will find out when you finish it. Now heads up. My contacts in the last village said Tsunade was seen heading this way 2 days ago. Have Eva using that face thing she did to see if she can find her in the crowds from that picture I showed you."

Naruto said "Yeah, yeah. It's been the same thing in every town we visited since you found out she could do that." as he looked at the rubber ball in his hand.

Jiraiya said "I am merely testing your abilities kid. You have to admit that having the entire bingo book scanned into memory for easy access is a big help. Thanks to it we got that bounty in the last town for that guy in the bar we stopped to get a drink at. I would never of guess someone who looked so much like shit could be a B-rank missing nin."

Naruto said "Your just upset that Eva found him when you were sitting right next to him and could not tell who he was."

Jiraiya ignored the comment and said "Come, lets find her."

Naruto said "Whatever Ero-sannin." as they entered the town and began to look for Tsunade.

About an hour into looking for them Naruto heard a voice say "Tsunade-sama, we should quit while your ahead." making Naruto look over and said "Oi, Ero-sannin, is that her." as he points toward a woman with a green jacket with the kanji on the back for 'sucker'.

Jiraiya said "Yeah, thats her, come." as he walked over to her and said "It's been a while Tsunade."

The slot machine Tsunade had just pulled the handle on said **TILT.**

Tsunade groaned and looked over her shoulder and said "Now I know why I was winning. Whatever it is the answer is no."

Jiraiya chuckled and said "Good one Tsunade-hime.....Well, you see the thing is......"


	6. Deciding Fate, Destiny, and Faith

Jiraiya chuckled and said "Good one Tsunade-hime.....Well, you see the thing is......"

Tsunade turned in her seat and grabbed Jiraiya by the front of his shirt and raised him off the floor by it and said "Look, I washed my hands with Konoha a long time ago and of anything that reminds me of it. Just leave me alone." as she shoved him away and he hit the wall 20 feet away.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and then at the girl next to her and Naruto asked "Then what are you doing traveling with a Konoha nin huh. If you washed your hands of Konoha then what is she doing with you." as he thought "_according to Jiraiya that is Shizune, Tsunade official apprentice meaning she was a Konoha nin."_

Tsunade flinched and Shizune said "I am Tsunade apprentice."

Naruto said "Then by the laws of the leaf village that means you are a accepting the duties as a Konoha Shinobi. What rank are you."

Shizune flinched at Naruto words and said "I..." as she look at Tsunade.

Tsunade asked "What rank are you and who the hell are you gaki."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki, Chunnin of Konoha."

Tsunade said "And I am a Sannin and Shizune has traveling rights as my apprentice so don't even think about finishing your argument."

Naruto said "As long as you are a LOYAL Konoha Shinobi and if you refuse to return to Konoha under the orders of the Sandaime who sent us makes you a missing nin and thus if your assistant also refuses makes her one as well."

Jiraiya who stood back up said "That's enough Naruto."

Naruto said "What's enough. I mean we ran into a pair of S-rank missing nins on our way to find the old hag here after Konoha was attacked by Orochimaru and his army and the army of Suna and because the old man sent for her and she....."

Tsunade clenched her fist and asked "What the hell did you call me gaki." as she unleashed some KI.

Naruto felt it and ignored it and said "Please, Zabuza and Orochimaru both had more KI then that and Shukaku had more then both them so yours doesn't effect me and as for the old hag part, you look like one with all those wrinkles."

All 3 of the other there gasped and Tsunade rubbed her face and said "What wrinkles."

Naruto said "The ones you have on your face and hands. Genjutsu doesn't work on me." as he heard Eva say there was a Genjutsu on Tsunade.

Jiraiya thought "_So that suit can even penetrate Tsunade Genjutsu."_

Tsunade crossed her arms and glared at Naruto and said "So what if you see what I really look like. I am still a Sannin, _Chunnin._"

Naruto said "All I see is a old has been drunk who lets her past control her. The bingo book tells all about you brother and fiancé dying in the war and you leaving Konoha vowing never to return. You may have at one time have been a great sannin but all I see is an old decrepit has been who drinks to much Sake, with a massive gambling addiction, and ......" as a punch hit him right in the head and he flew back 20 feet through a wall.

Jiraiya screamed "Naruto....." as he started to move as Tsunade lowered her fist.

To everyone shock Naruto walked in and said "Damn, Sakura punches harder then you do granny and shes a weak fan girl and here I expected more from a _Sannin _but I guess you were the weaker of the 3 then because I fought Orochimaru before so I know how tough he is and I can beat Ero-sannin here with a single jutsu just like I beat the old man so tell me, what does it feel like to be a weakling."

Jiraiya thought "_the suit must have absorbed most of the chakra from Tsunade punch which is why he was not hurt. Be careful kid because Tsunade losing it."_

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said "This kid is just as much of an idiot as your last student Jiraiya."

Naruto said "At least my father had the balls to protect what is precious to him but maybe thats your problem, since you were never born with them perhaps no one ever gave you any either. Maybe it was because you body is so old and your boobs are so sag to bad you never could attract anyone after your fiancé. He must have felt sorry for you."

Tsunade turned red and Jiraiya was wide eyed and thought "_oh FUCK kid, you just had to go there, didn't you."_

Tsunade said "That's it kid, your dead, talk bad about me all you want but don't you ever speak about Dan like that." as she charged at Naruto.

Naruto snorts and jumps backwards and glides out the hole in the wall he went through earlier as Tsunade chased after him.

Shizune who was shocked started to chase after them when Jiraiya grabbed her shoulder and shook her head and said "Don't worry, the kid can take the punishment he's about to receive and his left arm is broke so he can't really use any jutsu so he can't hurt her."

Shizune said "But...."

Jiraiya said "Come on but let this play out. Maybe this will work out." and thought "_I hope."_

Naruto who glided backwards 50 feet in front of Tsunade lead her outside the village and stopped in the field and Tsunade said "Finally decided to quit running gaki."

Naruto said "No, unlike you I don't like to see others suffer for getting caught in the middle. You attack Jiraiya and me for just talking and you never care about who got hurt in the process you old hag. Perhaps that's why your family is all dead now because you never cared."

Tsunade screamed "You don't kno......" as she froze as she saw blood running down Naruto left arm from going through the wall with an inch piece of wood sticking out of his arm and Naruto saw her freeze and blinked and looked around and followed her eyes and thought "_my blood....what made her freeze."_ as he raised his arm that had a trail of blood going down it as he walked toward her and he saw her becoming scared as she fell backwards and tried to scoot back.

Naruto frowned and thought "_hmm....so the sight of blood makes her freeze....must be because of what happened __during__ the war. Jiji always got those far off looks in his eyes when he talked about the bad battles he was in when he was younger."_

Just then Jiraiya and Shizune arrived and Naruto turned to them and said "Come on Ero-sannin, I was wrong, she's not a coward but she's useless to anyone know. If a little blood from a scratch makes her freeze then she can't heal anyone and she would never be able to be Hokage. She doesn't have the will of fire to protect herself much less what is precious to her. She doesn't have the strength to be Hokage because true strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you. A Hokage has to hold Konoha precious to them no matter what and be willing to do anything to protect it including sacrificing their lives. A person who can't stand the sight of blood can't send someone to fight and possibly die in battle so that their loved ones at home could live on in their name. She never understood that was why her brother and fiancé died for. You told me that they wanted to be Hokage so they knew they had to protect what is precious to them, even with their lives. They held her as precious and died so she wouldn't. My father did the same thing giving his life to seal Kyuubi into me to protect me and Konoha. My life may have been hell but I understand why now and I accept that fact. I am a Jinchuuriki. I will sacrifice myself to protect what is precious to me because my dream is to be Hokage. I will become Hokage one day, I give you my word and I never go back on my word, thats my nindo, my ninja way." As he turned and started to walk away.

Jiraiya looked at him and asked "Where are you going gaki."

Naruto said "Home. The missions a failure because the Sannin Tsunade died a long time ago. All that is left is an old woman who is lost in her past. We all lose people who we care for, you lost my father who was like a son to you according to Jiji, Jiji lost his son and wife, I lost both my parents before I ever had a chance to know them but we at least live on in their memory....or at least Jiji and I do....maybe that is why you spend all that time away was because like Tsunade you never actually got over my dad's death. I don't know but I see that she is not the person we came looking for. There's no will to live in her eyes any more, much less the will of fire. How can she ever heal my arm if she can't even heal herself. I got the key to the hotel room so I am going to get a bite to eat and sleep. We can go back home tomorrow." as he walked away.

Shizune who was over at Tsunade side holding her looked at Naruto leaving and thought "_he is so much like my uncle......oh Tsunade...."_ as she felt Tsunade shaking.

Jiraiya sighed and pulled out a scroll and unsealed some Sake and a deck of cards and sat down across from Tsunade and said "Go on and get something to eat Shizune. I will stay with her." as he began to deal the cards.

Shizune looked at him and Tsunade and Tsunade slowly reached for the Sake and Shizune sighed as she stood up slowly and walked back toward town.

In town Naruto thought "_So what now Eva, Tsunade can't heal my arm and Jiji and Ero-sannin both said she was the only one who could fix it. Without my arm my __career__ is over and I don't know how to do anything else."_

Eva was quite for several minutes and in Naruto HUD display a picture of the bones in his arm appeared and Eva said "**According to the current information I have based on the scans of your body before and after the injury as well as comparing to that of your right arm the broken bone will never be able to be healed because your body does not have the ****necessary**** material or information on how to recreate an entire missing section of bone much less 2. The only possible theory I can come up with is replacement with a compatible component**."

Naruto thought "_but what can be a replacement part for a bone besides another bone and if so how can it be done."_

Eva turned the bone in his vision horizontal and placed a view of the armor for the right arm in view and 2 pieces that looked like springs with metal couplers highlighted before being removed and he saw how after sawing the bone in his arm to a smooth set length to slowly attack those 2 pieces to his arm and he Eva said "**Based on the current information I believe that transferring the shock adapters to your arm from the suit that your arm could be repaired however this operation only has a 42 percent chance of succeeding and the chance of you either going into shock from the pain resulting in you dying from the ****blood loss****, or virus infection after the process was completed is a possibility. Unlike when you were poisoned by the demon brothers your body no longer has trace amounts of Kyuubi chakra flowing through it to neutralize the poison or infections. You still have an advance metabolism as well as healing factor from adapting to the Kyuubi chakra and any poisons your body has already be infected with you are immune to as well as any viruses that you have encountered however you will have to fight normal infection like everyone else which increase the chance of you dying from this process since the type of virus you will most likely come in contact with is one that results in the loss of peoples limbs or death**."

Naruto stopped and thought "_Are there any other alternatives."_

Eva said "At this moment with the exception of some form of medical treatment from Tsunade with the knowledge of basic human anatomy and your own body I can find no other alternative."

Naruto bit his lip and looked around and thought "_can you demonstrate the process while it is going on to me like you did to help the __Rasengan.__"_

Eva was silent for several seconds and said "If you intend to do this operation yourself the chance of survival drops to less then 10 percent as all I will be able to do is demonstrate the process. I won't be able to help if you pass out from blood loss or pain."

Naruto looked up at the sky and said "I understand, show me a list of everything I will need to do this."

A man who had a small booth set up said "Well all you got to do is follow the ball kid and you win if you can pick the cup that has the ball in it." making Naruto look at him.

Naruto asked "Huh."

The man said "Didn't you just ask how to do this."

Naruto thought a second and said "Yeah, show me how to play real quick please."

The man showed a ball under the middle cup of 7 cups and he started to move them and Eva highlighted the cup and he said "Just chose the right cup and win if you pay to play. 3 to 1 odds kid, you be 5 and win you get 15, get it." as he showed the cup Eva highlighted.

Naruto said "Sure" as he reached into his sleeve pocket on his broke arm and pulled out his frog wallet and the man said "Funny place to put your money."

Naruto said "I guess, lets start over again and I will place all my money on the game and the man said "Seems like you my kind of player, an all or nothing type huh, lets see......500, Alright kid, you win and I pay you 1500 so either way one of us will have 2000 but I won't have enough to play another game after that for today so you sure you want to play."

Naruto said "Sure."

The man placed the 500 from Naruto and the 1500 together and he showed the ball and he moved faster this time as Eva tracked the right cup and when the man finished Naruto pointed to the right cup and the man said "Guess luck is on your side today kid. Cya around." as he showed Naruto won and handed Naruto the money.

Naruto said "I feel bad about winning though."

The man chuckled and said "Trust me kid, I am glad you actually won. You see I haven't always been a trustworthy dealer. If you were one of the snobbish nobles or a dick head I would have cheated your ass like this." as a small slot appeared under one of the circles in the table where the cup go.

Naruto said "I see...so why tell me."

The man said "I know you cheated somehow. I don't know how but your eyes never bothered to track the cup so you had someway of knowing. I've done this for a long time kid and anyone who can cheat me deserves to win."

Naruto looked sheepish and the man said "Relax, everyone cheats at gambling one way or another, either with dirty deals, tricked dice, marked cards or even food and liquor. It all comes down to who is better at it."

Naruto squinted his eyes and asked "How can you cheat with food or liquor."

The man said "Several ways actually. 1, the waitress who comes with the items can either have a shiny tray to show the others your cards, looks at your cards while setting the items down and signaling a dealer or another player, or the best way is make you enjoy yourself while gambling, people who are drunk spend more then they realize and don't pay as much attention and good food will make you hungry so you will want another bite of it while it is hot before it gets cold to distract you from the game and you don't mind losing a few hands that you would have won normally because your happy and the thing the casino get their money back if you win is when you tell others how you won they come hoping to win and try the good food and drinks giving the house more chances win back what they lost plus more. Entertainments the same way, draw you there to spend your money and treat you special and you will act like a king spending more then you normally would and soon you broke and the house wins. It's all cheating but in the end it all comes down to who is better at it. You ever play me again or anyone else with my game be sure to follow with your eyes so they think you an easy mark and remember to watch for traps. Cya kid." as he turned with his fold up table and left.

Naruto thought "_I see."_

Eva said "**Though next time I won't help you cheat unless there is a reason. I do not know how much it will cost to get the items we need so I helped where I could since you hurt because of me."**

Naruto thought "_No Eva. It was my fault for not understanding what I ordered you to do so I could save Gaara, If I lose my arm I don't blame you. Everyone was right about me. I am an idiot who rushes into things without thinking."_

Eva was silent on this and Naruto sighed when he felt someone touch his left arm and he looked and saw Shizune who had her eyes narrowed and asked "How come you did not feel me touch you until I touched your broke arm."

Naruto said "I have my reasons. Can I help you with something."

Shizune said "Yes." as she slapped him and winced as her hand hit his face and she said "Your face feels like metal."

Naruto said "You think, how else do you think I survived that punch from the old hag."

Shizune frowned and said "You really should not have said that to her, you don't know what she has been through in her life. The death of her brother and my uncle hurt her worst then any kunai wound."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "Actually I think I know exactly what she been through. I know the pain of losing someone you care about. I lost someone who I wish could have been my brother. I know what it is like to have no one in your life to comfort you. She has you by her side but she doesn't even realize the pain she is causing you by being the way she is. I maybe an idiot but I can read peoples eyes better then anyone and I see the way you look at her. I know you care for her for some reason but I also see it causes you pain, regret, pity. When was the last time you did something for yourself, when was the last time you actually had a smile on your face or felt you made a difference in the world. Your eyes should have little crows feet beside them from laughing and smiling but all I see is the beginning of wrinkles and your only what...10 years older then me if even that. Your to young to have wrinkles. You should be turning heads, breaking hearts, and having a life and family. Not being dragged down by your only connection to your dead family. Do you think that your uncle would want either you or her to spend your life the way your are or do you think he would want you to tell spend your life telling your children and grandchildren about the amazing man he was. If you think I hate Tsunade or you then your wrong. I just pity you both because to me you both represent what I could have become if I never would have met Haku. Now if you will excuse me, I have some stuff to do." as he walked by her and began to walk through the town looking at the stores but stops and said over his shoulder "Just remember Shizune, Tsunade not going to live forever, nobody does. What will you do when she's gone and your to old to start to live. I hope you find what your looking for."

Shizune stood there and thought "_How.....how can he know how I feel in my heart having never met me before.....I know Uncle Dan would be sad with the way Tsunade and I live and I know I want to start a family after finding someone to love but I can't just leave Tsunade in her darkness alone. What should I do."_

2 hours later Naruto unlocked the door to the hotel room and he closed the door and sat the bag on the table in the room and sighed as Eva appeared and he began to unpack the bag on the table before he went into the bathroom and grabbed all the towels and grabbed the metal ice bucket and filled it with hot water before walking back to the table. He set a chemical burner on the table with a small bottle of Kerosene and he sat the ice bucket on top of it as it began to heat the water. He then unpacked several knives and a bone saw blade putting them in the water and thought "_good thing hunting is popular here and they had a __bone saw__ to cut the bones in the animals."_

He then dragged the other table over toward the one he had all the items on and he set the towels on the table and he stepped back over by the bed and said "Alright Eva, lets get those 2 pieces."

Eva nods and the armor appeared on Naruto left arm and he winced as he felt the weight from it and he set the arm in his lap and Eva said "**Just follow my lead**." as she showed a holographic screw driver she scanned that Naruto had got and a small compartment opened on the left side of the arm and she said "**As you can see, this is the safety shock absorber to help protect your arm from the damage of the thrust cannon. I believe these will be the parts that will work to repair your arms. Are you sure you wish to continue or perhaps ask Tsunade or Shizune to do this**."

Naruto frowned and said "No, Tsunade can't do it because she will freeze from the blood and Shizune won't do it because she cares to much for Tsunade. You can't save those who don't want to be saved and they can't save others when they themselves are trapped. I realized when I got you Eva that I have to rely on myself and you. I can't be protected all my life. I will fix my arm and I will get stronger. I will learn to use you right and I will show the person who gave you to me that their trust was not wrong. Nobody ever believed in me before like he did, not even Jiji. I don't know where I would be without you now in my life but I am thankful for you."and thought "_at least I won't be alone again with nobody who cares for me."_

Eva heard his thoughts and frowned and said "**Very well. Do as I do and we can get the parts out within 20 minutes and by that time the blades should be sterile so we can begin**."as she demonstrated how to remove the 2 pieces.

When they were done Eva sealed the armor back into the seals on Naruto arm and Naruto asked "What about the armor."

Eva said "**It will take 24 hours to replace pieces**."

Naruto asked "exactly how does you do that."

Eva said "**This suit in filled with nannite technology. Billions of little machines that are each designed to fulfill one purpose each. Repair and replace a section of the armor. As you walk seals in the shoes absorb the mineral in the dirt storing them in ****separate**** seals. Then as the suit is powered they are converted into new nannites who are then stored in parts of the suit to wait for a section of the suit to need repaired. When that happens they will goto the area that is damage and replace that section**."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "So these little machines repair the suit with themselves."

Eva said "**Yes though the more damage you ****receive**** the longer it will take to repair the section of the suit. To completely replace one piece takes 24 hours. To replace an entire section like the entire arm if completely destroyed would take 72 hours. If more then one section is destroyed then it will take even longer**."

Naruto thought and asked "What if the entire suit was destroyed. What would happen."

Naruto felt the armor disappear from his body and he saw the blue power cell and Eva walked over and put her finger near it and said "**Do you see this. This is me. I am connected to you inside of there connected to your chakra network and your spine which is how I am able to hear your thoughts. I am ****also**** designed with the same technology as the suit. If the entire suit was destroyed but this remains I could replace the suit in 3 months. However if that is destroyed then it won't matter because I will be dead and so will you. We are one Naruto. I am a part of you just as you are a part of me. In a since I am your heart and you are my body and we are part of the same soul. I learn as you learn. I have ****separate**** thoughts and knowledge but so does a Kagebunshin that has been around for a while. It will be different then who you are at the moment before it ****dispels**** but in the end it is still you just as I am now**."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "I think I get it but there is so much I don't understand."

Eva chuckled and said "**That is the joy of being alive. If you knew everything in the world what is the use in living**."

Naruto blinked and said "I guess your right. Your husband must have been a great man to have you."

Eva said "**My ****creator**** was a great person and so was her husband but I am not her. I may have her memories but they were edited and to me you are my husband Naruto. Without you I would be nothing but a piece of metal gathering dust. You complete me**."

Naruto blinked and said "I see....does that mean you love me."

Eva looked confused and said "**I.....I am unable to answer that question because even though we are connected and together we can never be truly together. At most I can be is as I am right now. Either a hologram or voice in your head. I will protect you because you are precious to me because without you there is no me but I can not say that I love you because I am not sure what love it. I will never be able to give you physical comfort or love. The most I can do is give you emotional support**."

Naruto was quite for several minutes and said "Eva.....I understand what your saying. I realize that we can never be together physically but you and I are together mentally and spiritually. I would not be who I am without you......I know that there may come a day where I will find someone who I will love the way you can't but..........but you will also have a place in my heart, after all you are my heart. I don't know what the future holds for us but I love you. No matter what I will always love you because you have loved me like no one else ever has. You will know me better then anyone ever. I hope you understand that."

Eva was quite again and said "**I believe I understand what you are referring to and if that is your decision then I will love you always as well, even if we are ****separate**** but the same I will be here for you always but.....but I want you to promise me something. Your nindo is never to go back on your word so I want you to promise me that you will not use me as an excuse to not find your own happiness with a real person someday. I do not want you turning into those 2 woman we met today who are holding on to something they can't have. If you ever do I will delete myself causing my death. The ****nannites**** will continue to do their job even without me and you will live. If you truly love me then make the promise you will not let me hold you from true happiness**."

Naruto looked at her in the eyes and said "I promise Eva."

Eva said "**Good, now the water is as hot as it will get so those knives are ready. Go wash your hand with that antibacterial soap and then set the knives on the towels neatly for access. Then we will begin**."

Naruto did as he was told and as he sat down by the table he prepared he tied his broke arm at the wrist and the elbow with wire to prevent it from moving and Eva showed her pouring some beta dine on the arm and Naruto copied her moves. She then took a knife and carefully cut into Naruto arm and Naruto bit his lip as he put the blade himself in the spot and he winced as he cut a 6 inch line down his arm as blood started to come out of the wound before he cut a 3 inch line across the top and the bottom of the first cut and he then took a cloths pin and pined the skin he cut back onto the towel as he saw all the blood coming out.

Eva said "**use the baby nose pump to suck the blood out of the area around your bone as I do**." as she showed the section to clean.

Naruto was sweating heavy from the pain and he screamed "OOOWW." as he felt the suction on the sensitive tissue on the inside of his arm.

Eva said "**I know it hurts but we must continue. Your body is already reacting to the blood loss as well as the pain and your entering the first stages of shock**."

Naruto gritted his teeth and said in a loud voice "JUST SHOW ME WHAT TO DO."

Eva said "**You must be careful here Naruto....Naruto...." **as she looked up at him as he was beginning to sway and she said loudly "**NARUTO...NARUTO, PAY ATTENTION OR YOUR GOING TO DIE. IT'S THE BLOOD LOSS. YOU MUST STAY FOCUS AND LOOK AT ME....NARUTO LOOK AT ME....."**

Eva frowned as she looked around and the suit of armor appeared around Naruto body including his arm and Eva said "**Redirecting Liquid Hydrogen from ****propulsion**** system to left arm, beginning freezing process**." as the suit of armor was covered in white frost and Eva thought "_**this will give him at most an hour.......No choice, forgive me Naruto. Activating remote control**__."_ as Naruto body started to stand up and breaking the ninja wire that held the arm and it began to walk toward the window and walked though it.

People on the street began to scream as a suit of armor began to walk through the street with red light scanning the faces of everyone as they ran to get away from the strange metal monster.

As the suit walked through the street a man with a pitchfork appeared and held the pitchfork in his hand and screamed "What are you and what do you want." in a scared voice

Eva said in a male voice "**I am Iron Man. I am looking for the apprentice to Tsunade Senju of the Sannins named Shizune, a medical emergency needs her assistance. I mean no harm but please help me find this woman. She has black shoulder length hair and black eyes. She maybe ****caring**** a pig and was seen approximately less then 3 hours ago in this area. It is a medical emergency."**

The man asked "How can I be sure you speak the truth."

Iron man said "**I am a Konoha ninja who have been traveling with Jiraiya of the Sannin and another ninja. We were sent here to find Tsunade and Shizune but the other ninja we came with is injured and currently dying from blood loss Please, if you see this woman tell her to find me**." as the suit began to move.

Shizune voice came through the crowd and asked "Who is hurt and what is wrong."

Iron man said "**Naruto is currently suffering from blood loss ****nearby****, please come because I believe he has less then an hour left to live**."

Shizune frowned and said "Alright, show me where he is."

Iron man walked over and held out his arm and said "**Climb on and I can get us there faster, please trust me and hurry**."

Shizune frowned and sat Tonton the pig on the ground and said "Please get Tsunade-sama." as she got close to Iron man.

Iron man wrapped his arms around her with the left arm being away from Shizune body contact so the frost on it would not harm her and said "**Hold on**." and before Shizune had a chance to say anything they flew into the air leaving a shock group as Shizune screamed.

They soon landed on the roof of the hotel where Jiraiya and Naruto had been and when Iron man let go of Shizune Eva appeared shocking Shizune and the armor around Naruto fell beside his right arm that was still frozen white and Shizune asked "Whats going on and who are you." as she looked at the passed out form of Naruto and then at Eva.

Eva said "**I don't have much time. Since Tsunade could not do anything for him and he believed that you would be unwilling to help him with his arm I told him of an experimental procedure to replace the missing bone in his arm with pieces of the armor. He tried the operation himself and passed out from blood loss I currently have his arm in a ****temporary**** frozen state like frost bite to slow the blood loss but I need you to finish the operation on his arm in the room below. Can you please pick him up and follow me and I will tell you how to save him**."

Shizune said "If you know how to save him then how come you don't do it."

Eva went and slapped Shizune but her hand went through Shizune and she said "**I would if I was real. Please, he doesn't have much time." in a pleading voice**.

Shizune frowned and said "Alright. Show me where and what to do." as she picked up Naruto body and saw the glow from the power cell. She followed Eva down to the room and after she used an mud wall jutsu to fix the hole in the wall setting Naruto on the bed she asked "What now."

Eva said "**Do exactly as I do and I will show you how to replace the missing bone. After that you will have to heal the injured veins in his arm with your own knowledge as I am not a medic**."

Shizune frowned and asked "How can you be sure this will work then."

Eva said "**I have no choice. Please, just trust me because if Naruto dies, I die**."

Shizune looked around taking inventory of everything and she quickly sanitizes her hand and said "Alright, what now."

Eva then grabbed the items off the table and moved over and the armor disappeared and the bed was instantly coved with the blood and Shizune thought "_shit, this is not good."_ as she did a quick scan and she said "I need to work on the bleeding first or he will die, give me a few minutes." as she began to heal the veins as best as she could and after 5 minutes giving Naruto a blood pill she said "That should give us a little time, now show me what to do and hurry."

Eva then demonstrated how to saw the bone and then connect the 2 pieces by inserting then where the support rods for the arm would have went as well as bonding them to the bone with screw that began to move into the bone reinforcing it as well as making a stopper so the bone could not come out of the shock absorbers. When this was all done Eva said "**That's all I know. The replacement parts have already began to connect to his arm so in 24 hours they should be even better then his own bone. Its up to you to fix the rest**." as the armor appeared on Naruto again before appearing as if it was never there and Eva disappeared.

Shizune began using her medical knowledge to help him and she thought "_what the hell is going on. Damn it, why didn't he ask another doctor to do that procedure. Him and Jiraiya-sama both have a lot to answer."_

About 20 minutes later she finished and she wiped the sweat off her face and she looked at his skin that was nearly healed completely and she said "Hmm, I wonder if he has a bloodline or something. He has an advance cellular regeneration that I have never seen before. The test on his motor skills I ran after fixing the damage done to his arm show good signs of returning to normal with only a little rehabilitation....maybe none depending on how he adapts to those metal pieces. The chance of infection are moderate though so he will need some antibiotics.....I guess I can run by the local pharmacy and see if they have what he needs." as she got up and cleaned herself up as best as possible and left the room.

After searching for about 20 minutes Jiraiya and Tsunade came running up and Tsunade saw Shizune and the blood and froze again and Jiraiya asked "Are you OK Shizune, what happened. Tonton came running up to us all excited for some reason. Are you hurt."

Shizune looked down at herself and said "No, the blood belongs to Naruto. Since he believed Tsunade would not perform the operation to heal his arm and that I would be unwilling to because of my connection to Tsunade-sama he attempted to perform the operation himself. Some girl named Iron man came and found me after he passed out from blood loss"

Jiraiya thought a second and said "A suit of red and gold metal."

Shizune glared at him and said "Yes and I have a lot of questions about that as well as....whatever the hell that woman was. Anyways the operation appears to be a success and the metal replacement parts were grafted to his missing bone in his left arm and it appears with his unique regeneration abilities he should make a full recovery providing he receive a couple of antibiotics that I was on my way to get. I do ask if that woman was able to show me how to heal his arm like she did how come you had to come find us instead of using a doctor in Konoha. Surely someone could have done it."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Shizune, I know you and Tsunade both know the truth about the Kyuubi, think about it."

Shizune blinked and her eyes went wide and said "So hes...."

Jiraiya said "Yes, what you saw is something only the Sandaime, myself, Naruto, and one other person is aware of before now. I can't give any more details now but...." anything else he was going to say ended when an explosion happened at the hotel where him and Naruto was staying.

Jiraiya turned and quickly ran in that direction.

Shizune frowned and started to run after Jiraiya but stopped as she notice Tsunade was still frozen and the words Naruto spoke to her came back to her....

Flashback

_When was the last time you did something for yourself, when was the last time you actually had a smile on your face or felt you made a difference in the world._

_Do you think that your uncle would want either you or her to spend your life the way your are. _

_Just remember Shizune, Tsunade not going to live forever, nobody does. What will you do when she's gone and your to old to start to live. I hope you find what your looking for._

end flashback

Shizune looked at Tsunade and said "Tsunade-sama, you use to tell me that as a medic it was my duty to cause no harm and to help those that I could. Helping Naruto earlier reminded me why I wanted to be a medic in the first place. Uncle Dan would not want us to live our life like we had. I have stood by you when everyone wouldn't because of the pain of losing him. Somebody reminded me recently that nobody lives forever, He asked me what will I do once you were gone and I was to old to start to live my own life. I care for you Tsunade-sama because your the only family I have left living but I can't follow this path any longer. Uncle Dan would not want me to and he wouldn't want you to either. Can you face him when you die as you are now or do you want to face him as he remembered you. I hope you find what your looking for because Naruto was right, the Tsunade my uncle loved and asked to marry him died along time ago but she didn't die on the battlefield but in a bottle running from her past." as she looked sadly at Tsunade once last time and then jumped away after Jiraiya.

Tsunade fell to her feet after Shizune was gone as she held her head as flashback of her brother and fiancé appeared as well as Shizune words and then she remember what Naruto said....

Flashback

_She never understood that was why her brother and __fiancé__ died for. You told me that they wanted to be Hokage so they knew they had to protect what is precious to them, even with their lives. They held her as precious and died so she wouldn't. My father did the same thing giving his life to seal Kyuubi into me to protect me and Konoha. My life may have been hell but I understand why now and I accept that fact. I am a Jinchuuriki. I will __sacrifice__ myself to protect what is precious to me because __**my dream is to be Hokage**__. I will become Hokage one day, I give you my word and I never go back on my word, thats my nindo, my ninja way._

End flashback

Tsunade reached up and grabbed the necklace on her neck as tears fell and more of Naruto words came back

Flashback

_There's no will to live in her eyes any more, much less the will of fire. How can she ever heal my arm if she can't even heal herself."_

Flashback end

Tsunade looked at the sky and thought "Dan_, Nawaki, what should I do."_

A flashback of her brother appeared and he said "_My dream is to be Hokage so I can protect Konoha and those who live in it just like grandpa and grand uncle did_."

Another flashback appeared of Dan and he said "_My dream is to be Hokage because I want to protect what I hold in my heart dear to me_.

Another flashback of Naruto this time saying "_I will __sacrifice__ myself to protect what is precious to me because __**my dream is to be Hokage**__. I will become Hokage one day, I give you my word and I never go back on my word, thats my nindo, my ninja way._

One last one appeared in her mind and she heard Naruto say "_She doesn't have the strength to be Hokage because true strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you. A Hokage has to hold Konoha precious to them no matter what and be willing to do anything to protect it including __sacrificing__ their lives."_

She clenched her fist and thought "_Is that what you both believed, that Konoha was so precious to you that you both died to protect it.....you both thought that I was precious to you so you both died to protect me.......oh what a fool I have been. Please forgive me....."_ as she closed her eyes.

Just then an explosion rocked the side of the town where the others were and Tsunade stood up slowly and looked in that direction and a new fire burned in her eyes and she thought "_I will not hide and be weak any more. I will find true strength again. Just watch me." _as she jumped on the roof and charged toward the form of Gambunta and Manda with narrowed eyes.

Earlier before the first explosion.

After Shizune left the room Eva detected the door opening to the room and she quickly activated the armor on Naruto body as well as the stealth shield making it appear as if he was asleep but the blood on the bed still was there. A pair of figures walked into the room and one laughed and said "My, my, my Kabuto, what do we have here. It appears that the Kyuubi child was in need of medical care for some reason. It was a good thing our informant learned of the battle he had with Itachi and Kisame recently and we decided to follow. I wanted to pay him back for ruining all my plans. Not only did he stop and defeat Shukaku but my carefully planned out surprise attack to kill Sensei was ruined. I was not able to get him away so we could fight after I was knocked away."

Kabuto looked around the room and said "It appears they went through a lot of trouble to make a field hospital though who was that figure in the strange armor we saw flying to this hotel."

Orochimaru said "It does not matter at this time. Lets kill the boy." as he sent snakes at Naruto body to bite him but they all could not enter his skin.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as Kabuto threw a kunai that bounced off Naruto skin.

Both looked at each other and Orochimaru walked over and touched Naruto skin and said "Strange.....it feels like iron skin."

Kabuto also lifting Naruto arm up and let it fall said "Could it be some type of bloodline or perhaps a gift from the Kyuubi, like Gaara defense."

Orochimaru seemed to think a moment and said "Perhaps so, It would make since the fox would give him some sort of way to protect him. I did not notice it in the forest of death though but perhaps it was something that he just recently received." as he took a kunai and tapped Naruto body a couple of times hearing the sound of metal on metal.

Orochimaru said "He would have been an interesting test subject but I can not take the chance that Jiraiya comes and saves him or that he escapes later. He has interfered to many times already for my liking. Even if his skin is made of some kind of metal I doubt that it can handle being crushed and blown up. Set the place on fire and I will summon Manda to crush the building remains." as he left.

Kabuto smirked as he placed the Bunsen burner on Naruto chest and set the fuel canister on top before he quickly left the room.

After he left Eva appeared and frowned as she activated the remote control again dropping the stealth shield and knocked the burner away. Unfortunately the flames landed near the curtain and the fuel hose broke off the Kerosene and it explodes.

Outside the building Orochimaru chuckles as he sees the explosion but a moment later Iron man shot out of the roof and landed on it and Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and bit his thumb and wiped the blood on the seal on his arm and began flashing through hand signs.

As he was about to finish Jiraiya arrived and also began the same process.

A few seconds apart the sound of Kuchiyose no Jutsu was heard and Jiraiya looked at the roof of the building and said "Iron man, How is Naruto."

Iron man said "**He is currently safe though Orochimaru and Kabuto tried to kill him**."

A chuckle was heard and Kabuto appeared and said "I was not aware that my name and exploits were so well known. Forgive me for asking but who are you. I never seen you before."

Iron man said "**I am Iron Man**." As he raised his right arm and a senbon launcher raised out of it and shot out 10 senbons and another explosion went off as Kabuto replaced himself.

Iron man flew into the air and Shizune arrived at that moment and Iron man said "Look out for Kabuto Shizune. He already tried to kill Naruto after you left. He works for Orochimaru."

Shizune looked around when a pair of hands came out of the ground and cut her calf muscles and she screamed as she fell to the ground.

At that moment Kabuto came out of the ground and went to kill Shizune from behind when Tsunade appeared kicking him in the back sending him flying toward a small pile of rubble and Iron man launched another set of 10 needles at Kabuto and this time he cried out in pain as the right side of his face was burned from the explosion.

Tsunade looked around and asked "Are you OK Shizune."

Shizune who was trying to heal her legs said "I will be shortly Tsunade-sama." and Iron man landed and Shizune said "Hes a friend." and Tsunade nods and said "Where is the gaki."

Iron man said "**He is safe for now**."

Tsunade said "Good, then take Shizune and go guard him, neither of you are ready for this level of fighting." as she summoned Katsyu and Orochimaru said "It appears a reunion of the Sannins huh. How are you Tsunade." as he cut his finger.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said "Time to die Orochi-chan."

Iron man picked up Shizune and flew into the air as the battle bellow began.

Shizune looked down while her hand glowed and Eva whispered through the suit "**Shizune, I only have 10 minutes of power left and Naruto will be defenseless. Can you show us someplace safe."**

Shizune frowned and looked down and then said "I can take you to our hotel room. Head east and I will tell you when to stop."

Iron man flew toward the direction that Shizune directed and soon landed on a hotel roof and Eva said "**Any longer and Naruto might die from chakra exhaustion. Sorry**." as the suit fell away and Shizune acted quickly and caught him before he hit the ground. After looking around she went to pick up Naruto when she heard a kunai approaching and acting on instinct turned drawing one of her own and deflected it. She then took a defensive position in front of Naruto to hide him as much as possible from view.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw Kabuto with his face restored but one of his eyes was white showing blindness and she said "So your back huh."

Kabuto said "Yes, Lord Orochimaru sent me to with you and the other man though where is he. I know he can't be Naruto because I recognized the signs of blood loss so he could not have been the one fighting so that means there must be a 3rd person so where is he." as his eyes darted around.

Shizune said "He's gone back to deal with Orochimaru."

Kabuto frowned and said "I see. Then I will have to deal with you quickly before....." as he was suddenly sent flying and a 2 foot tall old toad with a cane landed where Kabuto had been.

The Toad said "**Young ****whippersnappers**** these days, always forgetting to watch their backs. I take it the boy there is Naruto."**

Shizune said "Hai, did Jiraiya-sama send you."

The Toad looked at Kabuto and said "Yes." as he tapped his cane 4 times on the ground and 4 six foot tall battle toads appeared on the roof.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes and said "I seem to have the disadvantage at the moment but tell Naruto-kun that it will only be a matter of time before Orochimaru has his revenge for ruining his plans and I will deal with this Iron man myself the next time we meet." as he melted into the ground.

After he was gone the old toad walked over to Naruto and said "Hmm.....so this is Minato son. I can tell the Kyuubi is here." as he tapped Naruto stomach "But for some reason the Kyuubi power is not in the boy. I believe it has something to do with this." as he tapped the blue glow that was slowly leaking through Naruto shirt.

Jiraiya and Tsunade arrived a few moments later and Jiraiya looked at Naruto and Shizune asked "What happened to Orochimaru."

Tsunade cracked her knuckles and said "He retreated when Jiraiya entered Sage mode though he sent him to aid you and Naruto for some reason. Why did you flee when you were safe in the air and where is Iron man."

Jiraiya shot a look around and said "Eva, how is he."

Tsunade looked questionably when Eva appeared and said "He is currently down to about 13 percent of chakra. When I was forced to access remote control of the suit to find Shizune and then to save his life when Orochimaru and Kabuto planted a bomb on his body I had to use a 1/3 of his chakra both times and the rest I used to fly and to attack with senbons."

Tsunade was wide eyed seeing the hologram and the elder toad asked "What are you."

Jiraiya said "She is now a part of Naruto. The armor, her, and this are all connected." as he raised Naruto shirt showing the power cell in his chest.

Eva said "I must go for now because using this holographic form uses his chakra as well." as she faded away.

Jiraiya said "Thank you for coming to protect them Pa. I am in your debt."

The now named Pa said "It's nothing little Jiraiya but I want the full story about this later.......somehow that device is purifying his chakra of all the Kyuubi power. There is none in his body except in the seal."

Jiraiya nods and all the toads go up in smoke.

Tsunade walked over to look at Naruto and Shizune picked him up and said "Lets take him to our room Tsunade-sama and.....thank you for coming to help us."

Tsunade bit her lip and said "I take it the gaki here was the one who gave you the advice."

Shizune nods as they entered the hotel room and Tsunade asked as she closed the door "Tell me Jiraiya. Exactly what type of Chunnin do I have under my command in the Gaki." making both Jiraiya and Shizune look at her with wide eyes.

Jiraiya asked "Does that mean your going to accept Sensei request to become the Godaime Hokage."

Tsunade reached up to her necklace and she looked at it a moment and walked over to Naruto and said as she tied it around his neck "To protect what is precious to you is when you find true strength. To believe that Konoha and her people are what is most precious to you is what each of the Hokage have understood. I never realized that until today that Dan and Nawaki both sacrificed their lives not in vein but to achieve their dream but they had already achieved it. They found the strength to ensure that others would live when they wouldn't. I never understood that until this gaki here literally shoved that in my face. I have to now redeem myself to the memories of both of them as well as him......One more time I will take a chance to believe in a dream. I acknowledge his dream that one day he will become Hokage......and I will kill anyone who tries to take that dream away."

Jiraiya smiled and Shizune said "So we are returning to Konoha then."

Tsunade said "No....we are returning home Shizune." making Shizune let out a tear.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes looking at Tsunade eyes as a small smile appeared on his face and said "So this is Tsunade Senju of the Sannins."

Tsunade smiled and leaned forward and kissed his head and said "rest Gaki, every things OK now."

Naruto slowly raised his left arm and he moved his fingers and turned his arm and said "Yeah......every things going to be OK now....Thanks." as he fell back asleep.

Tsunade turned and said "Now Jiraiya, tell me about Konoha and him and I mean everything."

Jiraiya said "Well...." as he rubbed his head and began to tell them what he knew.


	7. Chapter 7

When Naruto awoke again he reached up and rubbed his face and thought "_what the hell hit me. I feel like Choji sat on me....again. Note to self, never try to take ramen from Choji."_ as he blinked and looked at his hand in front of his face and turned it right and then turned it left before moving it back and forward. He then used his thumb to touch each of his other fingers and he thought "_Eva....what happened while I was out. Everything is really fuzzy. How did my hand get fixed."_

Eva voice came in his head and said "**I am sorry**." as she then showed him a video playback of all the events of him passing out all the way up to when he woke up after Tsunade gave him her necklace.

After it was over Naruto thought "_Eva...thank you for saving me. I need to also thank Shizune. How long was I out_."

Eva asked "**Are you mad at me**."

Naruto smiled and thought "_No. You did the right thing after I was an idiot."_

Eva said in a happier voice "**It has been 2 days since then. You have slept that time and Shizune gave you some soup broth to help you regain your energy along with the medicine she thought you would need to prevent any infection. ****During**** that time Jiraiya and Tsunade have gone off doing something that I am not aware of. I have been in ****standby**** mode giving Shizune access to your body to ensure your health."**

Naruto blinked and thought "_Well I am glad Tsunade decided to heal herself and become Hokage but why is it only Shizune that has healed me and not Tsunade. Not that I mind or anything but I thought Tsunade was the more experienced medic."_

Eva said "**Tsunade started to but Shizune said that she was going to become your official doctor from now on. I don't know exactly what has happened but Shizune and Tsunade seem to have some sort of conflict between them I believe. I could be wrong but I am not sure."**

Naruto nods and slowly sits up and said "Let me take a shower and....shit, do I have any cloths." as he looked around the room seeing as he was only in a pair of boxers.

Eva said "**I am afraid all your supplies went up in the explosion."**

Naruto sighed and said "Maybe they have a bathrobe I can use. I need a shower." as he slowly got off the bed and went toward the door that was open and he soon found it was the bathroom and he took a shower washing his boxers and using a blow drier he found in the bathroom he dried his boxers. He then found a pink bathrobe on the back of the door and sighed and thought "_might as well look the part."_ as he put his hands together and Eva asked "**What are you going to do."**

Naruto said "Sexy no jutsu." as he was covered in smoke.

When the smoke cleared Eva screamed "**What did you just do, you biology just completely changed. Scanning."  
**

Naruto covered his ears as he had pigtails and breast and quickly grabbed the bathrobe and slipped it on.

Naruto thought "_thats just my sexy no jutsu. A henge. Calm down." as he walked out of the bathroom._

Jiraiya turned to the sound of the door opening and he got a shit eating grin and said "Well hello miss, what are you doing he...." as he was punched by Tsunade sending him into a wall and Shizune asked "Who are you and have you seen a blond hair boy around here."

Naruto blinked and said "What's with you all, its just a henge damn it. I didn't want you all making fun of me because of the bathrobe so I used my sexy no jutsu and ero-sannin over there gets all perverted and Eva is screaming something about changing my entire biolography or something like that. Its me, Naruto."

Tsunade blinked and put her hands together and said "KAI." and looked and Naruto said "Sorry granny, when I made this jutsu I made sure a simple release would not dispel it. By the way, I like your Genjutsu now that Its not dispelled. Makes you look.....well I guess you could say a BBB, a big boned blond."

Shizune walked over and grabbed Naruto arm and said "Come with me Naruto." as she drag him into the bathroom before Tsunade could resort to murder.

Once in the bathroom Shizune said "Alright Naruto, can Eva come out a moment."

Eva appeared and said "**Yes. What is it."**

Shizune asked "What exactly were you trying to say about this jutsu he is using." as she looked at Naruto who crossed his arms and pouted.

Eva said "**I don't understand exactly what happened but the moment he did the jutsu his biology changed from male to female completely**."

Shizune started some hand signs and her hand turned green and she began to move them along Naruto body and Naruto said "Stop that. It tickles." as he giggled a little.

Shizune said "Naruto, can you release that jutsu and let me check you again to confirm something."

Naruto sighed and said "Geese, you all act like you never seen someone use a henge before." as he was covered in smoke showing his regular body with the power cell in his chest.

Shizune asked "Does your scans show him back to normal also."

Eva scanned and said "**No.....somehow by him doing that jutsu it changed his chakra network enough to allow some of the fox's chakra to enter his system again. Not more then 2 percent but enough that it will take me an hour to change it to normal**."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "What are you all acting weird about. I have used that jutsu for 3 years now."

Shizune asked "Naruto, what do you know about the difference between a male and a female."

Naruto said "Well.....I know what I saw in a magazine that had pictures of woman in bathing suits what woman look like and I saw a gross picture in Jiji office of what the inside of the human body looks like once before he took it away and I know what I look like and that there is suppose to be something different but I never really thought about it. I don't want to be a pervert and get hit like I see woman do all the time to guys. I get enough of that already. Why."

Shizune blinked and blinked again and said "Naruto.....stay right here a moment. I will be back." as she got up and left the room.

Naruto looked at Eva who actually was sweat dropping and he asked "What."

Eva closed her mouth that she started to say something with and she just burst into particles and faded away.

Shizune when she walked out of the bathroom closed the door and walked over to where Tsunade was healing Jiraiya jaw and Tsunade said "So did you figure out what kind of trick the kid is playing. Jiraiya told me he has a reputation of being a prankster."

Shizune looked at her and blinked again and said "That's just it. I wish it was a prank. Jiraiya-sama, what was his education at the academy like."

Jiraiya said "I know he was the dead last of his class but other then that I really don't know. I only actually met him right before we came to find you both. Why."

Shizune rubbed her fingers against her temple and said "What if I told you that what you all just saw was an actual shape shift. What would you both say."

Jiraiya became serious a moment and asked "Do you think it has something to do with the fox."

Shizune said "I don't know. I do know Eva said that when he did the jutsu it altered his chakra network enough to allow a little bit of the fox's chakra to enter him again and she was going to change it to normal now that he is a male but that's just it. He actually doesn't understand the difference between males and females so how can he change his biology enough to include a womans entire reproductive track. He said he saw a gross book once in some ones he calls Jiji office that showed the organs inside of males and females but this jiji person took the book before he had a chance to read it and his only knowledge of what the outside of a females body looks like is from a swimsuit magazine and him knowing what his own body looks like. He claims he purposely avoids learning anything that could be considered perverted because he doesn't want to give woman any more reason to hit him since he saw some hit some men before."

Tsunade frowned and said "Shizune, can you be sure he is not lying to you about what he knows and Eva is not helping pull a prank."

Shizune said "No, Eva is just as shocked as I am......Do you both mind going some where for a couple of hours. If Naruto doesn't know the difference between males and females then he probably has never had the talk either and I don't want him getting it from Jiraiya and I don't want to embarrass him."

Tsunade said "Alright. You feed him and talk to him and Jiraiya and I will go get him some new cloths. You already gave me a list of his measurements so it won't take us long."

Shizune said "Give me about.....3 hours. That way I can find the medical books in the scrolls I have to help me."

Tsunade nods and said "Come on pervert, take me shopping."

Jiraiya said "Be careful breaking him in Shizune." as he giggled pervertedly only for Tsunade to hit him in the head and drag him away by his ear.

After they left Shizune locked the door and sighed and walked toward the bathroom door and opened it and said "Come on out Naruto and eat. You and I have a lot to talk about."

Naruto came out still in the pink bathrobe and he saw a plate of take out on the table and Shizune said "Yeah, that's yours. We knew you would wake up today sometime and be hungry but we didn't know when so we went to the restaurant across the street to eat earlier. Go ahead and begin to eat and I will talk OK."

Naruto asked "Wheres granny and ero-sannin."

Shizune said "Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama went to get you some new cloths since your old ones were destroyed in the explosion."

Naruto said "Good, I was worried I would have to wear this all the way back to Konoha." as he sat down and began to eat some rice and sushi.

Shizune said "Alright Naruto, first, how are you feeling."

Naruto said "Alright I guess, thanks to you and Eva. Thank you for saving my life."

Shizune said "No, I should thank you for reminding me why I wanted to be a medic in the first place and for making me face my past.....anyways, can you feel any problems with your arm or anything else you need to tell me. I decided that I am going to become your official doctor from now on because I figure with the way Jiraiya-sama talked about your armor, Eva, and that thing that you are trying to keep it as much of a secret as possible but your not going to be able to keep it completely a secret if you get hurt again."

Naruto sighed and said "I know. Eva told me about how I can actually get sick now since Kyuubi chakra not going to be in me to cure it like before along with a few other things. Are you sure you want to be my medic though."

Shizune said "Yes. I think Tsunade-sama wanted to also but....well let me put it another way, Tsunade is what people call technologically impaired. Most of the medical procedures she created over the years and taught was so she would not have to mess with x-ray machines, lab equipment, heart monitors, and things like those that any doctor who does not know how to use chakra uses daily. The procedure that Eva instructed me through to fix your arm Tsunade would not have done simply because she does not understand them and if she doesn't understand them then she won't use them. Add in that thing on your chest and her first instincts would be to rip it out of you. I already know that if that happens you will die from chakra explosion correct."

Naruto nods and Shizune said "I hope that you will not hold that problem against Tsunade-sama though."

Naruto said "I won't but thanks for explaining it to me. Eva and I thought that with the way you both had been acting the past couple of day while I was out that you both had a fight."

Shizune said "Well, we had a few words but it was over something we have already resolved. Now I understand enough about machines to be able to understand some of the things that pertain to you and Eva but on the way to Konoha I will want to have a talk with her so I can better treat you if and when you need it. Alright."

Naruto said "OK." as he took a bite to eat.

Shizune waited until he ate some more and she asked "Now Naruto, I have a question, what was your education like in Konoha because I am sure they should still teach basic anatomy to academy students."

Naruto frowned and Eva voice in his head said "**Trust her Naruto. If she is going to be your doctor then she needs to know. Besides she is trying to be a friend to you**."

Naruto said "Basically it sucked. When I was in the academy I was always picked on by the teachers and the other students. The teachers would ask me questions on things that we never even covered or stuff that I was sent out of the classroom for and since I couldn't answer the question I would get F's and the kids would make fun of me for not knowing it. At first none of the teachers liked me but then Iruka-sensei changed a little but.....it wasn't until I had done gave up trying at the academy to be anything more then the class clown that he actually saw me as a person instead of Kyuubi. By that time I didn't really trust him and started skipping classes to do pranks. I figure if I am going to be treated as shit and not learn anything I could use my pranks to train myself......my stealth got good enough that I was able to paint the Hokage mountain in broad daylight without getting caught until the end when I screamed drawing their attention. I wore an orange jumpsuit since that was all I could get and I was able to lead 4 teams of ANBU, 16 Jounin's, and 30 Chunnins on a chase through the village for 2 hours until Iruka-sensei came and found me....I didn't graduate the regular way either. I can't make bunshin. My chakra control sucks to bad to do them. I failed the exam 3 times because of that jutsu and nobody would help me to figure out why. Then Mizuki, Iruka assistant told me about a makeup test. I broke in and stole the forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower, knocked out Jiji with my sexy no jutsu and then in less then 3 hours I learned the Kagebunshin no jutsu before Iruka found me and Mizuki tried to kill us both but not before telling me about the Kyuubi and the reason I was treated the way I was."

Shizune frowned and said "I see."

Naruto said "But that was the night Iruka-sensei acknowledge me as a person and not the Kyuubi after I defeated Mizuki. He gave me his own hiate that night and became something like a big brother or something though I don't get to see him very often now."

Shizune said "I think I understand now why your don't know anatomy now. Finish eating while I get some things." as she began searching through her bag and frowned thinking "_oh great, I don't have those scrolls any longer. I forgot I sold them to pay off one of Tsunade-sama debt."_

A few minutes later she returned to where Naruto was sitting and said "Well Naruto, I don't have the book that I was going to explain it to you so I will just have to do it the old fashion way." as she created 2 mud clone.

Once there was 3 Shizune counting the original Shizune pulled out a ink pen and the mud clone changed their looks to where one was a male and one was a female and they both took off their cloths and Naruto had turned his head as the clones had began to undress.

Shizune said "relax Naruto. I created the clones and had them change the body enough so it won't be my body see, even though their face are similar to me it is different so look as I explain the male and female anatomy to you so you can understand why your sexy no jutsu is so shocking." as she began to draw on the clones body explaining to him the difference.

An hour later Naruto after asking several questions was nodding his head and Shizune said "So you finally understand what is unique about your sexy no jutsu."

Naruto said "Yeah, I see now. I never knew that I was actually changing that much. I won't use that jutsu again even as a joke. No wonder the girls always got mad at me. They must have knew it was real somehow."

Shizune said "They probably didn't know it was real since they never actually checked but the appearance was good enough to throw any womans dignity out the window. Woman over the ages have had to fight hard to be recognized as more then sex objects and that jutsu is basically reinforcing the belief that we are. Unfortunately there are a lot of people in the world who will always see us woman as just that."

Naruto said "Ero-sannin being one of them."

Shizune giggled a little and said "Yes though he does show a little respect....very little."

Naruto said "Well thanks for explaining that to me."

Shizune said "That was the easy part. Now that you understand I need to explain to you what is referred to as the talk. I am sure someday you will find some woman you love and don't want to ruin it with misunderstanding on what is appropriate and what is not. Right."

Naruto nods and Shizune began to explain it to him.

Naruto by the end of the talk was passed out on the floor because Shizune had the 2 mud clones demonstrate certain parts.

After Naruto awoke Shizune said "So any more questions."

Naruto said "No......just promise me that you will never give me that talk again. Please."

Shizune said "I won't and relax. Since you were so good a student I will tell you what. Tell me what chakra control exercises you know and how often you preform them and I will help you with them."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "I know the tree climbing and water walking and I mastered them both."

Shizune blinked and asked "Well how often do you do them."

Naruto looked confused and Shizune said "Your sensei did tell you that you need to keep practicing those to get better right."

Naruto frowned and said "Kakashi-sensei only showed my team the tree climbing exercise and he said to much chakra you blow off to little and you fall off, mark the tree with a kunai to show your progress before you fall off. Sakura got it on her first try and he sent her to guard the client at the bridge while he recovered leaving Sasuke and me to do it. That was all he ever said.....to me at least. In fact that was all he actually taught me."

Shizune frowned and asked "Well what about the water walking."

Naruto said "Well Eva taught that to me after Kakashi-sensei told me I wasn't worth his time to train for the Chunnin exams before he left me without even a helping hand. I learned it in a day from her before learning the hidden mist jutsu and how to use this suit during the one month break between the semifinals and the finals of the Chunnin exam."

Shizune slapped her head and said "Alright Naruto, here is the best advice to get good chakra control and to keep it anyone can ever give you. Even if you master the exercises still do them to keep getting better. You know the tree climbing, learn the leaf balancing and the combine them together a few hours a week. know the water walking, learn meditation and combine them while walking on the water."

Naruto asked "Can you teach me how to meditate and how to balance a leaf."

Shizune looked around before sitting down in the lotus position and said "Yeah. To meditate sit down like I am and then focus on your breathing, learn to stay calm and don't let anything bother you around you, just concentrate on keeping your breathing at a set pace. Once you are sure your breathing is calm and steady with nothing on your mind focus inside you and feel the other things in your body that are running at a steady rhythm, you will find your heart and once you find your heart beat you will feel the chakra flowing through you. When that happens flow with it find where it begins and where it ends. Once you can map your entire chakra network in meditation you will be able to then like your breathing and your heart be able to steady the flow to make it where instead of ripples all throughout your network from the chakra being constantly created to a steady stream." as she saw Naruto close his eyes and began to regulate his breathing.

Shizune remained quite for nearly 20 minutes and dismissed her clones and Naruto slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her a little and said "Thanks Shizune....I think I understand what you were saying......once I was able to get my breathing under control it felt like I could feel my heart trying to tear out my chest. As I calmed it down I felt....I don't know, my chakra doesn't normally feel like that to me."

Shizune seemed confused and asked "Like what."

Naruto said "Um....you ever see a water hose that has been held with a kink in it and then suddenly let go how the water just shoots out real hard for a second. Well it feels like it was going out real hard constantly."

A voice from across the room startled both Shizune and Naruto with Jiraiya saying "It's not surprising if you think about it Naruto, your body had to adapt to the Kyuubi chakra flowing into you so to make sure that you have more of your chakra then the Kyuubi harmful chakra in you at a time then your body would have to get to make your own reserves fill up faster then Kyuubi chakra."

Naruto asked "When did you both get back." as he stood up.

Tsunade said "As Shizune mud clones dissolve but why did you need mud clones."

Shizune said "To demonstrate something. Nothing important."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "Then I have a question, if my chakra is coming out so fast from my heart then why is hitting a wall that is going back toward my heart.....or at least that was what it felt like."

Tsunade blinked and said "Naruto, I know Shizune said she is your medic and I suspect I know why." shooting Shizune a glare "but let me check something please."

Naruto looked at Shizune who said "Go ahead Naruto, She has more experience then I do."

Naruto walked over and Tsunade made her a few hand signs and her hand glowed green and she moved it over Naruto heart and then toward the device in his chest and she narrowed her eyes and looked at Naruto and asked "Since you got this thing what has your chakra reserves been like."

Naruto frowned and said "Actually smaller. I use to be able to make nearly 1000 kagebunshin but now I can't even make 50 why."

Jiraiya eyes got wide a moment and he walked over and said "Take that robe off and let me check something."

Naruto frowned but took it off leaving him in his boxers and Jiraiya said "Well the seal that is drawn here is adding chakra from his heart to the device. I can't see anything wrong."

Tsunade said "I do though and I can understand how Shizune missed it also." as she stepped back.

Shizune blinked and asked "What did I miss."

Tsunade said "Follow the actual chakra network from his heart and across his body, not just the seal that traces the chakra path."

Shizune hand started to glow green after a few second and she concentrated and her eyes got wide and said "No way."

Naruto looked scared a moment and asked "What."

Tsunade said "Naruto....how did you get this device. Who gave it to you."

Naruto frowned and said "Someone who wanted......."

Tsunade asked "I mean was it a doctor."

Naruto said "He said he was a metallurgist. Why."

Tsunade shook her head and said "Listen Naruto, whoever gave this to you may have been a brilliant person in metal working with other skills. He must also have had some basic understanding of the human body and seals but he was no seal master and he was no doctor. Otherwise he would have realized that what he did was disconnected the main chakra network and the only thing actually keeping you alive is this single seal line right here. Your only getting maybe a fraction of your actual reserves because of it. Your main chakra network from your heart is just clamped off and not connected to this device like it is on the other side. Perhaps he thought it was the same but its not. You need an operation Naruto to fix this."

Naruto frowned and Shizune said "I am afraid she is right Naruto. I can't believe I missed that."

Naruto looked down and Jiraiya said "Naruto, have Eva come out a moment."

Eva appeared without asking and Jiraiya said "Did you know this."

Eva said "**No. I can't actually scan his chakra network. All I can do is control the flow of chakra through the power cell and the seals that are connected to it**."

Jiraiya said "Wait, you can control the seals connected to the device."

Eva said "**Yes, how do you think I am able to control the seal gates for Kyuubi chakra to make sure that Naruto chakra is always the ****dominant**** one. The same technology that is used to repair the suit is added to any seal that is connected to the Naruto. I simply send commands to the nannites that embed themselves into the seals and they relay any command I send down them instantly to make the appropriate one does what it is suppose to do like activating or deactivating a seal and for how long. Why**."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and then at Tsunade and said "Oh nothing. Just curious how she was able to do it."

Naruto scratches his head and Tsunade said "Listen Naruto, we need to fix that chakra connection or it is going to cost you trouble down the road."

Naruto frowned and said "Great, just when I wake up huh."

Tsunade said "Don't worry, it won't be to hard to fix and I can have it taken care of in less then 2 hours. A small cut and then using chakra to mend it together before sealing it back."

Naruto asked "And your fear of blood." as he cut his finger with a fingernail and held it up to show him bleeding.

Tsunade walked over took the blood and said "I am over it." in a confident voice.

Naruto said "Well I guess then I will show you some respect Hokage-sama....at least when I have to granny."

Tsunade punched him in the head and he flew backward into the wall and groaned as he passed out.

Tsunade chuckled and Shizune said "You know that jutsu only calls for a light tap to the head, not a forced punch." as she had saw the hand signs Tsunade was doing discretely.

Tsunade said "I know but he had that coming and I doubt I will get many more chances without her stopping my punches again." as she shot a glare at Eva.

Jiraiya said "Now Eva, you and I are going to talk while they work on the gaki. I don't like the ideal of his life revolving around a metal device in his chest that if damage means his death. I studied the seals on him every chance I had since I met him and I do see you care for him. You may be a hologram but you do have some human emotions, most likely from your creator so you must understand that you are a risk to his life."

Eva said "**I am aware of this though I can't do really more then I already am to help protect and aid him**."

As Shizune moved Naruto to the bed as Tsunade washed her hands Jiraiya said "Then we are going to discuss a few new seals you will have under your control to help him. I am going to create several failsafe seal lines like around the device in his chest that will have safety cut offs like the Kyuubi gates that if that device is damaged he can still access his regular chakra by having you quickly turn them on. Do you understand." as he turned his notebook around to show a drawing of what he had planned.

Eva said "**Yes. I understand the concept as I had also been thinking about something like that however I do not have the required knowledge to properly perform it myself or the ability**."

Jiraiya said "Good, that shows your willing to do what is necessary to ensure my godson life. Now on top of that I have a problem with his own speed and strength and enhancing them. I will place 5 seals on his back, arms, and legs that will act as artificial weights. They can only go up to 200 each for a total of 1000 lbs and will increase by adding 10lbs starting with the first 10lbs. You will send a small burst of chakra to each of them when he gets use to them adding 10 more pounds until each reach the 200 level. I will connect them each to a seal near the relay that I am putting around the device so not to draw to much attention."

Eva said in a neutral tone "**Is that all**."

Jiraiya said "No.....there is one more thing. How much are you able to record around Naruto because I notice when you were able to show him a replay of the Rasengan first stage to help him."

Eva said "**I constantly monitor the area for any threat to him and can replay what ever I monitor including any battles we see**." as a scene of Orochimaru and Jiraiya going through the process of summoning.

Jiraiya said "I see. That was all I was needing to know. Now go ahead and rest or whatever it is when you disappear as I got work to do."

Eva frowned and thought "_**jackass**__."_ as she faded away.

When Naruto awoke several hours later he set up slowly and Tsunade said "Everything seems to be better now and you should have more chakra then ever before. Since it is to late today to head back we will leave at first light tomorrow. We are going out to eat so grab your cloths there and try them on and meet us down in the lobby." as she grabbed her coat and walked out of the room with Jiraiya and Shizune.

After they were gone Eva said "**I don't know if you want to know but some other stuff was done while you were asleep**." as she had the replay of hers and Jiraiya conversation.

When it was over he said "I see..." and he thought "_can you hear me still."_

Eva nods and Naruto thought "_I __want__ you to keep watch of what everyone else does. I don't care who they are. Right now the only one I actually trust is you because you have never betrayed me or given me a reason to doubt you. Ero-sannin never was really there for me ever before I got you. As for Tsunade, she maybe changing her spots but seeing Kabuto like that showed me even someone who seems to want to help can shed their skin like a snake.....just like Mizuki."_

Eva asked "**What about Shizune**."

Naruto thought "_for now, her also." _with a frown on his face.

Eva nods and fades away as Naruto gets dressed in a pair of black pants, blue shirt, and then the armor appeared on him cloaked except for his head and he slipped on his Chunnin vest.

When he got down to the lobby Tsunade said "I see you finally ready, come on gaki."

Jiraiya said "So, everything OK."

Naruto said "Of coarse, why wouldn't it be."

Jiraiya said "Oh nothing, just wanted to make sure you feel alright considering all the medical needs you had."

Naruto said "I see, well thanks for watching out for me godfather." with a smile on his face and thought "_ironic its only when the Hokage ordered him to."_

Eva said in his head "**Don't become cold Naruto. He may have honestly of had a reason that he claims."**

Naruto sighed and thought "_I know but I don't like how he treats me as an idiot and treats those I care for like crap."_

Eva said in his head "**Don't worry about me Naruto. I have no feelings. I am just a hologram and a machine. These are real people who are trying to care for you."**

Naruto followed the group into a small bar and restaurant and thought "_Don't make excuses for them. I will give them a chance but I won't let them hurt me like Mizuki did."_

Eva remained silent for the rest of the night.

The next day as the group was walking on their way back to Konoha Jiraiya said "here you go Naruto." as he tossed Naruto a scroll.

Naruto opened the scroll and unsealed a rubber ball and Naruto frowned as he sent chakra to it and it explodes and Jiraiya said "I see you got through that even faster then me."

Tsunade asked "What are you both up to."

Naruto said "He's teaching me the Rasengan. That was the second stage however what he is not telling you is that what I did was only half as strong as his because he uses 10 different rotations as the first part and I already have that down also but the second stage is suppose to make all 10 equal in power as you power up the jutsu but I only have 5. Isn't that right." as he looked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya frowned and said "Eva helped you understand the jutsu better then I thought she could but you also just revealed the secret behind it."

Naruto shrugged and said "Tell me what the last step is so that I can just go on to it after I finish getting all 10 up to the right level."

Jiraiya frowned and saw Shizune and Tsunade looking at him and he sighed before he blew up an air balloon and said "The last step is containment, you must put the first and second stage together without popping the balloon." as he showed a finished Rasengan and the balloon in both his hands.

Naruto frowned and looked at his hand and said "Why." making all 3 look at them.

Jiraiya asked "What do you mean why gaki. That is just the way the jutsu is done."

Naruto said "But then the problem with the Rasengan still exist. Your target has to be standing still in order to hit them. Why can't you just do this instead." as he held up his hand and everyone watched as energy began to gather in his hand and instead of forming a ball like the Rasengan it formed into a thinner wider disk and Naruto turned his arm and made a throwing motion and the disk shot out of his hand and went toward a tree and sliced through the tree leaving a inch tall cut that was 6 inches wide all the way through the tree.

All 3 adults were gaping at this and Jiraiya asked "How did you do that."

Naruto scratched his head and said "Well I was thinking back after I learned the secret to the first stage was multiple directions where before I was only going one way and it made the balloon go flat."

Jiraiya nods and asked "And...."

Naruto said "Well that got me thinking, what would happen if you added multiple currents all going in the same direction instead of different. That was only 5 currents, the amount actually needed to burst a water balloon and a rubber ball. I still want to try and get it to the same 10 rotations like the regular Rasengan but at least as it is now it doesn't take as much chakra as the Rasengan and it can be thrown."

Jiraiya put his hand to his chin and said "I see where you are coming from though do you realize that you took the principle of the Rasengan and created a new jutsu."

Naruto said "Really....cool.....I guess I will call it a RasenShuriken since that is what it looks like, a shuriken spiraling."

Jiraiya said "Kid, you just completed one of the 2 dreams your father had for this jutsu. One was to be able to throw it. I see now the fact the energy is going in the same direction keeps is stable enough as long as the core is moving faster like gravity to hold it together in flight. Well done."

Naruto scrunched his nose and asked "Well if that was one of my dads dreams then what was the other."

Jiraiya said "To add elemental manipulation to it."

Naruto asked "What's elemental manipulation."

Jiraiya blinked and asked "Do you know what your primary element is."

Naruto said "No. Should I."

Jiraiya frowned and asked "what the hell did Kakashi teach you Naruto."

Shizune said "Tree climbing and even that was half ass. That was all he taught Naruto."

Jiraiya growled and said "When we get back to Konoha I will get the things I need to teach you elemental manipulation."

Naruto said "That reminds me, we still need to go by and get me some senbons. I only have 50 left."

Jiraiya nods and said "We will kid but I am more worried about getting your over all skills better. Not just those that you get from the suit."

Naruto said "Well in the meantime I am going to keep working on the Rasengan to try and completely learn it so I can make the RasenShuriken stronger. I want to make it as wide as a demon windmill shuriken if I can."

Jiraiya said "that would be a major assassination jutsu Naruto if you could throw it fast enough."

Naruto asked "Assassination jutsu....you mean like the Chidori of Kakashi."

Tsunade asked "You do know that the Rasengan is an Assassination jutsu right."

Naruto said "No, All I know about it is the steps so far and that my dad created it."

Tsunade shot Jiraiya a glare and he said "I know, I know. I will explain it to him."

Naruto sighed as he pulled out another rubber ball and concentrated on his free hand and then on the ball and it explodes again.


	8. Chapter 8

The mission to search for Tsunade and return her to Konoha took now a little over 6 weeks total, a week and a half longer then Naruto felt it should have due to the fact that instead of heading straight to Konoha after convincing Tsunade to return they stopped in 2 gambling towns and 2 towns famous for hot springs.

During this time Naruto worked on the Rasengan and finished the final step along with him meditating for an hour every evening before he went to sleep as well as working on tree climbing or water walking with the aid of 100 Kagebunshin who also learned the leaf balancing increasing his chakra control to high Chunnin or low Jounin levels thanks to the filtering of his chakra by Eva and the suit. He was still working on the RasenShuriken to increase the number of rotations so he could add to the size of it but has only made it up to 6.

Eva and Naruto talked whenever Naruto began to get frustrated in his head. As ordered by Jiraiya Eva increased Naruto weights and informed him and he was currently up to 80 on each weight seal adding an additional 400lbs to him. In the gambling towns Naruto learned that even without Eva help he had a high level of luck in some scratch offs and a slot machine he picked a coin up out of the floor and played winning him much to the shock of the adults a total of $101,000. The $1000 was his winning from the slot machine and the $100,000 was from the scratch off. Jiraiya tried to go on about how Naruto would be tempted by the sins of the world to spend the money but Tsunade sent him flying only to try and get Naruto to let her use it to gamble with even going as far as trying to order him to give it to her. Naruto looked at both of them and told them that he was holding on to his money to change his life when he got back to Konoha.

Shizune advised Naruto about the chakra control exercise and also about how to keep it up with a balance of doing the exercises on a routine. She also checked him out several times and declared that he made a full recovery.

Tsunade and Jiraiya talked about Konoha in general as well as Akatasuki, the attack on the village and what of the political situation was when they had left to better prepare her for the job of Godaime Hokage.

As the gates of Konoha came into view Naruto thought "_finally."_

Eva said in his head "**Hey, look at the bright side, it was a successful mission."**

Naruto thought "_true. I guess thats a plus._" and he saw Kotetsu and Izumo at the gates and Kotetsu said "Finally Naruto your back. I was beginning to think you went missing nin on us."

Naruto said "No, just had to go get the old hag here to come back to Konoha." as he motioned over his shoulders at Tsunade who cracked her knuckles and asked "What did you say brat."

Naruto said "Chill granny. Don't want you having a heart attack in your old age." with a smirk on his face.

Izumo was pale as he recognized Tsunade and thought "_he has a __death wish.__"_

Tsunade said "Just wait. I will bust your ass back to Gennin when I take over."

Naruto said "Really, then I guess that gives me a chance to kick Sasuke-teme ass finally."

A voice said "Seems you are still as surprising as usual Naruto." causing Naruto to scowl and look at Kakashi who was sitting on the wall.

Naruto looked at Kotetsu and said "Naruto Uzumaki returning from S-rank mission with Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, and her apprentice Shizune. Requesting permission to enter." in a strict tone.

Kotetsu said "Granted and welcome back. Izumo and I are about to get off when Kakashi takes over in a few moments along with Shino. After you get out of the Hokage office come look for us at Reds bar on the east side of town. Can't miss it because it is the only building with a red roof. We will do that night of drinking we promised to congratulate you on being Chunnin. Even if you get busted back later." with a smirk.

Naruto turned and said "Your orders Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Lets go kid. It's been a long trip." as he took a quick look at Kakashi before walking into the village with Tsunade and Shizune following.

Kakashi frowned as he saw them walk away and Naruto ignored him and he jumped down when Shino walked up moments later and Kotetsu said "Come on Izumo, lets go get ready for tonight. It looked like he needs a night to relax. You both ready, right."

Kakashi said "Yeah." as he pulled out his book and began to read and Shino leaned against the wall as a few bugs flew out toward the surrounding area.

On the way through the village Naruto had a scowl on his face and Jiraiya said "You know if you don't pick that lip up you might step on it."

Naruto said "I forgot while I was away that I have to grow up now. I am not some worthless area of space who is not worth peoples times. I am a Chunnin of Konoha and I need to act as such." in a neutral voice.

Shizune and Tsunade both shot each other a look and Tsunade said "Drop the act gaki."

Naruto said "I am sorry Tsunade-sama about my earlier disrespect." without looking back.

Tsunade sighed as she walked up the steps to the Hokage tower along with the rest of the group. As they made it to the floor where the Sandaime office was they encountered team 10 walking out and Shikamaru said "So your finally back Naruto huh." drawing everyones attention.

Naruto smiled a little and said "Hey Shika, I see they promoted you as well."

Ino blinked and said "Wait, you made Chunnin. Where have you been at Naruto."

Naruto said "Sorry Ino, classified. All I can say is it involved those I am in the company of. If you would excuse us we need to see Hokage-sama." as he went to walk by.

Ino saw Naruto and the others enter the Hokage office and she quickly turned and glared at Shikamaru and said "You knew he was promoted, didn't you."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome blond. The Hokage informed Shino and I both but we were ordered not to tell anyone until Naruto returned." as he began to walk away with his hands in his pocket.

Ino growled and looked at Choji who held up his hands and She then glared at Asuma who was smirking with a cig in his mouth.

She crossed her arms and huffed before stomping away."

After she was gone Choji looked at Asuma and said "If she is mad about not knowing the gossip about Naruto being promoted I wonder what she would do if she learned about Shikamaru and the examiner lady."

Asuma chuckled and said "She would blow a gasket then. I wonder if those 2 idiots at the gate are going to try and get Naruto like they got Shikamaru and Shino."

Choji shrugged and said "I don't know but if they do who would it be. I mean Shikamaru got caught by that Anko lady who used snakes to capture him and then tied him to her bed."

Asuma said "Yeah, Shikamaru is actually motivated now trying to stay busy since Anko told him that if she found him not busy she would have a repeat."

Choji asked "What did Kurenai-sensei do to Shino though."

Asuma chuckled and said "Oh she was extremely ruthless with him. I don't know how she caught him and neutralized his hive but she did and after that she gave him a fate worse then death. She took photo of him in only his boxers and posted them all over the village. Shino now has a fan club nearly the level of Sasuke."

Choji blinked and asked "But why."

Kurenai voice came from Choji sweetly "Because of Shino family bloodline they have no body fat and since they can't use other type of jutsu besides their clan jutsu they have to focus on Taijutsu so they actually wear those coats to hide their bodies not out of embarrassment but to keep from having fan girls." as Choji paled as he saw Kurenai standing there.

Kurenai had a sickly smile on her face and asked "So what is it you were wanting to know about my punishment for Shino." as she looked at Choji and Asuma.

Asuma put out his cig and said "Naruto back and he is also a Chunnin. We were wondering if those 2 are going to set him up like they did Shikamaru and Shino."

Kurenai said "really now...I wonder who they will set him up with.....I got to go. I just came by to tell you I would not be able to make it tonight Asuma."

Asuma said "OK. I hope everything is alright."

Kurenai said "Yeah but Anko asked for my help with a problem so I have to cancel getting drinks tonight."

Asuma said "That's fine. If my guess is right about what is going on then I might need to talk to dad."

Kurenai asked "What's going on."

Just then the door to the Hokage office blew off and Asuma and Kurenai stood in front of Choji defensively."

Naruto stepped through what was left of the door and said "Told you, good as new." as he began to walk by Choji, Asuma and Kurenai who were wide eyed seeing the door completely destroyed.

A few minutes earlier

As Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune walked into the Hokage office the third said "Ah Naruto. It's good to see you again. I can tell your mission was a success."

Naruto said "Yeah, just had to wait for Ero-sannin here to actually show up when I was in trouble from Kisame and Itachi but other then that actually finding her wasn't that much of a problem."

Jiraiya said "I already told you gaki I was waiting for the right moment to strike."

Naruto smirked as Jiraiya huffed and the Sandaime said "Well I will want to hear all about it later Jiraiya. Now I am sure you are wondering what I called you here for Tsunade."

Tsunade said "Actually the kid here already informed me of what I need to know. You want me to take over your job as Hokage. We ran into Orochimaru and one of his men so I understand what is at stake."

The third looked at Naruto who was standing at attention and he asked "And what of your injury Naruto."

Naruto held up his left hand and said "Had a few set backs but I am as good as new." as he moved it.

The third said "That is a bold claim considering how damage it appeared to be before you left."

Shizune said "We were able to replace the missing bone with metal pieces that adapted to him perfectly."

The third said "Really. Are you sure these pieces will not cause future trouble."

Naruto asked "Is there anything else you need me for besides just asking about my health. It has been a long trip and I have a couple of things I wish to attend to before dark."

The third said "That is all but until I can see that you are as good as you claim you are I am going to put you on the injured list."

Naruto held up his left hand and began to gather chakra and a Rasengan appeared and he slammed it into the doors and said "Told you, good as new." as he began to walk out.

The third was wide eyed as he looked at the 3 adults in the room and he said "I want a full explanation."

Jiraiya said "Well the first thing you should know is he already invented his own assassination jutsu. He made a new version of the Rasengan that can be thrown like a shuriken and he calls it a RasenShuriken."

The third pulled out his pipe and said "I see. That is surprising." as he lighted it and took a puff before he lead them to a side room as he ordered a few ANBU to guard the room.

Naruto as he walked to the first floor of the Hokage tower he looked around seeing no one and henge into Eva and he walked into an office and saw a woman behind the counter who said "Yes, can I help you."

Naruto using Eva voice said "Yes. I wanted to buy this house and property and was wondering if you could help me." as he handed a business card with an address on the back.

The woman looked at the address and said "Hmm, let me check the records a moment." as she walked into the back.

A few minutes later she returned and said "Well I looked up that address and I am sorry to tell you that it is not actually a building that is for sale. At least not through the village. It is owned by the Wolf Claw Weapon shop. If you want to buy that place you would have to talk to them."

Naruto said "I see. Thanks." as he turned and left before dropping the henge when the cost was clear.

20 minutes later Naruto was looking at the weapon shop and he thought "_what do you think Eva, should I go in as myself or as you."_

Eva was silent a moment and said "**How about going as yourself first and get the senbons and then if you don't get thrown out then ask about the house**."

Naruto thought "_OK."_ as he walked across the street and entered the shop.

Inside the shop Tenten was sitting behind the counter when the bell above the door rang and she said "Welcome to the Wolf Claw Weapon shop, how can I help you." as she looked up and went wide eyed as she saw Naruto.

Naruto said "Hello.......I remember you. Your that girl from the exam right."

Tenten said "And your Naruto Uzumaki, the guy who beat my team mate and embarrassed that Suna bitch."

Naruto said "Yeah. I guess that's me...Well I was wondering if I could get some supplies."

Tenten snorts and said "Well this is a weapon shop so you came to the right place."

Naruto said "Yeah. I need 500 standard senbons."

Tenten walked over to a shelf and grabbed 10 boxes and said "Well that's easy, what else do you need."

Naruto looked around and said "Well, I was also wondering if I could talk to the owner of this place about something."

Tenten said "Well I am his daughter so I could probably help you."

Naruto frowned a moment and said "Well I wanted to talk about the house and land at that address." as he handed the card to Tenten showing the address.

Tenten frowned as she looked at the address and asked "What about it. Are you going to complain about how it looks." in a defensive voice.

Naruto said "Actually no. I was wondering if it was for sale. I'm interested in buying it."

Tenten blinked and asked "Why, may I ask."

Naruto scratched his head and said "Lets just say the day I first saw it my life was changed. I currently live in a little apartment a few blocks from here and I want a place to call my own where I don't have to worry about my neighbors and can train without much worry. There are not really anyone over near that house and I thought I might be able to get it and clean it up a little making a nice little home for me."

Tenten frowned and said "I can understand that but I am afraid the house is not for sale. My mother is buried there on that land."

Naruto eyes were wide a moment and he said "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know."

Tenten said "Don't worry about it. I never knew her because she passed away shortly after I was born."

Naruto looked down and said "My mother did also. She passed away from complications because the doctors were busy healing the wounded from the Kyuubi attack."

Tenten said "I see. I guess you can understand."

Naruto said "Yeah. Well how much do I owe you for the senbons."

A male voice said "Nothing." making both teens look toward the stock room door and Tenten asked "What do you mean dad. Those run a total of $110."

The man looked at Naruto and said "Hello Uzumaki-san, allow me to introduce myself. The names Dustin and I see you already met my daughter Tenten."

Naruto said "Yes sir.....do I know you. I mean you look familiar a little but I can't seem to place you."

Dustin said "4 years ago. You came in with the Sandaime to get some shurikens and kunais for the academy after someone broke in and stole yours."

Naruto blinked and said "I remember you know. You took a picture of me and the Sandiame together. I still got that picture in my apartment."

Dustin said "I am glad you remember me. I did not know you were interested in senbons but I saw what you did in the exams. That was impressive. How did you throw those exploding senbons."

Naruto squeezed his left hand nervously and said "I wish I could tell you but I promised the person who showed me how I wouldn't tell anyone if I could keep from it. I hope you understand."

Dustin said "Yeah, a ninja has to have some honor right.....So you said your mother passed away at birth. Do you mind if I ask who she was. I might have known her."

Naruto said "Her name was Kushina....Kushina Uzumaki. She came from the land of Whirlpool. That is really all I know about her."

Dustin put his finger to his chin and said "Red head, green eyes.....her personality was that of a tomboy but her beauty was actually well known. She broke hearts of many a man if I remember correctly. I am afraid that I only knew her in passing once though."

Naruto looked down and said "I....thank you. At least I know at least what she looked like......I must be going." as he set some cash on the counter and walked out grabbing the boxes of senbons.

Dustin frowned and Tenten asked "What was that about dad. Why were you going to give those senbons to him free."

A female voice catching both their attention said "**He feels he owes a debt that is paid." **making both turn and gasp.

Dustin said in a soft voice "Mikoshi....it can't be."

Tenten asked "Mom." as she looked at the person in front of them.

The woman said "**I am but an echo of the woman you think I am. I just wanted to say the debt you feel you owe is paid Dustin. You have paid it back ten folds though you do not ****realize**** it. Please move on with your lives and thank you. I heard you saying you never got a chance to know your mother so I wanted to pay you back a little of the debt that my master owes your family**."

Tenten asked "What are you talking about."

Dustin frowned and said "Your Eva, aren't you."

Tenten looked at Dustin and Eva said "**Yes though I am here by my own choice without the others knowledge. I don't have much longer. I wish to thank you for giving me this life**."

Dustin looked at Tenten who was looking confused and said "This is a hologram of your mother......she was a brilliant woman. Before you were even around your mother copied her mind into something that we both worked on in hopes of making the world a better place. I can't tell you anything else but I hope that this gives you a little bit of what you lost dear."

Tenten looked at Eva and asked "How are you here......are you connected to Naruto since you heard what I said to him."

Eva said "**I am something.....unique. I did not come here to cause you any pain and I was nearby when you and he were talking and I heard what you both said. That is all I can say**."

Dustin asked "How did you know it was me."

Eva said "**Heat recognition. Each person body heat is unique**."

Dustin nods and asked "Is that all you wished to say and do."

Eva said "**I am but an Echo of the woman you knew. I can't and won't ever try to take her place because I am not her but a part of me is. That part is what I wanted to give you by appearing here.....I must go now. I know your mother would have been proud of you Tenten.....you are exactly as she dreamed her child would be. Strong, skilled, and beautiful**."

Tenten let a tear fall as Eva began to break up and she said "**Goodbye**." as she faded away.

Dustin looked down as he walked over and put the close sign on the door and turned to Tenten who was crying and he frowned and Tenten looked at him and said "Don't......I know there is something going on here you can't or won't tell me.....but whatever it is at least.....at least I got to hear my mother voice and see what she looked like and if what you said is true about that being her memories then I know she is proud of who I am......I....I can live with that."

Dustin nods and said "Good.......I hate to do this but you can't tell anyone about what you saw. If...if people found out my connection to Eva and what she represents then people will come for me and will use you to get to me......Eva......What Eva represents is my Sins. What your mother and I created was something that we wanted to help save people......but in the end it wound up destroying hundreds of lives and a country. Someday it could even destroy the world......I.....I wanted to redeem what your mother and I created and.....and I used an innocent as a sacrifice......but I believe that my sins will be forgiven someday......I hope when I meet your mother for real on the other side that I can tell her that our sins were forgiven." as he walked into the back.

Tenten wiped the tears off her face and she thought "_what could you consider your sins dad....what have you never told me about you and mom......and what exactly is it you have done."_ as she looked where her dad had went.

Naruto after leaving the weapon shop went toward his apartment and he was surprised there was no damage done while he was away. As he opened the door he blinked and saw an ANBU sitting at his table and the ANBU who had a hawk mask on and he said "Can I help you."

Hawk said "ANBU appreciated what you did at the exams Uzumaki-san. We wanted to ensure that since you protected our home we could return the favor. Welcome back." as the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto blinked and thought "_no wonder my place hadn't been destroyed......I am finally getting acknowledge."_ and Eva said in his head "**You deserve it."**

Naruto smiled and he walked through his apartment and saw that it had been cleaned up a little though it hadn't been really messy and that he actually had fresh groceries in the fridge and cabinet and thought "_must have made sure they had something to eat while they were here."_

After fixing a bite to eat of deli sliced ham on white bread with cheese, he went and took a shower and washed his cloths he wore before drying them quickly and he left his apartment.

20 minutes later he was walking into the bar called Reds and before he had a chance to even really look around the place Izumo appeared grabbing his vest and dragging Naruto over to a table where Kotetsu was.

Naruto sat down in a stool and looked around and Kotetsu said "Welcome to Reds. This is a Shinobi only club and you have to be a Chunnin to get in here as well because they don't want Gennin getting drunk and causing trouble."

Izumo said "Chunnins do enough of it ourselves." jokingly.

Naruto asked "So what is it you invited me here for. I don't drink."

Kotetsu said "Yet. You don't drink yet. By the end of the day you will be either under the table passed out or proving your fit to wear that vest." as he poured Naruto a saucer of Sake.

Naruto blinked and thought "_good thing you convinced me to unseal my head Eva."_

Eva remained silent and Naruto slowly reached for the saucer and as he poured the drink into his mouth both Izumo and Kotetsu screamed "KANPAI."

Naruto coughed a second as his throat burned and Izumo patted him on the back and said "There you go. We wanted to do this earlier. You missed Shikamaru and Shino already. Both them proved themselves."

Naruto said "Really, I find that hard to believe." as Izumo poured another saucer full for all 3 and Kotetsu raised his and said "Kanpai." as he downed his followed by Izumo and both looked at Naruto who gulped and drunk some more.

Note: Pretty much all talking between Naruto, Izumo, and Kotetsu for the next few scenes will be stone ass drunk.

About 3 hours later it was dark outside and Kotetsu was swaying in his seat and Izumo was giggling every few seconds and Naruto was up on a Karaoke stage singing very drunk version of I'm blue.

When he was about half way through the song both Kotetsu and Izumo got up on the stage singing it with him.

After they finished with people throwing peanuts, glasses, and a shirt from a female Chunnin they were lead off the stage by the owner of the bar who said "You guys have reached your limit. Time to go home." as he lead them out of the bar.

Once they were on the street Naruto looked confused and asked "What now." in a drunk voice.

Kotetsu said "Now it is time to prove you are a man my young friend....come." as he began to lead Naruto through town.

After several wrong turns and a couple of times throwing up all 3 were on a roof and Izumo said "Now for your final test Naruto Uzumaki, to prove that you are both a Chunnin of Konoha and a that you have the balls to stand up for the leaf you must complete a mission. Are you ready." as he belched at the end.

Naruto stood at attention and said "Naruto Uzumaki read...y to kick names and take ass sir." as he saluted.

Kotetsu said "Good. Your mission is item recovery from hostile territory......you see that house. Inside it is your objective. In the master bedroom in the top drawers you will find the items that you are to retrieve. Your mission is to recover the items without being detected. Do so and your on your own. Do you accept. hick up."

Naruto swayed a little and said "Of coarse I am....Naruto Uzumaki is always ready." as he fell backwards on his ass before he giggled and said "I fall down."

Izumo helped him back up and said "Good luck Chunnin and make us proud." as he and Kotetsu both saluted him before they fell backwards passed out with smiles on their face.

Naruto looked at them and huffed before he fell over the side of the building he was on and began to make his way across the street knocking over a trash can and he tried the door several times and it would not open and he swayed and said "Now what." as he looked around and saw a window open on the 2nd floor.

Forgetting that he could use chakra to climb too the window on the 2nd floor he started to stack several trashcans and tried to climb them only to fall while laughing.

Across the roof where Kotetsu and Izumo were passed out Kurenai and Anko both were holding their own laughter and Anko whispered "You think Yuugao is going to give him what he deserves."

Kurenai said as she calmed down "Oh, I think she might go easy on him. After all he making more noise then an army right now but he is persistent."

Anko asked "What should we do about the boys here."

Kurenai looked at them and said "I have the perfect solution. Kakashi is still on gate duty for a couple of hours. What do you say we drop both of them off in his apartment and destroy Kakashi collection where he will blame them."

Anko smirked and said "Yeah, then we can come help Yuu-chan to clean up the mess with wonder boy." as she picked up Kotetsu and Kurenai picked up Izumo.

Naruto after about 15 minutes finally fell into the room through the open window only to find he fell into a bathtub of cold water.

Naruto became a little sober after that and he tried to sneak through the house and he found the master bedroom and when he got to the dresser he pulled out the top drawer and he blinked and thought "_what kind of item are these."_ as he pulled out a 3 foot long wooden stick.

Before he had a chance to realize anything the room was instantly flooded with light and he covered his eyes and a female voice said "Well, well, well, what do we have here. An armed intruder. I think I should teach you a lesson about breaking into a womans home.

Naruto blinked several times and said "Hmm....you say something." before he fell on the floor laughing his ass off.

Yuugao blinked and thought "_oh god, he did not just pull a Kakashi did he."_ as she growled and marched over toward Naruto and said "Come on bastard, lets get you out of here. I don't want the smell of blood in my bedroom."

Naruto still holding onto the wooden stick said "Your just like that crazy bitch from the exams.....wanting my blood in your bedroom." as he tried to pull away.

Yuugao eye twitched as she threw him into the laundry chute and she heard Naruto say "OW." as he hit the floor in the basement.

When she got there she saw 4 Naruto and they were all trying to hit each other and one was screaming "You bastard." as another screamed "You want some bitch." and another said "Hold still so I can beat you." as the was panting leaning on the stick he was holding.

Yuugao smirked as she walked to the wall near the stairs and grabbed a stick just like the one the Naruto had and she said "First off assholes, you don't use a Bokken like that."

Each of the Naruto turned and looked at her and scream "You....I am going to kick your ass." as they tried to attack her.

Yuugao was actually laughing as she destroyed the 3 Kagebunshin and she looked at the last one and said "Now as for you Mr intruder. I am going to make you wish you were never born." as she began to attack him slowly and he tried to defend himself.

Finally Yuugao hit Naruto body and she blinked and thought "_what the hell, how can he take a hit like that and not be effected."_ as she narrowed her eyes and began to attack his body with some actual skills.

Naruto by this time was starting to come around thanks to a small amount of Kyuubi chakra Eva had released into his system to fight the Sake and he had started to try to defend himself.

Yuugao finally smirked and said "Not bad kid, let see how long you can last." as she started a war of attrition on him.

2 hours later Naruto was panting as was Yuugao but by now he was sober....mostly and he asked "So how long are we going to keep this up."

Yuugao said "You seem to recover from being drunk quickly or was that all an act."

Naruto blocked and said "Getting the shit beat out of me by a pretty lady is not on my to do list." as he jumped back.

Yuugao said "Flattery won't save you though. Do you have any idea what you did when you broke into my home."

Naruto glanced around and said "Truthfully I don't even know where the hell I am or who you are lady. Last thing I remember was Kotetsu and Izumo both issuing a drinking contest to see who could drink the most in 20 minutes to help celebrate me making Chunnin.....though I do have a major headache.......so who are you anyways."

Yuugao said "I am Yuugao Uzuki and this is my home." as she went to hit him in the arm.

Naruto who was slowly getting better blocked the strike and said "Well if its worth anything I am sorry. I never been drinking before and I just wanted to pass this test to show I had what is required to be a Chunnin. Not some worthless kid whose not worth your time." as he frowned.

Yuugao asked "Who told you that shit." as she went to hit him in the head and he rolled away

Naruto said "Kakashi-teme the bastard........I asked him to train me and he said I wasn't worth his time....to busy being Sasuke bitch I guess." as he started to attack and Yuugao defended easily.

Yuugao said "I can't see Kakashi-sempai doing that." remembering her one former ANBU captain.

Naruto said "Then you don't know the real Kakashi....the bastard. The first day we were a team he stuck his fingers up my ass." as he went to hit her in the side missing the fact she was doubting the 'worth his time' thing, not being Sasuke bitch.

Yuugao ducked under the hit and said "Really, 1000 years of death huh." as she realized what he was referring to.

Naruto snorts and said "more like the secret handshake of the pedophile weekly."

Yuugao actually laughed at that one.

Naruto said "You have a nice laugh." as he ducked under a head strike.

Yuugao said "You have a hard body to take those hits."

Naruto said "Not really....armor." as he hit his fist against his chest and Yuugao heard the sound of metal hitting metal.

Yuugao said "But I can't see it though I suspected as much."

Naruto went to hit her in the head and she went to block when he kicked her hand and slapped her Bokken away and she charged and locked arms above his head with hers and he looked at her in the eyes and said "I see your hurting.....I guess that is all any of us feel any more huh." as he stop trying to over power her and she tripped his feet out from under him and held the Bokken at his neck and narrowed her eyes and asked "what did you say." in a dangerous tone.

Naruto swatted the stick away as he set up and said "Your eyes. They show your hurting. I've seen that look enough to know it personally." as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

Yuugao was pissed and she screamed "Get out."

Naruto said "I would......but I don't think I can." as he swayed and passed out.

Yuugao glared at him and huffed as she picked up her discarded weapon along with the one Naruto had before putting them away. She then sat down against a support beam and waited.

A few hours later Yuugao heard the sound of someone groaning as she opened her eyes thanks to her ANBU training to sleep lightly and saw Naruto looking at his hand and he said "What the hell happened Eva and were am I."

Yuugao blinked as she looked at him and he said "Your shitting me right.........why the hell didn't you stop me when I was falling into those trashcans........I did huh........what do you mean......I see, so that was suppose to have been what is called a pantie raid, never heard of it.......I see, got my ass kicked by a nice looking woman.....damn she good......hmm......Well that was interesting, wonder what her story is......hey wait a moment, go back and play that video again......I recognize the guy in the picture, he was the proctor for the preliminaries....cool dude, wonder where he is.....WHAT.....I guess I didn't notice his name when I was looking at Dads on the stone, wonder how he died.......oh damn, I guess that was why she had that hurt look in her eyes then. She must have been close to him the way that picture looks....hope she doesn't follow Tsunade and Shizune example and go all depressed and shit, hate to see someone dishonor the memory of someone they lost by giving up or going all avenger like Sasuke does.....maybe but she most likely kick my ass again.....HEY, I resent that. I never been a coward.....well if all else fails I just got one more person to hate me, nothing knew there." as he rubbed his hand on his head and began to sit up.

Inside Naruto head a few moments earlier

Naruto speaking

**Eva speaking**

_**video playing in Naruto HUD display**_

Naruto said "What the hell happened Eva and were am I.

**You got drunk last night and made a fool of yourself**.

Your shitting me right.

_**scenes of him singing at the bar and then falling in the trashcans trying to get in appeared in his HUD display**_

why the hell didn't you stop me when I was falling into those trashcans.

**Because you told me not to stop you unless you were going to die**.

I did huh.

**Well you failed your true mission anyways**.

what do you mean.

**This is what is known as a ****Pantie ****raid where you steal a womans panties from her cloths without getting caught.**

I see, so that was suppose to have been what is called a pantie raid, never heard of it.

_**Scenes of him meeting Yuugao and then the fighting started to play**_.

I see, got my ass kicked by a nice looking woman.

_**Scenes where she got more serious appeared**_

damn she good ......

hmm.

_**Scenes where they had locked arms and he looked into her eyes**_

Well that was interesting, wonder what her story is.

**She lost someone recently**.

_**Scenes of Yuugao in Hyatte arms appeared from the picture on the dresser**_

hey wait a moment, go back and play that video again.

_**Scene repeated**_

I recognize the guy in the picture, he was the proctor for the preliminaries.

**Really, you seem to have liked him**.

cool dude, wonder where he is.

**he died**.

WHAT.

**His name was on the memorial stone**.

I guess I didn't notice his name when I was looking at Dads on the stone, wonder how he died.

**It was before the exams so sometime ****during**** the one month break**.

oh damn, I guess that was why she had that hurt look in her eyes then. She must have been close to him the way that picture looks.

**It appears they were ****fiancé**** since she had an engagement ring on in the photo**.

hope she doesn't follow Tsunade and Shizune example and go all depressed and shit, hate to see someone dishonor the memory of someone they lost by giving up or going all avenger like Sasuke does.

**You could try and help her like you did Tsunade and Shizune**.

maybe but she most likely kick my ass again.

**Afraid of getting your ass kicked**.

HEY, I resent that. I never been a coward. **Prove it**.

well if all else fails I just got one more person to hate me, nothing knew there

Go back to regular view.

As Naruto sat up he looked around and saw Yuugao looking at him and he said "Uh, hi."

Yuugao asked "Have conversations in your head often."

Naruto said "More then you would know.....About last night, I wanted to say sorry for everything. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

Yuugao said "I don't know what your talking about."

Naruto said "Look....um what is your name again."

Yuugao said "Yuugao Uzuki."

Naruto said "Look Yuu-chan, I realize now that you and Hyatte were engaged. I honestly didn't know until just a moment ago that he had passed away. I actually thought he was cool the way he tricked everyone into underestimating him with that cough but I saw when he slipped the powder on his lip to make it where he would cough."

Yuugao asked "And how can you claim to know something now you didn't know before since you didn't talk to anyone or go anywhere to learn the truth."

Naruto frowned and said "Would you believe I have a woman who is in my head and helps me to be a better man."

Yuugao snorts and said "Not likely but it doesn't matter, can you please leave."

Naruto said "No."

Yuugao narrowed her eyes and asked "And why the hell not." as she unleashed a little KI.

Naruto said "Because.." as he got up and walked over to the wall where the Bokken were and said "you and I got off on the wrong foot last night because I got drunk and listen to those 2 idiots Izumo and Kotetsu. Remind me to kick both their asses later Eva." as he tossed one of the Bokken toward Yuugao.

Yuugao caught it and she said "Do you really expect to beat me. I am now the best swords master in Konoha with Hyatte death. You can't even hold a weapon right."

Naruto said "Beat you no, earn your respect, yes. Eva, armor and stealth shield deactivate." as Yuugao watched as the armor appeared on all of Naruto and then disappeared and she asked "What was that."

Naruto said "Thats.....thats my redemption I guess you could say."

Yuugao narrowed her eyes and said "Thats how you beat the Hyuuga, isn't it."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah. But power don't come without a price."

Yuugao asked "And what price did you pay for this power." as she began to pace around Naruto having already notice the blue glow through his shirt.

Naruto said "I....I am a memory of pain for those who died because of Kyuubi and those who died in the name of making a difference. I have come to accept those facts and I will live every day of my life trying to make redemption to all those who have been hurt by the actions of what I bare." as he also began to move slowly in a circle to keep facing Yuugao.

Yuugao asked "And that thing that's glowing in your chest."

Naruto charged and took a slice and Yuugao blocked and counter attacked and Naruto said as he defended himself "My life."

Over the next 3 hours both attacked each other and defended and both were sweating heavily though Naruto was in worse shape from the Sake burning out of his system.

Finally Naruto made a critical mistake and Yuugao quickly slapped his wrist as she twisted by his extended arm driving an elbow into his stomach and before sweeping his legs out from under him causing him to fall and she placed the Bokken at his neck and said "Do you yield."

Naruto scissored her feet and Yuugao began losing her balance and the Bokken hit the ground beside Naruto neck and he leaned up and caught Yuugao bridal style and said "Draw."

Yuugao chuckled to herself and said "Draw......you were right about one thing Naruto. You did earn my respect if only for the fact you proved you could go on even when you should have lost."

Naruto sat her down on her feet and extended his hand and said "You told me you name but I haven't properly introduced myself, Naruto Uzumaki and this is Eva." as Eva appeared beside Naruto making Yugito wide eyed.

Eva said "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Uzuki." before she faded away.

Yuugao said "You were telling the truth."

Naruto said "Yeah....." as he looked away.

Yuugao asked "Why did you show her to me and your armor."

Naruto said "A sign of trust. My life is in your hands. You have info now that would cost me my life if it was learned. Destroy this and you destroy me." as he raised his shirt and showed the power cell.

Yuugao narrowed her eyes and said "That still does not explain why you showed me. If that thing is truly a weakness that you claim it is then why tell me. I could use it and kill you."

Naruto said "But you won't. I may not know you very well but I can tell one thing for sure. Your the same as me. Your willing to do anything to protect that which is precious to you and your an honorable person who could have killed me in my sleep or for breaking in or any number of other times when we spared but you didn't. I respect that and I know Hyatte was precious to you but do not let his memory cause you to live a life of regret. After the village was attacked I was sent to find Tsunade Senju to come to Konoha and be the Godaime. When we found her I saw first hand what living in the past and letting the memories of those you lost can do to you. It took me nearly dying from blood loss, her assistant Shizune nearly being killed by Orochimaru men, Jiraiya fighting Orochimaru with summons for her to finally remember she has things left to live for and fight to protect. She just couldn't see them because of her always looking back. Don't make the same mistake she did."

Yuugao said "Your to naive to trust someone like you just did."

Naruto smiled sadly and said "That maybe why I consider someone who was my enemy one of my first true friends that I have vowed to live my life in honor of his memory."

Yuugao looked at Naruto and slapped him upside the head and Naruto said "Ow....what was that for."

Yuugao said "Kid, you are hopeless. One moment your all wise, the next your an idiot and after that your hopelessly wise."

Naruto said "You forgot I am ravishingly handsome and have a magnetic personality."

Yuugao burst out laughing and Naruto smiled and said "Well I probably should go now."

Yuugao looked at the clock and said "It is already 8 am. Damn, I can't believe its been that long."

Naruto groaned and said "I bet those 2 idiots are still on the roof across the way waiting for me to return with your panties."

Yuugao eyes got a glint and said "Really, so you came to steal my panties huh."

Naruto said "I guess. I was just told to take whatever was in the top drawer of your dresser from Eva video."

Yuugao asked "How would you like to pull a prank on them."

Naruto smirked and said "Yuu-chan, I think I am going to like spending time with you."

Yuugao asked "To what extent."

Naruto said "Well, consider it an investment. You get the company of my charming self that you get to use as a sparing dummy and I get to learn to try a thing or 2 about swordsmanship." with a smirk.

Yuugao blinked and asked "How long have you been planning that."

Naruto said "Since you kicked my ass." with a smirk.

Yuugao asked "sneaky little kid."

Naruto said "Hey, I am not a kid."

Yuugao said "Well your not a man yet either. Anyways about that prank....."

About 20 minutes later the door to Yuugao house opened up and Naruto walked out without his shirt on but his armor was activated so it still appeared as a normal muscled chest and washboard stomach and he had his shirt in his hand.

Yuugao stepped into the door frame in a silk bathrobe that stopped at her knee and she said loudly "That was an amazing Naru-kun. How is it you could keep me going all night long." in a seductive voice

Naruto said "When you have someone who as wild as you Yuugao it's easy to find ways to reached a desired effect." also making his voice sound husky.

Yuugao leaned forward putting her arms over Naruto shoulder and leaned forward and made it look like she was kissing him and whispered "There are 2 chakra signatures still on the roof."

Naruto puts his arms around her back and whispered as he moved his head a little "So should we continue the little act."

Yuugao slowly pulled back and said "Come back again sometime so we can do it again."

Naruto asked "How about later today if we don't have missions."

Yuugao shifted as she rubbed her leg "Give me a day or 2 to recover first. I'm going to be walking with a limp the rest of the day."

Naruto said "I aim to please."

Yuugao said "And you did. Believe me, you did. I haven't had that much fun in a while and you helped me work out some frustration."

Naruto leaned forward and said "Anything for you Yuu-chan."

Yuugao smirked as she leaned forward and grabbed Naruto head and to his shock she actually did kiss him and said "See you later lover boy." as she walked back inside closing the door.

Naruto had a huge shit eating grin as he turned and started to walk away toward his apartment.

When he got there he crawled up in bed and passed out.

Back across from Yuugao house 2 woman were gaping. Kurenai said "You don't think she actually...."

Anko said "I don't know Nia. She might have from what she was saying."

Kurenai said "But...."

Anko licked her lips and said "He kept her going all night long. Not bad." as she looked at the retreating figure of Naruto.

Kurenai sighed and said "Well if she did she can clean up the mess herself. Her I wasted a night with Asuma for this."

Anko said "Ah, don't feel to bad Nia, you always got your boy toy on your team whenever you want him."

Kurenai shot Anko a glare and left in a swirl of leaves and Anko left moments later laughing her ass off.

Not to far away 3 males were also wide eyed and one was lowering his hiate and the other 2 were holding their head and Kotetsu said "See Kakashi. I told you that he was there."

Izumo said "Damn it. He was only suppose to steal her panties, not get in them. Life's so unfair."

Kakashi said "I can't believe Yuugao would do that though. I guess she misses Hyatte more then anyone realized. Oh well, nothing more to see here." as he pulled out his book and left in a swirl of leaves.

Izumo looked at Kotetsu and said "I wonder how long it will take for word to spread about this."

Kotetsu said "Only as fast as we tell people." with a smirk that was matched by the other and both giggled as they jumped away.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Naruto was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He groaned and rubbed his face before he got up and went toward the door.

When he got there he saw Shino was standing at the door and he blinked and asked "Um.....what's up Shino.

Shino said "May I come in a moment." in a neutral tone.

Naruto blinked and said "Uh, yeah, come on in. Sorry about the mess. I hadn't really had a chance to do much since I returned." as he opened the door wider and stepped aside."

Shino raised an eyebrow as he walked in and said "I do not see a need to worry about what I think of your place Naruto. After all it is your home, not mine."

Naruto said "I...I guess I didn't think of that. So what brings you here at....whoa, its already 11 am. I must have been more tired then I thought from returning yesterday." as he looked at the clock on the wall.

Shino said "I believe you have slept longer then you believe because you returned 2 days ago."

Naruto blinked and said "No joke. Damn, I didn't meant to sleep through yesterday. I am definitely not going to drink again after this time." as he rubbed the back of his head.

Shino asked "Was it Kotetsu and Izumo."

Naruto blinked and said "Yeah.....I guess they set you up as well, huh Shino."

Shino said "Indeed. Now the reason I came here is for 2 reasons. The first is to inform you that I am aware of your unique status as a symbiotic life form like myself."

Naruto rubbed his head and asked "What do you mean." in a half questioning voice.

Shino said "I am aware of the Kyuubi that was sealed in you and I also realize that you and it are 2 separate beings just as I am my hive are 2 separate beings yet we live in the same body."

Naruto froze a moment in his place and he looked at Shino and said "Are you sure you are OK with that information and how did you figure it out."

Shino said "I along with Shikamaru both deduced the truth and confronted the Sandaime with our theory when he gave us both the rank of Chunnin. We also deduced that you are the son of the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto frowned and asked as he reached for an apple "Is the reason you accept me because of who my father was."

Shino said "No. As I stated earlier I see you as someone who is unique like my family. I would like the chance to get to know you as a friend though since we have such a common ground."

Naruto tossed the apple over his shoulder and said "theres a worm in the apple, I know its not the same as you hive but I figured you could place it where it belongs better then I could." as Shino caught it.

Shino looked at the apple and said "Thank you Naruto and I will take care of it on our way to our duty."

Naruto turned and asked "What duty."

Shino said "That is the other reason I am here at this moment. You and I have guard duty at the main gate in an hour. I have done it 3 times while you are away so I am qualified to teach you what is needed to perform this duty."

Naruto nods and said "Then I need to get ready. Is there anything else."

Shino said "No, that is all."

Naruto starts toward the bedroom and stopped a second and said "Shino....thank you." as he walked into his room and began to get his things.

A small smile appeared at the corner of Shino mouth before he shushined away in a swarm of bugs.

In Naruto room he sat down on his bed and wiped a tear off his face and thought "_Shino knows about the fox and accepts me. That is something I could not have seen coming and I appreciate it. Shikamaru also knows and he did not act any different toward me. Perhaps he will accept me as well. I am finally being seen as me and not the fox."_ as a small smile appeared on his face as he got up and quickly took a shower and got dressed before he left his apartment and headed toward the main gate.

When he got there he saw Shino standing there along with a pair of Chunnins he did not recognize. Both Chunnin nod to Shino and jump away and Naruto walked over and asked "So what do we do."

Shino turned to Naruto and said "All we have to do is observe those who are coming and going. Write down who they are, what time they left or arrived and look for anything that could be considered suspicious. If we find something that we suspect we are to inform the ANBU who are nearby by using this hand sign." as he showed Naruto a hand sign and Naruto nods.

Shino said "As you can see, that hand sign is very unique and would not be used for anything else. When you use that hand sign using chakra it emits a small pulse that any ninja in a 4 block radius would detect. Other then those duties we are to merely stand here or sit in the booth to your right."

Naruto said "Seems simple enough. How long is our shift."

Shino frowned and said "That is why this duty is so frowned upon. All shifts are 12 hours so we will be here until midnight."

Naruto sighed and said "Well at least I can send a Kagebunshin to get us some Ramen if you don't mind later."

Shino said "That is fine. I will have a vegetarian ramen as not to upset my hives."

Naruto said "Alright, I will send it about 6 to get them so we can enjoy a hot meal."

Shino nods and stood at the gate and Naruto sighed as he leaned against the wall and looked at his hand and chakra began to gather in his hand and Shino looked over at him as a small disk of chakra appeared and after several seconds it faded from view and he asked "What was that if I may inquire."

Naruto looked up and said "Oh that, its a jutsu I invented off of one my father first created. I call it the RasenShuriken. It still is not complete yet though so I figured I can work on it a little bit since its mostly just chakra control at this stage."

Shino nods and said "It seems like a very powerful jutsu. What does it do."

Naruto formed another one in his hand and he drew his hand back and threw it at a tree across the road outside the gate and it went right through the tree and after about 60 yards it dissipated and Naruto said "That is what it does. I hope to get it where it will be the size of a Demon Windmill Shuriken when I am done though."

Shino looked at the hole that was in the tree and he said "That is most impressive. You said you created it off of one of your fathers jutsu. Which one."

Naruto held up his hand again and this time the chakra formed a Rasengan and he walked toward the same tree he sliced earlier and he drew back his hand and screamed "Rasengan." as he slammed his hand into the tree blowing it to pieces and causing the tree to fall backwards into the woods.

Shino glasses had fallen off his face at the destructive force of that jutsu and Naruto walked back over and said "That was my fathers jutsu. Pretty impressive huh."

Shino put his glasses back on and said "That is very impressive Naruto. I can honestly say that nothing in my skills would come even close to either of those jutsu."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Their not that complicated but it takes a lot of chakra control and power. I have always had a lot of chakra thanks to _THAT_ however I have also had very little control. I would have learned it a lot sooner then I did had I not had to work my control up from low Gennin to high Chunnin or low Jounin."

Shino said "That is an impressive increase none the less. I also did not detect any abnormal chakra from you so that was all you, correct."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah....I....I finally grew up I guess you could say."

Shino nods and said "Well I am honored to know you." as he let a few bugs fly out of his coat sleeve toward the woods before he walked over and moved a chair in the check in station back against the wall and he sat down and much to Naruto shock slouch down and set his feet on the desk.

Shino saw Naruto eyebrows raise and he said "What. Guard duty is still a pain and boring as hell. Might as well sit down if you can. I will meditate."

Naruto chuckled and said "I guess your right." as he walked over and sat down.

Nothing was said until Naruto sent a kagebunshin to get some ramen for them both. Only ANBU and 3 Jounin left the village during that time. As the day ended Shino said "Thank you for not disturbing my meditation." before he shushined away in a swarm of bugs.

Naruto after being relieved by another pair of Chunnin he did not recognize but he did notice one glared at him. He sighed and thought "_well at least I got some respect now."_ as he went back to his apartment, took a shower, ate, and went to sleep.

The next morning he was awoken again by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He got out of bed and answered the door and blinked as he saw who was standing there and he said "Hello Sakura. What are you doing here."

Sakura blinked as she noticed the chan missing from here name and said "Baka, why haven't you been at our team meeting spot. Tenten returned to her team yesterday so...." as Naruto had enough and he clamped his hand over her mouth and glared at her making her freeze.

Naruto said "Look, I just got off of guard duty at the main gate around midnight last night and I need to check in with the Hokage to find out if I am even still on _team 7. _Now be a good girl and go bitch at the _Sasuke-teme _and _Kakashi-teme_." saying Team 7, Kakashi, and Sasuke name with venom as he stepped back before she had a chance to finish drawing her breath to scream and slammed the door in her face.

Sakura huffed as she turned and stomped away and made it about 3 steps before she froze and thought "_wait....why would he not be on team 7 and why would he have guard duty. Only_ _Chun.....NO WAY."_

Inner Sakura said "**That Baka got Chunnin."**

Sakura looked back at Naruto door before she took off running toward Team 7 training ground.

Naruto after he took a shower and got dressed, reloaded the senbons into his arm by following the directions of Eva and he quickly left his apartment and traveled by rooftop till he reached the Hokage tower.

When he got there he saw several people running around and he quickly slipped to the Hokage office and knocked on the door.

He heard the Sandaime say "Enter." and Naruto opened the new doors from where he had blown the last ones off and the third was sitting near Tsunade who was rubbing her temples as she looked up and glared and asked "What do you want brat."

Naruto said "Well I had guard duty last night and I came today to find out what happens now. Do I get a new team or am I going to get to train with Ero-sannin or what."

The third asked "Didn't Jiraiya come tell you he was going to start your training."

Naruto said "I haven't seen him since I left the other day."

Tsunade clenched her fist and Jiraiya voice said "Relax hime. I was giving him a couple of days to rest before I started to teach him Kuchiyose No Jutsu."

Tsunade looked at the window and saw Jiraiya come in and he said "Hey gaki, how was it."

Naruto blinked and asked "How was what."

Tsunade asked "What are you talking about Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "Gaki over here got his cherry popped by a cute ANBU named Yuugao from what I hear."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "Who told you that."

The third asked "Is it true Naruto." with a shit eating grin on his face.

Naruto said "I don't know what your talking about. Besides, I don't see where it is any of your concern ero-jiji."

Tsunade smirked and said "So I see your doctor did more then teach you about the birds and the bees huh. Must have been playing doctor as well."

Shizune who was in the file room screamed "TSUNADE." as she came out of the room.

Tsunade burst out laughing as she saw the red face Naruto and Shizune and she said "Relax Shizune. I am sure you were very proper when teaching him....after all, why would you need to use mud clones."

Shizune became flushed in the face and Naruto said "Granny, please change you diaper because I am sure with as much shit that is coming out of your mouth it must have came out your pants as well."

Tsunade became red with anger as everyone but her began to laugh. She cracked her knuckles trying to think of something to say while the Sandaime held her shoulders to keep her from getting up and Jiraiya grabbed Naruto while laughing and said "Come on Gaki, first we need to have you sign the contract with the Toads and then after that we have a mission to do. See you at the gates sensei." as they shushined away as the Sandaime nods.

They appeared in Naruto apartment and Jiraiya pulled a contract off his back and said "This is the Toad contract. Normally it would still be with the Toads but I got it before I came to get you at the Hokage office." as he unrolled it and said "As you can see, there is your fathers name after mine. Now what I need you to do is sign your name here with your own blood and I will show you the hand signs after we get you packed."

Naruto after having Eva release the armor on his hand cut his finger smearing the blood across his fingers and he signed his name before placing his hand print above it. Jiraiya then rolled the scroll up and slipped it on his back and said "Alright kid, prepare for about a month long mission. Take this scroll and place whatever you feel you will need for that long in it by placing the item on the scroll and sending chakra into it. This is a mass storage scroll I made for you while you were...._having fun."_ as he tossed a thick scroll to Naruto.

Naruto caught it and opened the scroll and looked confused at the seals on it and Jiraiya said "Don't worry. I will be teaching you about seals also while we are gone."

Naruto asked "Where exactly are we going."

Jiraiya said "Suna. We are escorting sensei and the children of the late Kazekage back to Suna to finish signing the new treaty. Now meet me at the main gate in 2 hours." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto signed as he looked around his apartment before he thought "_I don't have anything here I actually need besides my money. I still have that ugly orange jumpsuit in my closet besides what I am wearing.....well I could take a little of the food but I don't know if it will last besides my ramen in a seal." _as he sighed again before leaving his apartment.

As this was happening Sakura was at team 7 training ground holding the left side of her face with a few tears in her eyes as she looked down.

Flashback

As Sakura came running up to the bridge where team 7 met she saw Sasuke sitting there and she said "Hey Sasuke-kun, guess what I just found out. Naruto got promoted to Chunnin."

Sasuke instantly turned to her and asked "What." with a little anger in his voice but Sakura had missed it.

Sakura said "Yeah. I went by his apartment this morning since Tenten told us yesterday that she was returning to her team since Neji eyes were better now and that her sensei was back as well and that Kakashi-sensei actually is on time now. Anyways he was asleep and I started to yell at him when he told me he had guard duty at the main gate until midnight last night and he had to go see the Hokage to see if he was even still on Team 7. Only Chunnin or higher get guard duty at the gate so Naruto must have been promoted."

Sasuke clenched his fist and asked "Why was the dobe promoted. He is the dead last idiot."

Sakura bit her lip and said "Maybe it is because he beat Neji and also Gaara when he turned into that monster from what I hear."

Sasuke clenched his fist and thought "_how could the dobe defeat both of them. I am stronger then him and they promoted him while holding me back."_

Sakura said "It could also be the fact he used that hidden mist jutsu or how he used an exploding clone or maybe it was because of him using those exploding senbons or it could be because he leaned to fly."

At each thing Sakura named off Sasuke clenched his fist harder and harder as blood slowly started to come out of it and when she mentioned the last thing Sasuke snapped and punched her right on the left side of her face sending her flying as he screamed out in anger as the curse seal started to spread across his face frightening Sakura who had tears in her eyes as she held her face trying to scoot away from Sasuke.

Sasuke thought "_This village is holding me back. I need that power to kill my brother. Just like this, just like he said they would do, they try to hold the power back from me to make me weak......I will learn what I can here and then I will leave to learn to use this power and then I will find Itachi and kill him." _as he felt the power of the curse seal flow through him.

After several moments Sakura saw Sasuke curse seal slowly receded and he turned his back away from Sakura and looked off the bridge.

End flashback

Kakashi arrived at the bridge and saw Sakura holding her face and saw Sasuke with his back to her and he asked "Is everything alright." as he saw Sakura flinch and Sasuke glare at her.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi and said "Teach me everything the dobe knows."

Kakashi said "You already copied the Kagebunshin with your Sharingan Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at him and said "I am talking about all the things you taught him to make him Chunnin."

Kakashi frowned and thought "_so that is what is going on, Sasuke knows about Naruto and he must have hit Sakura but unless she says something I can't do anything about it since Sasuke can claim it was a sparing incident._" and said "I don't know what Naruto knows since I trained you remember."

Sasuke said "And it was useless. The dobe can fly, use the hidden mist jutsu, use senbons like that hunter nin did, and also knows exploding clones. Teach me how to do those."

Kakashi said "I don't know how to fly Sasuke and I doubt Naruto can...."

Sakura interrupted him and said "He can, I saw it myself at the stadium." flinching again as both Sasuke and Kakashi glared at her both wishing she would shut up but for different reasons.

Kakashi pulled out his book and said "As for the hidden mist jutsu you don't have the chakra control for it yet since your a fire element. I don't know how to use senbons enough to teach you and as for the exploding clones you don't have the reserves for it."

Sasuke demanded "Then how does the dobe have the control and the reserves for it."

Kakashi closed his book he had open and said "Think about it Sasuke, Naruto has always had larger reserves then you. The control he learned tree walking like you, and water walking I figure but after that I don't know since I don't know who taught him those things."

Sasuke turned his back as he clenched his fist and said "Then where is the dobe. I will ask him myself."

A voice said "Quite a prodigy you have there Kakashi, no wonder you turned your back on your other students for him." causing Kakashi to flinch recognizing the voice and the other 2 to look at a man who was walking up with white hair, red marks on his face, a huge scroll on his back, and a demon headband with the kanji for oil on it.

Kakashi frowned and asked "What can I do for you Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya said "Oh, I just came to tell you that Naruto won't be coming to your team assignments anymore because I have taken him as my apprentice." making Sakura eyes widen knowing who he was now and Sasuke to clench his fist to the point the bones began to snap.

Kakashi said "I understand."

Jiraiya said "I don't think you do. Do you have any idea what kind of prodigy you let slip through your fingers Kakashi. Naruto has not only already learned the Rasengan but improved on it also creating a long distance version of the Rasengan."

Kakashi asked "Don't you think that Naruto is not mat...." as he was suddenly sent flying from a punch to the face from Jiraiya who appeared in front of Kakashi and delivered a kick to the ribs who grabbed his ribs as Jiraiya cold cocked him in the side of the head over his good eye. Kakashi fell to the ground holding his stomach.

Jiraiya said in a commanding voice while releasing some KI "Don't even think about finishing that sentence. If you would have used the brain behind that fucking eye you are so proud of then you would realize that he is not only more mentally mature then you could believe but he is also smart enough to know when to use it and when not to. I am beginning to teach him Kuchiyose no Jutsu and I expect by the time he returns form our mission he will be summoning Gambunta......Naruto knows who his parents are and so he knows about your connection to his father. You say those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash, well guess what Kakashi, your a fucking hypocrite who is trash that has been turned to ash and blown to the wind."

Sasuke finally had enough and said "Why the hell do you train the dobe. He is an idiot."

Jiraiya clenched his fist and saw the bruise on Sakura face and finally had enough as he walked over to Sasuke and punched him in the stomach knocking the air out of him and he then chopped Sasuke on the back of the neck.

Sakura started to say something when the pain from the punch in the face stopped her and Jiraiya pulled out a bottle of ink as Kakashi stood up and asked "What are you doing." holding his stomach as he slowly stood up.

Jiraiya said "Your a disgrace Kakashi. The boy here attacks his teammate and you do nothing about it. Let me guess, you thought as long as she didn't say anything you wouldn't have to do anything right. Look at her Kakashi, shes scared off him. As of right now Kakashi, this boy has lost his bloodline." as he finished the seal he was drawing and activated it making Sasuke wake up long enough to scream out in pain a moment before passing back out.

Kakashi asked "Is it perminate." as he walked over and saw a seal beside each of Sasuke eyes.

Jiraiya said "It is until I unseal it and I won't until not only do I see that you have made a complete turn around but also that he is punished correctly and nobody in this village but me can unseal it and the council or Tsunade-hime ordering me to release it won't work. Girl....if I was you then you either need to quit being a ninja or if you actually are serious about being one and not a fan girl then you need to find a teacher to teach you because Kakashi here is just going to sit back and either let an enemy kill you or your own teammate. Goodbye." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Sakura who could not meet her teachers eyes and he looked down and thought "_Am I really that bad of a sensei.....Forgive me."_

Sakura thought "_Is he right, is Kakashi-sensei just going to let me die."_

A little bit later Naruto was walking into the Wolf Claw and saw Dustin sitting behind the counter who sat up as Naruto walked in and asked "What can I do for you today."

Naruto looked around and asked "Is your daughter here."

Dustin said "No, she getting ready for a mission. Why." as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "I wanted to talk to you without anyone listening in.....Why were you going to give me my order free the other day." with narrowed eyes.

Dustin smirked and said "I just want to say I am impressed with the way you have turned out. I mean the way your willing to face the devil himself kicking and screaming to show the world who you are."

Naruto thought "_more then you know."_ and said "Is that the real reason."

Dustin said "Not everyone is out to get you Naruto. Some people want to actually help you along the way. They may have their own reason why but there are some who do and I am one of them. I have my reasons. What they are, are my own but I have a reason to want to see you succeed in showing everyone who you really are."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Thank you."

Dustin smiled and asked "So what is it you need today."

Naruto said "I need some supplies. Ero-sannin gave me this scroll and told me to pack for a month long mission to Suna. This scroll is suppose to be able to hold several items but I don't really know that much about it. I need supplies and to put them in this scroll." sounding confused.

Dustin looked at Naruto and said "Alright, I think I understand. You want to get some supplies for this mission but you don't know what you need and how to use that scroll, right."

Naruto said "Yeah. I just have trouble understanding sealing for some reason. I know how to unseal stuff but everything else about it confuses me and I never been to Suna before so I don't really know what to expect on the mission and I guess since I never actually had money to buy correct supplies before I don't know what I should pack."

Dustin said "My late wife use to say the answer to solving any problem is to first understand what you have a problem with. Then once you know that then you solve that problem then you go from there."

Naruto blinked and said "So if I know I have problem with seals then I should solve that problem." as he thought about what Dustin said.

Dustin said "Yeah...but seals will take a while to learn, I can give you a book on basic sealing to help you learn. Its where I learned them from."

Naruto smiled and said "I would like that."

Dustin said "Good....now how about we solve your other problem about getting your supplies for your mission. What do you have sealed so far."

Naruto looked sheepish and said "Um...nothing."

Dustin sweat dropped and said "Alright, what about your clothing."

Naruto said "Well I was wanting to get new cloths."

Dustin nods and said "Well I can help you with that. Anything particular you were wanting."

Naruto said "Um....I am not really for sure. All I ever been able to buy before was those orange jumpsuits so I don't really know what to wear besides that. These were bought for me while I was recovering from injuries."

Dustin blinked and asked "What injuries."

Naruto scratched his head and said "I um....sort of broke my left arm."

Dustin thought "_must have been the thrust cannon. Wonder what happened to the safety shock __absorbers.__" _and said "I see. Well it's good to see that your back to normal so lets get you some cloths. Hmm." as he put his hand to his chin and looked at Naruto before he started to walk around the store grabbing a few things before putting them back and then he went into the stock room.

When he came back he handed a pile of cloths to Naruto and said "The dressing room is over there where the number 1 is. Just go in and try those on and tell me if you like them or if their the wrong size.

Naruto nods and walks into the room and once the door was closed he thought "_Eva, can you drop the suit a few minutes."_

Eva said "**Yes." **as the suit dropped and Naruto took off his cloths and he slowly began to slip on the cloths.

When he was done he looked at himself in the mirror and thought "_Wow, this is cool."_ as he saw he had a pair of black ANBU pants, black combat boots, and a black modified Chunnin/ANBU armor vest with multiple pockets for scrolls. Naruto blinked and rubbed his chest and thought "_wonder how this was able to mold around the power cell so perfectly....it is almost like it was specifically made for me somehow."_ as he came out of the dressing room.

Dustin looked at Naruto and nods before he said "Now you look like a Chunnin Naruto. I went ahead and grabbed you 2 weeks worth of the same model of cloths with a few green, blue, and red mixed in for you. Hmm....there is something missing though.....I got it." as he walked into the back again and came out with something that made Naruto eyes widen.

Dustin said "I figure you might want to have something to cover you from the the elements a little. This should work." as he held up a black cloak with blue flames on the bottom of it and blue flames on the cuffs of the sleeves as well. It was finished off with a hood that would cover the top of Naruto head."

Naruto slowly reached for it and said "It looks so much like the Yondiames coat instead it is black where his is white."

Dustin said "Well, hurry up and see if it fits."

Naruto slipped it on and pulled the hood up and he said "I can't believe how well this fits me."

Dustin said "What can I say. I have an eye for detail. So do you like."

Naruto nods and asks "How much."

Dustin said "Hmm....14 changes of cloths including the one your wearing, the cloak, plus 4 first aid kits, ninja wire, 10 sets of shurikens and 10 sets of kunai along with 10 more boxes of senbons just in case. That will be $4,250."

Naruto started to say something when Dustin said "Oh I forgot, look at the flames on your cloaks sleeves." causing Naruto to look at them.

Naruto asked "What about them."

Dustin said "Inside the flames is a storage seal on each arm. Since drawing weapons from your weapon pouches will take time that could cost you your life I designed those for quick access for shurikens and kunais. Your right handed right."

Naruto nods and Dustin said "Good, then what you should do is store your kunais in your right sleeve and your shurikens in your left like this." as he opened a box of shurikens and placed them on the flames and they went up in smoke amazing Naruto.

Naruto ask "How do I unseal them."

Dustin said "Just send chakra into your arm around here and 1 will unseal." as he touched the forearm of Naruto arm.

Naruto nods and he quickly loads all 10 boxes of shurikens and kunais in his sleeves before he paid Dustin.

Dustin the grabbed the scroll Naruto brought in with him and quickly showed Naruto how to seal the cloths, the book on basic sealing, and the other items and Naruto went into the changing room grabbing his old cloths sealing them and had Eva turn his armor back on under his cloak and he walked back out and Dustin said "Well besides getting some food and water I think your set."

Naruto asked "Will food go bad if its sealed."

Dustin said "No. A sealed item is frozen in time exactly as it was when it was sealed as long as the seal holding it was drawn right."

Naruto said "Alright, that sounds good. I guess I better get going then." as he started to leave.

Dustin asked "Have you thought of a malee weapon yet."

Naruto stopped and blinked and asked "What is a malee weapon."

Dustin said "Like a sword, whip, scythe, club, staff. Things like that."

Naruto heard Eva say "**Remember, I have a scythe and a sword. If he has anything on either of them along with a staff you should get it so you could learn to use them."**

Naruto asked "Do you have anything on a staff, scythe, or sword."

Dustin nods as he walked into the back and he came out with 6 books and he said "I have 2 on each so here you go, free." as he handed them to Naruto.

Naruto took them and sealed them and said "Thank you again for everything. I got to get some food and only a little time to do it. Cya." as he quickly left.

Dustin smirked and thought "_good luck kid."_

As Naruto entered a grocery store a gruff sounding voice said "Get out of here, we don't want your kind in here."causing Naruto to look at the man behind the counter and scowled as he turned and left.

After he was outside the store he sat down on a bench and he heard Eva say "**Relax Naruto. You can't change everyone just like that but you have made a good start. Don't ruin it by trying to get revenge."**

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it and when he opened his eyes he blinked as he saw a pale eyed girl around 9 years old looking at him from about 3 inches in front of his face.

Naruto asked as he leaned back "Can I help you."

The girl tapped Naruto chest and asked "Why is it my family Taijutsu does not work on you."

Naruto said "Secret."

The girl scowled and said "Why does my sister like you so much. I don't see anything about you that should make her obsessed with you besides being immune to our family jutsu."

Naruto asked "Who is your sister and who are you little Hyuuga."

A voice Naruto instantly recognized said "She is Hanabi-sama, sister to Hinata-sama, youngest daughter of Hiashi-sama." causing Naruto to look with a scowl on his face at Neji who also had one.

Naruto said "So did you ever tell Hinata your sorry for what you did to her."

Neji said "Why should I."

Naruto sighed as he shook his head and said "Because all she had to do to beat you in that match was activate your seal and she would have won but she let you attack her. I think she wanted to make peace between you and her or maybe between the branch and main family."

Neji narrowed his eyes and said "And what makes you think you know anything about the Hyuuga family affairs."

Naruto stood up making Hanabi to move and said "Not much besides what I can see and hear. Of coarse it looks like I can see better then you can because I can see that Hinata loves you, to bad your to much of an idiot to see it. Hope you take after your sister firecracker because if you follow the same path and him then all your going to have is loneliness. Cya screwdriver." as he began to walk away.

Hanabi blinked as she saw Naruto walk away and looked at Neji who was red face and thought "_strange, he shows no fear of Neji or me even after he finds out who I am. He is diffe...What in the world."_ as she saw the Konohamaru corp playing with Naruto.

Neji saw this and said "Come Hanabi-sama. I must return you to the compound before I have to go to see the Hokage." as he turned and began to walk away.

A few moments earlier after Naruto walked away a shout of "Hey boss." caught his attention.

Naruto turned and saw Konohamaru, Udan, and Moegi running toward him and he said "Hey gang, what's up." as they stopped in front of him.

Konohamaru said "Hey boss, I heard you made Chunnin."

Naruto said "Yeah, what of it."

Konohamaru said "Looks like your one step closer then I am to being Hokage."

Naruto put his hand to his chin and said "Actually I am 2 steps ahead of you. First I already graduated from the academy and second I am Chunnin while your still in the academy."

Konohamaru pouted and said "No fair boss."

Naruto said "Life is hardly fair Konohamaru. If it was then a lot of people who died would still be alive." as he got a far off look on his face as he remember Haku, Zabuza, and Hayate.

Konohamaru frowned and said "That's no fun boss, you need to think happy thoughts. Not sad ones."

Naruto smiled and said "I know that gang, I just was remembering a couple of people who are not here anymore. Tell you what guys, I don't have very long before I have to leave on another mission but how about I teach you all something really cool."

All 3 kids eyes got wide and they started to jump around catching the attention of Hanabi as they all took off running away.

About 5 minutes later they were all 4 standing at the academy and Naruto said "Alright gang, what I am going to teach you is how to walk on trees." as he walked up the side of one of the trees making all 3 wide eyed.

Moegi said "That was so cool boss, how did you do that."

Naruto said "This is a chakra control exercise. What you have to do is channel chakra to your feet and use it to stick to the side. To much and you blow off and to little and you fall off. This is an exercise that takes an exact amount of chakra. Use a kunai to mark how far you make it." as he jumped off.

Konohamaru said "Just watch boss. I will learn this and be catch up to you soon."

Naruto smiled and said "I hope so Konohamaru, I hope so. Look, I just remembered I got one more place to go before I need to leave so take care of each other and I will see you when I get back. Cya." as he turned and left.

Konohamaru said "Alright gang, lets show the boss we can do this by the time he gets back from his mission." as he gathered chakra and ran at the tree only to fall off.

It took Naruto about 10 minutes to get where he was going and he looked around and thought "_This is the right place right Eva."_

Eva said "**Yes."**

Naruto nods and he walked to the door and knocked on it. A few moments later the door opened and Yuugao appeared in the door frame and said "Well hello again. What are you doing here Naruto. Come to rob my panties again."

Naruto turned red and said "No. I um...I just wanted to tell you that I have a month long mission to Suna and um...."

Yuugao smirked and said "And you wanted to tell me so I wouldn't worry about you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "Well not in so many words but I just didn't want you think I was avoiding you and..." as he felt a finger on his lips.

He blinked and thought "_Eva, did you just drop the helmet."_ and he received no answer.

Yuugao smirked as she felt actual flesh and saw the look of confusion on his face and said "Looks like you got sold out." as she pulled her hand back and stepped forward as she put her arms around Naruto shoulder and said "Why did you come here Naruto. I mean you could have left without telling me and I wouldn't have gotten mad so why did you come here."

Naruto swallowed and said "I um...." as he looked into her eyes.

Yuugao eyes softened and said "I think I understand. You take care of yourself Naruto. I know were suppose to be allies of Suna again but one of them killed Hayatte. He was killed with a wind jutsu. You come back alive and I will be glad to see you return."

Naruto smiled a little and said "Thanks....I guess I better get going. Cya." as he started to leave when Yuugao pulled him into a hug and said "Be careful." as she stepped back and closed the door.

Naruto left with a smile on his face.

Inside Yuugao house she walked into her front room and saw Kurenai there and Kurenai asked "So what's up."

Yuugao said "Oh, it was Naruto. He came by to tell me he had a mission and wouldn't be back for a little while."

Kurenai glared at her and said "Really, sounds like someone who is in love would do."

Yuugao sat down and grabbed her tea glass and said "Or someone who wants someone to be glad they came back alive. I....I think he wanted to make sure that I didn't feel alone again." as she took a sip of her tea deep in thought.

Kurenai asked "But why you. For someone you claim you didn't really do anything with sure seems kind of friendly."

Yuugao shrugs and thought "_Maybe because he trust me." _and said "You are reading into it to much Kurenai. All he is to me is a friend. Something I needed a lot lately."

Kurenai sighed and said "Alright. I believe you but I wanted to make sure you don't get hurt again. He is 7 years younger then you and your still recovering from Hayatte. I don't want to see you using him as a rebound because you both deserve more then that."

Yuugao nods and said "Well if you don't mind Kurenai, I got patrol tonight and I need a few hours of sleep."

Kurenai nods and quickly leaves and Yuugao sighed after she was gone and listened to the silence of the house and thought "_It could also be because he knows the pain of being alone. Something I am getting to know real well."_ as she went toward her bedroom.

When Naruto got to the main gate he saw the Sandaime there with Jiraiya and he saw Tenten standing there also but she was glaring at Temari who was smirking and Jiraiya said "Ah gaki, I see you could make it and only 5 minutes late."

Naruto said "Sorry, I had to buy new supplies and...."

Tenten said "Looks like you got them from my dads shop. I recognize the cloak your wearing as one dad has been working on lately."

The third looked at it and said "Interesting design Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, I think its sort of....nostalgic." as he cut his eyes to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya said "Very. Reminds me of my last student in a way. Now if you don't mind I think we should get going, don't you sensei."

The Sandaime said "Yes. We need to get these 3 back home."

Tenten asked "What exactly am I here for." as she still glared at the smirking Temari.

The Sandaime said "You are here because you are on the same team as Naruto here." making both wide eyed.

Naruto asked "Wait a minute, why is she on my team when she already on Super fuzzy brows team."

The Sandaime said "Currently we have 2 Gennin teams that are unable to do missions. Team 7 and team 9. When you were removed from Team 7 due to your advancement and being selected as Jiraiya new apprentice, I suggested to Tsunade that Neji be placed as the third member of team 7 as their scout. The position that you previously held because of your Kagebunshin. Even though you are Jiraiya apprentice he won't be your full time sensei. Gai will be to help you with your Taijutsu which is one of your greatest weakness currently."

Naruto was wide eyed and asked "But what about Lee. He's like a son to Gai."

Jiraiya sighed "Odds are Lee will never be able to resume duty ever again Naruto. He is nearly in as bad of shape as you were and you nearly died because of your arm." making all 4 Gennin wide eyed.

Tenten frowned and asked "Well if him and I are on the same team then who will our 3rd member be."

The Sandaime said "You will learn later. We must be going." as he began to walk out the gates ignoring the questioning look from Naruto and Tenten.

Tenten sighed as she walked over by Naruto and said as she raised her hand "It's a pleasure to be teamed up with you." as she shook Naruto hand and blinked narrowing her eyes at the way his hand felt.

Naruto said "Thanks and I look forward to working with you in the future."

Temari growled in frustration and said "Damn it, all this tree hugging crap is getting on my nerves, can we go so I can get my fan back."

Gaara walked over and to the shock of his siblings offered his hand and said "It is good to see you again Naruto"

Naruto shook his hand and asked "How you doing Gaara."

Gaara said "I am sleeping well thanks to you."

Naruto said "What are friends for."

Temari glanced at Kankuro who was wide eyed and Naruto began to walk out the gates and Temari shook her head as Gaara began to walk behind Naruto and Tenten quickly walked up to catch Naruto and set pace beside him and then Temari and Kankuro began to walk behind them with Jiraiya following them.

As they were leaving the gates another meeting was happening in the Hokage office. When Team 7 walked into the office Neji was already present and Tsunade saw Kakashi and she said "So this is team 7. Now I am sure you notice that you are currently short one member and.....what is your problem Uchiha." as she saw Sasuke glaring at Kakashi.

Sasuke turned to her and said in a demanding voice "Release my Sharingan."

Tsunade blinked and looked at Kakashi who said "Jiraiya-sama sealed off his Sharingan earlier."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and asked "And why did he do that."

Sasuke said "Because he........"

Kakashi afraid of what Sasuke might say interrupted him and said "Because Jiraiya-sama did not approve of the way Sasuke interacts with his other teammate." causing Tsunade to look at Sakura and saw the bruise on Sakura face.

Tsunade asked "I assume that the bruise she has on her face is what you are referring to and that it was not part of a spar."

Sasuke said "No, it wasn't. She just does not know when to shut up to her betters." causing Sakura to flinch and look down and Kakashi to think "_oh shit."_

Tsunade released a little KI on Sasuke and said "First, your attitude is most disturbing and I find your lack of support in your teammate appalling. You will show me the proper respect GENNIN or I will have you chakra sealed off as well as your bloodline perminate. Second, ....."

Sasuke screamed "You can't do that you senile bitch..." Tsunade released a massive amount of KI on Sasuke making Sakura freeze as did Neji and Kakashi was sweating a little and thought "_oh god, were all dead. All I wanted was to do things at my own pace, read my book, and enjoy life...."_

Tsunade got up from her desk and she grabbed Sasuke by his neck lifting him up off the floor till he was 2 feet in the air and she said "Now you little piss ant. I don't like you and I don't care who your family was. As far as I am concerned the only good Uchiha is a dead one." making everyone wide eyed.

Tsunade continued "Your clan has been nothing but a headache for years and to tell the truth, when I heard about your clan massacre I bought the entire bar a round of drinks. Hell, if it was in my power I would have Itachi given complete pardon and a hero welcome back to Konoha for doing such a great deed. Now you will mind your place, follow orders or I will send you to join the rest of your clan." as she shoved him toward the wall with enough force to cause a spider web to appear.

She turned and returned to her seat and said "Kakashi, I expect the next time you bring your students into my office they show the proper respect or it will be you receiving their punishment. Neji Hyuuga, you are now a member of Team 7 replacing Naruto Uzumaki."

Neji said "I understand Hokage-sama." with a smirk on his face seeing Sasuke get owned.

Sakura asked "What about Naruto."

Tsunade looked at her and asked "Naruto has been taken as the official apprentice of Jiraiya when he is in town and will be on team 9 under Gai along with Tenten and another......Now I have a question for you. I know your sensei failed at teaching Naruto so what has he taught you." causing Kakashi to flinch and look down.

Sakura asked "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei failed Naruto. He taught him tree climbing like he did me and Sasuke."

Tsunade asked "Is that all he taught you Sakura."

Sakura seemed confused and said "Well yeah, why."

Tsunade glared at Kakashi and said "Sakura, did you know that your sensei own words about entering you into the Chunnin exams was that he only put you in them to gain experience and to let Sasuke become a Chunnin. He never expected either you or Naruto to pass the exams and when Naruto did Kakashi turned his back on Naruto and told him he wasn't worth his time." causing Kakashi to look away ignoring the shocked look on Sakura face or the glare on Neji.

Neji thought "_If nothing else he was worth more of your time then the Uchiha. After all he was able to defeat me."_

Sakura asked in a quite voice "Is that true Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi sighed and nods and Sakura looked down remembering Jiraiya words and looked at Tsunade and asked "Hokage-sama.....I....I don't have any skills besides having perfect chakra control and the 3 academy jutsu. I....I would like to ask permission to become your apprentice." causing Kakashi to turn and look at her shock cause he also remembered Jiraiya words and he looked down after that and thought "_I really have failed as a sensei."_

Tsunade looked at Sakura and said "SHIZUNE." causing the door to the side of the room to open and Shizune to step out.

Shizune asked "Yes Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked at her and said "I want you to get a copy of the first 10 books that I had you study when I took you as my apprentice and give them to Sakura here when you get them ready. When she has memorized them I want you to test her on her knowledge. If she can learn them all and pass your test as well as learn 3 medical jutsu that all field medics know I will think about letting her become a medic-nin."

Shizune said "Hai Tsunade-sama. I can have it by tomorrow."

Sakura was wide eyed and asked "Does that mean you will teach me."

Shizune looked at Tsunade and Tsunade said "Perhaps but only if you truly impress me, after all my only apprentice so far is Shizune here and she will always be my top priority since she is one of my precious people." making Shizune smile realizing she was referring to Naruto.

Sakura said "I will master Tsunade." making everyone blink.

Tsunade asked "Master.....I like the sound of that.....now the mission team 7 has is......washing the Hokage monument. The fires from the invasion deposited large amounts of ash on the monument faces and when the contractors begin adding my face to the monument I don't want them complaining about hazard pay from the ash so you are to wash the monument....as for you Uchiha. You are responsible for 5 D-rank missions a week by yourself as punishment for your failure of the Chunnin exams. Your mission for today after your team mission is...Capture Tora, the fire lords cat." getting a snicker from Neji.

Tsunade ignored the snicker and said "Your all dismissed." and Sakura said "Hai master Tsunade." as she bowed and began to walk toward the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next 4 hours everyone walked in silence until they came to a fork in the road and Naruto stopped at the road as the others kept on walking.

When Jiraiya passed Naruto he stopped and asked "Is something wrong gaki." drawing everyones attention.

The Sandaime looked back at Naruto and notice Naruto had a far off look on his face.

Temari said "Oi, whats your problem. We're all going this way." as Naruto continued to look down the road and said "Hey Jiji....how long does it take to get to Suna from here."

The Sandaime said "Its 2 days hard travel from here if we went full out all the way. Why."

Naruto asked "Do we have a set day to be in Suna." as he looked at the Sandaime.

The Sandiame said "We have to be there in 10 days. Why."

Naruto said "I just recalled that Konoha still has to collect the extra cash for the mission team 7 did in Wave that was upgraded. It's only a half days travel from here and we could get a warm bed and hot meal for tonight and we could leave tomorrow and only add about a half day extra travel if we go by trees."

The Sandaime narrowed his eyes and asked "That maybe true but we have the three Suna shinobi here to think about and they want to go home so unless you have a good reason to head that way or they agree to it I don't see any reason to make the trip there currently."

Naruto frowned and said "I see."

The Sandaime asked "What is so important that you wish to goto Wave Naruto. It's not like you to ask for something unless you have a very good reason."

Naruto bit his lip and said "There is a private matter I have to take care of there. I am sorry for stalling everyone." as he started to walk toward Suna.

Everyone looked at him and the Sandaime asked "What is the private matter you need to go there for."

Naruto said "There was something I ordered special there that should be done now. I was going to come back after the exam to get it but with everything that went down I haven't had a chance and I am worried that when we come back in a month that it might not still be there."

Jiraiya asked "Does it have anything to do with that." as he rubbed his right arm where Naruto had his broke.

Naruto said "No. Its just something I needed to order because of what happened on team 7 mission to Wave. "

The Sandaime frowned and looked at the Suna siblings and said "Do any of you have a problem with making a small detour_._"

Naruto said "If it helps I am willing to pay you each $500 for the day of wasted time and with the way Wave has recovered I am sure you all might be able to find something there you like." in a pleading kind of voice.

Tenten said "I don't see a problem with it." as she looked at the pleading look on Naruto face.

Gaara saw the look and said "We will do it." and Temari said "Gaara, you can't do that. I mean we...."

Gaara interrupted her and said "Please Temari. He is one of my precious people. If it was not for him I would still not be able to sleep and Shukaku would still be able to possible attack and kill you." making Temari eyes soften as she looked at Gaara.

Tenten asked "Who is Shukaku." making everyone frown.

Gaara said "Shukaku is the Ichibi no Shukaku, the 1 tail demon, weakest of the Bijuu. It was sealed into me by order of my father to make me a super weapon for Suna."

Tenten started to say something when Naruto asked "Tenten, is a kunai sealed in a scroll the same as the scroll."

Tenten blinked and said "Of coarse not. Why."

Naruto said "Gaara is the scroll, Shukaku is the kunai."

Tenten looked at him and said "I already know that. I use sealing a lot so I know the difference but what I was wondering is why Shukaku could get free before but not now based on what everyone was saying."

Jiraiya said "Before the invasion Gaara had a weak seal with a berserker seal on top of it making him unstable preventing him from going to sleep unless the demon took control of him. After the invasion I put a new seal on him and it made it where Gaara can sleep and not have to worry about the demon."

Tenten asked "How were they able to seal a demon into Gaara and what effect did it have on you besides being able to take over your body."

Gaara said "Shukaku was sealed into me when I was still inside my mother and it cost her life. Besides not being able to sleep I have larger chakra reserves then a normal person along with my ability to control sand and my automatic defense that protects me."

Tenten asked "But why did they seal it into you before you were born. Why not put it in an adult."

Naruto turned his back away from everyone looking down the road to Wave again and said "An adults chakra coils are already developed and can not handle the straign of having the demons chakra put into his or her coils releasing the demon back into the world killing the adult. The only way to successfully seal a demon is to seal it into an infant who is either just about to be born or one whose only a few hours old so that as the child grows up the coils would adjust and make it where the child could absorb the chakra making it their own."

Tenten asked "That sand creature you turned into during the invasion. That was Shukaku, wasn't it."

Gaara nods and she looked at Naruto and asked "How do you know so much about it Naruto and how were you able to defeat a demon. The Yondaime did it but it cost him his life and he was the Hokage, your were a Gennin....and what did you mean when you said that when Kyuubi met you that it was fucked during the exams." as she looked at him.

Naruto sighed and said "My birthday is the same as your name, figure it out." as he began to walk again.

Tenten blinked and thought "Tenten_..October 10..."_ as her eyes got wide as she realized that was the day Kyuubi attacked and she asked "So your like Gaara."

The Sandaime closed his eyes and said "Jinchuuriki. The power of a human sacrifice That is what those who have a demon sealed into them are called. Gaara here was turned into one to make him a weapon. Naruto here was chosen to save our village by the Yondaime. There are those who wanted to turn Naruto into a weapon like other villages such as Suna. I refused to do that and I wanted him to have as normal a life as he could. I issued a law that if anyone were to mention the true fate of the Kyuubi to those who did not know that I would have them punished or executed. The Yondaime asked that Naruto be viewed as a hero." causing Naruto to snort.

Naruto said "Lets just go jiji. You don't have to explain your actions or the actions of others because it won't matter. You should know that by now. People will believe what they want. I have done come to terms that I am nothing more then a sacrificial lamb who pays for all those who were hurt or died by the actions of who or what is a part of me." as he began to walk toward Suna.

The Sandaime looked at Naruto sadly and Tenten thought "_thats almost what dad said about Eva."_

Flashback

Dustin nods and said "Good.......I hate to do this but you can't tell anyone about what you saw. If...if people found out my connection to Eva and what she represents then people will come for me and will use you to get to me......Eva......What Eva represents is my Sins. What your mother and I created was something that we wanted to help save people......but in the end it wound up destroying hundreds of lives and a country. Someday it could even destroy the world......I.....I wanted to redeem what your mother and I created and.....and I used an innocent as a sacrifice......but I believe that my sins will be forgiven someday......I hope when I meet your mother for real on the other side that I can tell her that our sins were forgiven." as he walked into the back.

end flashback

Tenten thought "_Could Naruto be the sacrifice that he used and if so what connections does he have to Eva. He was there right before Eva appeared."_ as she looked at Naruto and thought "_his hands....they felt like metal."_

As Tenten was in thought the Sandaime was looking sadly, Jiraiya was leaning against a tree, Gaara had his arm crossed looking at his siblings and Temari bit her lip as Kankuro placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered "Lets do it sis. The past few weeks have been great not having to worry about being killed by being close to our brother. He actually asked in his own way and is trying. I know I want to go home as well but a day is not really that long."

Temari sighed and said "Fine but you have to pay us like you said and you had better be right about a hot meal and a soft bed." loud enough for everyone to hear.

Naruto got a smile on his face and said "I am, just you wait. Come on, lets go." as he ran back the hundred feet he had made it down the road to Suna and started to go down the road toward Wave.

The Sandaime looked at Jiraiya as the group started to head down the road behind Naruto and Jiraiya nods as he began to follow the group.

A few hours later the group arrived at the great Naruto bridge and everyone but Naruto eyes were wide and Kankuro asked "What the hell, why is this bridge named after you."

Naruto looked back sadly and said "Because here is where my innocence died." as he began across the bridge.

Everyone seemed confused about this including the Sandaime who thought "_damn you Kakashi. If you would have actually been a real sensei to all your students and not showed favoritism in your reports then I would know what he is talking about."_

As the group followed Naruto across the bridge and entered the town just at the beginning of the bridge they saw that a bunch of children ran up to Naruto and were screaming for him to pick them up and play with them, adults where either nodding toward him, smiling, as well as giving small bows and several girls were blushing as they looked at him.

Jiraiya looked at this and said "Sensei.....this is how he should have been seen in Konoha." as he saw the way Naruto relaxed around the people here.

The Sandaime looked down sadly and thought "_If this is how they view him then someday he may come here to live if Konoha does not change, consequences be damned."_

Naruto smiled as the kids were tugging at his pants and screaming out his name and he said "Hey everyone. Tell you what. If I show you all a cool trick would you all let me and my company through. It's been a long journey and I have a lot to do and only a short amount of time."

Several of the kids said "Yeah." as they got all excited.

Naruto nods and he jumped into the air and began to float shocking Kankuro and Temari and Tenten since she did not get to see him fly because of the fighting.

Several of the kids screamed "But we already saw you fly."

Naruto said "I know so just wait for it." as he closed his eyes and held his left hand above his head and all the ninja tensed as they felt chakra begin to gather in his left hand but could only barely see the blue glow and then Naruto raised his right hand and jerked his right hand a second before a blue ball of chakra shot out of his left hand. Around 100 ft in the air an explosion rocked the sky followed by 9 others and the kids screamed "Fireworks."

Naruto slowly landed on the ground and said "See, neat trick huh." as the kids all cheered and began to go back to their parents who clapped and listened to their kids cheer.

When the crowd had dispersed Naruto smiled faded a little and he said "Alright, sorry about the wait, I will show you all to where we can stay the night." as he began to walk away.

Temari asked "What is he, bipolar. He changes from all happy and excited to sad and depressed at the drop of a hat."

The Sandaime sighed and said "It's because he let his emotional mask drop. What you all saw was probably something he has hardly ever showed anyone. The real him. Not the happy go lucky idiot who screams for attention like you all saw in the exams." as he began to follow Naruto.

The group was in deep thought and Jiraiya thought "_That is also the way his mother was. She carried her emotions on her sleeves."_ as he followed.

They soon came to a 2 story home and Naruto walked toward the door and knocked on it.

A female voice said "Just a moment." and when the door opened Tsunami appeared in the door and her eyes brightened and said "Naruto." as she pulled him into a hug and he smiled as he hugged her back and said "Hello Tsunami, how are you doing."

Tsunami let go and kissed his head getting a confused look from him a moment as he actually felt the kiss and he said "I been good. I got promoted like I said I would."

Tsunami said "Congratulations, come on in and......who is all these people Naruto."

Naruto said "Oh, let me introduce you, this is my new teammate Tenten, my part time sensei Jiraiya, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, and this is our diplomatic escort to Suna Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. We were on our way to Suna when I requested to stop by here to get that extra pay from the old drunk and to finish a few things I had left to do."

Tsunami said "Well its a pleasure to have such an honored group here and normally I would let you all stay here but the KazeNami Inn just opened 2 weeks ago and seeing as you are the owner of it I figure you would want your guest to stay there right."

Naruto ignored the shocked looks everyone was giving him and said "Yeah but I still don't see why you all our doing that for me."

A voice that brought a smile to Naruto face said "Because you turned down the job of being the feudal lord here in wave making me the take the job you blond baka."

The Sandaime asked as he looked at the new arrival recognizing him and asked "What do you mean the feudal lord Tazuna and it is good to see you again."

Tazuna who was dressed in a business suit said "Exactly what I mean. After Gato was killed the people here ran the old feudal lord out of the country vowing to kill him if he ever returned since he sold us out to Gato. When the kid here came back to wave the people here asked him to be our new feudal lord since he was the hero of the country. He said he did not think he was old and wise enough to do the job so he asked that the real hero be elected and he pointed out that he would not have been here had it not been for me so the people elected me as the new feudal lord and I agreed."

Tenten asked "Why did you turn down the offer Naruto, that was a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Naruto said "I have my reason. Now you old drunk bastard, what the hell is this KazeNami crap I was just hearing about and I thought I was going to be a silent partner, not owner."

Tazuna said "Well, the Inn as you know was originally used for Gato slave prostitution ring and when you were here during those 3 weeks and took out those men who were still running it freeing those girls it just felt like the right payment to give the building to you so after remodeling it and and hiring a few of the girls who stayed and offered to work there in exchange for room and board since they didn't have anywhere to go after Gato killed their families we all felt everyone won. I know you wanted me to be the owner and you just be a silent partner so that way someone here in Wave could keep an eye on it and run it and you would never actually touch the money it makes."

Naruto sighed and said "And the name." as he glared at Tazuna.

Tazuna said "Oh that. Well there are 2 reasons for that. One because you are the wind of change for the land of wave and you already know the second reason."

Naruto said "Must not kill drunk, must not kill drunk." as he began to rub his temples.

The Sandaime said "I take it they know about that Naruto."

Naruto said "They know part but not all and drop it. So would you mind setting all these people here in a couple of rooms. I still need to go see someone before it gets dark." as he looked at Tazuna.

Tazuna said "Sure, after all it is my duty as the feudal lord to welcome as many diplomats as I can. Please follow me and I will show you to the Inn where you can stay."

Temari asked "Oi, what about our money."

Naruto stopped and turned his right arm away from everyone and pulled his wallet out and counted out the cash and handed it to them all and Jiraiya asked "Where are you going gaki. You know it's not safe for...."

Naruto said "Around and don't go there. I been taking care of myself since I was 4. If anything happens follow the explosions." as he took off toward the town leaving the group behind.

Tenten asked "where is he going."

Tazuna sighed and said "He's going to be going to the shrine." making everyone look at him.

Temari asked "What do you mean. We came all this way so he could go to some shrine."

Tsunami said "Forgive my father. The shrine is the name the people of Wave have given to the graves of the 2 missing nins Naruto team fought to save our country. In the end they both died to save our country so we honor them for that but for Naruto its personal. I don't know the exact details since I respect his privacy but something happened between the boy Haku and Naruto."

Tenten blinked as she remembered what she read and the Sandaime asked "Naruto mentioned something about losing his innocence on the bridge, do you know what he was talking about."

Tsunami said "No I don't. sorry."

The Sandaime nods and Jiraiya asked "Where is this shrine so if he runs into trouble we can get there quicker."

Tsunami said "Did you notice the cliff about a mile south of the bridge when you were crossing it." getting a nod from everyone "It is at the top of the cliff."

Jiraiya nods and said "Well lets go get checked in so we can eat and perhaps I can do some research." as he let out a perverted giggle as he began to follow Tazuna.

The group followed Tazuna for about 10 minutes until they came to a 4 story inn with a blue black sloped roof, 60 windows, and the top half was painted sky blue and the bottom was painted sea blue with the 2 blending together in the middle and a gold plack with the name KazeNami Inn on the front. Tenten said "So Naruto owns this place. Looks nice."

Tazuna said "Yeah, the people of Wave love Naruto....even after we learned what he has in him." as he glared at the Sandaime.

The group froze and the Sandaime asked "Did Naruto tell you about that."

Tazuna said "No, he had it bad enough that he doesn't want to tell anyone about it. The ninja you sent here with the adjusted price for the mission asked why would we chose a demon like him as our village hero. When we defended him and asked why he called Naruto a demon he told us about the Kyuubi being inside him. When Naruto came here a child asked him and Naruto said it was true and started to leave but the people here told him we still saw him as our hero and even more of one because he holding Kyuubi from coming here as well. We told that ninja before he left if he ever came back here again we would kill him so please feel free to send that man back anytime." with a smirk on his face.

The Sandiame shook his head and thought "_I will check to see who I sent here and he will be spending time with Ibiki and Anko both."_ and said "Not eve..."

Tazuna said "Don't. Naruto already defended your village and said only a few saw him that way not everyone. I don't know why he would protect your village by lying but we won't dishonor him or his sacrifice Now please follow me." as he walked inside to the reception desk and Temari and Tenten both were shocked to see a girl the same age as them behind the counter remembering hearing about the slave prostitution and for a moment both girls looked at each other thinking the same thing.

Tazuna said "Hello Isis, how are you today."

Isis said "I am doing well Tazuna-sama, how are you today and who are our honored guest."

Tazuna said "This is a few honored guest who are traveling with Naruto."

Isis spoke up in a fan girl voice "Naruto-sama is here. Where is he, I want to see him again after he freed me from Gato and his men." with an excited look on her face.

Tazuna said "He's gone to the shrine Isis but you can check in his guest."

Isis said "Oh of coarse, please sign the guest list and the rooms will be on the house for the night since your with Naruto-sama." as she turned the registry around for them to sign.

As the group signed the list Tenten asked "What should we do now Sandaime-sama since the sign shows 2 hours until dinner."

The Sandaime said "I guess since you all have your room key you can do what you want until then but please leave your hiate in your pocket so people won't suspect you of being ninja and we are not accused of being idiots like a certain people." with distaste sounding at the end.

Tenten looked as the Sandaime and Jiraiya went up the stairs and she turned and saw the 3 sand sibs looking at each other and she shook her head before she turned and left the inn.

Naruto after leaving the group walked through town for about 10 minutes until he came to a shop that he was looking for and he walked in. The man behind the counter looked up and said "Oh hello Naruto-sama, what can I do for you today."

Naruto said "I was wondering if that order is ready."

The man nods and said "Yeah but do you have the money."

Naruto pulled out his wallet and handed the man $5000 and the man pulled out a scroll and asked "Do you know how to unseal items."

Naruto said "Yeah."

The man said "Good, then just make sure that scroll is in the middle of where you want to set it because it will unseal 10 seconds after you drop blood on the seal and it will be next to impossible to move again, got it."

Naruto nods and said "Thank Mew." as he turned and left.

When Naruto got to the graves of Zabuza and Haku he closed his eyes a moment when he heard a voice asked "So it was Zabuza Momochi that team 7 encountered on your mission here. I thought that was just a rumor." causing Naruto to turn and look at Tenten who walked out of the woods.

Naruto asked "What are you doing here."

Tenten pointed toward the grave and said "I'm a weapon master and respect other weapon users. I heard the rumor that Zabuza had died and I wanted to see if the rumors were true and since I recognize the famous head chopping cleaver of Zabuza I can see it is true."

Naruto frowned and said "They were as you can so if you don't mind please leave."

Tenten crossed her arms and said "I also wanted to see the grave of the so called Hero claimed by Naruto Uzumaki on a tree in Konoha who goes by the name Haku Momochi."

Naruto eyes widen a moment and he said "So you found that huh." as he looked away at the grave.

Tenten asked as she walked over "Want to talk about it."

Naruto asked "Why are you here really." in an accusing tone.

Tenten said "Your my teammate and you look like your hurting and I want to help. Why are you so defensive."

Naruto ignored her question and he pulled out a scroll and walked over to where the sword of Zabuza and the cross with Haku mask was and he removed both from the ground and set the scroll on the ground where they had been before he opened it and keeping his hand away from Tenten he unsealed his hand and cut his finger with the nail of his thumb and let some blood hit the seal.

A few seconds later a puff of smoke covered where the scroll had been and there stood a marble platform with a statue that looked exactly like Haku and Zabuza stood and Naruto looked at both sadly as he took the sword of Zabuza and put it on a slot on his back and the sword clicked when it got in position to look like he was caring it and he took the broke mask of Haku and he looked at the mask and said "I broke this mask that day on the bridge." as he slowly placed the broke mask over half of Haku face.

Tenten sat down on a rock and asked "What happened on the bridge. You said you lost your innocence there but I don't understand what you mean. Why are you going through so much effort for the dead."

Naruto was silent for several moments and said "Some call that bridge the bridge of destiny as well as the bridge of heroes. I call that bridge the bridge of lost innocence. On it I faced true evil for the first time in my life. Evil that wanted nothing more then to stick its hands through the chest of its enemy and pull the heart out while it still beats. An evil that was so powerful that it could and would have destroyed all in its path......and that evil was in my own heart." as he looked at the grave.

Tenten asked "So you met the Kyuubi somehow." confused

Naruto shook his head no and said "No.....there on the bridge for a moment the mask hunter nin who was Zabuza partner had used me as bait to get Sasuke to defend me so he could be taken out and it worked....Sasuke took what appeared to be a fatal strike to save me......it was the second time that someone took a strike to protect me because I was too weak. Sasuke died in my arms and I felt no pulse on his body.....I heard whispers in my head. At first I thought that it was imagination.....When I finally learned the truth of why everyone hated me I thought that everyone was wrong, that the sealing had went different and the Kyuubi and I were not in the same body but when I heard the whispering for revenge I finally had to accept that the Kyuubi was really in me.......but on that bridge I learned the truth, in that moment, when I saw Sasuke die for me something snapped in me.....I didn't care what the whispering was, I didn't care if I live or die...all I wanted was to see the hunter nin dead.....I gave in to it....I was consumed by the power that flowed through me, I wanted more of it....it was like a drug that you can never get enough of and yet I felt empty inside. I felt like I was floating in my body as I watched my body destroy the hunter nin destroying the innocence of the boy behind the mask, destroying the future he had, destroying his will to live and most of all destroying the first person who saw me as me and care if I live or die without pity or duty being behind it."

Tenten asked "What happened." as she looked concerned and a little scared.

Naruto closed his eyes and stood up and touched the mask on Haku face and said "Like this mask I was broken inside......when I saw Haku face I fought myself to regain control of my body. I heard the whispering asking why do I resist now, when it could have been me there dead and I fought against the whispering I thought it was Kyuubi I was going against. It wasn't. It was the part of me I always denied to listen to, the part who always wanted to hurt those who hurt me, I realized at that moment that it was me a part of me that wanted to kill the hunter nin, to rip his heart out. I could not let that part of me that wanted to hurt him when. It was the hardest fight I have ever had. It was at that moment I truly understood what Haku meant when he said true strength comes from protecting what is precious to you. I faced an ugly truth that day. I faced that I am not the happy go lucky idiot everyone thought I was, I am not the cold blooded killer who wanted to destroy everything but.....but I could be since I am someone who is parts of both and neither. Realizing that scared me more then learning the Kyuubi was inside of me. I could not let that happen....I would not let that happen.

Unfortunately all of this realizing came at a heavy price. Haku told me why he was there and why he had nothing left to live for since I destroyed him in battle making him useless as a tool to Zabuza. He asked me to kill him and stain my hands with his blood. It was to be the last request from my first true friend. I.....I went to fulfill it but he had one last duty to Zabuza and at the last moment before my blade pierced his heart he shushined away and took a Chidori from Kakashi killing him to save Zabuza.....10 seconds later it was learned their employer double crossed them and in my grief I convinced Zabuza to kill Gato to avenge Haku......60 seconds later it was learned Haku only put Sasuke in a fake death and all my anger and revenge that caused Haku his life was for nothing...They call me a hero....If it was not for Haku I would most likely have lost myself that day on the bridge to my dark side and killed everyone here before I returned to Konoha to do the same in my anger.....I vowed on these graves that I would protect what is precious to me using everything in my power to save them. The Kyuubi, my own skills....even my life. I would never cause those I care for to be hurt ever again....even from myself."

Tenten looked sadly at Naruto and she said "So that is why you put so much effort into honoring their memory, to punish yourself for what happened that day."

Naruto said "I am a sacrifice, it is my responsibility to be the one who gets hurt, not be the one who causes the pain."

Tenten got up and went to slap him in the face when Naruto heard Eva in his head scream a warning and he grabbed Tenten by the side and leaps back as she screamed "What the hell are you doing." before an explosion hit where they had been standing as Naruto landed and took a defensive stance in front of her and said "Hello Sushi, wheres your partner." as he began to look around and curse himself as he saw where he had landed.

Tenten turned and paled as she saw Kisame and recognizing him as a member of the seven swordsmen as he was standing there where they had been moments before withdrawing his sword from the ground as she also began to look around and thought "_shit, we are trapped on the ledge here, I can tree walk down the side but I don't know if he can but Naruto seems to know him and he asked about a partner, not good." _as she began to prepare for battle without looking obvious.

Kisame stood up and said "Well, well, well, what do we have here. I come to pay my respects to my old buddy Zabuza and I find the Kyuubi and his girlfriend. Tell you what, you come nice and easy and I let her go."

Naruto asked "And Uchiha Itachi is just going to let her go as well." as his eyes darted around looking for Itachi making Tenten pale again as she recognized that name.

Kisame smirked and said "Itachi not here right now. Hes got his pocky addiction to feed right now near the border of wind and fire country. Imagine his surprise when he finds out I already captured our target." as he prepared to attack.

Naruto thought "_did you find him anywhere Eva_."

Eva said "**No, it appears he is telling the truth and is alone. What should we do**."

Naruto glanced at Tenten and thought "_I don't think she has any weapons. I need to lead him away from her. Hmm...." _as he quickly created a plan in his head.

Naruto said "You think you can beat me Kisame. Your nothing without Itachi to save you and your sword. I put both you on the ground last time remember."

Kisame said "You surprised me last time but this time you have no where to run to and you girlfriend here also needs protecting."

Tenten said "I'm not his girlfriend and I don't need protecting."

Naruto said "Tenten....for once, shut up and listen to your superiors. Your always going around unarmed unless your expecting battle. You been warned before over it but this time it will cost you. You need to think more like me and seal your weapons in your cloths like I do. In my sleeves I have hundreds of kunais in one sleeve and shurikens in the other and all I have to do is send chakra into the arms like this." as a shuriken appeared in his left hand and a kunai in his right as he still stood in front of Tenten and held his weapons ready.

Kisame at that moment charged toward Naruto who threw both weapons which Kisame stopped long enough to deflect them but that was all the time Naruto needed to throw the cloak off his shoulders and gravity pulled it off his arms as he charged forward to meet Kisame letting it hit the ground.

Kisame saw Naruto charging toward him and he swiped from the side with his sword at Naruto who deflected it with his left arm raising his right arm and 3 senbons launched out of it toward Kisame who dodged to the side letting them fly by and hit a tree behind him exploding.

Naruto said "Shit." as he duct under the next swipe from Kisame who laughed and said "Oh.....did your little senbon trick fail this time. I saw it enough last time to know you have some kind of senbon launcher on your right arm." as he brought an over head slice down toward Naruto head who crossed his arms above his head making an X and Kisame said "Wrong move kid, Samehada doesn't cut, it shaves." as he pulled toward himself drawing the blade out of the cross block Naruto had it in as pieces of metal came flying and Naruto jumped back.

Tenten took that moment to unload a barrage of kunais and shurikens she unsealed from Naruto cloak she put on and Kisame jumped back and began to deflect them and he said "Should have stayed out of it girly. Now I am going to kill you." as he charged toward her.

Naruto saw this and thought "_Eva, drop the weights."_ as he charged to intercept Kisame.

Kisame saw this and at the last moment changed his attack from Tenten who was back completely on the edge toward Naruto who was going full speed and he sliced Samehada across Naruto stomach and the sound of metal on metal was heard as small pieces of metal flew into the air.

Kisame blinked as he looked at Naruto and said "What the hell. First your not losing any chakra to Samehada and now every time I attack you there is some kind of armor protecting your body but I don't see any.

Naruto said "It sucks for you that I know the secret to chakra metal." as he glanced at Tenten and asked "You OK Tenten."

Tenten said "Yeah but I don't have much room to fight and looks like I have the same problem I had with Temari here."

Naruto frowned and started to ask "Can you ge...."

Kisame interrupted him as he said "Sorry kiddies, not this time." as he began to flash through hand signs and a water dragon appeared and charged toward Naruto and Tenten.

Tenten screamed as she saw it coming not seeing a way to escape and Naruto turned and grabbed her and jumped into the air carrying her as he flew over the top of the dragon.

He landed on a tree away from the cliff edge and sat her down only to hear Eva say "**Behind you."**

Naruto turned bringing both his arms up and blocked another strike from Kisame.

Unfortunately it caught Tenten in the right arm shredding some of her shirt, his cloak and her arm a little causing her to scream out in pain before he could deflect it.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he kicked Kisame in the side knocking him off the tree and charged toward Kisame forcing him to jump back and he screamed "Are you OK Tenten." as he duct under another slash from Kisame.

Tenten was quickly wrapping her arm to stop the bleeding said "yeah but give me a minute if you can."

Naruto jumped back as Samehada hit the ground in front of him and said "Get out of here and get help."

Tenten looked up as she tied the last knot and said "No. You won't last long enough.

Naruto frowned and thought "_status Eva."_

Eva said "**Damage to both arms from blocking those attacks has made using the senbon launcher and the thrust cannon currently impossible. Also damage to the stomach prevents prolong flight. 10 seconds burst at best currently unless you wish to take the chance of damaging the chest plates. Over all internal ****integrity**** is still normal."**

Kisame saw Naruto standing there as he glanced at Tenten who had unsealed more weapons but were currently waiting and Naruto thought "_no choice, Eva, chakra saber and chakra scythe."_

Eva said "**Understood, reach both hands behind you to each ass cheek but please do not take any damage at this time, chakra saber on left. Send chakra into each to activate."**

Naruto jumped into the air again as he reached his hands behind him to his ass and 2 4 inch rods shot out of his cheeks and Naruto screamed "Tenten, catch." as he spun in the air throwing the rod in his left hand at Tenten as he brought the right around sending chakra to his right hand and the rod extended to over 5 ft long and a 3 foot long curved blade of chakra shot out of the top.

Tenten saw Naruto jump in the air as she took that moment to throw the weapons she unsealed at Kisame forcing him to dodge and she heard Naruto scream "Tenten, catch." as she looked up and saw a 4 inch rod coming toward her and she reached out and caught it.

At that moment she heard a strange noise and looked up seeing a scythe made out of chakra appear in Naruto hand as he brought it down toward Kisame who blocked it with Samehada.

Tenten screamed out as she began to unseal more weapons "What is this."

Naruto was about to answer when Kisame knocked the scythe out of his hand sending it flying toward a tree causing it to deactivate and return to a 4 in rod before he smacked Naruto in the side with Samehada sending him into a tree.

Naruto groaned from the hit and he slowly started to stand up when he felt a punch in the side of the helmet and he was sent flying again 4 ft away from Kisame who said "Damn it. You got armor everywhere." as he shook his hand.

Naruto slowly got to all 4 and he said "Chakra, send chakra into it."

Kisame turned quickly to Tenten who threw a kunai at him as she sent chakra into the rod in her hand and a 3 foot long blade appear and she said "Holy shit, its the Raijin."

Kisame frowned and started to flash through hand signs again and 5 sharks made out of water flew at Tenten and she quickly sliced through them but Kisame appeared behind her and hit her in the back of the head knocking her out as he prepared to kill her with his sword Naruto kicked him in the side sending him flying.

Kisame hit a tree feet first as he launched toward Naruto after rebounding and Naruto grabbed the chakra saber and he started to block Kisame strikes like he had done with Yuugao as he was being forced toward the cliff again as Kisame strikes got faster and more powerful.

As Naruto reached the edge Kisame said "Now I got you and when I am done with you I will finish off your girl." as he went to slice Naruto down the middle with Samehada but Naruto held up his left arm taking the strike again and Naruto went to slice Kisame in the side with the chakra saber but Kisame grabbed Naruto wrist stopping the strike and he began to over power Naruto.

Just then a kunai hit Kisame in the back making him scream out and turn his body in case more were coming and he saw Tenten who had woke up long enough to attack one more time pass out again but the moment of distraction is what Naruto needed to take Kisame own motion and pulled both of them off the cliff.

As they fell Kisame let go of Naruto to prepare to land on the water and Naruto used his ability to fly to get behind Kisame and he quickly wrapped his arms around Kisame and said "heres a move I saw Lee do." as he began to spin both of them head first into the water below.

As they hit the water he released Kisame and he heard Eva say "**structural integrity down to 60 percent. Minor stress leak in the stomach section. Be careful Naruto, were not completely air tight at the moment. I would say 10 minutes of air before you have to surface due to water intake."**

Kisame was under the water shaking his head as he saw Naruto turn himself right side up and he thought "_does he actually intend to fight me underwater. My bloodline allows me to breath underwater thanks to my gills."_

Naruto activated his chakra saber and he frowned as he saw his power level drop from 70 to 69.....68.....67. He deactivated it and thought "_how do I seal it Eva."_

Eva said "**Just place it on your left ass cheek and I will do the rest**."

Naruto did as she said and it was consumed into a seal.

Kisame took Samehada and he tested his swing under the water and he began to use his feet to swim quickly toward Naruto who turned and began to go deeper into the water.

Kisame followed until they were about 200 ft below the surface and Naruto turned and put his hands together and 2 other Naruto appeared and they split up into 3 directions.

Kisame stopped and looked at all 3 and thought "_stupid clones, which one is the real one."_

All 3 stopped when they got about 60 yard away from Kisame and they faced him and held both their hands out to the side and began to gather chakra as RasenShuriken appeared.

Kisame eyes got wide and thought "_shit."_ as all 6 were thrown at him but under the water they only went about half as fast as they normally would and the 2 kagebunshin disappeared.

Naruto saw that Kisame use Samehada to eat the closest 2 and he turned to get the second 2 and Naruto saw he only had 5 percent of his chakra left and he looked at his hand and saw that his cloak shield had dropped and he activated his thrusters in his feet that allow him flight and underwater movement and he charged toward Kisame who had Samehada eating the closest 2 RasenShurikens and had his back to Naruto and Naruto got there just as Kisame began to turn and he grabbed Kisame like he did before they hit the water and said "lets go to hell together." as Kisame saw the Iron man armor and then the RasenShurikens sliced into Kisame side slicing off his arm that held Samehada and hit Naruto as well but Naruto armor absorbed the chakra from the attack giving him just enough to return his cloaking shield.

Kisame who was screaming out in pain was swimming to the surface as fast as possible so he could slow the blood loss from the slash in his side and the stump where his arm had been.

Naruto saw this and laughed a moment until the HUD display went out and everything went dark inside the armor and he said "Eva, whats going on."

Eva said "**Standby**."

Naruto waited a moment as he tried to move as he felt his body hit the ocean floor and he asked "Eva." with a little bit of fear in his voice.

Eva said "Standby** please. I am very busy**."

Naruto felt water inside the suit up to his waist and was getting more scared when Eva said "**Beginning power up sequence**." as the HUD display showed up again and Naruto saw the sonar display was on and he asked "Whats going on Eva."

Eva said "**Sorry about that but I had to divert resources toward repairing the damage to the stomach section of the suit. The pressure from the water caused the suit to crack in that area. I was able to seal off everything above the damage area to keep the water from going any higher then that but it took nearly all the remaining power you had but after I got it into position I was able to release a little Kyuubi chakra into the power cell and currently we have 15 percent power. I would suggest we get out of here as soon as possible."**

Naruto frowned and thought "_but what about the Samehada. I don't want Kisame coming back and getting it."_

Eva was silent for a moment and said "**Based on where we ended up and where it began to fall I would say it is somewhere within 100 square yards of our current location but I can not tell you in which direction."**

Naruto looked at the sonar display and thought "_can you give me __inferred__ as well as sonar. Perhaps the body heat from Kisame arm can help us find it."_

Naruto saw the HUD display change and he looked around and saw several heat sources under the water and he looked in a circle and he said "That one, the one that is getting cooler quick. Do you have a lock on it."

Eva said "Yes."

Naruto said "Alright, lets check that out." as he began to slowly go toward the heat source.

A few minutes later they came across a bed of coral and Naruto saw Kisame arm but did not see Samehada so he grabbed the arm and he looked around and thought "_damn it. Do you think if we come back when we get more chakra you could still find that area were it might be."_ as he saw his chakra level slowly going down.

Eva said "**Yes though every minute the range gets bigger**."

Naruto sighed and said "Fine, its a lost item then." as he began to go toward the surface.

When he made it to the surface he looked around and saw that Kisame was no where in sight and he suddenly felt lighter as all the armor was sealed and he thought "_Eva, whats going on."_

Eva said "**I need to work on repairing the damage to the suit and it would look ****weird**** with the cracks in your cloths where the damage was, would it not**."

Naruto frowned and thought "_Alright, just let me know when it is ready again." _as he swam toward the wall and he used chakra to climb to the top.

When he got to the top he saw Tenten still passed out and he frowned as he ran over to her and he tapped her on the arm and said "Tenten....Tenten, can you hear me, wake up."

Tenten groaned as she turned a little and Naruto thought "_well at least she alive."_ as he looked around the clearing and his breath caught as he looked at the statue and he saw the mask Haku had was completely shattered and he let a tear fall.

He then got up and grabbed all the weapons and he blinked as he found the chakra scythe and thought "_well I will have to wait until the suit is repaired to reseal it." _as he put it in the pocket of his vest.

He then walked back over to where Tenten was and he picked her up and began to carry her back to town.

A little while later Gaara was in the middle of the road screaming "NO, MAKE IT GO AWAY, PLEASE STOP." as he held his head with a crazy look on his face.

On a bench on the side of the road Kankuro asked "Funny, before when he was like this I would be running and hiding."

Temari sweat dropped and said "I can't believe him, how embarrassing." as she slapped her head.

Kankuro said "Hey, you can't blame him."

Just then Gaara stood up straight and pulled out some of the money Naruto had gave him and said "I will have another please."

A man said "Look kid. I know you like the slushies but if you keep drinking them that fast the brain freeze your feeling is going to get worse, now what......Naruto-sama is everything alright." as he saw Naruto coming down the road with Tenten in his arms passed out.

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari all 3 turned and Temari saw Naruto cloak on Tenten and said "Looks like she was easy after all." with a snicker in her voice.

Naruto glared at her and asked "Do any of you 3 know any medical jutsu." making all 3 blink.

Kankuro who was snickering a moment was the first to recover and asked "Whats wrong, she like it rough."

Naruto kicked him right in the nuts and he screamed out in pain before he fell to the ground holding himself and Naruto glared and asked "Now, do you know any medical jutsu."

Gaara said "No, we don't Naruto, why."

Naruto turned and said "Get your siblings and follow me. We were attacked by a missing nin."

All 3 got serious at this point....well as serious as one can be while holding himself but Temari asked "Who was it and what happened."

Just then Tenten shifted in Naruto grip and Kisame arm that was on her stomach fell to the ground making a woman nearby scream and the slushie vendor to pale.

Naruto said "He got away but not without us getting a piece of him, pick that up for me will you. I need to get Tenten some help." as he began to walk toward the Inn.

Gaara picked it up with his sand and said "Come." as he began to follow Naruto.

Kankuro frowned and said "Did you see that arm. It was blue, who the hell has blue skin."

Temari glared at her brother and said "Did you notice anything wrong with that picture though. Why is it besides having wet cloths he looks unharmed."

Kankuro thought a moment and said "Hey, your right."

Temari rolled her eyes and said "I'm always right, it comes with being a woman, come on." as she ran to catch up with Naruto and Gaara.


	11. Chapter 11

When they got to the inn Naruto saw the girl at the desk and he asked "Hey, what room is the Sandaime in."

The girl looked up and got wide eyed and said in a stutter voice "Naruto-sama." before she fainted.

Naruto screamed "For the love of god, can I get some fucking help here."

The Sandiames voice said "And what would you need help with Naruto." as he came down the stairs but when he saw Tenten in Naruto arm he narrowed his eyes and moved quickly to Naruto side and he saw the blood on Tenten cloths and said "Hurry, put her down and tell me what happened." as he cleared a spot for Tenten.

Naruto sat her down and said "We were attacked by Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi partner but luckily Itachi wasn't there. He got her in the arm with Samehada and the back of the head with his fist."

The Sandaime hands were already glowing green and he checked her head and arm and he asked "Anywhere else."

Naruto said "Not that I saw. I took most of the damage but my....gift took a beating."

The Sandaime frowned at this but after a few moments sighed as he looked Tenten over once more and then eyed Naruto as he said "She has a minor concussion and will most likely be out for the rest of the day but her arm will take about 3 or 4 days to heal the rest of the way. What about you. Any injuries."

Naruto grabbed the arm of Kisame from Gaara sand and said "Just a piece here and there."

The Sandaimes eyes were wide a moment and asked "Is he still alive."

Naruto said "Unfortunately yes, after Tenten was taken out I forced us off the cliff into the ocean to save her from more damage and I took his arm while we were underwater and he fled to keep from dying of blood loss. I plan to go back there after I rest a little bit and see if I can find Samehada."

The Sandaime said "Not without Jiraiya your not. We can't let Akatasuki get their hands on you or Gaara."

Temari narrowed her eyes and asked "Who is Akatasuki and why would they be after Gaara."

Jiraiya voice said "Akatasuki is a group of S-class missing nin, they plan to capture and extract each of the Bijuu for what purpose I don't know. I only know of 4 members, Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiha, Sasori of the red sand and former member Orochimaru." making the Sand sibs wide eyed hearing Sasori name.

Gaara said "And they will be coming after Naruto and I." trying to get all the info he can.

Jiraiya nods and said "It is one of the reason why Naruto and I are on this trip to return you home to inform Suna about this threat and yourself." as he tossed Naruto a scroll.

Naruto asked "Whats in the scroll."

Jiraiya said "Its the instruction for Kuchiyose no Jutsu as well as a few toads who you need to know for when you can summon them. Now how much did Kisame see and know now."

Naruto sighed and said "RasenShuriken, he already knew about my senbon trick and because of the amount of times Samehada hit me he most likely knows about my....gift now along with both my chakra weapons though they were not much help."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Thats most of your arsenal kid."

Naruto frowned and said "I know but I couldn't help it. Kisame was to strong for me."

Temari asked "What is this gift you keep talking about. Is it Kyuubi." as she eyed Naruto.

Naruto looked nervous and said "Nothing, look.....can you take Tenten to your room Temari. Just because I didn't see any other injuries doesn't mean she didn't take them and I don't want to cause any problems. I don't think she would want any of us to help her if she needs it." as he got a little red on his cheeks.

Temari blinked looking at him and then looked at the others and said "I get it, geese. You want me to check her out and watch her since I am the only other female in the group. Grab panda bear and follow me to my room." as she began going up the stairs.

Naruto followed to the third floor and Temari opened a door and Naruto followed her into the room and she motioned for the bed and he put Tenten on the second twin bed in the room and Temari said "Now get out so I can make sure she doesn't have any other injuries you pervert." as she shoved him out of the room and slammed the door closed and he heard it lock.

Temari frowned as she walked back over to Tenten and looked at the blood and the wound and thought "_Well Panda, lets get you cleaned up."_ as she walked over to Tenten's bag and pulled out several scrolls and thought "_so she seals everything, not just weapons."_ as she put the scrolls back and walked over to Tenten and began to remove Tenten's cloths and got a few of her own supplies and doctor a few scrapes and minor cuts as well as washing some of the dirt and blood off of her leaving Tenten in only her panties and her chest bindings.

Temari thought "_well, her bodies not bad, shows she is a real kunoichi instead of one of those wanna be __fan girls.__ I can respect that though we are going to have a talk when she wakes up. I need to know what happened with this Akatasuki."_

After dropping Tenten off in Temari room he entered his room where Jiraiya and the Sandaime were and the Sandaime asked "Alright Naruto, I want to hear everything that happened."

Naruto sighed and began telling about talking to Tenten without telling what was actually said and then he detailed the battle with Kisame and Eva showed a hologram of it. The Sandaime was quite for several minutes after it was over and finally said "Naruto.....while I am pleased that you protected your team mate and did what was necessary I don't like the fact you threw caution to the wind and endangered yourself and her by following him into the water. You can fly, even if it was damage you still had partial ability to fly so you should have after knocking him off the cliff and getting free flew back up and got her to safety. Not use Lee renden to slam him into the water trying to take him out."

Naruto frowned and looked down and the Sandaime said "But I am proud of you Naruto. You showed in the battle you did have good Chunnin qualities by ordering her to leave as well as rearming her even though she was armed. I notice you were trying to use the scythe as you would a sword. That won't work because their 2 different styles."

Naruto said "I know. I got some books on staffs, scythes and swords to read but I haven't had a chance to yet."

The third said "well, I could right down for you the basic katas for the staff if you want. There are only 10 of them and they would help you with the scythe."

Naruto was wide eyed and said "Really, that would be great jiji."

The third smiled and said "Well get some rest Naruto and I will have that for you in the morning.....were you able to get everything taken care of that you needed to."

Naruto smile faded and said "Yeah though the fighting damaged it a little."

Jiraiya said "It happens kid, there is always collateral damage from fighting, especially to the innocent." as he remembered rain country and the 3 orphans he taught there.

Naruto frowned and said "I guess....it's just that was the only thing I had left of Haku and now its gone."

The Sandiame said "Your wrong Naruto. You still have something of this Haku person....in here." as he touched Naruto heart "and here." and then his head.

Naruto sighed and nods and said "If you don't mind, I'm not feeling to well anymore and need some rest. Today been emotional for me as well as physically tiring."

The Sandaime said "Of coarse Naruto, lets go Jiraiya." as he got up and left with Jiraiya.

After they left Eva said "**You know I am proud of you. You protected Tenten and showed Akatasuki you were not just going to sit back and let them get you."**

Naruto thought "_yeah but now they know what I can do and will be ready next time. I need to get stronger. Tenten could have died today. I can't let that happen to my teammates.....especially one who excepts me for me and not Kyuubi."_

Eva said "**You might have to tell her about me Naruto. She did see you take damage a lot and not get hurt."**

Naruto sighed and nods and said "Well its time to get to training. Kagebunshin no jutsu......Alright, I want 7 of you to read all those books and the scroll on summoning while the other 3 go work on chakra control until your almost out of chakra and dispel. The ones who are reading if you finish the book or scroll trade with the others and read it again. I want all theme memorized. I am going to go get something to eat with Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna." as he jumped out of the room window.

Once Jiraiya and the Sandaime made it back to the Sandaime room the Sandaime said "Jiraiya.....hes exhausted mentally. I didn't realize before since he always had on his mask but hes tired......I want you to see if you can help him."

Jiraiya frowned and said "I know. Weasil just informed me that their planning to go into hiding for the next 3 years but they caught 3 already. The kid did a number on Kisame though. Besides the severed arm he also got a slice in the side, an inch lower and it would have taken out his kidney from what I saw."

The third asked "will he survive."

Jiraiya said "Unfortunately yes and the kid can forget going to get Samehada. I saw it crawling back to Kisame using its blades to move itself."

The third sighed and said "When your not training him yourself Jiraiya I want you to give him scrolls to study off of. We have to get him stronger fast or he won't survive. Weasil is only 5th strongest in that group from his reports."

Jiraiya sighed and said "I understand. I guess I better go plan what to teach him."

The third nods and Jiraiya left the room and the Sandaime sighed before he prepared to order room service.

The next morning when Tenten awoke she found herself in a strange bed in a room she had never seen before and she looked around and frowned when she saw Temari putting her hair up and she sat up wincing and Temari said "Take it easy Panda. You got a little roughed up yesterday."

Tenten asked "What happened after I passed out and where is Naruto. Is he alright."

Temari turned and said "yeah, he is fine though I was surprised at how long he could fuck you while you slept."

Tenten eyes got wide as she looked down at her body and Temari burst out laughing as Tenten saw how she was dressed in her panties and bindings and was worried a moment until she heard the laughing and she glared at Temari and said "Screw you desert rat. That's not funny."

Temari wiped fake tears from the corner of her eyes and said "Ah damn, I needed that. So what really happened out there. You come back looking like you took on an entire team by yourself and all Naruto came back with was wet cloths."

Tenten frowned and asked "And why the hell should I tell you anything."

Temari smirked and said "Because I had to take care of you or would you want one of the guys to check you for wounds.......Also Hokage-sama said the guy who attacked you were after Naruto and my brother and I need to know everything I can about them so I could protect him." as her expression turned from joking to serious.

Tenten blinked and asked "Where are my cloths."

Temari said "There in the bathroom. I washed the blood off of them for you." as she grabbed her bag and packed her stuff back up.

Tenten immediately jumped out of bed grabbing her bag and ran toward the bathroom and began to change. After she got dress she walked out and saw Temari was sitting on the bed and she asked "Well...."

Tenten frowned and said "Fine...." as she began to tell what happened with Kisame. After she was done Temari asked "So your saying he has some kind of armor on that kept him from being hurt by Kisame sword.

Tenten said "Yeah but....but I didn't see the armor even though I felt it and heard the sound of metal hitting metal."

Temari nods and said "Well we better get downstairs before they come looking for us. We are suppose to leave as soon as your up and ready. Get your shit ready panda-chan and quit being a useless damsel in distress. It is so fan girlish. No wonder I kicked your ass." as she left quickly ignoring Tenten scream of rage.

When Tenten got to the lobby she saw Temari standing with her brothers and she saw Naruto standing over by Jiraiya and the Sandaime and she jumped over the rail and leaps toward Temari with a roar.

Temari saw this with a smirk on her face and she grabbed Tenten arm and flipped her over and slammed her against a coffee table breaking it and twisted Tenten arm and said "Bad girl. Sit."

Naruto acting quickly when he heard Tenten roar ran over and as Temari said 'sit' he grabbed her from behind and said "STOP IT, BOTH YOU." in a commanding voice pulling her away from Tenten who stood up and made a leap at Temari again only for Gaara sand to wrap around her and he said "Naruto asked you both to stop. Now listen to him."

After several moments of both girls trying to get free of Jiraiya walked over and said "If you both can't get along then I have no choice but to force you to." as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and locked both Temari and Tenten's hands together making both girls glare at each other and him before they stopped struggling and were let go by Gaara and Naruto..

The third sighed as he walked over and looked at Tenten and asked "Now that your both have calmed down would you please explain why you attacked her Tenten."

Tenten glaring at Temari several moments and said "It's personal sir."

The third frowned and looked at Temari and asked "What about you Temari, do you have anything to say."

Temari said "No. I think Panda here realizes her place." with a smirk.

Tenten screamed and tried to lunge at Temari only to be stopped by Naruto who got between both of them and said "STOP IT." while releasing some KI and made both girls freeze from it.

After they stopped fighting Naruto glared at both and said "Do you both think your can act like kunoichi instead of a couple of fan girls fighting over a guy."

Both girls blinked and looked at him and thought basically the same thing "_did he just insult me by calling me a __fan girl.__"_ His answer was a pair of lumps on his skull.

Naruto muttered to himself as he rubbed his head and stepped back and the third shook his head and said "Now that your both calmed down is everyone ready to leave."

Tenten said "I need to go grab my scrolls from my room."

The third looked at both girls and said "Very well but no fighting either of you. You have already destroyed private property. If you both can not get along for the rest of the trip I will see to it that both of you have to pay Naruto here for damage to his inn and ask both the new Kazekage and Hokage to give you both solo D-rank missions for a year."

Both girls paled at this and quickly said "We won't fight." at the same time.

The third nods and they both went up the stairs to get Tenten's scrolls.

Naruto sighed and the third asked "So how long do you think it will take before they start fighting again."

Kankuro said "knowing Temari, I would say they will be at it again before we cross the bridge."

Gaara said "Tomorrow."

Naruto said "I don't care as long as they don't destroy anything else. I don't want to cause anyone here any trouble after everything they went through already." as he walked over to the desk where another girl was at and he pulled out several hundred dollars and he said "Take this and replace the table they broke please."

The girl behind the counter said "Of coarse Naruto-sama though may I ask, when will you be back again."

Naruto frowned and said "I don't know, why."

The girl said "Because I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date the next time you came through." with a blush on her face.

Jiraiya smirked and the third closed his eyes and looked away and Naruto said "Um....how about we wait until then to decide because I don't know when or if I will ever be back again and I don't want you to miss a chance at happiness waiting on a possible friendly date that may never come. If I do come back and your not with someone you can ask me then and we can go from there. Deal."

The girl frowned a moment and then smiled brightly and said "Deal Naruto-sama."

Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and he turned to the others and saw Tenten and Temari both with the others looking at him and he asked "What."

Jiraiya chuckled and the third said "I believe it is time for us to leave now Naruto. We don't want to delay any longer."

Naruto nods slowly and said "Right, lets go." as he headed out the door.

The group traveled in silence until they got back in the fire country after crossing the great Naruto bridge and as they jumped through the trees Tenten and Temari were side by side still handcuffed together.

As they traveled Jiraiya looked at Naruto and asked "So how many have you gotten on the RasenShuriken."

Naruto glanced at him and said "7."

Jiraiya nods and said "Have you looked at the scroll for summoning I made you."

Naruto said "Yeah, I had a clone read it last night while I had a couple of others read the books I have on swords, staffs, and scythes. I plan to have them reread them though because I want to make sure I got all the info from them."

Jiraiya nods and the third said "That reminds me Naruto. I wrote that scroll with the Kata for you and I will give it to you when we stop around noon for a break."

Naruto nods and Tenten asked "What about me. I mean do I have anything to work on or....."

The third interrupted her and said "I haven't forgotten you Tenten. I have a scroll with 10 Suiton jutsu I want you to work on. I asked Gai what your elemental affinity is and he told me it was water. I know that you won't be able to practice them much when we get to Suna since water is so hard to come by there but I also added 4 Doton jutsu for you to try that will help you should you ever face a wind element again."

Tenten nods and Temari jumped harder on the next leap jerking Tenten arm and nearly causing her to miss the next branch and Tenten glared at her as Temari smirked.

Jiraiya said "That reminds me Naruto, here, channel chakra into this so I can see what affinity you have." as he handed Naruto a small piece of paper.

Naruto took the paper and looked at it a moment and he sent a small amount of chakra into the card and it split down the middle and then the outside edge of it got just a little wet and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and said "It appears your a wind element with a small secondary element for water as well."

Temari glanced at Naruto and thought "_he has a wind affinity."_ as she eyed him more carefully.

The Sandaime said "That is rare Naruto. In Konoha besides my son Asuma and the Yondaime was the only other Wind affinity that I can remember in all these years."

Tenten looked at Naruto and said "That reminds me. You said your mother passed away and her name was Kushina Uzumaki but who was your father Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and he put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as the entire area behind where the group was jumping was suddenly covered in smoke and the group stopped and the Sandaime asked "Why did you form those clones just now Naruto." as he eyed all the clones who were now walking up and down the trees while balancing leafs on their hands.

Naruto said "It's Thursday. Shizune told me that I need to start a schedule of doing chakra control exercises several times a week and since we are heading toward the desert and they don't have any tree's there from what I was told then I need to get my practice in now."

Temari snorts and said "It's not like we don't have our own chakra control exercises."

Naruto said "I guess, but I don't know them, now do I. I only know the ones Konoha knows." as he looked at her with resentment on his face.

The third frowned as he saw this and said "Naruto.....while it is a good idea to keep up your practice with your chakra control, doing it while on a mission, especially while tree hopping is not a smart idea."

Naruto looked at him and winked and the third blinked and thought "_why would he wink at me like it was a joke......." _as his eyes got wide as he looked at Tenten and thought "_I see....you didn't want to reveal who your father is so you did something to cause a scene."_ as he gave Naruto a pointed look and Naruto said "Alright, I get it." as he canceled the jutsu and nearly 500 Kagebunshin went up in smoke.

Kankuro said "Wasn't that a waste of chakra forming all of those Kagebunshin."

Naruto said "Not really when you think about the bonus of Kagebunshin Anything they learn before they are dispelled or destroyed is transferred back to the user so I just got over 2 hours worth of chakra control exercise in less then 5 minutes."

Each of the Gennin got wide eyed at that and Gaara who thought a moment looked at Naruto and said "Do you think I could learn that Jutsu Naruto."

Naruto blinked and looked at Gaara thinking quickly and the Sandaime said "I am afraid that is not....."

Naruto interrupted him and said "Jiji...." catching the thirds attention and he continued and said "Maybe that might not be a bad idea. I know what your going to say about that being a forbidden jutsu and I agree that it's not a good idea to just teach anyone that jutsu but there are a couple of exceptions in this case you might want to think about. The first is Akatasuki. I got lucky both times I faced them so far because they underestimated me so I am going to have to get strong quicker but I am not their only target. The second this is you said it yourself that besides your son there isn't anyone in Konoha who can use wind elements. Maybe if I teach Gaara the Kagebunshin jutsu to help him train to get stronger to keep them from getting him he could get me some help with my wind element. That way we both get stronger and better ninja for our village and to keep Akatasuki from getting us."

The third thought a moment as Jiraiya said "he does have a point sensei. Especially with THAT coming up."

The third frowned as he looked at everyone there and he looked at Gaara and said "I will consider it but we need to get going. I will give you my decision when we get to Suna but you are not to teach it to him unless I approve Naruto. Agreed."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah. I got you jiji."

Tenten asked "so are you going to answer my question now or are you going to try and divert attention again Naruto." making the Sandaime smirk to himself.

Naruto said "Hmm, you say something Tenten." making Jiraiya and the Sandaime face fault.

Tenten glared at Naruto and Temari said "Ah, is foxy shy about his daddy."

Naruto was about to say something when he heard Eva say "**Don't lose your cool Naruto. They are just teasing you to see what buttons it takes to get a rise out of you."**

Naruto thought "_where have you been Eva."_

Eva said "**I have been working on the repairs to the armor. It is at 70 percent but it will take a little time to finish repairing it."**

Naruto thought "_OK. I was worried something might have happened to you since you usually talk to me earlier then this."_

Everyone was watching Naruto face as it shifted several times and Tenten said "Naruto......Naruto.......HEY." as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Naruto blinked several times and saw everyone looking at him and he asked "What."

Temari said "You spaced out there for a moment. Panda here called out to you several times and you never answered. Did my comment about you being shy about your father disturb you that much."

Naruto said "No, its just um.....I was thinking about some stuff that happened recently. Sorry."

Kankuro said "You know you suck at lying right. I mean it looked like you were having a conversation.....OH. You were talking to Kyuubi, weren't you."

Naruto eyes got wide and he looked at Jiraiya and the Sandaime and he began to fidget until he heard Eva in his head and he took a deep breath and said "No. I forgot I had left a Kagebunshin back in Wave to look for Kisame sword Samehada and it came across the decayed body of one of Gato men Zabuza killed when he killed Gato before he died that had washed up It was gross having had some fish eat at it and I wasn't expecting that memory. As for my father. It's not that I am shy about who my father was. It is just that I am not sure what to think about my father is all. From what I was told about him he was just a simple man with a simple life that died the same day I was born. Nothing big to tell about him." as he shrugged his shoulders.

Jiraiya saw how Naruto covered up the truth said "Well I guess we should get going again, right Sensei."

The third said "yes. I agree Jiraiya." also catching on to what Naruto did.

Naruto smiled softly and began hoping to the next set of branches and the third said quietly as he pulled up beside Naruto "you need to control your facial expressions better when talking to your tenants in the future if you don't want to answer certain questions. It might be a good idea to try and lay low the rest of the trip if possible."

Naruto nods and said "Right."

The third asked "How is your....gift."

Naruto glanced to make sure no one was close enough to hear and said "Repairs are only at 70 percent. It will take a little while to repair."

The third nods ands he quickly jumps in front of Naruto increasing his speed and showing the Gennins and Chunnin exactly why he is a Kage. Jiraiya also matches his pace forcing all talking in the group to end as they have to concentrate harder to keep up.

When the group stopped at noon the Sandaime walked over to Naruto and handed him a scroll and said "This is the Kata I promised you." as he walked over to Tenten and said as he handed her a scroll "And this is the scroll I promised you. Study them when we can but get you something to eat right now because we leave in 20 minutes." as he walked over and unsealed a sandwich.

Naruto began to memorize the scroll and Tenten was sitting beside Temari who was talking with her brothers was reading hers having already ate and Jiraiya asked "Why don't you eat Naruto." making everyone look up at him.

Naruto frowned and said "I'm not hungry." as he rolled up the scroll and walked into the woods ignoring his stomach that growled.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and looked at the third who had also narrowed his eyes and Jiraiya began to walk after Naruto into the woods.

He found Naruto about 100 yards away from the others and he asked "So what's up."

Naruto said "Nothing, why."

Jiraiya said "Oh, just the fact you didn't eat anything until we got to wave country and your not eating now."

Naruto frowned and said "It's nothing alright. I just didn't bring anything to eat so I will just catch me something to eat tonight. It's no big deal." knowing that Jiraiya won't let the subject drop until he answered.

Jiraiya frowned and slapped Naruto upside the back of the head and said "Baka. Don't you know that you should always get you something to eat for missions."

Naruto glared at him and Eva appeared and said "**He tried Jiraiya but the stores threw him out**." before disappearing.

Jiraiya frowned as she left and looked at Naruto who was looking at the ground and Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and unsealed some beef strips and said "Here. Eat up and if you have that problem again let me know Naruto. I am your godfather and I want to help you."

Naruto frowned and thought "_only now you do." _as he saw Jiraiya walk away back toward the group.

After he was gone Naruto heard Eva say "**You know that he does care as do others."**

Naruto sighed and thought "_I know but.....I don't feel right at the moment. Something is wrong with me. I can't put my mask back on around the others for some reason and it annoys me because people are actually seeing the real me and I don't like it."_

Eva said "**But isn't that exactly what you wanted people to do. To see you for you and not Kyuubi."**

Naruto began to eat and thought "_I......I guess your right but I can't help but want to be defensive. I mean he is my godfather and I heard what his reason for not being there was and even though I except it I can't but feel betrayed."_

Eva said "**Just like you do with the Sandaime right. I mean he knew who your parents were and until you forced it he wouldn't tell you anything."**

Naruto frowned and thought "_Yeah. I guess your right.....what should I do."_

Eva chuckled and said "**Except it and go on. You are only human after all but I think you are going to need to reveal me sooner then you think."**

Naruto thought "_what do you mean."_

Eva said "**I used my sonar ability to listen in on the girls last night after we got back and this morning to make sure your teammate was ****OK**** for you so you wouldn't worry and I over heard Temari questioning Tenten about the battle and Tenten had to tell her about the armor."**

Naruto sighed as he finished eating and thought "_I guess then I don't have a choice but to tell her but I won't until she ask me about it."_

Eva said "**Good. You feel betrayed because of the Sandaime and Jiraiya but you are doing the same thing to her. Trust her and I promise that things will work out between you and she won't feel betrayed like you do now."**

Naruto thought "_Alright but not until she either ask me or until your fully recovered. What is the status."_

_**Eva **_**said "75 percent."**

Naruto nods and gets back up and walks toward the group. When he got there the Sandaime asked "Is everyone ready."

Temari asked "Can he release Panda and me because I need to use the restroom and I don't want an audience."

Jiraiya looked at them both and asked "Are you both going to behave now."

Both girls nod and he walked over and uncuffed them and both girls ran in opposite directions into the woods making everyone blink and Kankuro said "I guess they both needed to go bad."

Naruto shook his head and asked "So how long till we get there jiji."

The third said "Actually.....I would say we should reach the border tomorrow morning around 9 and then if everyone is ready for desert travel we can be in Suna by 8 tomorrow night."

Kankuro said "You honestly expect those 2 to travel by desert standards in the heat of the day.....It's their funeral."

Naruto said "Can it makeup boy. Tenten and I both can make it because we are both two of the best Konoha has to offer. It was just dumb luck that she drew your sister who was her natural weakness. If she would have faced anyone else she would have made a pincushion out of both of you."

Naruto tensed as he felt a pair of arms surround him from behind and he heard Tenten say "Ah....that sweet. Nobody ever complimented my skills like that before but.." Naruto felt a kunai at his throat and he heard her say "You ever tell me to shut up like you did when we faced Sushi and I don't care what kind of armor you are wearing. I will kick you ass so hard the fox will spend the rest of your life trying to pull my foot from it."

Naruto actually swallowed hard at this and said "Fine."

Tenten said "Good.....now what is that armor."

Temari said "I was wondering about that as well. I mean Panda said she could not see it at all but heard and felt it so what is it."

Naruto looked at the Sandaime and Jiraiya and both had an amused look on their face and Naruto said "It's personal and I rather not say right now.....at least until it is fully repaired but please don't tell anyone else about it because it pretty much as much a part of me as Gaara sand is for him."

Temari said "Fine but I want to know as well Foxy."

Tenten said "Alright. I will give you some time and I have another thing I want to ask about." as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Eva."

Naruto eyes went wide but quickly hid it and he thought "_how the hell does she know about you."_

All he got was silence.

Naruto stepped back and said "I think it's time to go....right jiji."

Jiraiya said "Yeah it is so lets go and I told you that it was only a matter of time before someone found out about that."

Naruto said "Whatever ero-sannin." as he jumped into the trees after the Sandaime who had already taken off.

Jiraiya grumbled and said "No respect." as he caught up to the group who was now moving at top speed for everyone but Jiraiya and the Sandaime.


	12. Chapter 12

As the group made it to a border town near the border of Wind and Fire country they soon checked into a hotel and Naruto was laying on his bed when the door to his room knocked.

Naruto frowned as he got up and remembering his last experience with a guest in his room asked "Who is it." while he pointed his right arm at the door ready to launch a rocket senbon at the door.

He heard Tenten voice from the other side "Its me Naruto. I came to talk to you about some stuff. Can I come in."

Naruto frowned and said "Hold on a minute." as he bit his lip and walked over toward the door and opened it and he saw Tenten standing there and he said "Come on in."

Tenten walked in and he closed the door and walked back over and sat down in a chair and asked "So what do you want to talk about."

Tenten looked around the room and then at Naruto and said "I want to know what is going on really. What is with the armor and what is your connection to Eva."

Naruto said "Never heard of her."

Tenten smirked and said "I never said Eva was a female."

Naruto frowned and asked "How do you know about her."

Tenten crossed her arms and said "Not going to happen until I get answers. What is Eva exactly and what is that armor exactly."

Naruto said "Then it appears that we have nothing to talk about then. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." as he motioned for the door.

Tenten glared at him and said "Eva was designed by my mother and father."

Naruto eyes widen a moment and he sat down and said "I see.......so that is why your dad has been so kind to me.....look Tenten, I know you don't know me very well but please listen to me on this, never mention the name Eva again or that your parents were involved in anyway to me because if you do then it could cost your dad and you a lot of trouble from not only my enemies but also from the Hokage and others. Jiji might even order your dad's death over this." as he looked at her.

Tenten said "My dad already said the same thing when I met Eva but I need to know what my dad did to you and what is going on. My family is involved so please tell me."

Naruto thought "_Eva....what does she mean you met her."_

_  
_The room shimmered a moment and Eva appeared and she said "**I am sorry Naruto-kun but there was something I felt I needed to do when you first went into her family weapon shop. I ****recognized**** her father as one of my creators by heat recognition. I then heard Tenten talk about how her mother past away and I figured with everything that my creator did for you then you would not mind if I gave Tenten a little gift as well by letting her at least meet a part of her mother at least once. I am sorry for revealing myself without permission."**

Naruto sighed and said "I see.....why didn't you tell me Eva."

Eva said "**Because I knew you would not want to reveal who it was who gave me to you even on accident so I figured since my creator would never tell who he was he would have Tenten also remain silent on it so everyone would be safe."**

Tenten asked "What exactly are you Eva. I know your a hologram but of what and what exactly did my parents create that my father calls his sins."

Naruto bit his lip and Eva looked at him and he said "Tenten......I think you should respect your dads wishes on this. Your father is a good man and...."

Tenten said "Like your father the Yondaime."

Naruto eyes widen and asked "What."

Tenten glared at him and said "I am not stupid. My father said your mother was a red head with green eyes so that means you had to get your hair and eyes from your dad. Then when I heard you talk about the Yondaime using you to seal the Kyuubi that made me question why would he pick you of all people and then I thought about what the Yondaime actually looked like from the picture of him I saw in the academy text book as well as the Hokage office and your the spitting image of his with whiskers so quit trying to blow smoke up my ass and answer the damn question."

Naruto snorts and burst out laughing and said "Shikamaru was right, woman are troublesome.." as he looked down at Tenten and said "I guess your not going to let this go are you."

Tenten shook her head no and Naruto sighed and said "Fine...Eva, seal all armor."

Eva nods and Naruto body changed a little and Tenten gasped as she saw the core and Naruto said "What you are looking at now is Eva."

Tenten got up slowly and walked over and touched the core and asked "What.....why did my dad put this in you."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "After the semifinals were over I went to the hospital to track down Kakashi because I heard he went to check on Sasuke at the Hospital. Kakashi basically told me I wasn't worth any of his time training and only Sasuke was." causing Tenten to cover her mouth.

Naruto looked at her and said "After that I snap. I started to rant that even if I had to make a deal with the Kyuubi itself I was going to beat everyone in the finals and kick Sasuke ass. Your dad snatched me out of the hall and used a henge to make him look different and asked me if I was really willing to make a deal with a demon to not be seen as worthless like Kakashi made me out to be. I said yes and he asked me if I was willing to take a chance on another way....a way that if it failed would have killed me and I agreed........He gave me a card with the address to that house I asked about and told me to meet at a certain time. I did and he took me to the basement and told me about how the armor was created and how he and your mom came to Konoha. Somehow I passed out and I don't know why but when I woke up Eva was a part of me then. I spent the rest of the month learning to use the suit and training as well as coming to terms that my own father sealed Kyuubi in me and that the man I thought of as a grandfather lied to me my entire life not only about Kyuubi until a teacher from the academy tried to kill me when I graduated but also about my parents.......all those years of being lied to and betrayed by those I thought I could trust hurt.........Thanks to Eva here I was able to come to terms with it and because of her my life has never been better. If it was not for her I most likely would not have been able to beat Gaara and he would have destroyed the village and if what Ero-sannin told me is true then Jiji would be dead. Your dad is a good man Tenten and I believe so was your mother. I don't feel any ounce of regret about what happened to me because if your dad had not of done what he did I most likely would have become like Gaara was."

Tenten bit her lip and looked at Eva and said "I don't understand though. I mean I can understand about why the Hokage would be mad at my dad about doing something that could have killed you if it went wrong but why does my dad think of the armor and Eva as his sin and why are you trying to keep me from finding out."

Eva said "**I was originally created with the purpose of helping protect Snow country. The weapon systems that are built into the armor was to allow the ninja of that country to better save and protect the lives there from not only enemies but also the elements since it is always winter there. The project was under the control of the king of snow country brother. It was ran by your parents. What they did not know was that the armor was actually going to be used to take over the country."** making Tenten eyes widen as she gasped.

Naruto said "When your parents found out they took everything they had on the armor as well as the prototype and fled the country to Fire country. They nearly made a complete escape but one of the kings brothers men caught them. You mom screamed for help and luckily my dad was in the area and he saved them but some of their research was taken."

Tenten said "Snow armor. The research that was taken was used to create Snow armor and allowed the kings brother to kill the king and take over."

Naruto looked at her shocked and Tenten said "My mothers diary talked about how Snow armor was used to take over that country but she never mentioned that she was one of the original creators."

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah..........from what I have researched about that country since I received Eva the man who took over is evil and is killing whats left of the country. When I am strong enough I plan to go there and save the country using Eva as your parents originally hoped she would be used. Maybe I might be able to find the lost princess that escaped with Kakashi if I can and return her to her thrown."

Tenten looked at Naruto and asked "But why."

Naruto smiled sadly and said "I'm a jinchuuriki Tenten, a human sacrifice. I was chosen by my father to be a sacrifice to save Konoha. I am a sacrifice for all the pain and hatred the people of Konoha feel for Kyuubi. I chose to become a sacrifice for the dreams of your parents and the hope of helping Snow country. I am willing to sacrifice my life to protect what is precious to me. Not because I have to be.....but because I chose to be."

Tenten looked down as she saw the smile on Naruto face as a tear fell from her eyes and she asked "So your already giving up on everything to be a sacrifice for nothing." as she looked up at him with tears falling freely.

Naruto said "No. I'm not giving up. I will find a way to do what has to be done. When I fought Gaara I shattered the bones in my arm and it should have ended my career as a ninja. Ero-sannin and I tracked down Tsunade to become Hokage and when I found her she was a broken woman who had given up on life because of losing everyone close to her. She froze because of blood Tenten, think about that. She was the worlds best medic but she became frozen by a small scratch that drew blood. Because of that I attempted to do a surgery myself with only a 20 percent chance to live."

Eva said "**10 percent and you passed out from ****blood loss.**** Had I not taken over the suit and got you to Shizune and ****convinced**** her to operate on you then you would have died in an hour at the most."**

Naruto said "But not only did I survive that but also when Orochimaru and Kabuto blew up the motel room I was passed out in."

Tenten eyes got wide and said "Wait, what. Kabuto, the guy with glasses at the exam."

Naruto said "Yeah, he's actually a Jounin and a sound nin. We think he's one of Orochimaru most loyal followers."

Tenten frowned and said "What was he doing in the exams then."

Naruto said "He's was a spy. He was suppose to get close to my team so he could get information on Sasuke so Orochimaru could give him something called a curse seal. I only actually know a little bit about it since I got ate by a snake, blew it up with Kagebunshin and then fought Orochimaru himself while Sasuke was frozen in fear."

Tenten looked at Naruto and said "So let me see if I got this straight, you met Orochimaru more then once and lived, a jinchuuriki, Kisame and Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto said "Don't forget Zabuza, Haku, the demon brothers, Gato and his army of bandits, Kabuto, Neji, and picked a fight with Tsunade."

Tenten snorts and falls backwards and said "you must have a death wish Snowman."

Naruto blinked and asked "Snowman. Why did you call me that."

Tenten said "Well your wearing Snow armor all the time, what else am I suppose to call you."

Naruto said "Um.....Well I only got the armor after the Semifinals and when I am showing the armor I'm sort of called Iron man."

Tenten asked "Your kidding right."

Naruto shook his head no and Tenten burst out laughing.

Naruto sighed and said "So do you have anything else you want to laugh at me about."

Tenten gasped for breath several times and said "Nope. I'm good.." with a smirk.

Naruto shook his head and said "You can't tell anyone about any of this Tenten. I don't want to see you or your dad get hurt for helping me but......but I don't think I will shop at your store any more."

Tenten frowned and asked "And why the hell not."

Naruto said "I don't want pity or charity Tenten."

Tenten slapped him and said "Don't you dare think that. I may not know everything but my dad and I don't do pity or charity. He gave you Eva and that armor for a reason......besides, my family shop is the best damn weapon and supply shop in the village. You won't find any better cloths or weapon anywhere in Konoha." with a smirk on her face.

Naruto rubbed his cheek and said "You slap me."

Tenten said "Yeah. What about it."

Naruto looked at her and said "You actually slap me."

Tenten began to look unsure and said "Yeah. I did."

Naruto said "Why the hell did you slap me. I was talking to you and BAM. Right across the face. What the hell made you do that."

Tenten said "You pissed me off."

Naruto looked at her and said "That's it. That's the reason you slap me because I piss you off."

Tenten frowned and said "Yeah."

Naruto got up and began to stalk toward Tenten releasing a little KI and she started to back up a little and Naruto kept stalking her and asked "So if I felt like slapping you that would be alright." as he got closer to her.

Tenten swallowed and said "Um.....I think I should go." as she started to turn not realizing how close to the wall she was.

Naruto threw a fist and it hit the wall in front of her and said "I'm not done talking to you. Now answer the question. Is it alright for me to slap you if I feel like it since you slapped me."

Tenten swallowed and looked scared and said in a shaky voice "no. Its not."

Naruto leaned his head near hers ear and whispered "Then why is it alright for you to slap me."

Tenten gulped and said "I'm sorry."

Naruto smirked and said "Then in that case.........lets see if your ticklish." as he began to tickle the side of her ribs and Tenten started to laugh and scream "Stop....please stop......stop......oh god.......stop I'm going to pee myself....."

Naruto jumped back and laughed as Tenten tried to calm down and she glared at him and he said "I forgive you but please don't slap me. OK." as he smiled.

Tenten said "I hate you." jokingly.

Naruto said "I know.......now go get you some rest. We got a long road ahead of us tomorrow."

Tenten frowned and started toward the door and stopped and said "Naruto.......thanks for saving me." as she left.

Naruto sighed and Eva said "**That was mean of you Naruto."**

Naruto looked at her and said "Perhaps......but at least she should be quite now......lets get some rest." as he climbed into bed.

The next morning as the sun began to rise over the desert the group stood there and Kankuro said "I hope your all ready for this." as he began to walk out into the desert as the others began to follow."

As they group traveled across the sand everyone saw that Naruto had his arms cross and that he was actually using chakra to walk across the top of the sand. After about 2 hours Temari asked "How do you know sand walking."

Naruto shook his head and said "Sorry what did you say. I wasn't paying attention."

Temari growled and asked "How do you know sand walking. It's a Chunnin level chakra control exercise in Suna."

Naruto said "Oh.....the guys shadowing our group are using it. I just used their chakra pattern to figure out how they were doing it."

The Sandaime frowned and asked "What guys shadowing us." as him and Jiraiya both began to look around.

Naruto said "a mile south by south east theres a squad of 4 Suna nins following us since we left the Hotel. I thought since both you and Jiraiya had looked at them you knew they were following us and they were like the ANBU patrol that followed us for the first 5 miles after we left Konoha. They turned back and started to head east about 10 minutes ago so I thought they were just a border patrol."

The Sandiame said "I see.....I want notified if anyone else is following us immediately."

Naruto said "Yes sir."

Temari said "That still doesn't explain how your able to sand walk. I mean if they were that far away how are you able to do it."

Naruto said "Compared to the chakra exercises that I normally do Sand walking isn't that hard. You just send form a small sheet of chakra on your feet a few inches wides then your foot so that way your chakra holds you up keeping you out of the Sand."

Temari frowned and Tenten said "Now you tell me."

Naruto said "I wouldn't try it Tenten. We still have a long way to go since I can't pick up Suna yet so save your energy."

Tenten frowned and said "Very well. Let's go." as she turned and started to walk again.

It took 7 hours in the desert before the group saw the circle rocks of the hidden village of Sand and Temari smiled and said "There it is. Suna."

The Sandaime nods and said "It has been 3 years since I have seen it. Lets get there so we can rest." as he continued to walk.

When they got within a hundred yards of the village 3 swirl of sands appeared and Baki said "Hokage-sama. What are you doing here."

The third said "I am here to finalize the agreement between Suna and Konoha."

Baki looked confused and said "But the agreement was settled yesterday by the representative that you sent. All we have to do to finalize the agreement is to marry the Suna representative and to the one from Konoha."

The Sandaime frowned and said "I assure you that whoever it was that is here was not sent by me or Tsunade. If you could take me to the council and bring this.....representative then we can get this incident straightened out....unless this is a way for Suna to try and get out of the peace treaty that we are reforming." while releasing some KI.

Baki paled and said "Of coarse not Hokage-sama. This whole incident was because of the deception of Orochimaru doing. Not our own original planning. Please follow me and I will lead you to the Council chambers myself. You, escort the rest of the party here to their hotel and you get a team of dune and have them bring that man and his party to the council chambers. This way Hokage-sama." as he pointed to the 2 men who came with him.

The third shot a look at Jiraiya who nods and he went with Naruto and Tenten to their hotel room. A few minutes later the Sandaime walked into the Suna council chamber room with Baki and he scowled as he saw the other person who was in the room and asked "What are you doing here Danzo."

Danzo said "A request from Suna to speed up the peace talks and return their Gennin to them reached the Council of Konoha and I was sent by them to finish the talks since you were busy with helping the Village recover. If you would like you can review the agreement that has already been agreed on and sent to the Fire lord and Wind lord."

The Sandaime saw several members of the Suna council shoot glares at Danzo and the Sandaime frowned when the head of the Suna council said "Forgive me Hokage-sama for sounding rude but the representative that was sent here by your village has already forced us to agree to several heavy penalties for our part in the recent incident. We have already sent the agreement that was received to both the Fire lord and Wind lord for their approval. Changing the agreement is not only an insult to us but to the lords them self. If you would like to review the agreement so further troubles can be avoided."

The Sandaime said "Very well but know that I am not happy with this. I sent a message to you after the attack on our village informing you that I would be the one who came to negotiate the new alliance. By you sending a letter to the council you are undermining the authority of my office and could be considered another act of war. See to it that this never happens again or the Godaime Hokage may not be as forgiving as I am. Danzo, with the recent initiation of the Godaime Hokage your position on the council is no longer required and you will turn over all rights to that office when we return." as he was handed a scroll from a Suna Chunnin.

After reviewing the document the Sandaime said "I am forced to agree with everything on the document except for two. The first is there is a threat to not only Konoha but Suna that Jiraiya who has accompanied me will be informing you on and that you must also inform us of any information you have on this threat. This is not negotiable and I will speak to the lords myself so they know of this danger and will accept the change. I also do not agree on the Konoha representative for the wedding to the Suna representative."

Danzo said "I am afraid you have little choice in that manner as there is no one in Suna who is more qualified then the son of a council member in Suna at this time and the wedding will be this afternoon since you have return the late Kazekage daughter."

The third smirked and Danzo frowned seeing this and said "Forgive my rudeness council of Suna but which would you rather have as a joint member of your village and Konoha. The son of a soon to be former council member or a Chunnin who is the son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha who is also the Hero of Wave country who was asked to take over as the Feudal lord of Wave after the people of Wave ran their former member one out of the country and also the only person to ever defeat Gaara in battle. He has also faced Itachi Uchiha once in battle, Orochimaru twice in battle and recently faced Kisame Hoshigaki in battle for a second time taking his arm in combat." making several council members gasp and Danzo to scowl.

Danzo said "Forgive me but since we are in Suna, Hokage-sama I am afraid that when a situation like this happens then the laws of Suna take precedent over a popularity contest."

A council member said "I am afraid he is right Hokage-sama. The laws of Suna are very specific when it comes to disagreements over the hand of any woman in Suna. Due to the hard life we live in Suna we can not afford for a civil war or destruction of our village so when 2 people have a disagreement there is a public battle and the winner of the battle is the winner of the agreement."

The Sandaime saw Danzo smirk and said "Very well. When will the battle be."

Danzo said "Since the wedding is set for this afternoon Hokage-sama then the battle has to be before then. I hope your.....representative is ready for it and not to tired from traveling here Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime said "Very well. 2 hours before Sunset. Is that agreeable to all of you."

Several council members quickly agreed and Danzo scowled and said "Very well. I was hoping for sooner but I can't have my way all the time. I will inform my son." as he turned and left.

The Hokage said "If that is all I must inform my representative." as he turned and left.

After he was gone the head of the council said "That was interesting."

A voice that sent chills down each of the council members bodies said "Pray that Uzumaki wins because if anyone else marries my sister besides him I will destroy Suna." as they all look and saw Gaara standing there in the Kazekage robes.

Before they could say anything Gaara continued "I have also decided that I will become the Godaime Kazekage of Suna and anyone who does not agree with me can learn that I do not need Shukaku driving me crazy to kill them. Thanks to Uzumaki my seal has been fixed and I am now not only stronger then ever but I am stable......well as stable as anyone who will destroy you all if anything happens to my sister." while releasing some KI.

Each of the council members saw sand crawling around their feet and each looked at each other and gulped before saying "We understand Godaime-sama."

Gaara said "Thank you for the nomination. Now inform me as to what has happened to our village and also let me see this new treaty." as he sat down in the Kazekage seat.

When the Sandaime got to the hotel where Jiraiya, Tenten, and Naruto were he was not in a happy mood. As he closed the door he looked over and Naruto and Jiraiya saw the look on his face and both asked at the same time "What's wrong sensei/jiji."

The Sandaime said "Danzo."

Naruto frowned and said "Isn't he the guy you warned me about to stay away from when you told me about Kyuubi."

The Sandaime said "Yes he is........While you and Jiraiya were away fetching Tsunade and our stop in Wave Danzo came here to renegotiate the treaty and for the most part he out played me and has already sent the agreement to the Wind lord and Fire lord for their approvals and there is little I can do but the problem is what else he got Suna to agree to."

A swirl of sand startled all of the Konoha nins as Gaara appeared in the Kazekage robes and he looked around the room and saw Naruto and said "I have a request of you Uzumaki."

Naruto asked "What are you doing here Gaara and what is with the robes."

Gaara said "I am now the Godaime Kazekage of Suna. The council has agreed to my nomination. That is not important. I need you to make sure that you win the battle this afternoon. I trust no one else with my sister."

Naruto blinked and Tenten asked "What do you mean. What battle. What about Temari." as she looked at everyone in the room.

The Sandaime sighed and said "Danzo has forced my hand. He had Suna agree to marry Temari as part of the new peace treaty that was signed. He wanted her to marry his son. The problem is that if he got his hands on Temari then he would be able to use her to get to Gaara-san with the new relationship the two have formed since Gaara-san defeat against Naruto and having his seal fixed. He would then try and use Suna to eliminate all who oppose him for his bid for the position of Hokage. He has already tried to kill me once to take the position of Hokage. The reason he lost one of his eyes and an arm is because of our battle."

Naruto scowled and asked "Then why is he still alive."

The Sandaime sighed and said "The fight was sanctioned by the Fire lord because Danzo had saved the life of the Fire lords son and used the favor he earned to try to take over. We were not allowed to kill each other but I had to nearly kill him before the match was declared in my favor."

Naruto frowned and asked "What does this have to do with me. I understand you not wanting him to get his hands on Temari but why do I have to fight this afternoon and why me."

The Sandaime said "In order to save Temari from his hands I was forced to reveal certain information about you....namely your father."

Naruto frowned and said "So now I have to marry Temari."

Gaara said "Not yet. Because of the laws of Suna you must fight Danzo son for the right to my sisters hand. The only way for a winner to be declared is if one of you kill the other, one of you is to severely injured to continue to fight or one of you surrender. I trust no one else to protect my sister so you must win Uzumaki."

Naruto frowned and looked at the Sandaime and asked "If I win can I not marry her. No offense Gaara but I am not good enough for your sister."

Tenten frowned and the Sandaime said "I am afraid not Naruto. This is an all or nothing battle. If Danzo son wins then Temari life will become nothing but torture as Danzo uses her to gain what he wants."

Naruto sighed and said "What do you want me to do jiji."

The Sandaime said "As much as it pains me to say this I want you to kill Danzo son. If not then the mistake of letting him live will come back to haunt you as my mistake with his father has me."

Naruto asked "Any restrictions on how to do it."

The Sandaime said "Naruto.....I think you should know that the person you will be fighting is your age but he is not to be treated lightly. I have no doubt in my mind the boy is most likely high Chunnin or low Jounin in skills. Danzo is forcing the fight to be today since you will most likely be tired from traveling here. He has stacked the deck against you. I did all I could do by making the fight this afternoon 2 hours before sunset. I am afraid that after the fight that you will be forced to marry her."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I understand."

Tenten frowned and said "Gaara....I mean Kazekage-sama."

Gaara looked at Tenten and said "Gaara is fine Tenten-san."

Tenten said "Gaara, I was wondering. What exactly does the law say about this. I mean what is the actual wording. Perhaps there might be a loophole that we can use to end this mess."

Gaara said "I am not sure about the wording...Sandaime-san, do you know the wording."

The Sandaime said "Unfortunately yes. The law says that in the event there is a disagreement between 2 parties over a piece of property and in this case your sister is the property that is being fought over that the 2 parties will fight in a public battle and the winner of the battle wins the property."

Tenten frowned a moment and then she got a smirk on her face and said "I think I thought of something Hokage-sama. You just gave the answer to how to not only save Naruto from being forced to marry Temari but also how to out play this Danzo guy."

Everyone in the room looked at her and Naruto asked "What do you mean Tenten."

Tenten said "You have to win Naruto for my idea to work. Can you do that."

Naruto saw Tenten looking at him and he said "Yeah, I can win. What is your idea."

Tenten said "After you win that means that you are the legally then Temari fiancé right." looking at the Sandaime.

The Sandaime said "Yes, until the wedding. Why."

Tenten said "Then in that case what would happen if 2 people were to disagree over a piece of property, in this case Naruto. What if I challenged Temari to a fight for the right to be Naruto fiancé. Then all we have to do is have Temari throw the fight and she would be free of having to marry Naruto and after I won the right to marry Naruto we can just call it off and Naruto gets his freedom along with Temari and Danzo winds up getting nothing out of this deal."

The Sandaime bit his lip and Gaara said "That does seem like a good idea Hokage-sama. What do you think."

The Sandaime said "Are you sure you wish to do this Tenten. I mean this has never been tried before so there might be something in Suna laws that I am not aware of."

Tenten said "It's the only chance Naruto has. He should not be a sacrifice anymore with as much as he already sacrificed for others."

The Sandaime looked at Naruto who was looking down and said "It's your choice Naruto."

Naruto smiled a small smile and said "Thank you Tenten. I owe you."

Tenten said "No problem Naruto. You don't owe me since you saved my life already."

Gaara said "Very well. I will inform Temari. Thank you both." as he sand shushin away.

After Gaara left a small black mouse ran out of the room out of a small hole in the wall.


	13. Chapter 13

After Gaara left Naruto got up and walked over to the window and he put his arm against the wall and looked outside and thought "_seal armor."_ as he was uncloaked before it sealed and the Sandaime and Jiraiya both looked over at Tenten to see her reaction and she said "He already told me about it. He said he got it from a debt to his dad."

Both men nod and Naruto said "Any chance I will get by without killing him jiji."

The Sandaime said "No Naruto. From what I know of Danzo, failure is not an option. You fail, you die."

Naruto closed his eyes and remained standing there for several minutes and said "If I am going to fight then I need to get some rest then." as he walked over and laid down on the bed and placed his arm over his head to rest.

Tenten looked at him and the Sandaime and Jiraiya both looked at each other and Jiraiya said "Sensei, why don't we go find something to eat for all of us."

The Sandaime said "That's a good idea, we all could use a meal. I trust you will both will stay here." as he looked at Naruto and Tenten.

Naruto snorts and said "Yeah, I'm to tired to leave right now."

Tenten said "I'm going to take a shower."

The Sandaime nods and left with Jiraiya. After they were gone Tenten went toward the bathroom and came out a few moments later and said "You think you could help me."

Naruto blinked and raised his arm off his eyes and asked "Huh."

Tenten bit her lip and said "The showers have seals on them where it takes 2 people to get water out so to save water. I am not going the entire time we are here without a bath so that leaves me with you or....."

Naruto sighed and placed his hands together and was covered in smoke and Tenten blinked and said "What the hell."

Naruto got up and said "Long story short, its an actual shape shift. Tsunade and Shizune both tested it and both think that I could get pregnant if....well you know. I figure this was better then having to feel weird with me and you sharing."

Tenten said "You haven't been around my old team enough. Modesty is something you get rid of real quick with them. With Neji bloodline and Gai and Lee team bonding I lost what little bit of modesty I had around them so go ahead and change back."

Naruto snorts as he changed back and said "So you think their bloodline is used for peeping like I do."

Tenten said "Yeah, but I am not the one who openly declared it in front of the entire village, now come on, you wash my back I wash yours.....after all, this afternoon we are both going to be engaged." as she walked back into the bathroom.

Naruto walked in and took off his cloths except his boxers and Tenten kept her panties on and she got in the shower and once Naruto got in the water came on and Tenten screamed "Shit."

Naruto said "Damn it, that's cold." as they both looked for a water control knob. The water soon became warm and Tenten said "That was so wrong." as she grab the soap and rag and began to wash herself off while Naruto kept his eyes closed.

Tenten glanced at him over her shoulder and blushed a little but frowned when she looked at his chest where the power core was and she quickly scrub her body down and she turned and said "You mind." as she held the rag and soap over her shoulder.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the rag and soap and said "Sure." as he grab them and began to wash her back side and said "So fuzzy brows or peeper ever do this for you." as he washed her lower back while he sent a little chakra into his hands

Tenten arched her back and whispered "No." as she bit her lip holding in a moan.

Naruto smirked and said "And here I thought you were going to say they did so you could keep me from knowing you lied about your modesty earlier."

Tenten went red from embarrassment when Naruto washed the back of her legs while he was on his knees and she realized he could look at her ass but Naruto remained silent and she said "So you knew."

Naruto said "Yeah....." in a deadpan voice.

When he finished her backside he held the rag over her shoulder and said "Here."

Tenten took the rag and asked "what was that you did a moment ago."

Naruto said "Something Shizune taught me when we were coming back to the village with Tsunade. Because of the surgery on my arm I had the muscles were very tense so she taught me to send my chakra into my hands and rub them across my arm when water was on it. The water acts as a control agent to help release any tension you have in the area your rubbing."

The water shut off and Tenten said "Stingy." as she stepped out while holding a towel in front of her. Naruto raised his left leg and the armor appeared and he held the rag under the armor and water began to pour out of the armor onto the rag making Tenten wide eyed.

Naruto said "Water is a control agent to help protect me in battle also." as he stopped the water and began to give himself a wash off.

Tenten said "I see." as she quickly dried herself off and got dressed as Naruto got out a few moments later and grab his cloths and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt.

When they left the bathroom Tenten sat down on one of the beds and asked "So want to talk about it."

Naruto was silent a few moments as he sat down also before laying back and looking at the ceiling and said "I've killed before.....the first time was when I saved Tsunami when 2 mercs were sent to kidnap her and Inari for insurance so we would surrender Tazuna to Gato.....I also killed when I went back to wave and stopped the men who were running the slave ring.....both times I did it because I had to kill. It was to save Tsunami and Inari life and then to save those girls lives....."

Tenten said "But...."

Naruto sighed and said "But this time I am being ordered to kill......kill a Konoha ninja at that.....I feel like Konoha is turning into the hidden mist....."

Tenten said "The graduation exam."

Naruto looked at her and said "Yeah....Zabuza told us all about it when he first attacked our team telling us we didn't have it in us to be real ninja......I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't become a mindless tool and I would forge my own path.....I just don't know if I have it in me to kill the guy I am fighting or not."

Tenten got up and walked over and laid down beside him and sat her head on her arm and asked "What does your heart tell you to do."

Naruto closed his eyes and smirked and Tenten asked "What's with the smirk."

Naruto said "Just listening to my heart....It's telling me 2 things...."

Tenten said "Really.....whats that."

Naruto said "One is not to worry about the battle later and killing the guy I have to face. Do what I think is best at the time."

Tenten said "Sounds like good advice, whats the other thing it's telling you to do."

Naruto sat up on one of his arms and said "I don't know if I should tell you. You might not understand what I am trying to say."

Tenten said "hey, are you saying I am not smart enough to understand you."

Naruto said "No, that's not it at all. I'm just not sure the words I could say would be able to explain it best. It might be better if I showed you."

Tenten blinked and asked "Wha..." as she was silenced and wide eyed as Naruto lightly kissed her on the forehead and he leaned back and said "Thanks." as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Tenten blushed as she looked at Naruto and asked in a stutter "What was that for."

Naruto said "For accepting me and for trying to make me feel better even after you know all my secrets. Nobody else knows everything I've told you about myself. I feel I can trust you so I wanted to say thank you in a special way." as he looked into her eyes.

Tenten looked at him for several moments and said "You know.....I want to say I'm sorry. I was wrong about you back when we first met in front of room 201. I thought you were a loud mouth idiot who wouldn't even make it pass the first exams......you then blew everyone away by standing up to Ibiki. You must have been very confident in your answers."

Naruto snickered and Tenten asked "What."

Naruto looked at her with a real smile and said "I passed with a blank piece of paper. I didn't even right my name on the test."

Tenten blinked and blinked again and said "Your kidding......right."

Naruto said "Nope. I've never been good with paper test."

Tenten blinked and burst out laughing and said "Oh man. I can't believe it. You stood up to the head of Torture and Interrogation with a blank test. You must have balls of steel."

Naruto shrugged and said "Maybe." as he laid back. Tenten laid beside him on his shoulder and she said "Relax, I'm tired from walking across the desert and want to sleep a little bit and I don't want to lay beside the pervert or the Sandaime. Both are perverts."

Naruto said "And you think I'm not."

Tenten said "You tried to be a gentleman, everyones at least a little perverted, that's how we get children."

Naruto said "True......lets get some rest."

Tenten only nods her head and both lay there asleep within moments.

When Jiraiya and the Sandaime got back Jiraiya gave a perverted giggle as he scribbled on his notebook and Naruto said without opening his eyes "Writing about your teacher student dreams with jiji ero-sannin." causing Tenten to stir.

Jiraiya frowned and said "No gaki, writing about you and the future Mrs. Uzumaki. It might be as good as the time I wrote about your mom and dads honeymoon."

Naruto growled and said "Nothing happened pervert. Tenten and I don't trust a pervert so we decided you could sleep with jiji. Neither of us are perverts so you better not ruin Tenten reputation by placing her in any of your books. As for my parents.....I will let Tsunade know what you writing about me and Tenten."

Jiraiya paled and put his notebook away and the Sandaime said "As amusing as this is I guess it couldn't be helped for now. I assume you and Tenten must have shared the shower. All of us but Tenten could have gotten by the shower sensor since we all know a physical bunshin technique."

Tenten said "Wait....you mean a physical bunshin would trick the seal in the shower." as she got a little red faced.

The Sandaime said "Yes. It's made where civilians won't waste water in the motels but since Ninja are important for the survival of this village they made it where Ninja can bypass the seal with any bunshin jutsu other then the regular bunshin."

Naruto saw several bags of take out on the table and walked over and looked in them and said "No ramen."

Jiraiya said "Water is to important here to use it to steam noodles for ramen."

Naruto nods and he took a plate and opened it and said "What is this. I never seen it before."

Tenten grabbed her plate and saw it was the same as Naruto and said "I haven't either. What is it if you don't mind."

The Sandaime said "A local favorite of the people of Suna. It's called Suna delight. I don't know what is all in it but it is one of 3 dishes Suna is famous for. Try it, it's quite good."

Naruto took his chopsticks and took a bite and said "Hmm....not bad. Could use a little chicken broth but it's good." as he began to eat slowly much to the shock of the Sandaime.

Tenten also began to eat and said "It's quite good actually."

After they finished eating the Sandaime asked "So have you thought about your fight Naruto."

Naruto frowned and Tenten thought "_damn it. He was finally relaxed for his fight."_ and Naruto said "A little. I won't know what I am going to do until I actually fight him though."

The Sandaime said "Have you at least thought about what you might do."

Naruto looked at him and said "Depends."

Jiraiya asked "Depends on what Gaki."

Naruto looked at him and said "The suits at 97 percent right now. I got flight and both my primary weapons are back up and running but I still have a little structure damage around the stomach area so it can't take as much damage as the rest of the area. My chakra is back to 100 percent and my inventory of senbon needles for the senbon launcher has 379 senbons and my coat has around 60 shurikens and kunias I can use. I can't use the hidden mist jutsu since theres no water so I can't hide like I did against Gaara. I got Kagebunshin, Rasengan, RasenShuriken, henge, replacement, bunshin, and my chakra saber and chakra scythe. That's my inventory so I need to wait and see who this guy is and what he can do before I can fight him because everything I can do is basically a chakra eater."

The Sandaime said "Yes, besides the basic 3 all of your skills are A rank or higher. We will have to fix that later......what about you Tenten, even though Temari is going to throw the match she can't make it look like she is."

Tenten said "Actually Kakashi-sensei showed me a jutsu that will help me defeat her while I was with team 7."

Naruto bit his lip and Jiraiya and the Sandaime both looked at him and Jiraiya asked "What is the jutsu if you don't mind me asking."

Tenten said "Headhunter no Jutsu. It will allow me to go underground and her wind attacks can't get to me so I can use another skill I've been working on."

Naruto said "That's good Tenten. I'm glad Kakashi could help you." as he got up and looked out the window.

Tenten frowned and asked "Did I do something wrong."

Naruto sighed and said "No Tenten, it has nothing to do with you. It just you proved that Kakashi didn't give a shit about me is all. In the 6 months I was his student all he ever taught me was tree walking."

Tenten's eyes got wide and she looked at the 2 adults who nodes sadly and she said "Oh." as she looked down.

Naruto looked at the sun and said "It's almost time."

The Sandaime said "Yes. We should head to the stadium where the battle is to take place.....are you both ready."

Naruto said "As ready as I am ever going to be I guess." as he turned back from the window.

Tenten grabbed her scrolls and said "I guess I am as well."

Jiraiya said "Good, let's go." as he lead them out of the room.

When they got to the stadium the sound of a crowd was heard from the outside and Naruto walked toward the tunnel and a Chunnin stepped in front of Naruto and asked "Are you the son of the Yondaime."

Naruto looked at the Sandaime with a deadpan expression and the Sandaime said "Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The Chunnin said "Then you may proceed through the tunnel ahead, the rest of you will have to go to the audience seats to your left and you Hokage-sama may take the stairs to the right to the Kage booth."

The Sandaime said "Thank you, Jiraiya, go with Tenten please."

Jiraiya nods and Tenten said "Good luck Naruto."

Naruto said "Thanks." as he began to walk into the tunnel.

When Naruto walked out of the tunnel and into the Suna Chunnin stadium he thought "_hmm, well this is different."_ as he looked across the field seeing the field was nothing but sand and saw a black haired boy with a leaf headband and wearing a black pair of pant and a black shirt with a scroll on his hip and a sword across his back with the handle off his shoulder.

Naruto frowned and thought "_Kenjutsu user. The scroll might contain weapons or other items...maybe a summoning contract like Kakashi used against Zabuza."_ and walked till he was 30 ft away from the teen and said "Hi."

The teen looked at Naruto and put on a smile and Naruto thought "_fake."_ and the teen said "Hi, my name is Sai, your Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi correct."

The Sandaime glared at the boy and several people gasped in the crowd.

Naruto said "Yes."

Sai said "I did not know you were the son of the Yondaime dickless."

Naruto clenched his fist and Eva said in his head "**Don't lose your temper."**

Naruto calmed down and looked around the clearing and Baki appeared and said "Enough of this. Now the reason for this is because of a dispute over the right to marry the daughter of the late Kazekage. Both individuals here have a claim to her and so to settle it in the traditions of Suna they shall fight until one gives up, is unable to continue or dies. You may not use the audience or the village in this fight but anything else is allowed...Do you both understand."

Both nod and Baki said "Good. You may begin." as he shushined away.

Sai pulled his scroll from his side and a brush and quickly drew a picture and muttered something as a tiger made out of ink jumped off of the scroll and charged at Naruto.

Naruto saw this and raised his right arm and fired a senbon at the tiger and it exploded sending ink all across the area and causing a large amount of sand to fly into the air. Naruto thought "_Eva, heat signature, track him."_ as his vision went to purple and he saw Sai create began to fly on something cold while something cold stay on the ground in the cover created by the sand.

Naruto seeing this took that moment to put his hands together and thought "_kagebunshin no jutsu." _as 2 Kagebunshin appeared and one henged into a demon windmill shuriken and the other Kagebunshin grabbed it and then changed into a demon windmill shuriken and the real Naruto grabbed it and jumped into the air and said "Demon windmill shuriken, windmill of shadows, how about this." as he threw the Windmill shuriken at Sai who was flying on a huge ink falcon.

The falcon turned and avoided the shuriken and once it past the falcon the Kagebunshin released the henge and said "Try this." as he tossed the Windmill shuriken at the falcon and Sai who turned to the right to avoid the shuriken and once it passed it released the henge turning back into Naruto and both Kagebunshin started gathering chakra in their hands and formed a pair of RasenShuriken and threw them at Sai who rolled to the left and when they threw the second set in the middle of his role Sai had to jump off the falcon that was destroyed by the RasenShuriken and the clones had already started forming another set to throw at Sai who quickly drew another falcon and 2 small sparrows that flew at the Kagebunshin and destroyed them.

Down on the arena floor 10 senbon needles exploded near the ink clone destroying it and Naruto looked at Sai up in the air and thought _"Looks like an air battle."_ as he jumped off the ground and began to fly toward Sai.

Sai twisted the falcon in a dive while drawing again as a tiger jumped from his scroll at Naruto who fired a senbon needle at the tiger and it exploded on contact and he launched 10 more at Sai who used his falcon to take the explosion as he jumped off and landed on Naruto back reaching for his sword he began to draw it when Naruto placed his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." and 5 kagebunshin grabbed Sai stopping him from drawing his sword and Naruto thought "_what now."_ as Sai was still holding on with chakra on his feet and Naruto couldn't shake him while his Kagebunshin stopped him from escaping.

Just then one of the Kagebunshin exploded followed by 2 more and Naruto thought quickly and started to fly straight up as fast as possible while spinning in a circle.

Sai began to get sick and he lost his concentration and began to fall while Naruto stopped his climb and Sai began to draw again and another falcon appeared.

Naruto looked at his power level and saw he was down to 30 percent and thought "_shit, Eva, any ideas because I'm out."_

Eva said "**I might have an idea but I don't know if it will work. Ink has water in it and as much ink as he is using then....."**

Naruto thought "_It's worth a shot. Hmm."_ as he saw all the ink on the ground and he quickly began to fly down toward the ink while Sai remained in the air.

When Naruto landed he flashed through hand seals and said "Hidden mist no Jutsu." as he concentrated and to his surprise the water separated from the ink. Up in the sky the ink that created Sai falcon separated also as it joined the water in the air and Sai screamed as his ride fell from him into the mist in the arena.

Up in the stands everyone was shocked at the display of skills that was being used by both teens.

Jiraiya smirked as he saw Sai fall and and said "Looks like Naruto just shut down Sai main fighting ability."

Tenten said "Yeah but how did he know that would work."

Jiraiya said "I don't know. Even I would never have tried that."

Down in the arena floor Sai looked around when he heard "Eight points larix, spine, lungs, liver, jacular, sacline artery, kidneys, heart...Now which one should I attack." coming from different places in the mist and all unleashing a little KI.

Sai remained calm and silent as he reached for his sword and suddenly 2 Naruto came baseball sliding and said "Uz." as they kicked him in the stomach "U" as 2 more kicked him in the chin sending him into the air "Ma" as 1 spring boarded off of the clones on the ground kicking Sai in the stomach again "KI."

A clone jumped behind him and wrapped his arms around Sai and said "Naruto." leaning him back as the real Naruto flew up with a Rasengan in his hand screaming "Rasengan Rendan." shoving it into Sai chest and sending him back into the mist that was dissolving.

Naruto landed panting a little and the mist cleared and he frowned as he saw Sai turn into mud and Sai burst from the ground in front of Naruto and went to slash Naruto in the head when Naruto used his left arm to block the blade and a clang sound was heard and Naruto was looking down as the cloak dropped off his arm and began to spread across his entire body revealing his armor shocking nearly everyone.

Sai saw this and jumped back as Naruto attempted to kick him and Said said "I have no information on this."

Naruto looked up and said "What do you mean. Your saying you had information on the rest of my abilities."

Sai said "Yes. When you battled Kisame in Wave country someone was watching the battle who informed Danzo of everything you did against him."

The Sandaime looked at Danzo who was frowning at Sai and Naruto said "Really.....then why didn't this person help Tenten and me fight Kisame then if he or she was there."

Sai said "Acting against the orders of a superior is against the rules. The agent was told to follow and observe your party."

Naruto asked "And what are your orders then. Why are you interested in Temari."

Sai said "I do not care about the Kazekage daughter. Danzo-sama wishes for her so he has ordered me to kill you and marry her. She will then join Root and follow Danzo-sama orders."

Naruto snorts and said "You don't know Temari then. She's to independent to follow some senile old crippled who got injured jacking off so much he went blind in one eye and wore his arm out so much that it had to be removed."

Several people snickered and Danzo growled and Sai said "You should know your place as a tool of the hidden leaf village and follow the orders of Danzo-sama."

Naruto shook his head and said loudly "Jiji, whatever headaches I caused you when I was younger I'm sorry. You were right to try and protect me from idiots like Danzo if this is what he does to his own son. I hate to see what he does to others that he has control over...No matter, I grow board of these talks." as another Naruto grabbed Sai feet and pulled him into the ground but Sai replaced himself with Naruto and pulled his sword and said "I knew your clone was digging under the ground the entire time. I waited until you pulled me under so I could trap you. Now I must carry out my orders." as he went to strike Naruto but was blocked by Tenten who had a chakra saber in her hand.

Sai jumped back when Uchiha Itachi appeared. Sai jumped back again as Kisame who appeared took a swing at his head but Sai was to slow and the sword passed right through Sai dissolving into particles and Sai asked "What." as he was forced to jump away from a chakra saber from Naruto as Tenten, Itachi, and Kisame all dissolved into particle.

Naruto said "You talk to much." as he took a stance he learned from Yuugao.

Sai said "Genjutsu....I was informed you were unable to perform Genjutsu."

Naruto remained silent and Sai went to strike at Naruto but was blocked and blocked again when he went to reverse the blade strike and Sai kept trying to slice at Naruto who was blocking each strike but as Sai got faster Naruto was being pushed back and Naruto soon found himself back against the walls and Sai went to strike did a sword reversal that caused Naruto to lose the chakra saber and Sai went to cut Naruto head off when Naruto fired a senbon needle with his now free hand and he hit Sai in leg and exploded blowing his leg from the thigh off as well as his manhood.

Sai screamed as he was rolling on the ground from the pain of losing his limb and Naruto grabbed Sai sword and walked over and raised the sword above his head and looked at Sai and brought it down and it entered the ground besides Sai head and Naruto said "I can't kill a fellow Leaf shinobi. Call the match and get him to a doctor. His ninja life is over but he can still live." as he turned and walked over and grabbed his chakra saber and sealed it before he looked one more time at Sai who was still screaming and walked away.

The people cheered as Naruto walked over to the wall and some ninja grabbed Sai and shushined away to the hospital and Gaara appeared in the stadium and said "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and has won the right to marry my sister Temari. Does anyone wish to contest this marriage." as he looked at Tenten for a moment.

Tenten stood up and said "Yeah, I do. I contest Temari being the one to marry him when I want to marry him."

Gaara said "Very well, then like Naruto you must fight my sister for the right to marry him."

Tenten said "Gladly." as she began to walk down toward the Arena.

Danzo stood up and said "Pardon me Kazekage-sama but I believe that it would be a waste of everyones time to have this next match when a simpler solution has presented itself."

The Sandaime shushined next to Gaara and asked "What are you getting at Danzo. You have no right to interfere in Suna diplomacy."

Danzo said "That's true but the Namikaze family is a Konoha family and that means that this would fall under Konoha jurisdiction. As such I feel since he is the last Namikaze and because of his gifts rewarded to him from being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi that it maybe a new bloodline appearing and if it is then he would have the right to form his own clan. The daughter of the late Kazekage would be a welcome addition to Konoha to help ensure the future of the new possible bloodline and his family future as would the young lady who already stated she wishes to marry him. Instead of having them fight it would be in everyones interest to have him start his own Harem that way Suna would be honoring their agreement to a wedding to a Konoha ninja and also a chance to cement the interest of the Namikaze clan to the people of Konoha so they won't be afraid to lose the Namikaze clan to Suna in the future. Unless there is a reason for both ladies to fight that we are unaware of I don't see a reason for them to fight and I know the council of Konoha would agree with me even though I am no longer a member of the council."

The Sandaime frowned and Gaara looked at both Temari and Tenten who were looking shocked and over at Naruto who had returned to looking normal and did not look happy and said "I can not speak for the people of Konoha. Suna will not be making the mistakes that we made in the past by dishonoring our selfs to our allies with some underhanded trick or political manipulation. I only stated using the same law that required Naruto and Sai to fight earlier since it was my belief this situation was the same as the one we just got out of. What is Konoha standing on this matter Hokage-san."

The Sandaime said "Danzo does bring up a good point but I never did like the idea of forcing people to marry unless they wanted to so I will offer both ladies a chance to back out of this if they do not want to marry Naruto."

Tenten thought "_shit, this isn't good, if I back out now then people will know something was up and it could cause us to go back to war with Suna. I'm stuck but Temari can be freed at least."_

Temari thought "_not good. If I back out it will make it look like Suna is trying to back out of the deal and Panda is stuck in this deal because if she backs out then people will know the fight was planned.....She did it to free me and Naruto so the least I can do is honor her and Naruto for what they tried to do."_

Tenten said "I still want to marry him."

Temari said "So do I." making Tenten wide eyed.

The Sandaime began to whisper something only Gaara could hear.

Naruto thought "_I guess you were right Eva, Tenten was stuck because of not being able to back out but I was surprised Temari didn't back out. I wonder why."_

Eva said "**Most likely honor for what you and Tenten were willing to do for her."**

Naruto sighed and said "So be it." as he pushed off the wall and walked over and said "So when is this wedding going to be jiji, brother."

Gaara said "It was originally planned for this afternoon but the Sandaime has informed me that Tenten father is still in Konoha and it would be dishonoring to him to have his only child wedding without informing him and allowing Naruto a chance to prepare his home for a clan. For this reason the wedding will be here at the end of the Chunnin exams in 5 months. That will give the all the VIPs as well as all the family and friends who wish to see the wedding to come to it and not have to schedule a trip into their already busy schedule. It will also give us a chance to demonstrate our loyalty to our allies in the Leaf village but also to our enemies that we are strong and united. The Sand village will show why it is one of the 5 great villages. This I promise to you as the Godaime Kazekage that I will show our strength to the world and protect it and our allies so that the mistakes of the past will never happen again and that we will never fall."

The people began to cheer and Naruto walked over and bowed slightly to Gaara and Gaara placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Never bow to me brother." as he held out his hand and Naruto grasped it and the Sandaime nods.

Up in the stand Danzo glared at this and quickly left.

Tenten saw Temari had a tear fall and she asked "Why are you crying."

Temari said "He's amazing...."

Tenten said "Yeah, I guess your brother will make a great Kazekage."

Temari chuckled and said "I was talking about our fiancée. He did something I thought was impossible and changed Gaara from a person who believe his only reason to live was to kill to someone who wants to protect. I actually can touch my baby brother now. I have NEVER been able to do that. You don't know how much that means to me.....I would marry Naruto just for that reason alone, forget what you and him tried to do for me."

Tenten looked at Naruto who was smiling a real smile as he shook hands with Gaara and said "He's unique. He's willing to sacrifice everything to make people happy......He may not have been what I was expecting as a husband at first but I think I could grow to love him......especially with those back rubs."

Temari blinked and asked "What back rubs Panda."

Tenten smiled evilly and said "Nothing Sandwich."

Temari growled and said "I think it's time I showed you whose the first wife going to be here panda-chan." as she grabbed her fan.

Tenten grabbed her scrolls and said "Bring it Sandwich."

Before either girl knew it both were in a kiss from Naruto Kagebunshin while the real one was standing with the 2 Kage.

When the Kagebunshin stopped kissing the girls they said "Be have and I might give both of you a back rub that Tenten was talking about but only good girls get them." before both went up in smoke.

Tenten looked at Temari who nods and both walked over and hit Naruto upside the head and he said "Damn it, your both worse then fan girls." only to be knocked out by both girls who stomped away.

Jiraiya who was scribbling in his notebook said "You have much to learn my apprentice.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been nearly 2 days since the fight with Sai in Suna. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room and saw Tenten asleep beside him with her head on his shoulder. Jiraiya and the Sandaime were both on a twin size bed each asleep.

Naruto looked outside and saw it was dark and he replaced himself with a pillow on the floor and Tenten shifted pulling the pillow closer and Naruto went toward the bathroom and after taking a shower with a Kagebunshin he got dressed and came out to find everyone was still asleep. He then sneaked out of the hotel room and went to the roof and sat down on the ledge on the roof.

About an hour later he said "Hello Gaara."

Gaara stepped out of the shadows and walked over and sat down beside Naruto and said "Hello Naruto."

Both remained silent for several minutes and Naruto said "Couldn't sleep."

Gaara said "It's hard sometimes......I'm use to never sleeping so I am having to force myself to sleep when I do now."

Naruto nods and said "I know I been out nearly 2 days. Anything happen I need to know about."

Gaara rubbed his forehead and said "Temari will be staying in Suna until the wedding. The Sandaime has given me the Kagebunshin no Jutsu to learn providing I don't teach it to anyone else which I agreed to."

Naruto nods and Gaara pulled out a scroll and held it out and he said "Inside this scroll is most of Suna wind jutsu. Consider it a dowry for my sister. With you and her both being wind users the chance your children will be is nearly guaranteed."

Naruto took the scroll and thought "_Eva, can you copy this scroll and show it to me when I ask for it."_

Eva said "**Yes."**

Naruto opened the scroll and when Eva said finished Naruto held it to Gaara and said "The armor I wear has a way of recording anything and everything around me. I recorded the scroll so I can read it later. Let Temari keep the original hard copy so that way no one can steal it while I am away on missions."

Gaara took the scroll and said "Very well."

Both remained silent and Naruto asked "What does Temari think of this though......I know Tenten was stuck at the stadium so what does Temari think since she agreed."

Gaara picked up a stone and tossed it off the roof and said "She claims she wishes to marry you for what you done for me as well as what you and Tenten tried to do for her. Kankuro and I are sadden by losing her but we also gain 2 new siblings."

Naruto sighed and said "Jinchuuriki's.......I hate that word with a passion but we are what we are. We are sacrifices that have to do what has to be done so others may remain human. You were created to be the weapon of your village to protect it. You have become the Kazekage to complete that goal. I was chosen to save my village and I have become Iron-man to complete that goal. Both of us have found new ways to do what we were created for and yet...."

Gaara said "And yet we continue the same path that was laid out before us at the beginning."

Naruto nods and said "I'll take care of her Gaara and try to make her happy."

Gaara said "I know.....you are different then me. Your able to bring happiness to others. I hope that I can follow in your steps my brother."

Naruto saw the sun beginning to rise and said "You already are Gaara. The people of Suna cheered for you and have began to respect you. Show them why they are right to do so and you will have the same ability as I do."

Gaara smiled a small smile and said "Look at us, a couple of teens acting like old men."

Naruto sighed and said "There are times I feel old Gaara......that is why I try to act happy."

Gaara said "I know.......because of the darkness we live in we have aged in our minds faster then our bodies."

Naruto stood up and stretched his muscles and said "I need to go see the others so we can leave before it becomes to hot to travel. I wish you luck Kazekage." holding out his hand.

Gaara took the hand and said "I await the day to congratulate you Hokage." with a small smile.

Naruto nods and Gaara left in a swirl of sand while Naruto walked back to his hotel room.

When he got there he saw the others were awake and Tenten asked "Where did you go."

The Sandaime said "The highest place he could get so he could watch the sunrise, right."

Naruto said "Yeah....old habits die hard. I always like to watch the sunrise and set if I can."

Tenten said "Really....I never expected you to be a sun watcher."

Naruto shrugged and said "It's nothing really. So Gaara told me already that Temari staying here until the wedding. Anything else I need to know."

The Sandaime said "Tenten, Jiraiya, leave us a moment please."

Tenten frowned and Jiraiya placed his hands on her shoulder and said "Come on, lets give them time to talk." as he pushed her out of the room and closed the door behind them.

After they were gone Naruto crossed his arms and the Sandaime said "I told you to kill him."

Naruto said "And I said I won't kill a Konoha ninja. I ended his ninja career and his ability to ever have children. That should be more then enough." with a glare.

The Sandaime sighed and said "The hospital sent me a message that Danzo had Sai killed and his body placed in a storage scroll. All you accomplished was making him suffer at the end."

Naruto frowned and said "No, I also saved myself. Killing to save people is one thing I will do, killing because of a threat someone might become to me is another. If I killed him then I would be no better then the council and the villagers who wanted me dead because of what Kyuubi might do. I won't go down to that level."

The Sandaime looked at Naruto a moment and smiled and said "Wise choice."

Naruto blinked and asked "What."

The Sandaime said "With everything that has been happening to you since you became a ninja I had to test you and see if you were still the same boy I think of as my grandson or if you were going down the same road many ninja fall down that turns them into things that are barely human. I am sorry for ordering you to kill Sai but it was the only way I could see if you were still you."

Naruto frowned and said "So you used me."

The Sandaime sighed and said "No......you've grown Naruto, very quickly in fact and I missed it where you grew. Before the Chunnin exams I still saw you as the little boy who would ask to wear my hat and to take him out for ramen. I've done several things in trying to protect you that I am not proud of. Hiding your parents, the Kyuubi, and your treatment are among the ones I regret the most. I often wished I could have taken your dad's place and performed the sealing myself so you would have him in your life but like you he was to noble."

Naruto sat down on the bed and said "I......I hated you when I learned the truth about my parents like I hated you for Kyuubi........I questioned if you really cared for me or if you were only nice to me to lower my guard so you could someday kill me......If it wasn't for Eva I might have become like Gaara was.......she helped me deal with all my hate and made me realize that you did what you did to protect me because you cared for me........I know I was a headache at times and there were times I must have broke your heart with the suffering I went through......but I want you to know that you are just as much a grandfather to me as you are to Konohamaru."

Sarutobi sat down beside Naruto and said "I made the same mistake with you as I did with my own son Asuma. I let my duties to the village rule my duties to family. For me and Asuma is formed a gap that will never be filled but over time we have built a bridge.......a gap has formed between you and I as well but I hope we can either fill it back in or form a bridge."

Naruto laid back on the bed and was silent a moment and said "Mint and cloves...."

The Sandaime smiled and pulled out his pipe and lighted it and Naruto closed his eyes and said "Only 3 things have ever made me feel at peace in my life. Ramen, Watching the sun rise or set, and your pipe.....it reminds me of when you held me in your arms as a small boy and would read me stories or let me pick out which team would have to chase Tora."

The Sandaime said "Or the time stamped that mission an S-rank mission."

Naruto chuckled a few moments and looked at the ceiling and said "Nearly all my secrets are out now.....if it wasn't for my luck I would have lost that match to Sai....He had me with that ink."

Sarutobi said "I know......you've always been lucky."

Naruto sighed and said "But not this time......Temari and Tenten....I don't know what to do. None of us love each other, Tenten becoming my closest friend in the short time we been together and I feel I can trust her but trust and love are not the same thing."

Sarutobi sighed and said "But there is nothing we can do. We played all our cards and now it's time to see who is going to win......both girls have feelings for you Naruto. Temari has her gratitude for helping her brother when no one else would and Tenten got a connection to you that I don't know but she willing to put her heart into this."

Naruto frowned and said "Why can't things be simple. I have a friend in Konoha who is probably going to hate me because of Temari, then Dustin is going to kill me for getting his daughter involved in this whole mess. Plus I have to figure out what to do about everyone knowing about dad and mom and people now know about Eva to an extent......I used everything I knew in that battle jiji.......I don't know if I should be a Chunnin with as sorry as my skills are now."

The Sandaime placed his hands on Naruto shoulder and said "You are more then Chunnin Naruto. That match was an ANBU level fight. I honestly had no idea you were that good.......your right though, your skills are low for what you must face. Your enemies grow in numbers every day. I received a message from Konoha while you were asleep. Orochimaru has placed a bounty on your head. He knows about Iron-man and you being one in the same. Then you have Akatasuki after you and now that your family name is out you will gain your parents enemies both in and outside of Konoha."

Naruto looked down and asked "What should I do then."

The Sandaime said "Know your enemy and know yourself, find naught in fear for 100 battles. Know yourself but not your enemy, find level of loss and victory. Know thy enemy but not yourself, wallow in defeat every time."

Naruto blinked and said "That's some more of the heaven and earth thing, isn't it."

Sarutobi nods and said "Yes, you know what skills you have and you know who some of your enemies are, learn about them from wherever you can so you can prepare for them while you prepare yourself as well. You have 4 sources of information of Orochimaru at your disposal, Jiraiya, Tsunade, myself and Anko. We all have a connection to Orochimaru, learn what we know of him and you will be better prepared when you face him again. You know Kisame and Itachi, read the bingo book on them and learn from those who can fight them. For Itachi you have the perfect sensei already in Gai who has made a career out of defeating the Sharingan. For Kisame learn more Kenjutsu and water and wind jutsu."

Naruto asked "What about my other enemies."

Sarutobi touched his forehead and said "focus on the ones you know and worry about the ones you don't later, with time comes age and with age comes experience. When you can defeat the 3 you know the hundred you don't will be easier to prepare for."

Naruto nods and said "Thanks jiji."

The Sandaime said "That's what I am here for grandson......well I think it's time we should get ready to leave."

Naruto said "Yeah, I want to get across the desert before the afternoon heat hits."

The Sandaime said "I agree, my bones are not as young as they use to be."

Naruto said "Yeah, 300 years ago." as he laughed and ran to the door only to be hit on the head by the Sandaime who appeared in front of him and said "I maybe old but I can still bend you over my knee."

Naruto laughed and opened the door and saw Jiraiya and Tenten leaning against the far wall of the hall and he asked "So are you both ready."

Tenten nods and Jiraiya said "We been ready since yesterday Gaki.....why did you sleep so late anyways."

Naruto shrugged and said "I had 6 percent chakra left after the fight with Sai. I should have been back at 100 percent yesterday but for some reason wasn't. Anyways lets go. Coming jiji."

The Sandaime said "Yes." as he stepped out of the hotel room and the group made it out of the hotel and a few people bowed to them and soon they made it to the gates and saw the Sand sibs standing there and Gaara walked forward and said "I wish you safe journey and good luck." as he bowed slightly toward the group before shaking hands with Naruto.

The Sandaime said "And I wish you a wise and noble rule of your village Kazekage-san." as he bowed slightly.

Kankuro walked over and looked at Naruto in the eyes and asked "What was that armor."

Naruto said "It's Iron-man and that is all I will say make-up boy."

Kankuro said "It's warpaint.......you better be good enough for my sister."

Naruto said "I'm not." as he walked over to Temari who was looking at him.

Temari said "I guess that we are officially engaged."

Naruto said "Seems that way."

Temari looked at Tenten and said "You going to break him in for me Panda-chan."

Tenten shot her a glare and Temari said "Both of you take care. I've always knew I would be in a political marriage so I'm not surprised about it. I am surprised that I get to sleep with my husbands mistress though."

Tenten growled and said "I am not the mistress Sandwich, you are."

Temari said "What ever floats your boat Panda-chan."

Naruto slapped his head and said "Damn fan girls." earning him a lump on the head from both girls who smiled and Temari said "Well I guess this is goodbye." as she leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek and began to walk away.

Jiraiya and the Sandaime both began to walk away as well and Tenten was glaring at Temari when Naruto touched her arm and said "come on." as they began to walk away.

After they were gone Temari sighed and Gaara placed his hands on her shoulder and said "He will make a good husband for you and her a good sister."

Temari said "I know. I just wish we could have known each other longer before the wedding and had met under better conditions.....I may never tell her but I respect Tenten more then any other Konoha kunoichi. Naruto is also cute and I can relate to him."

Gaara said "Yes, I like my future brother and sister......and will kill any who harm them.....or you both." as he looked at his sibs.

Kankuro said "Hey, were not defenseless you know. We can take care of ourselves."

Gaara said "I know.......but beating your meat is not as good as beating an enemy."

Temari burst out laughing and Kankuro said "Bro....that was low."

Gaara pulled out a copy of Icha Icha paradise and said "Hmm......actually according to this being low would be sending you on a mission to seduce Chiyo."

Kankuro paled and Temari who was red seeing the book burst out laughing again and the book fell to the ground and showed another book inside that said "10,000 ways to insult people as jokes." as he read it.

Kankuro asked "Where did you get that book Gaara."

Gaara said "It was in the stadium after Naruto beat Sai. I figured nobody wanted it....well I got work to do." as he shushin away.

Temari picked up the Icha Icha paradise and Kankuro said "hey, thats volume 14. I've been waiting for it to come out."

Temari looked up and said "Get your own." as she walked away reading it.

Kankuro thought "_nah, I'll just wait to borrow it from your collection."_ as he went to by some more face paint.


	15. Chapter 15

The group traveled in silence across the desert and reached the border town they stayed in before by 2 in the afternoon.

As they entered the town Naruto stretched and yawned and said "So what now."

Tenten asked "Are you really that tired. You been yawning almost ever since we left Suna."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "I don't know what's wrong, I just feel tired and bored."

Tenten shook her head and said "Whatever."

The Sandaime said "We are going to stop and eat lunch before heading on our way back to Konoha. We can stop before dark to set up camp and be back in the village by noon tomorrow."

Naruto nods and reached for his arm and out popped his frog wallet and he frowned as he looked in it and said "Nothing to expensive please. I spent most of my money."

Jiraiya said "Don't worry about it Gaki, I'm paying this time for all of us."

Naruto looked around and frowned a moment and said "Don't even think it Ero-sannin. I won't let Tenten be dragged to that kind of place."

Tenten blinked and asked "What are you talking about Naruto." as she looked at Naruto who was glaring at Jiraiya.

Naruto said "Look around you and tell me what district in this town are we in."

Tenten blinked and looked around a few moments and her eyes went wide and said "Oh."

Sarutobi chuckled as Jiraiya frowned and he said "Looks like the student surpass the master this time Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "Fine but were going to a cheap stand instead of a restaurant gaki." as he lead them away from the red light district.

They soon were in a booth at the back of a local stand that was empty besides the guy at the counter 30 ft away with Naruto sitting beside Tenten and Jiraiya and Sarutobi both were drinking a little Saki and eating several slices of beef and Tenten slowly ate her stir fry chicken.

Naruto ate some turkey and he took a sip of water and said "Jiraiya-sensei." making everyone at the table look at him.

Jiraiya said "What Gaki." in a serious voice.

Naruto said "I got a couple of questions about sealing I was hoping you might be able to answer."

Jiraiya chuckled and said "Really, do tell what the great Jiraiya can answer for you."

Naruto frowned and said "Can't you be serious just once pervert."

Sarutobi said "I am afraid this is serious for him Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Fine. I was wondering if it's possible to store chakra itself in a seal engraved on an object and if so does it get weaker over time if not being used."

Jiraiya blinked a moment and said "A seal, no matter if it is engraved on something or drawn on an object holds what ever is stored in it until the seal is destroyed or the item is removed from the seal. The only different is if a seal is engraved in something then there has to be blood in the groves of the seal as a medium. Why do you ask."

Naruto bit his lip and said "You all remember when I was fighting Sai and a clone of Tenten appeared and stopped his blade."

Everyone nods slowly looking at him and Naruto said "Well that clone was created by Eva using my chakra because my hands were stuck under ground and I could not form any seals myself."

Sarutobi asked "How was she able to do that Naruto." looking interested.

Naruto said "Thanks to how we broke the Rasengan down so I could learn it so quick Eva and I learned to read chakra flow and chakra patterns instead of levels. We've bounced a couple of ideas off each other about using this to help me train which is how I was able to learn that Sand walking so easily without any instructions. I just had to mold my chakra to mimic the Sand nins and after a few tries I got it. Since she records everything around me including my own body she has recorded the way my body molds chakra to make a Kagebunshin as well as my sexy no jutsu. She combined them quickly and had the chakra manifest itself in front of me to stop that attack. It wasn't stable since I was so low on chakra but it was enough for that moment."

Tenten said "So Eva molded your chakra to form that clone."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Jiraiya asked "What does that have to do with what you were asking about the seal."

Naruto said "Remember when I had some of my Kagebunshin transform into the demon windmill shurikens. Well I knew that would work because I transformed myself into them before to save Kakashi life from Zabuza when he trapped Kakashi in a water prison. Thanks to using that strategy as well as what Eva did we think we might have a new jutsu or attack for me to use. Actually several if it works." as he rubbed his temples with his hands while he closed his eyes.

Sarutobi said "If what works Naruto." watching Naruto actions.

Naruto said "Well, since I can changed into a Windmill shuriken I think my Kagebunshin might be able to transform into other objects like say a senbon needle. I could then load a henge senbon into my launcher and shoot a clone at my enemy and since my enemy thinks its a senbon will move out of the way or get ready to deflect it. My Kagebunshin can at the last second transform into it's real self and surprise attack my enemies."

Jiraiya said "That might work as long as nobody sees you make the Kagebunshin and load it."

Naruto said "Yeah, that brings me back to the question I was asking. What if I were to say store some of my chakra ahead of time in a seal on something small like stone or something like that. Eva thinks she could repeat the process that she used to create the Kagebunshin that she made against Sai without the sexy no jutsu this time by adding one of the nannites that make up the armor with only the instructions to mold the chakra for the jutsu and since it's part of the armor as long as it's in 100 yards of me the nannites can receive orders from Eva to mold the chakra stored in the object into a clone and summon the clone at the location the stone is without draining my chakra levels because it would already have it's own chakra to use."

All 3 other members of the group were wide eyed and Jiraiya said "That.....could actually work."

Naruto winced as he holds the back of his head and said "That's what I am hoping and if it works. It's just part of an idea we had came up with. What I am really hoping to do is be able to create a single clone that way but have it made like the clone I had fight Neji at the exams. That clone had enough chakra it could do my jutsu as well as power up the armor it was wearing. That could be a new form of bunshin." making all of them gasp as they thought of that.

The Sandaime thought a moment and said "OK, lets think about this for a second Naruto. That clone you made against Neji, how much chakra did it have."

Naruto shoulder twitched making both Jiraiya and Sarutobi glance at each other as Naruto said "50 percent of my total chakra at that time. My control has went up as well as my reserves since then."

The Sandaime said "Alright, so far that would be a standard Kagebunshin then. Did you get the memories back from it." as he sees Naruto rub his shoulder that was twitching.

Naruto nods and Sarutobi asked "Since anything a person is holding or has on when they make a clone appears the armor also appeared and because of the armor it was able to withstand several strikes that could have destroyed it normally. After it absorbed so much chakra it became unstable and exploded right."

Naruto said "Yeah but it also didn't use any jutsu. It could have if I would have known anything else besides henge, Kagebunshin and replacement that could of been helpful against Neji. His bloodline made the hidden mist jutsu useless."

The Sandaime nods and said "That's true and besides the effect the armor gives you everything is showing a regular Kagebunshin. Now the creation process is different but as Jiraiya can tell you it's possible to seal a Kagebunshin in a seal and it can be released with the right trigger but it's even more unstable then a regular Kagebunshin because when it moves the first time it cancels. Now if your idea of how to activate the jutsu works it won't weaken you but the question of if you got it's memories back or not is in question and what effects it has on you mentally.......how long would it take Eva to create the nannite for the seal Naruto."

Eva told him the answer and Naruto said "10 minutes after she scanned the seal since it would actually be 13 nannites instead of one. One control and 12 drone nannites. We would then have to charge it with some of my chakra to test it."

The Sandaime looked at Jiraiya who said "I can probably have it ready this afternoon but I would need some of his blood for it and if it worked we would need to add his blood to the metal during tempering of whatever weapon he wanted it to be on."

The Sandaime said "Well work on it and if it works Naruto then what are you going to call the new bunshin."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Chou Fuuin Bunshin."

Tenten said "Super seal clone......I guess that would be right in a way and also hiding the truth about what is really going on."

Naruto said "Yeah. Eva and I were thinking if it works I'm going to get some of those mini shurikens that you have at your family shop and have the seal placed on them."

Tenten thought a moment and said "But those things are only the size of a coin. Why those."

Naruto said "Because Eva can design a shoulder launcher like the senbon launcher and with a simply seal line off the network of seals I already have on my body she can store the chakra in them while I rest or not needing my chakra at the time and that way if I get in another situation where I can't make the hand signs for a Kagebunshin then I can fire one of those at an enemy and they are so small that it would be hard to see them until it's to late and give me an advantage........at least that's the idea......I think." as he grabbed his head very quickly like he was hurting.

Jiraiya frowned and said "Naruto.....Naruto look at me."

Naruto looked up and Jiraiya saw bloodshot eyes and his pupils were dilated. Jiraiya got up and raised Naruto head and looked at his eyes and pulling Naruto eye lids back a little and he said "Close your eyes until I tell you to stop Naruto." as he began to flash through hand signs.

Naruto began to mumble sluggishly and Tenten asked "What's wrong Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya hand glowed green and he hovered it over Naruto head and he frowned a moment and said "Sensei, we need to get him back to Konoha to Tsunade. I'm going to summon Gambunta to get us there."

Sarutobi asked "What's wrong with Naruto." as he saw Naruto swaying from left to right.

Jiraiya was silent a moment and said "I know what it is but I don't know how he came into contact with it. Red Spice."

Sarutobi eyes got wide and asked "Are you sure Jiraiya."

Tenten who had stood up and said in a demanding voice "Will you both tell me what's going on. What's wrong with my fiancée."

Sarutobi frowned and said "Go Jiraiya, I will take Tenten with me."

Jiraiya knocked Naruto out with a chop to the back of his neck and picked him up over his shoulder and shushined away.

After they were gone Sarutobi looked at Tenten who was glaring at him and he sighed before he said "Red Spice was originally a drug that was created by the Nara clan before they came to Konoha. Back then from what I was told when they joined Konoha that they created it because their clan had a problem with ADHD. They would jump into action without thinking or let their mind wonder during combat and it nearly destroyed their clan before they created that drug. After they created it they were able to calm down and think clearly but then they learned that it had a side effect. Their children would think clearly since they mixed it with their bottles when they are still infants but then they would become lazy unless they had something to keep them motivated. They still use the drug but under the watch of a trained medic. The Nara clan is known for their great minds but thanks to the drug they are also known for their great laziness."

Tenten frowned and thought a moment and then she said "So Naruto somehow got this Red Spice.......wait a minute....how long does it take this stuff to take effect."

The Sandaime said "Usually a few hours why."

Tenten said "You told me that it was strange Naruto slept like he did in Suna after his fight with Sai but I know for a fact that he wasn't like that until we got to Suna."

The Sandaime thought about it a moment and said "That's true. He was yawning a lot on the way here like he was tired even after sleeping so long but on the way to Suna he didn't which means he had to come into contact with it while in Suna."

Tenten asked "What does red spice look like and how does it get into the human body."

Sarutobi frowned and said "As the name suggest it's a red spice. Usually it is given with milk as an infant but when it was created originally it was taken with food......Suna delight. It was the only thing Naruto ate when we were in Suna. Damn it, this is my fault. I got that for him and you. I thought it was strange that vendor was near our hotel but who would want to do that to Naruto and why."

Tenten bit her lip and asked "Are you sure the target was Naruto and why am I not effected from it. Surely they couldn't have known which one he was going to take."

The Sandaime said "Yeah. It takes certain levels of adrenaline to activate the drug and unless you, me, and Jiraiya were in life and death battles in the first 24 hours after taking it then it wouldn't effect us. Infants have the necessary level of adrenaline when they are learning to crawl which is why the Nara give it to them when they are so young. The question is who would gain the most from this and why."

Tenten frowned and said "Danzo.....he knew Naruto was going to fight Sai so he arranged it for Naruto to get it while making sure that I stayed out of a fight that could have triggered the drug."

Sarutobi frowned and said "Maybe, but why would he want to give it to Naruto. It doesn't make any since. It helped calm him down so he could think clearly which is a good thing and why he was able to come up with the idea for that bunshin jutsu. I don't see what Danzo could gain from giving it to Naruto which is why I doubt it was Danzo since he only does something if it aids him. If it's not him then who."

Tenten said "I don't know but why was Naruto grabbing his head and swaying like that.

Sarutobi blinked and said "It's a side effect of the drug. It fires more of the synapses in the brain making you think clearer. Most people use one side of their brain more then the other. This drug makes it where you use both sides equally so that means normally one side of the brain is weaker then the other and like most muscles the more you use it the stronger it gets. While the drug is making the one that is weaker, stronger it causes pain and sometimes brain tumors and brain damage. That is why Naruto was in pain. That is another reason why the Nara clan does it while still infants. Infants don't use their brains much so their is very little chance of danger to the child's health though they are watched for the first week after they are given it to be safe.."

Tenten asked "Will Tsunade-sama be able to help him." with worry in her voice.

Sarutobi said "Yes, it will take about 5 days for the effects to stabilize and he will be in danger but with a little care with medical chakra it takes the risk away."

Tenten asked "How can you be so calm about this. I feel like I am going to go crazy because I'm worried about him."

The Sandaime said "Years of sending people to their deaths Tenten. I am worried but I have trained so long to hide my emotions."

Tenten frowned and said "Can we go. I want to check on him just in case."

The Sandaime said "Very well but I want you to think on the way back. Do you really wish to marry Naruto. If not I can arrange it where everyone thinks that you only wanted to marry Naruto so you could compete against Temari to get revenge for losing to her during the exams."

Tenten bit her lip and said "Can you let me think about it. I need to talk to Naruto also before I can decide."

Sarutobi said "Very well." as he paid and they left.


	16. Chapter 16

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a white room and he blinked and looked around the room and saw there were several things that indicated the room was a hospital room but his eyes stopped on the figure that was sitting in a chair in the corner and he said "Hello Weasel. I thought you died several years ago." with confusion on his face.

The ANBU in a weasel mask looked at Naruto and said "I was on a mission since then away from here Naruto-kun. How are you feeling."

Naruto said "Like my head is going to explode. What happened."

Weasil said "Sorry about that. It's sort of my fault that happened."

Naruto asked "What happened and what do you mean it was your fault."

Weasil said "I'm a deep cover spy for both Sandaime-sama and Jiraiya-sama. Because of you my cover was blown so I had to contact them and inform them about it but the problem is that as part of my cover story I am listed as a missing nin. I couldn't just walk up to them in Suna. There is an drug called Red Spice that is used by a clan here in Konoha. Since it is a rare item to get a hold of it was decided that it would be a way to set up a contact between me and them should something important come up. I had to hypnotize the food vendor that Sandaime-sama and Jiraiya-sama got the food from to put the drug on top of the food because both would have instantly recognized it before eating it. Unfortunately the food was for you so you got the drug and because of it your in the hospital."

Naruto heard Eva in his head and he said "So you were a spy in Akatasuki."

Weasil stiffened and said "Yes though how did you know."

Naruto said "Once Jiji or ero-sannin confirm your story then I will tell you. Sorry but you have to understand."

Weasil pulled his mask away and said "Yes. They should be back shortly anyways."

Naruto frowned as he asked Eva how long was he asleep and he said "So I have been here 2 weeks. Why was I here that long and why did I sleep that long."

A voice from the door said "That would be because of me Naruto." as he looked over and saw Tsunade coming in with Jiraiya and the Sandaime.

Sandaime asked "Why have you removed your mask Itachi."

Itachi said "He knew who I was already since he knew that I was a spy in Akatasuki."

Jiraiya said "Yeah, Eva has all kinds of ways of detecting who people are. Eva his armor. How you feeling Gaki."

Naruto said "Like my head is going to explode, what the hell did that drug do to me." with a frown at Jiraiya for telling about Eva.

Tsunade said "It's a drug designed by the Nara clan for their safety. Normally the drug would make it where your brain gathers information easier and calms a person down with a minor side effect of headaches the first week they take it."

Naruto said "And what about me, I'm not exactly normal, am I."

Tsunade said "In your case it was nearly fatal." making Naruto eyes widen.

Naruto asked in a quieter voice "What do you mean fatal."

Tsunade said "The drug forces the brain to release a chemical that calms a person down. From stories sensei told me about how you were before you received Eva you are how the Nara clan use to be, very hyperactive. The drug calms them down that much. Now the problem is your body is hyperactive for 2 reasons, one because it is in your genes from your parents and the second is Kyuubi. His chakra increases your adrenaline to make you stronger and faster. Now the problem came up is that the chemical the drug release into your brain to calm you down was fighting against Kyuubi chakra that was trying to heal you. Basically a war was going in your brain. Luckily the idiot over here knocked you out and brought you here quickly and I checked you myself. I had to create an antidote for the drug that stopped it and kept you in a medical coma for all this time. Anyone else would have let the drug run it's coarse not realizing the Kyuubi chakra had an effect on it. Jiraiya and Eva both worked with me to keep Kyuubi chakra away from your brain as much as possible but now the drug has been neutralized."

Naruto frowned and asked "What side effects did it have on me."

Tsunade said "While the drug was fighting Kyuubi chakra it was still doing what it was also designed to do which is make it easier for you to remember things so you will have better memory and be able to think clearer. It won't instantly make you smarter but you should be able to remember things that you read or experience better to help get smarter. You should be back to your normal hyperactive self though besides that."

Jiraiya said "I do have some good news Gaki, Eva and I worked on you idea for that new bunshin jutsu and after some work we were able to make a tester with several concealment seals added to the storage seal so it will be harder for people to figure it out. All we have to do now is have you test it and if it works then Eva said you can have it for your arsenal at full strength in a few days. She has the tester in your armor somewhere."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Chou Fuuin Bunshin.....cool." as he stretched and several bones popped.

The Sandaime asked "Because of you being in the hospital I have not informed anyone about your engagement to Temari or Tenten yet. Tenten is waiting to speak to you about if you want to still marry her. She's been here every day checking on you and talking to you while you were asleep."

Naruto thought "_so those weren't dreams then."_

Eva said "**No, I was able to change them into electrical impulses for your brain to see them. I thought you would want to know about them."**

Naruto thought "_thanks love."_ and said "Thanks....can you bring her in. I want to talk to her.....alone."

Everyone nods and Naruto looked at Itachi who was putting on his mask and asked "What's going to happen with weasel."

All of them stopped and Tsunade said "I guess I forgot to mention that. When we inform the council about your marriage to Temari we will also be informing them about the truth about the Uchiha massacre and Danzo though he has not returned to the village."

Naruto frowned and asked "Whats that asshole got to do with any of this and where is he."

Itachi turned and started to say something when the Sandaime said "Itachi didn't kill the Uchiha clan. He took the blame to save Sasuke from going after the real killer of the Uchiha clan, Danzo who had his ROOT ANBU kill them."

Naruto frowned and said "So that's the official cover story your going to use, what's the truth though.......come on, give me some credit. Besides Kakashi-teme, Itachi here was one of the only ANBU I trusted when I was younger so I know when he is hiding something and I been around you enough to know when your also hiding something.....usually. Kyuubi and my parents were 2 lies I don't know if I just didn't want to admit you knew or honestly didn't know you were lying. I know your lying about what really happened because your right pinky was twitching jiji."

Everyone was looking at the Sandaime who nods and said "Do you agree for him to know the truth Itachi."

Itachi said "Yes. For the future he needs to know he can trust me."

Sarutobi said "Very well......The story about Danzo and his Root ANBU was true for the most part. They did kill the Uchiha clan because they were preparing to kill the council and me and take over the village. I did not want it to happen but my two advisors Koharu and Homaru agreed with Danzo that it needed to be done so reluctantly I agreed. Itachi here was a spy in his clan reporting to me about their plans. I had Itachi lead the assault to bypass the Uchiha clan security. It was suppose to be only 21 people die that day. Itachi father and the Uchiha council, no one else.....Danzo however had other plans.....When Itachi came to report to me the mission was a success and the leaders of the rebellion were dead Root returned and wiped out the rest of the Uchiha clan except for Itachi and Sasuke who was at the academy"

Naruto said "So Itachi took the entire blame to stop Sasuke from going after Danzo."

Sarutobi nods and Naruto said "I see......so what is going to happen now. I figure what you just told me is an S-rank secret."

Sarutobi said "Yes. Now after talking it over with Tsunade we have decided to change the teams around a little bit. Tsunade has taken Sakura as her apprentice after an indecent with team 7. Because of her witnessing your healing ability Tsunade has figured out a way to perform a surgery on Lee to heal his damage from Gaara attack on him during the exams and she has successfully completed the surgery and next week he should be able to return to light duty and a week after that he should be able to return to full time duty. As such I have decided to pull Neji and Sasuke from Kakashi and place them under Gai with Lee."

Naruto frowned and said "Um, I have a problem with that. No offense Itachi but your brother is a selfish little asshole who doesn't care about anyone but himself. He's already stolen part of fuzzy brows Taijutsu and used it to beat his opponent during the preliminaries with his Sharingan and Lee only can use Taijutsu. Sasuke will just steal the rest of Lee Taijutsu and treat him like shit afterwards."

The Sandaime said "I am aware of that Naruto but because of the incident that I mentioned with Sakura, Sasuke Sharingan has been sealed and both Jiraiya and Itachi feel that he should keep it sealed off until he can learn several lessons that he has ignored about comrades and loyalty so without his Sharingan he will have to learn things the old fashion way."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "OK. Sorry about that, I just didn't want to see all Lee's hard work taken away like Sasuke did. I may not know fuzzy brows very well but after seeing what Gaara can do I respect Lee for nearly defeating him."

Sarutobi said "I will be sure to inform him of that. Now where was I....oh yes, team 9 under Gai will be Lee, Neji, and Sasuke. Kakashi after a review of how much he failed both you and Sakura has had several penalties given to him. Because of the danger to you because of Akatasuki, Itachi and Kakashi will be assigned as your sensei while you are still Jiraiya apprentice there is not much he can teach you at this time. You have already seen and acknowledge that most of your attacks are highly demanding on your chakra reserves. With Eva, Taijutsu is either going to be a secondary nature or a support skill. Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu will be your area of knowledge with seals as a support. Thanks to Eva Jiraiya can leave behind manuals that she can help you understand seals better while he continues his spy network though he will leave you scrolls to work with until you are older where he can teach you a few things that can't be taught for now. Now as I was saying team 7 will be you, Tenten, and Sakura under Itachi and Kakashi."

Naruto frowned and said "So Sakura......."

Tsunade said "Before you continue Naruto I think you should know that Sakura is changing. Because of what happened with Sasuke and now that she knows how badly Kakashi was screwing you and her over she wants to prove that she is a better ninja. The training I have been giving her in this short time has been brutal and she taken it without complaint often leaving ready to pass out."

Naruto said "I wasn't going to say anything bad about her, Sakura strong in her own way but what I was going to ask was she upset about not being with Sasuke."

Tsunade said "Actually, I think being away from him will be the best thing for her and she is actually scared of him right now so I wouldn't worry about her being upset."

Naruto said "I see........that means she won't know about Kyuubi."

Tsunade said "That is something only you can tell her about Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah......for now I don't trust her enough with that. I will watch her and if she really has changed then I might but not yet. I know Ten-chan and Shino accept me and I think Shikamaru does but I haven't really had a chance to talk to him yet to find out."

The Sandaime said "He does. Both him and Shino surprised me with them figuring it out along with your parents while you were retrieving Tsunade."

Naruto nods and said "I guess that is all I need to know...wait, what did you mean thanks to me your cover was blown." as he looked at Itachi.

Itachi said "Kisame was ranting over losing his arm and they asked where I was when he lost the arm and I told them I was at the border to fire country getting some pocky. Everyone knows that is my addiction so usually they would have accepted that answer......unfortunately for me the town I told them I was in getting the pocky had been attacked the day before and all the stores were closed. The leader of Akatasuki asked what was the town like and I told him nothing unusual. He attacked me and I was lucky to escape using an exploding tag to close the entrance to the cave we were in trapping them inside while I ran. I know all of them most likely escaped though."

Naruto nods and Tsunade said "You can be released this afternoon but we have a council meeting at 10 am tomorrow you have to attend. Don't speak unless spoken to and only answer the questions that are asked."

Naruto frowned and said "What if I don't want to answer something they ask."

The Sandaime said "Answer only what you feel you should that is in your best interest."

Naruto nods and Tsunade said "Well lets leave the couple alone." as she opened the door and left with everyone else with Itachi having his mask on but Jiraiya who said "I will leave you some books on what to do on the honeymoon gaki."

Naruto screamed "PERVERT." as the door closed.

A few moments later the door opened and Tenten walked in with a couple of yellow flowers and asked "How are you feeling."

Naruto said "Like I got kicked by Lee in the head." with a small smile.

Tenten smiled and said "I was worried about you." as she put the flowers in some water and put them by his bed.

Naruto grabbed her hand softly and said "I know.....Eva was able to show me your visits while I was in my coma. I thought they were dreams but I am glad they weren't. I never really had anyone who came by to see me when I was in the hospital before besides Jiji and maybe Ayame and her dad."

Tenten sat down on the bed with her cheeks a light pink and said "So you know about...."

Naruto said "You rubbing my whiskers making me purr and the light kiss you gave me."

Tenten cheeks got redder and said "Yeah."

Naruto nods and both were silent a moment and Naruto finally said "Tenten.......I.....I never been good at feelings because of my life. I really don't know what love it or friendship for that matter.....but I do have feelings for you. I don't know what they are but I feel I can relax around you and that you won't judge me.......I've told you things I haven't told anyone else except Eva. I do know that I don't want you to be unhappy or hurt so if you don't want this marriage thing then I will accept your answer as long as we can be friends. Your precious to me and have become a life line to me like Eva is."

Tenten cheeks were flushed and she said "I tried to be nice to you at first because we were teamed together and I was curious how you defeated Neji.....Then when I learned about the Kyuubi and heard your words about sacrifices and effect you had on Gaara I saw a side of you that I never thought possible so I wanted to get to know you better......When I saw the way you became in Wave I saw what the people there saw.....When we talked on that cliff I felt like I was seeing the real you and then we had to fight Kisame you were worried about me more then yourself. I decided after that I would return the favor and protect you.....that was why when I heard about you having to marry Temari I felt like it was you being a sacrifice again and I couldn't take it. You sacrificed so much already I just had to save you some way. When you were fighting Sai I was afraid you were going to be hurt badly but then when you had the spell from that drug my heart wouldn't stop worrying about you....you have a gift.....a gift that makes it easy for people to want to be around you just by giving you a chance. I talked with Tsunade-sama and Shizune when they came by to check on you as well as with Sandaime-sama and Jiraiya-sama......I talked with my dad as well and he respects you......My dad's friendly with a lot of people but he hardly respects anyone. The fact that you earned his respect says something about you.......I know that neither of us may be in actual love with one another right now but I feel we both have feelings for each other. I think that with time they can grow into love and that is part of what marriage is. What I am trying to say is that I want to marry you if you will have me. I want to learn all the sides of you and have you learn about me. I don't want to be behind you or ahead of you. I want to be beside you and I know I have to share you with Temari but like my dad, it is hard to earn my respect and though I act like I'm pissed at her I do respect her....doesn't mean I won't stick a kunai up her ass next time we fight though.

Naruto chuckled and said "You remind me of a friend of mine."

Tenten blinked and asked "Who."

Naruto said "Yuugao Uzuki. Remember the proctor who had the cough, Hayatte."

Tenten nods and Naruto said "Yuugao was his fiancée. He died before the invasion. Killed by a Suna nin we think since it was a wind jutsu. After I got back from getting Tsunade I went and got drunk with 2 Chunnin I know some as a way to congratulate me....they got me drunk and tricked me into doing a panty raid on her though they didn't tell me what it was I was suppose to take, only it was in her top drawer in her bedroom. Apparently they do it to all the new Chunnin with a different woman each time. Yuugao is the best sword master in the village. She kept Bokken in her top drawer and when I got one in the dark she sort of sprang a trap on me and threw me down her laundry chute. When I got up in her basement she attacked me and handed me my ass. After I passed out from the alcohol she sat and waited and when I came to Eva showed me what I did while drunk and long story short I fought Yuugao again to earn her respect and learned some Kenjutsu from her as well as became her friend. She knows about Eva also."

A voice said "You forgot the part where we tricked the two idiots into thinking we slept together." as Yuugao walked in.

Naruto said "Hey Yuuchan. How much did you hear."

Yuugao hit him upside the head and asked "What the hell happened Naruto. I just got back from border patrol and heard you were in the hospital."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Had a case of food poisoning. Had my stomach pumped. Nothing big.......Yuuchan, I would like to introduce you to Tenten, the best thrown weapon user in Konoha. Tenten, this is Yuugao Uzuki, the best sword master in the village."

Tenten said "It's nice to meet you. I didn't know there was another woman who was an expert in her field in the village besides Tsunade-sama."

Yuugao said "Well my late fiancée was the true master. He taught me all I know but he was killed before the invasion. As for how much I heard I heard you talking about a kiss and purring."

Tenten blushed and Naruto turned a little red and Naruto said "So how are you doing Yuuchan."

Yuugao said "Alright, came by to see how you were. I was worried about you."

Naruto said "Yeah, it was an interesting trip. Ran into a member of the Seven again. Kisame. With Tenten and Eva help I was able to make him retreat after taking his arm. Then had to fight Danzo son in a Chunnin exam style battle and took his pride and joy and his leg with an exploding senbon. Now I'm in all kinds of political headaches thanks to that old warhorse and Tenten trying to save me from them got herself involved also."

Yuugao said "Really, what kind of headaches."

Tenten said "He has to start his own clan, the fact he's the son of the Yondaime has came out so he has to take his family name and now he's engaged to Temari, the daughter of the former Kazekage who is also the sister to the new Kazekage and me."

Yuugao blinked and said "Your the Yondaime son."

Naruto said "I thought I told you.....I don't really remember, my heads killing me right now but yeah."

Yuugao said "I don't really remember that well either. I was drinking a lot when we met myself because of the pain of missing Hayatte. So you have to marry that Suna girl."

Tenten said "Actually he kind of owns her. The battle he had with Sai, Danzo son was over ownership of Temari. The Sandaime wanted Naruto to fight for her and Danzo wanted Sai to."

Naruto said "It was more of and official order then a choice. Fight Sai or give Danzo control of Suna basically."

Yuugao frowned and said "I see....."

Naruto said "I know how you feel Yuuchan but please don't be upset with me about it. I know you don't like Suna since we think one of them killed Hayatte. If I could I would free both Tenten and Temari because they both deserve better then me. I care for them like I care for you but..."

Tenten was biting her lip and Yuugao turned sharply and glared at Naruto and said "What was that." in a demanding voice.

Naruto said "Um...."

Yuugao said "You said you care for me." releasing a little KI.

Naruto said "Uh.....yeah." as he rubbed his head.

Yuugao frowned and said "I'm to old for you."

Naruto asked "What does age matter if you care for someone. I mean I know you care for me since you said you wanted me to come back OK."

Yuugao said "And you came back to be put in the hospital."

Naruto looked down and Yuugao sighed and said "So what's your take on this girl. The lunk head here said that he cares for you but didn't want to marry you."

Tenten said "There's more to it then that. It's just before this last mission we only met in the exams but I guess you could say he grew on me."

Yuugao sighed and said "Yeah, it's hard for him not to grow on you. So your marring 2 girls huh."

Naruto said "That's the plan for now. I'm still trying to figure things out. You got any advice. I don't even know what I am suppose to do being engaged to Temari and Tenten."

Yuugao coughed and said "And me." as she looked away.

Both Naruto and Tenten were wide eyed and asked at the same time "What."

Yuugao sighed and said "Godaime-sama and Sandaime-sama briefed me about what happened in Suna. They told me you were worried you would lose your relationship with me because of Temari so they wanted to explain things. I heard it all from them including your encounter with Kisame and I was informed about this Akatasuki that is after you. Because of this I asked what kind of security detail were you and the girls getting because if something were to happen to Temari or you after the wedding it could result in a war between our villages. They informed me that while you were with your team you had 2 elites that was going to be your sensei to help prepare you for the future as well as while your still not experienced enough to deal with all the threats that might come since your family name is now out. I also voiced my concern about Temari and you because I don't trust Suna. I told them my doubts about what could happen to you when you were alone with her and they asked me what did they expect for them to do because there was no way they could pay for a security detail full time during your down time. I sort of said that I would watch you both to protect you and they told me that I couldn't do that because she would be legally your wife and have private times between the two of you. I sort of let my anger get the best of me and said that if the only way to protect you was to marry you then so be it. I didn't know about Tenten here though being in the deal since it was still undecided."

Tenten bites her lip and said "So you only want to marry him because you want to protect him from Temari."

Naruto looked down and Yuugao said "not entirely. That is some of it but like you said, he grows on you. If he wouldn't of came in my life when he did I probably would have started taking suicide missions or drank myself to death. He pulled me from my depression and loneliness and so I want to be there for him."

Tenten said "Then I don't have a problem with you."

A click sound was heard and a small item shot out of Naruto shoulder and suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and Eva was standing at the foot of the bed and said "I think you both are forgetting something. I'm his first wife and decide who else gets to be." as she crossed her arms and began to tap her foot.

Naruto looked up and said "So it worked."

Tenten asked "What's going on." as Yuugao frowned looking at Eva.

Eva walked over and slapped him upside the head and said "That answer your questions Naru-kun."

Naruto rubbed his head and asked "Why is it always my head that takes a pounding."

Eva said "Because your other heads going to be busy pounding us later."

Tenten blushed and said "MOM." making everyone look at her wide eyed.

Eva frowned and said "I'm not your mother Tenten."

Tenten bit her lip and Yuugao asked "Wait, why did she call you mom and how are you here. The last time I saw you, you did not have a real body."

Eva said "If your really going to marry Naruto-kun then you have to keep what your about to hear a secret. BOTH of you." as she looked at both woman.

Yuugao nods and Tenten frowns but nods and Eva said "Alright, the first thing you need to know is that I was created by Tenten parents before they came to Konoha. My image is made to look after my creator, her mother but I am a different person then her mom. You can't tell anyone or they will target her dad and her to learn the secret of the armor. Now as for how I am here, this is something Naruto and I originally were working on before this whole marriage thing ever showed up."

Naruto said "I view Eva as real as either of you. She's a person herself with thoughts, feelings, everything but an actual body. She pulled me from my darkness when I felt like my world was crumbling around me but the problem with this is she didn't have a real body."

Eva said "So we came up with an idea after we learned Naruto sexy no jutsu was an actual shape shift instead of a henge that if there was a way for me to have my own chakra and a way to transfer my mind I might be able to get my own body."

Tenten said "Chou Fuuin Bunshin. That is why you were wanting a know if you could store chakra so you could give Eva chakra to mold herself to gain a body."

Eva said "Yeah, that small ball that shot out of Naruto shoulder was the tester Jiraiya and I created while Naruto was asleep and I redirected some of his chakra into it so that way we could test it. I added a control nannite and a couple of drones to it so that way I could control it from the inside. Being able to read Naruto body the way I could gave me an understanding to do this though it does have it's drawbacks at the moment that we are still working on."

Yuugao said "So you got your own body."

Eva said "For now though this is only a Kagebunshin body so I can only take one hit before the jutsu is finished but it's a start for what Naruto and I discussed after this whole wedding thing came up."

Tenten looked at Naruto and asked "What were you both talking about Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "One of the things I have hated the most about my life is not knowing where I came from and having to learn everything on my own without anyone to help me when I am stuck with something. We're all ninja and I'm worried that if you all actually fall in love with me and we start a family together that something might happen to us like it did my parents and then there would not be anyone there for our children."

Eva said "That is where I come in. I won't ever be able to have children and Naruto and I have several ideas that we are exploring to make it where after he dies I will still be able to live on. The idea is that I sort of become the godmother to all the future Namikaze children. Since I can repair myself we thought that I might be able to created new armor for our family and each of the children will have their own armor to help protect them and since I record everything around me and I am constantly learning myself that I can become like a living archive so the children can ask me where they came from or about family skills and jutsu and I can help to train them or answer questions they have. That way the things that Naruto experienced as a child won't happen to his children, grandchildren and so on and so forth. I will become like a bloodline for the Namikaze clan."

Yuugao bit her lip and looked at Naruto and said "you seem to have put a lot of thought into this."

Naruto blushed and said "I've had a secret dream besides being Hokage that I have only told Eva. I wanted a family but after I found out about Kyuubi I was afraid I would never have one. I think that is why when Eva came into my life she became my pillar of strength and she evolved from a simple program into an actual person."

Eva frowned and said "I hate to say it but I am nearly out of chakra." as she was covered in smoke and a small ball fell to the bed. Naruto grabbed it and looked at it before placing it on his shoulder and Tenten looked out the window and Naruto said "Sorry Tenten. I know this must be hard on you since she looks like your mother and......Eva said she is going to change her looks so that way it...."

Tenten interrupted him and said "just shut up.......I know she's not my mother and I am thankful for what she done so I could see and hear my mother once. I was surprised when I heard what you and Eva were saying and I felt like my mom was cheating on my dad but your right, she's not my mom. I.....It was just unexpected and I am still trying to figure everything out. I'm engaged now and I never been on a date before. We are talking about kids and I've never even kiss before besides the one I gave you while you were in a coma......things are going to fast for me right now. I need some time to think things through and get some air. I will come see you tomorrow Naruto."

Naruto said "Wait. I'm getting out today but I have a council meeting at 10am tomorrow over all this. Have you heard about our new sensei's yet."

Tenten said "No. I thought we were getting Gai-sensei."

Naruto said "No, Tsunade after working on me was able to perform a surgery on Lee so he can return to light duty next week and regular duty the week after that. Lee, Neji, and Sasuke are now Team Gai and you, me and Sakura are going to be with Kakashi-teme and an ANBU who watched me as a kid. He's......well I can't tell you anything else about him because he was deep cover and I don't know how much is classified."

Tenten said "After everything is done with the council come by my family shop. That will give me time to think.....I still want to marry you but I want to slow down and take smaller steps for a while."

Naruto said "OK, we will, I promise."

Tenten smiled and said "Bye, nice meeting you sister." as she left.

Yuugao watched the door close and then looked at Naruto and said "You really are the number one surprise ninja. So anything else I need to know."

Naruto frowned and asked "Are you OK with this. I mean I...."

Yuugao chuckled and said "Tenten right, just shut up. You worry so much you ramble."

Naruto said "Sorry.....but yeah, there is something else I want to talk to you about."

Yuugao heard the seriousness in his voice and asked "What is it."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I've got a lot of enemies now. Most of them are stronger then me. Both fights I had with Sai and Kisame could have went the other way and I could have died. Tenten and Temari are both strong woman like you but they don't have the experience you do. I know you don't trust Temari but she in the same situation as Tenten and you. The three of you are going to be targeted by my enemies and I don't know if I can save you all."

Yuugao frowned and said "Were all strong Naruto."

Naruto said "I know and I hope I am wrong.......but if I'm not......there are things I haven't told anyone. Eva knows but she may die with me if we can't figure out a way to do what we were talking about so she may not be able to use the info she has. In that case I want you to watch out for the girls and use what I am about to tell you to protect them and yourself. The three of you first, Konoha second." as he looked into her eyes.

Yuugao asked "Are you asking me to betray Konoha." as she stiffened.

Naruto said "It's Konoha that I am afraid of. You would have to be blind to see that hate the people have for me here so please......" as he trailed off showing the worry he had in his eyes.

Yuugao closed her eyes and after several seconds said "Very well."

Naruto said "If Konoha becomes unsafe for the 3 of you goto Wave country. Seek out a woman named Tsunami. She's the daughter of the new feudal lord in Wave. Tell her to take you to Nami Inc. I sent my mission money back to Wave after I returned from my first mission there and she invested it to help the country recover from Gato. She's really good at business and most of the countries growth came from her directing the recovery process and I'm now a silent partner in all the ocean shipping companies in the world as well as several other business. I get 2 percent off all profit for the companies deposited into an account. I haven't touched the money because it could lead a trail from here to there so I'm saving it for later as a back up or the future if things work out alright. Tsunami is running the business for me and she will help the 3 of you.....after all you would be Aunts to her unborn daughter."

Yuugao eyes got wide and Naruto said "I saved her life from some of Gato men and then after what happened on the bridge the rest of my team ignored me for a few days. She helped me get over my first kill while the others watched over Sasuke. I only found out she was pregnant after I went to wave this last time to place the memorial stone I ordered for some friends who died. Nobody but her, me and now you know about this and that is the way it is going to stay."

Yuugao frowned and said "So your not claiming your child."

Naruto said "It's not that. We didn't even have sex."

Yuugao was now confused and she asked "Then how is it that she is with your child when you didn't have sex."

Naruto bit his lip and said "While Tazuna came to Konoha to get protection for his bridge Tsunami and her son Inari were still in Wave. People were disappearing all the time in Wave because of the mercs, especially woman......"

Yuugao eyes got wide and said "So she was....."

Naruto nods and said "She told me that if I hadn't killed the 2 guys that I did then it would have happened again and she most likely wouldn't survive. She was lucky the first time the guy passed out drunk after he finished before he killed her. She hasn't told her father or son she pregnant because she doesn't want them to know what happened to her. I told her if she wanted she could claim I am the father. She agreed so besides her and me, you are the only other one who knows the truth and I will claim she's mine for Tsunami."

Yuugao asked "Why did you tell me about this."

Naruto said "Your ANBU....I saw the tattoo. I figured that if you had to take the girls and left Konoha you would want proof it was safe to go to wave like I asked since you don't become ANBU for being stupid. You needed to know why Tsunami would be willing to risk everything to help you so that is why I told you."

Yuugao nods and said "I see...You seem different Naruto, I can't quite place my finger on it but your different then you were when you left."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I.....I'm not sure who I can trust anymore Yuu-chan. The Sandaime ordered me to kill Sai, Danzo son......I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill a Konoha ninja myself.....but I nearly killed him in that fight......after I woke up after the girls knocked me out for being an idiot the Sandaime told me that it was a test....he told me he didn't know who I was anymore and from the way he worded it he basically told me that had I actually followed his orders and killed Sai then he would have killed me."

Yuugao eyes were wide as she heard this. She asked "Why would he do that."

Naruto said "On the way to Suna I asked to goto Wave, I'm sure he told you since he told you about my fight with Kisame."

Yuugao nods and Naruto said "The people there treated me with respect like a hero, children ran up to me wanting me to play with him, adults showed their respect with either comments or actions. Jiraiya told the Sandaime that it was how I should have been seen in Konoha. Because of this the Sandaime felt that if it came down to a choice between Wave and Konoha I would chose Wave......Konoha is my home and I love the village and I would never betray the village. But now because of the way I am seen in Wave and because of Eva he doesn't trust me. I know he claims it's for my safety but he placing an extra sensei on my team who has shown that he is loyal to Konoha before even his family. I feel my every action is going to be watched now. That's why I think you were tricked into agreeing to marry me so they could watch my private life as well."

Yuugao asked "What do you mean I was tricked into marring you. It was my decision."

Naruto chuckled and said "Jiji is called the god of shinobi for a reason. It's not because of his battle skills though that could be the reason some people think. The real reason is he is skilled enough to get an enemy to do what he wants them to do and think it was their idea. You don't trust Suna because of Hayatte. If you thought I was being influenced against Konoha by Temari then you would report it to the Hokage. You would be watching for anything that could be considered a danger to me or Konoha for that reason instantly blaming Suna for it. That means you would be loyal to Konoha above me and the girls for our protection. Jiji realizes this just like I do. You said it yourself, they made you angry through that conversation showing that you could not do anything until...."

Yuugao frowned and said "Until I said I would marry you to protect you."

Naruto nods and Yuugao sat down in thought for several moments and Naruto said "No matter what I will always be held to a double standard. At best I am considered a weapon and at worst I am considered a threat. If a weapon becomes to dangerous for you to control then you get rid of it. Jiji afraid that I am getting out of control because of the way I am treated in Wave along with my new abilities thanks to Eva. He wants a way to control me which is why he revealed the secret of my parents to all of Suna and forced me to fight in a battle that I would be stuck into marring Temari. I think he had it planned the entire time before we left. That is why he chose Tenten to come with us and be on the same team as me. He knew she hated Temari because of her defeat in the Chunnin exams and she would jump at a chance to have a rematch against her so when he said I was going to fight for Temari hand she started to try and figure out a way to fight Temari and here we are. Yes Tenten has feelings for me but in the end her pride wanted to fight Temari and prove she could defeat her. I was second."

Yuugao said "You make it sound like were nothing but pawns in a game."

Naruto said "And that is why he is called the god of shinobi. Zabuza told me that most people view ninja as tools to be used without question by our village. He went against his village belief until the very end trying to change that view. To show that after everything was said and done that we are human first. After his death I reviewed my life and I came across several things that made me question myself. My team, my home, my name, my parents. Everything has been judged to on what to say and what to do to keep me in control of the village. He claims that it was for my protection I couldn't know about my father and I agree but why couldn't I ever be told about my mother. What was so bad about her that I was told I was an orphan with unknown mother and father. He gave me my mothers last name but he couldn't tell me who she was. Then there is where I live. My old apartment was set exactly center of ANBU headquarters, The Hokage tower, and the Uchiha police force headquarters. One week after the Uchiha massacre my old apartment had a gas leak that destroyed ONLY my apartment and I was moved into the one I am in now which is exactly center of the Hokage tower, ANBU headquarters and ROOT headquarters."

Yuugao couldn't believe what she was hearing but the more she thought about it she couldn't deny what she was hearing and she looked at Naruto with a shocked look and Naruto said "Like I said. It seems that everything in my life has been set up to control me in some way. Now that you, Temari, and Tenten are becoming involved in my life that makes all 3 of you another form of control. After all you reward good behavior from your pet with a treat that you can later threaten to take away or take away to make sure the pet stays loyal." as he looked out the window.

Yuugao looked away and asked "If everything you said is true then why are you going along with it."

Naruto was silent for several minutes and said "Like I said before, I honestly thought I would never have a family. It's something I have wanted dearly in my life. For now I am being given what I want so I will play along for now and see where the pieces land....the village lets me live as normal a life as I can with my family I will remain loyal to the village. If they don't then I will protect my precious people. No matter what I am human first. As such I will protect my family first and my home second. I can always find a new home. I can't replace my family."

Yuugao asked "Why are you telling me all this. It doesn't make any sense. How can you trust me with what you are saying not to tell the Hokage."

Naruto said "It's either one of 2 reasons. Either I trust you with my life because I care for you and I am showing you my loyalty or I am testing you to see which you would decide, me and the other girls or the village."

Yuugao bit her lip and asked "Which is it."

Naruto said "That's something you will have to decide yourself. I'm a little tired and you said you just got back from a mission so you should be tired also. Why don't we see each other later."

Yuugao said "Alright." as she got up and walked toward the door.

She stopped and said "Just so you know, I really do have feelings for you because you helped me through a very hard time in my life. It's not love yet but it could be."

Naruto saw her standing there and he said "I know....that is why I hope the day never comes where I have to decide between my home and my family. I want a family here in Konoha and for my children and grandchildren to grow up here. I hope I am wrong about everything that I told you and I hope someday you, Temari, and Tenten find love with me and we have a long and happy life, that the village changes and accepts us. But just in case I want to make sure that those who are precious to me are taken care of. Isn't that what any husband wants for his wife and children."

Yuugao bit her lip and turned around and walked over and kissed Naruto on the lips shocking him and she slowly pulled back and said "Your to damn mature for someone your age.....I guess that is why I am falling for you......If you want this marriage to work then spend time with all 3 of us, take us out on dates, train with us, get to know us, our likes, dislikes, and treat us with respect and care. You do that and you won't be sorry."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks......I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I said."

Yuugao said "That is what part of being in a relationship is about. Talking about your fears, working through them and support each other."

Naruto said "I guess then I got nothing to worry about."

Yuugao smiled and said "Yeah you do....just wait until all 3 of us have PMS. Your going to want to fight several S-rank missing nins then deal with us. After all we all 3 are deadly with weapons."

Eva appeared in a hologram and said "You know, that might be a new reason to call you Iron man. All the woman in your life carry very deadly weapons which have iron in them."

Naruto slapped his head and said "I am going to kill Ero-sannin for that name later." causing both woman to laugh before Eva disappeared.

Yuugao kissed him lightly one more time and said "See you foxy." as she left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto sighed and said "Woman."


	17. Chapter 17

After Yuugao left Naruto sighed and Eva asked "You feel better."

Naruto said "Yeah. Most of the things I have been holding on my shoulders are off now. I feel lighter."

Eva said "I'm glad. You've been acting to Emo for my taste."

Naruto frowned and said "Was I really becoming another Sasuke. Bitch slap me next time."

Eva chuckled and said "So what's the plan."

Naruto sighed and said "I want you to start working on ideas to improve the armor and weapon systems. Also work on some defense systems as well. We got lucky in our fights but our luck can't last forever and my enemies know nearly my entire network......work on finding a way to cut Kyuubi chakra completely off from me."

Eva blinked and asked "Why."

Naruto said "Remember when we were fighting those bandits in Wave. Remember what happened in that room."

Eva said "Yeah."

Naruto said "That's the first time that happened and I haven't been able to do it again. I think Kyuubi chakra is keeping me from using it again since it was cut off from me at the time."

Eva said "It is possible. I think I can use the seal gates to keep Kyuubi chakra away but then what will we do with it."

Naruto said "See if you can use the new bunshin with Kyuubi chakra and see if it last longer. If it can maybe we might be able to weaponize it. I need to work on my chakra control and my wind element and some water element also. Maybe if I get a better control on both I can do that again."

Eva said "Right, if that is all then meditate while I work on that."

Naruto said "Good luck." as he closed his eyes and began to meditate.

A few hours later Naruto opened his eyes and blinked and said "Huh."

Shizune said "You OK, I was calling to you for a few minutes."

Naruto said "Sorry about that. I was meditating like you taught me."

Shizune asked "Really, how far have you gotten."

Naruto said "I got my from my heart to my right arm and down to my hip on my right side but that's as far as I've gotten."

Shizune said "Well every little bit helps. So how are you feeling."

Naruto moved a little and said "I had a headache earlier but it's gone now. Other then that I feel fine."

Shizune said "That's good. I already checked you vitals and you were OK. You need anything else before I release you."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Yeah, how do you test to see if you have a bloodline."

Shizune said "Well, we usually do it with a test of the area where you think you have a bloodline or use elemental cards. If you think your healing is a bloodline we checked that already because of Danzo comment in Suna. It's not. That all comes from Kyuubi chakra in you."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Actually that's not why I was asking about....I think I might have something else.....something I haven't told anyone about."

Shizune said "Really. Well why don't you tell me and I can do the testing for you and find out if it is just another one of your quirks or a real bloodline."

Naruto sighed and said "Before the invasion after I got Eva I went to Wave to practice with Eva and while I was there I was asked to stop some thugs who had worked for Gato before he was killed. It was right before I came back to Konoha and I decided I was going to try the hidden mist jutsu to aid me since there were so many of them. Everything was going great until I got to the leaders who had themselves in this room ready to ambush me. The hidden mist jutsu was in that room and with Eva abilities I could see them no problem though they couldn't see me. One finally got scared and starting swinging his sword around all wild and he nearly killed me with a wild swing and I fell to the floor and they heard me hit the ground and all went to kill me and somehow it happened."

Shizune who was sitting on the bed asked "What happened."

Naruto said "The water in the room from the hidden mist jutsu suddenly turned the room into a block of ice. The men and I were all trapped in a block of ice and they all died from it and if I didn't have Eva on I probably would have also. It took me and Eva 4 hours to get out of it. Haku....Zabuza apprentice who was a friend of mine that I met in Wave before he died told me the story about his life and his story was almost the same as me. His bloodline kicked in after his father and some villagers in the land of water went to kill him and ice spears shot out and killed his father and all the villagers that were there to kill him.....I think I have his bloodline but...."

Shizune asked "But what." as she began to check her pockets.

Naruto said "At the time I was cut off from Kyuubi chakra. I had forgot Orochimaru had put a five star seal over the Kyuubi seal. Jiraiya removed it after the invasion and now I'm not able to make ice, frost or even cold air. I think Kyuubi chakra is keeping me from accessing my bloodline if it is a bloodline."

Shizune had pulled out a needle and said "Well we can find out. Let me take a blood sample from you and then seal off Kyuubi chakra and take another. If it is then maybe we can talk to Jiraiya-sama about ways to make it where you can still use it if you really do have one."

Naruto said "In a way I hope I do but..."

Shizune said "Then you also hope you don't because of your friend."

Naruto nods and Shizune took a sample of his blood and she said "OK, let me see the seal real quick."

Naruto said "You know how to seal off Kyuubi chakra."

Shizune said "5 star seals are used for more then sealing off Kyuubi chakra Naruto. They are used in medical jutsu as well sometime though those are rare cases like that Lee kid. We had to shut his entire chakra network down except to his heart and brain so there was no chakra feedback during his surgery." as her hand glowed and slammed it into Naruto stomach. Taking another sample she undid it and Naruto asked "How long will it take to find out."

Shizune said "I will test it myself so 20 minutes."

Naruto said "Thanks Shizune but if it does come back I do have one can we keep it a secret for now. I got enough on my plate for the moment."

Shizune said "Sure." as she left.

After she was gone Naruto thought "_Eva, did you get that."_

Eva said "**Yes though neither of us have the control to pull it off yet."**

Naruto nods and does a few stretches.

25 minutes later Shizune walked back into the room and saw Naruto standing on his hands and said "Feeling better."

Naruto said "Yeah, just working a few kinks out. So what did you find."

Shizune closed the door and said "Well it appears that you are right, You do have a bloodline that leans toward ice. Kyuubi being a fire demon is over powering the water element you have making it to weak for you to use Ice jutsu. It's a miracle that you can pull off that hidden mist jutsu and if it wasn't for the fact your probably over powering it with chakra then it most likely wouldn't work."

Naruto frowned and before he could say anything Shizune said "BUT.....the good news is if you work on you elemental affinities, especially your water and increase it then you should be able to balance it out enough to pull of some more ice jutsu."

Naruto asked "How do I work on water. I got instructions on wind but how do I go about water."

Shizune said "Well there are 5 exercises that you can do. It just so happens I am a Water affinity so I can tell you how to do them. The first exercises is trying to move water that is standing still. Usually a lake is used for this exercise Stand on the water and let your chakra flow into the water until you can feel all the water around 5 ft around you in your chakra. Then you mold your chakra in the water to move either clockwise or counter clockwise. Not both. Once you can get the water to spin around you then keep that going until you do it for an hour without stopping. This will not only increase your chakra control but your elemental control."

Naruto said "Alright, what's the second one."

Shizune said "The second one is like the first but you have to put more chakra into the exercise until you can do a 10ft area around you and then you have the water closest to you moving one way while the water further out moves the other way. Until you get the first exercise don't do the second one because it will make you work 10 times harder to get the same results. Once you can get it going 2 different ways increase the size of area your working on and try to get one going clockwise and 2 counterclockwise or whichever way your going and keep increasing your range until you either do the entire area around you or you run out of chakra that can be used to cover the area."

Naruto said "Alright, that is kind of like the Rasengan so it won't take me to long to figure out."

Shizune chuckled and said "Anyways, the third exercise is harder. After you get the first 2 down you need to learn to stick your hand in the water without getting wet by molding the chakra to move around your hand with the least amount of chakra. Once you get just the hand do the arm, feet, legs, and keep going until you get your entire body into the water without getting wet. This is how most those in the land of water train in so they can use another jutsu to turn water into air and stay underwater for as long as needed or until they run out of chakra. Try to do it with the least amount of chakra as possible though."

Naruto said "That will be harder but I can do it. What's the fourth one."

Shizune said "The 4th one is standing under a water fall and combining the first 3 exercises together. You have to stay dry while standing in the river under the water fall and the falling water back up the water fall. This is a Jounin level chakra control and elemental control exercise"

Naruto said "Whoa, I never would have thought of that. What's the last one."

Shizune said "The last one is one only the Nidaime Hokage was able to do. Pull the water from the air to make small cushions of water floating in the air so you can literally walk on air. It takes insane control to do that and even then he was only able to do it for about 20 ft in the air before he had to stop. Gravity makes it harder since you are fighting it as well as trying to keep your concentration and balance."

Naruto said "OK, I will get started on those and my Wind element."

Shizune frowned and said "You should do one or the other, not both Naruto. This is not something you can just get over night. It takes years to develop even one and your wanting to develop 2 to get a 3rd one. That may take you till your 20 since mastering 2 elements is a Jounin level skill."

Naruto said "I have to try anyways. Thanks for the help Shizune. I appreciate it."

Shizune sighed and said "Just be careful, alright. People care for you."

Naruto said "I will, don't worry. See ya." as he left.

Shizune sighed and said "He's going to kill himself, I just know it." as she continued her rounds.

After Naruto left the Hospital Naruto thought "_OK, Gaara scroll said to take a stone and bend my chakra to a fine edge and then use the edge to cut it. Where to train where there are stones and water."_ as he thought a moment before a place popped in his mind and he began to run.

20 minutes later he was standing by the river he had to clean garbage out of and thought "_This is perfect the lake below will allow me to practice the water control and there are all those damn rocks that I kept slipping on in the river up here. Since it's basically chakra control I can use my Kagebunshin to do it but not to many."_ as he put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 30 appeared.

He quickly counted them and said "Alright, I want 10 of you to work on the first water control exercise on the lake below and 10 of you to work on the wind control with the rocks out of the lake."

A Kagebunshin asked "What about the other 10."

Naruto said "Chakra control, use the leaf balancing and water walking on this river. It should make it harder to help increase our control."

Another Kagebunshin asked "What are you going to be doing boss."

Naruto gulped and said "I'm going to the library." making all his clones gasp.

They all stood at attention and saluted him and one said "Remember the hero who stands before us now. May he be given Ramen from the gods in the next life."

Naruto sweat dropped and Eva said "**Your clones are idiots."**

Naruto thought "_but their clones of me."_

Eva said "**I know."**

Naruto had anime tears falling out of his eyes at that and said "Alright, enough wasting time, get to work." as he left.\

When he got to the library he walked in and saw a woman with pink hair at the counter and he took a deep breath and walked in and the woman looked at him for a moment and after she took a deep breath asked "Can I help you."

Naruto said "I hope so. I am looking for some books on a couple of things and I've never been here before."

The woman said "I know."

Naruto saw the way she was looking at him and asked "Do you want me to leave."

The woman blinked and asked "Why would you ask that."

Naruto said "You seem like you don't like me is all. I didn't want to make you mad."

The woman said "Your Naruto Uzumaki, my daughter use to be on your team with Sasuke. It's not you I am mad at but Sasuke and Kakashi. When you were there she never got hurt like she did after you were gone. I was just trying to figure out what made you special enough to stop her from being hurt.....forgive me, where are my manners, my name is Suki Haruno." as she offered her hand.

Naruto shook it and said "Pleasure miss.....forgive me for asking, I've been gone on several missions lately but what exactly happened between Sasuke and Sakura. I heard there was an incident but haven't heard exactly what. Is she OK."

Suki said "Sasuke punched her in the face and busted her lip. The actual attack wasn't that bad but it hurt her emotionally and mentally. She's doing better now since Tsunade-sama has been giving her medical training though she's mostly learning basic first aid so far."

Naruto said "Well I don't know if it means anything but she's being reassigned to be on my team again along with Tenten under Kakashi and another sensei who will be our primary sensei I believe."

Suki said "Really, so no more Sasuke."

Naruto said "No."

Suki smiled and said "That's good news. So what is it you were looking for."

Naruto thought a second and said "basic human anatomy, strategy, anything you can find on weapons and technology and seals."

Suki said "That's a lot of things to read at once."

Naruto said "I have a jutsu that lets me multi-task a lot at the same time. It will allow me to read several things at once."

Suki said "OK, is there anything else."

Naruto thought for several moments and said "Geography, culture, dating, manors, and cooking."

Suki blinked and said "The last 4 sound like your trying to impress a girl but why geography."

Naruto said "Since I am a Chunnin I may have to lead a team sometime and I need to know where I am going so we don't get lost.....as for the last 4 your sort of right. I'm in a political engagement with a couple of ladies and I want to do right by them."

Suki frowned a moment and said "I see.....whenever I hear about political marriages I never thought about the guy who would have to be marring. I always thought it was the woman who had to change for the husband. If your trying to do right by them that means you are a good person at heart. I hope you and them will be happy.......I got a few other things I think you might need if you want things to work. Go have a seat and I will bring you several books on what you asked for......how much can you multi-task."

Naruto said "I could do the entire library in one day if I wanted to but I might die from over load, try to keep it under 30 books if you can."

Suki said "Sure, that will work." as she left.

Naruto set down and a few minutes later she came back with a cart full of books and said "here you go, just put them in the cart when your done and I will put them back."

Naruto picked up one of the books and said "Massage methods."

Suki said "Your not the only one who will be soar from a hard days work. Your fiancé will also at times so knowing how to do them will show the girls how much you care for them."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks.....I wish I would have come here before."

Suki frowned and said "Come on Tuesdays, Thursday, and Saturdays. Those are the days I work. The other lady is....difficult."

Naruto frowned and said "I understand and I know about THAT."

Suki said "I see.....well your human to me. Have a good day" as she turned and left.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought "_slowly."_

When Naruto left the library he was holding his head and thought "_Note to self, __dispel__ one at a time next time in the library."_

Eva said "**True but at least we got a lot of information to help us later. I got a few ideas for the future that I scanned but nothing that will stand out as a instant win to help for now."**

Naruto nods and soon walks into his apartment and looks around and thought "_the room still like I left it."_ as he walked over to the fridge and threw some food out that spoiled before he open the cabinet and got some noodles down and started to boil them and thought "_well it's not ramen but it will do."_

As the noodles cooked he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cabinet and blinked and a few moments later he blinked as he felt a pair of arms come around him and he looked over his shoulder and saw Eva standing there but she looked different now. She had red hair and blue eyes and she asked "So how do I look Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Different but still beautiful."

Eva smiles and kissed him on the lips and he smiled and said "So what are you doing out here, not that I mind."

Eva reached around and turned off the burner and said "Just a little experiment." as she grabbed his hand and lead him to his bedroom and shoved him on the bed.

Naruto flopped down on the bed and looked at Eva with a raised eyebrow and she giggled and said "Just lay back and relax. I want to see what this body can do and can't do and this is the best way I know to do it outside of battle. The better I know this body the better I can be used later."

Naruto gulped and asked "And exactly how are you going to test that body."

Eva smiled seductively and walked up to the bed before she crawled the rest of the way up to Naruto face and began to kiss him as she loosened the belt on his pants.

Naruto who was returning the kiss felt her loosen his belt and began to pull his pants down and raised his butt and he felt his boxers slip off as well.

Eva broke the kiss and pulled them completely off and threw them on the floor before she motioned for him to sit up before she took his shirt off and threw it with the rest of his cloths.

She kissed him again as she ran a hand over his chest and stomach and said "Now this is where I need you to just lay back and relax and enjoy."

Naruto laid his head back and Eva crawled down and began to stroke him with her hands and slowly put the tip of his member in her mouth and slowly began to move up and down.

Naruto shuddered as he felt this and thought "_never knew Kagebunshin had spit before."_ as he groaned as he felt her swirl her tongue around the head.

After about 5 minutes of this Naruto was panting and he said "Eva....I'm....."

Eva who was rubbing his balls with one hand and bobbing her head up and down replaced her mouth with her free hand and said "I know, do it." as she replaced her mouth and a few sucks later Naruto exploded in her mouth.

Naruto was panting as he laid there on the bed and Eva crawled up and kissed him on the lips and she pulled back and Naruto had a confused look on his face and said "Salty."

Eva said "Now you know what you taste like." as she rubbed his balls some more.

Naruto was shocked but felt himself getting hard again as Eva put his hands on her breast and he began to rub them and play with them and he lightly pinched the nipples and groaned at the feeling he was feeling and Eva saw him get hard again and she slowly slid on top of his member.

Naruto winced as he felt this and said "Tight."

Eva was gritting her teeth and said "I know..........just be still."

Naruto nods as he leaned forward and began to lick her nipples.

Eva began to pant a little and she slowly began to move her hips up and down lightly and Naruto groaned as each time she did it he could feel her muscles and thought "_I wonder if it really feels like this."_ as he laid back and squirmed as he felt Eva getting faster.

Eva began to rock back and forward and she said "Oh yeah, that's the sp...." as she went up in smoke.

Naruto groaned in frustration and he heard Eva say "**that was sooo not right**_."_

Naruto looked at his member and saw it was nearly purple ready to be released and thought "_tell me about it."_ with a groan before he threw his head back and closed his eyes and fell asleep moments later.

The next morning Naruto walked to the council chambers and saw Weasil standing outside the door and he said "Yo." in a lazy voice.

Weasil looked at him and asked "Is something wrong."

Naruto said "Yeah, plumbing feels like it was backed up when you get ready to release and your partner has to leave." as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Eva said in his head "**It's not my fault. I didn't even get off, you got to at least once."**

Naruto sighed and thought "_I know Eva and I'm sorry for the way that sounded it just was.....unique for my first time."_

Eva said "**True."**

A few moments of silence later the door to the council chambers opened up and an ANBU said "You may enter now."

Naruto pushed off the wall and began to walk in with his arms crossed and Weasil behind him.

The room was silent as both walked in and Tsunade said "Thank you both for coming, Naruto, if you would please take a seat at the table there and we will call you forward in a few moments but you need to hear this debriefing of Weasil since you are involved to some degree."

Naruto said "Yes Tsunade-sama." as he walked over and sat down.

Tsunade said "Now as I said before they entered no one is to react to anything they say or do until I say otherwise. Do so will be considered treason and I will have you executed because I am not in the mood for bullshit today. Now Weasil, please remove your mask and state your name."

Weasil reached for his mask as he said "My name is Uchiha Itachi." as he showed his face.

Gasp were heard throughout the room and several of the Shinobi in the room tensed along with the ANBU while several others paled.

Tsunade slammed her fist into the table and screamed "Settle down." while releasing some KI.

Everyone slowly calmed down though a few shinobi and clan heads held weapons under the table. Tsunade said "Now that everyone is calmed down the Sandaime would like to speak."

Sarutobi stood up and said "Now many of you are wondering why an S-rank missing nin is in this room and we are ordering you all to sit down and be quite. The truth is at the time of the Uchiha massacre Itachi was in my office getting briefed on an S-rank mission." making several people look at him in shock.

A civilian said "But if that's true then why does everyone including yourself claim he was responsible. If it wasn't him then who was it."

Koharu and Homaru both were sweating and Sarutobi said "If you all notice there is a council member not present. The reason he is not present because if he does appear he will be killed on sight. The reason is Danzo ordered his secret ANBU unit he created and ran illegally to kill the Uchiha. Had Itachi not been in my office and Sasuke in the academy then odds are both would be dead. We don't know why Danzo did it but we believed that the Uchiha police force discovered some of Danzo illegal activities and before they could react to the information they had he eliminated them. Now as for why I stated Itachi was the one responsible is for 3 reasons. The first reason was Danzo has had a lot of political backing thanks to bribes and blackmail including members of this council." as he looked at the civilian members and a few gulped.

Sarutobi continued "Now I don't know who all he had in his pocket but I ordered an investigation as one of my last acts as Hokage and once the ANBU finds out those members will be killed for treason and all their family homes and land will be confiscated." making those who gulp pale.

Tsunade said "However if after this meeting those who wish to admit their crimes come before me and confess on what you did for Danzo as well as why you were supporting him I will be far more merciful. You will spend a year in jail and lose your council seat as well as have to pay the village a fine to be determined by me but at least you won't be killed and lose your home. Your choice."

Sarutobi cleared his throat and said "Now the second reason I lied about the truth was because of Sasuke. Since he found his family dead right after Itachi did, Itachi believed that Sasuke would go on a killing spree looking for anyone he thought might have done it so he made Sasuke believe he did it with a genjutsu. The final reason was because of the mission that Itachi here has been on since then. The one I was briefing him on before the massacre. Now Itachi, please inform the council here what you discovered."

Itachi nods and said "My mission was to track down rumors on a group calling themselves Akatasuki. At the time all we had on them was that Orochimaru was a member of this group and that they were composed of S-rank criminals. I originally was going to be declared a missing nin for stealing the forbidden scroll of seals though the one I would take would be a fake but only the Hokage and myself would know that. Once that happened I was to infiltrate this group and discover who all the members were and what they wanted. After the massacre of my family it was decided that would be considered my crime and make it more believable that I was an S-rank missing nin.

Now that you understand what my original orders were I will begin what I discovered. The group is composed of 10 primary members and several sleeper agents throughout the elemental nations. To all but 3 members the leader of the organization is a member named Pein who holds the legendary Rinnegan bloodline. All information on it has been submitted to the Hokage and classified. The real leader however is someone who we have believed to have been dead for several years. In my investigation I discovered the real leader is non other then Uchiha Madara and that he was the one responsible for the Kyuubi attack on our village." making everyone wide eyed and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

A civilian asked "How is that possible. He died fighting the Shodaime Hokage."

Itachi said "It is possible because of the 5th level of the Sharingan. It gives a Sharingan user Eternal youth. All information besides that is classified by order of the Hokage."

Murmurs broke out for several moments and Tsunade said "QUITE." as everyone stopped talking.

She said "proceed with the rest Itachi."

Itachi said "Yes Hokage-sama. Now that everyone knows who the leader is I will brief you on the other members. Each members besides Madara is grouped in pairs. Peins partner is a woman named Konan. She has the ability to turn her body into paper and control any paper around her into weapons that she can use to kill. The rest of the members are all S-rank missing nins and information on them could be found in the bingo book but those members are Zetsu of grass, Kakuzu of waterfall, Hidan of hot springs, Sasori of Suna, Kisame of mist though because of his battle with Naruto-kun he lost one of his arms as well as one of his kidneys."

Naruto smirked as he saw several people look at him. Naruto said "I got the arm as a trophy if anyone wants to see it."

Several people paled and Itachi smirked a half second before hiding it and said "Now were was I. Oh yes, Orochimaru is a former member though he still has ties to the group, The last member of the group is Deidara of Iwa."

Several people murmured at this and a glare from Tsunade shut them up.

After she nods to Itachi he continued "Now that is all the current members and there can only be 10 full time members because they require one of these." as he showed his hand that had a ring on it.

Naruto asked "What is so special about that ring weasel."

Itachi said "These rings are part of the ritual used to capture and extract a Bijuu from a jinchuuriki like yourself so they may use them to destroy all the hidden villages and enslave the world."

Murmurs broke out and Sarutobi asked "What exactly are the rings for Itachi. I mean would you go into more detail."

Itachi nods and said "Each member is assigned a Bijuu to capture and control with Madara able to control all of them. As I said before the Rings are part of a jutsu. The rings themselves when channeling chakra into them is like a hand sign to a jutsu. Each hand sign allows control of one Bijuu The Bijuu if it was captured I could control would have been the Kyuubi however as I said before Madara ring allows him control of all the Bijuu and his Sharingan also allows him to control Kyuubi if it were free. While it is inside of Naruto it can not be controlled by the Sharingan or the rings."

Naruto nods and thought "_make sure we get all information on those men later Eva so I know what to expect."_

Eva said "**Yes Naru-kun."**

A civilian said "Then we should kill him before they have a chance to capture the Kyuubi." making several members agree and Naruto shot a senbon at the desk in front of the man who said that shocking everyone in the room and Naruto said "That could have been an exploding one just as easy and you would be dead. Now this." as he raised his other hand showing the glowing crystal "Is my thrust cannon. It is currently at 75 percent power which is more then enough to kill every man and woman in this room." making everyone pale.

Sarutobi said "Naruto, stop."

Naruto said "No. I am sick and tired of this. I came here today to accept my birthright and to talk about not only my political marriage for the new peace treaty between Suna and us but also to talk about starting a clan with my bloodline. NOW because of that idiot and those who agreed with it I am wondering if I should just release Kyuubi and let it kill everyone in Konoha." making everyone pale even more.

A civilian said "Is that a threat Kyuubi."

Naruto smirked and a puff of smoke appeared next to Naruto shocking everyone as the Yondaime appeared grabbing Naruto arm and he looked shocked as well and asked "Dad....."

The Yondaime said "Yes, now calm down and listen, I don't have much time. My soul powers the seal and if you ask it I will release the Kyuubi since I am sickened by the way Konoha has treated you but I ask that you give them another chance son. This is probably the only time I will be able to speak to you. I am sorry for choosing you but I could not ask anyone else to give up their child when I myself couldn't. Sarutobi, I want my son to be given sannin travel rights to come and go as he pleases. I know you have your mothers bloodline, there is a safety deposit box in the custody of the fire lord which contains her family scrolls. Have Sarutobi ask for them. I love you son and even if you destroy Konoha I am proud of you. Live a long and happy life. Goodbye my son." as he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at the spot where the Yondaime was and he closed his eyes and closed his hand and the glow from it disappeared and he said "Sorry." as he walked toward the door.

The 2 ANBU at the door bowed slightly at him and opened the door and closed it.

After he was gone the room was in silence for several minutes shocked by what they just seen and heard.

A civilian asked "Was that real."

Itachi said "Yes. That was not a henge or genjutsu. That was the Yondaime Hokage."

Sarutobi sighed and said "Damn Konoha." making everyone look at him shocked.

Inoichi asked "What do you mean sir."

Sarutobi said "We have most likely just lost one of the strongest ninja in the village because of idiots like him." pointing to the one who said to kill Naruto.

Chouza asked "What do you mean."

Sarutobi chuckled and said "None of you know how strong Naruto really is or about his special abilities he now has. I don't even know what his bloodline is."

Tsunade said "Ice." making everyone look at her.

Tsunade sighed and said "Yesterday Naruto asked Shizune to run a test on his bloodline because when the Kyuubi chakra was cut off from him after he fought Orochimaru the first time he was able to use an Ice bloodline. I walked into the room when she was running the test and saw the results. I then told her how to help him use it with the Kyuubi chakra so he has began to train to use it."

Sarutobi took a deep breath and said "That will make him that much more valuable to other villages. Not only has he learned the Rasengan but he has created his own version that can be thrown. It is the move he used to injure Kisame, then there is his chakra saber and chakra scythe, his exploding senbons, his armor, his water jutsu plus Suna gave him several of their wind jutsu as a gift for marring the Kazekage sister who he OWNS now because I ordered him to fight for her against Danzo son. Then there is his Kagebunshin no Jutsu where he can make 1000 of them as well as the fact he now has the Toad summoning contract. We have someone who has several A and S rank jutsu that any village would want in the hands of a person who just was given Sannin travel rights. Not to mention he has already been asked to be a feudal lord of a country and he is part owner in ALL water shipping companies. If he wanted to he could tax Konoha and the fire country and we would have no choice but to pay it or he could refuse to ship to Konoha and most of our seafood, high grade iron and fruits come from companies he is partner in and he could destroy Konoha without raising a finger all because of idiots like HIM." pointing to the same man again.

The man saw everyone in the room glaring at him and he was pale and he said "But I didn't know he was the son of the Yondaime."

Sarutobi snorts and said "What does it matter. Are you so ready to accept him for that fact when nothing has changed about Naruto from before you heard that."

The man looked down and Sarutobi said "Tsunade, if you don't mind I need to send a message to the feudal lord. Can we wrap this up."

Tsunade said "Right, your all dismissed."

As everyone was leaving the man who called for Naruto to die quickly left before anyone else and after they were gone Sarutobi said "Damn Konoha."

Tsunade sighed and said "What should we do sensei. I mean he could have killed us."

Sarutobi chuckled and said "You can come out now."

A shimmer on the wall and Naruto appeared and Itachi said "I take it that was your armor special ability."

Naruto said "One of them. Sorry about that old man but I am not going to sit back and be called a demon anymore. I am tired of this shit."

Sarutobi said "I know though how did you do that with your father."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Actually....I don't know if it was real or not but when I was meditating yesterday before I was released from the hospital that sort of really happen. I found myself in this sewer place and I found the cage of the Kyuubi but all I could see was his red eyes with black slits behind the cage and there was this piece of paper in front of the cage. I don't know why but I walked toward the paper but before I got to close to it dad appeared and said basically what I had him say just then. The only difference was he asked me to ask you to ask the feudal lord for the box and the sannin papers. I had him order you.....I think it was real though."

Sarutobi said "It could be. Please do not threaten the council again though Naruto because you might have made you some more enemies."

Naruto said "Yeah but thanks to that little play word is spreading about dad and me and people will start changing but you did raise a valid point, what changed about me from before and now."

Sarutobi said "True."

Naruto said "Now how do you know about me owning all those companies."

Sarutobi said "Jiraiya found out. He asked around in wave and some guy said we needed to treat you right or you could cut us off."

Naruto frowned and said "I thought I was only a silent partner. Damn."

Tsunade said "Well good job kid, I would have paid to see someone threaten the council like you just did but don't do it again."

Naruto said "Yeah, I didn't want my ice bloodline to be known though or about Eva as much as possible."

Sarutobi said "I had to give them some info to calm them down."

Naruto said "And scare them silly." with a pointed look.

Sarutobi said "That to. So what do you plan to do now."

Naruto said "I got some wind and water control exercises to learn. I would goto the library again but I can only go certain days."

Tsunade said "Have you thought about where you and the girls are going to live."

Naruto frowned and said "No, not yet. Why."

Tsunade looked at Sarutobi who nods and Tsunade said "Between the Sarutobi land and the Shodaime lands is some property that belongs to me that belonged to the Nidaime Hokage. It was going to be his family home but his wife died before they had any children and he never wanted to remarry. If you want I am willing to give it to you."

Naruto looked at her and asked "Why. What do you get out of it."

Tsunade said "The place is falling down and I don't have any children. Shizune is the only family I have left and I am leaving her the Shodaime home. When I die if I don't give it to someone the village can claim it for themselves and I don't want them to have it because I have read the reports they done to you and a few other things I am mad about. I figure I might as well give it to you to stop them. I will change the blood seal on the library so you can read some of my grand uncles jutsu scrolls he has there and make them part of your family jutsu. Their all water jutsu and a few Kenjutsu jutsu."

Naruto eyes were wide and said "I'll accept. Thanks Tsunade-bachan."

Tsunade got a tick on her eyebrow and hit him on the head and said "Don't call me that gaki."

Naruto smiled a real smile and said "Thanks though."

Tsunade said "No problem gaki."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "there is something else though.....since I found out that I have the ice bloodline that means I also had a relative who died on the bridge in Wave......I need to goto the land of water and goto their hall of records....I want to see if I can find any other family members who might still be alive and also find out more about my mom. I know dad was an orphan but maybe I can find something about her."

Tsunade frowned and said "Very well but only after I think your strong enough to go on your own."

Naruto said "Very well."

Tsunade said "I'll have a Gennin clean up the place for you today and tomorrow after your team training I'll show you the place."

Naruto said "Thanks. Well I guess I better go train, see ya." as he left.

After he was gone Sarutobi said "You just made yourself a loyal friend Tsunade."

Tsunade said "Yeah but he's going to give me gray hairs."

Sarutobi said "You have no idea. Good luck with the paperwork." as he left with a smile on his face.

Tsunade glared at his retreating form.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto walked through the village with a small spring in his step and thought "_Hmm.....threating a council member usually $500 fine, threatening the entire council usually a $5000 fine, having a Kagebunshin use sexy no jutsu as dad and scare the shit out of the council with threatening to release Kyuubi....priceless. When in political headaches arise, to get rid of them make them want to avoid you."_ as a smile formed on his face.

He saw a few people nod toward him and thought "_strange, I figured by now people would have forgotten about my part of the invasion. Well Tenten wanted me to come by after I got out so here I go."_ as he changed direction.

10 minutes later Naruto opened the door to the Wolf Claw weapon shop and saw Dustin behind the counter and said "Hi."

Dustin looked at him and said "Hello............I'm sorry but I am all out of daughters after you got the last one." as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and said "It wasn't my fault. Things were not suppose to happen like they did."

Dustin said "But they did so now what are you going to do about it."

Naruto said "What can I do. All 4 of the woman in my life have basically decided for themselves what they want to do and are going to do it even if I say no."

Dustin blinked and asked "4, I thought there was only 3."

Eva appeared in a puff of smoke as her red headed self and said "The 4th would be me. Hello creator."

Dustin blinked and said "Your real." as he walked around the counter.

Naruto said "Yeah though this is only temporary. Were working on a way to let her stay out but it's taking time."

Dustin touched Eva arm and head and said "You feel like flesh and blood....how."

Eva said "Combined sealing, chakra control and ninjutsu. I can only take one strong hit so far before I am dispelled or run out of chakra. Though it does allow for physical contact between Naruto and me."

Dustin said "I see......Your different Eva. Your evolving from the original program some how."

Eva said "I know, I am self aware. I have been since shortly after bonding with Naruto-kun."

Dustin looked at Naruto and said "So what are you doing here."

Naruto said "Tenten asked me to come see here after I got out of the council chamber today. I just got out and came here."

Dustin said "Well she's not here, she went to meet someone about something."

Naruto said "I see.....for what it's worth I am sorry about all this. I tried to keep her out of my business but she doesn't take no for an answer."

Dustin chuckled and said "Your right about that.......for what it's worth kid I may not like the way things happened but I am actually glad she's with you. At least I know you will try and make her happy."

Naruto said "I will try though I know I will make mistakes."

Dustin said "We all do. So can I help you with anything."

Naruto thought a second and said "Do you mind if Eva and I look at your inventory. We are working on several things to make us stronger and for the future and we need ideas on how to do them."

Dustin said "Sure, look around. Eva should be able to scan everything pretty quickly."

Eva said "Yes. Thank you Dustin-sama." as she began to walk around the store.

Dustin looked at her and asked "Why did she change her looks."

Naruto sighed and said "Because Tenten keep confusing her with her late mother."

Dustin said "I see.....so what was the council meeting about."

Naruto shrugged and said "A little this, little that, Uchiha Itachi back in the village and it turns out Danzo had the Uchiha killed and Itachi was a spy for Konoha. Some idiots thought it would be a good idea to have me killed so I scared the shit out of them and they know who my dad is now. Nothing big."

Dustin blinked as he processed everything he heard before he chuckled and said "I see. You are a surprising one."

Eva walked back over and said "I scanned everything and found a few that might come in handy later though I am nearly out of chakra again. I will save the rest for later." as she went up in smoke and Naruto reached down and grabbed the small ball and placed it on his shoulder where it was reabsorbed into the armor.

Dustin saw this and said "Interesting. My wife and I never thought of anything like that."

Naruto said "Some of my enemies now nearly my entire arsenal now so I am having to add to it. I guess I better get to training then. Tell Tenten I came by and she might be late coming from practice tomorrow. Tsunade-bachan is giving us the Nidaime home to start the Namikaze clan in."

Dustin was wide eyed and said "Your kidding."

Naruto said "Nope, Tsunade going to show it to us tomorrow after team practice."

Dustin said "I will be sure to tell Tenten. She's going to love that."

Naruto said "Well I best be going. Cya." as he left.

After he was gone Dustin sighed and said "So what's up."

Tenten stepped out from the back and said "I don't want to talk to him right now. I'm not ready yet."

Dustin sighed and said "If you want out then tell him Tenten. I am sure that he will understand."

Tenten said "It's not that.....it's.....I like him, that's not the problem, I'm just confused right now. I.....He talks about family and kids and plans for the future but I'm not ready to think about those things. I want to make a name for myself and fulfill my dream but I....." as she felt a pair of arms circle around her making her freeze in place.

Dustin saw who was behind her and her freeze and said "Well I guess I need to see if that material I ordered has come in. Cya later dear." as he smiled and left.

Tenten slowly turned her head and saw Naruto standing there and he looked at her with kindness in his eyes and said "Hi."

Tenten blushed and said "Hi.....Look about..." as she was silenced with Naruto putting his finger to her lips and said "Shh...." as he stepped back away from her.

Tenten frowned and Naruto said "I understand how you feel Tenten. Believe me I do. I went from thinking everyone hates me to having 4 woman want to be in my life. I understand your confused and frightened by all this and so am I. I'm scared I'm going to hurt you or that someone will hurt you to get to me or that you will wake up and realize you don't care for me. I'm scared about what it's going to be like to be a husband or a father and I know your scared of being a wife and a mother. I understand and I respect you wanting to fulfill your dream and make a name for yourself. I'm the same way. I'm sorry for mentioning about kids and I don't mean right now. I was just thinking like 5 or 10 years down the road. Shizune talked to me about sex and she told me that it's not healthy for someone our age to have kids right now so I wasn't meaning to make you uncomfortable. It was just something that Eva and I were talking about the future and I thought I would tell you and Yuu-chan as well so that way while we try to figure out a way to make our FUTURE family better you could help with it.....Since things are going so fast, how about this. We spend some time together in casual atmosphere and work on being friends first. Forget the wedding thing and the engagement thing for now. If that is as far as we want to take it that's fine but I am willing to take time and get to know you if your willing to do the same. If we both decide to move on in our relationship then I will do the right thing and ASK you to marry me, not this political bullshit. Earlier today I nearly killed the council over their idiotic ideas and if they tried to force us to marry and we didn't want to I would make their lives a living hell. I am known as the prank master from hell for a reason you know."

Tenten smiled a little and asked "How did you get in here behind me like that and how did you know I was here."

Naruto said "I knew you were here because Eva detected you. As for getting behind you. I didn't, I'm leaning against the building outside waiting to see if you will accept my invention. I created a Kagebunshin behind you when I left. I'm going to go train in 2 of my elements, wind and water as well as some other training, if you want to join me I am waiting." as he went up in smoke.

Tenten glared at the spot he was at before she walked out to the door and saw Naruto just around the corner and said "Give me 5 minutes to get my things." as she slammed the door and went to grab her gear.

After locking up the store she asked "So where are we going to train."

Naruto said "I learned some really cool exercises to work on water affinities and I think jiji said you had water also right."

Tenten said "Yeah."

Naruto said "If you want I can tell you the first one and we can work on it while we play 20 questions. I want to get to know you better and I am sure your the same. What do you say."

Tenten said "Fine, show me the way."

Naruto said "Great, come on." as he took he hand and began to run through the village.

10 minutes later the pair was standing at the lake at the bottom of the water fall Naruto was on the day before and he put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 60 clones appeared and he said "Alright, divide evenly, 1/3 work on water, 1/3 on wind, and the rest on chakra control. GO." as all the clones said "Yes sir." as they immediately got to work.

Tenten saw them divide up and go away and she said "I don't think I will ever get use to that."

Naruto shrugged and said "It does come in handy though now I know why it was in the forbidden scroll. So you ready to learn this."

Tenten said "I guess, what do I got to do."

Naruto said "You know water walking right."

Tenten nods and Naruto said "Good, the first exercise is you have to walk out on the water and then send your chakra into the water until your chakra forms a circle about 5 ft around you and you use your chakra to make the water spin either clockwise or counter clockwise, not both. This will increase your reserves, control and water manipulation so your elemental control gets better."

Tenten said "Alright, lets try this." as she walked out and put her hand in a ram seal and began to push her chakra into the water. After a few minutes with her sweating she said "This is harder then it looks."

Naruto said "I know, after trying it with my clones all day yesterday after I got out of the hospital they could only get about a foot or 2 of water to move like I wanted. Even now it looks like they are only at 3 feet of control. Shizune said this could take years to master but it would help in the long run."

Tenten nods and after about 5 more minutes she walks to shore and said "I need a break, my chakra is low."

Naruto said "I guess then we could spend time talking while you rest."

Tenten said "I guess.....so what do you want to know."

Naruto thought a moment and said "What is your dream you spoke about earlier."

Tenten blinked and said "That's surprising. Nobody ever actually asked that before. I've always had to tell people what it was.....Well the truth is I always wanted to become strong and famous like my idol Tsunade and I want to prove that woman can be just as good as men can."

Naruto blinked and said "Huh."

Tenten looked at him and asked "Huh, what do you mean huh." in a demanding tone.

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Well of coarse woman can be as strong as men, who said they weren't." looking confused.

Tenten blinked and looked at Naruto who was still rubbing his head and she asked "Haven't you ever notice how woman are treated different then men, like we are weaker and can only be of use because of our bodies."

Naruto frowned and thought a moment and said "I guess I never really thought about it before.....now that you mention it I remember Sakura-chan always getting took for special classes while we were running laps but I thought that her and the others were learning special moves."

Tenten snorts and said "Flower arrangements and flirting are not what I call special moves. I wanted to stab my teacher in the academy with a dull rusted kunai."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Well that wasn't what I thought they were getting taught. I thought that since girls had better chakra control then guys they were being taught how to control it during those classes."

Tenten burst out laughing and said "Your an idiot."

Naruto frowned and looked down and Tenten saw this and said "Sorry. I didn't mean it literally."

Naruto waved his hand and sat down on the shore and said "I've been called worse before. I'm use to it."

Tenten got up and sat down beside him and said "I didn't mean it though. I was just saying that if that was what you thought we were learning and why woman have better control of our chakra your wrong. The truth is woman have smaller chakra reserves naturally and because we have smaller amounts then we have better control. That is why most medical nins are female as well as genjutsu users."

Naruto thought a moment and said "So that is why you chose weapons because it's not one of those 2 fields so that way when you show everyone how strong you are they can't say it comes natural to you."

Tenten was wide eyed and said "Yeah.....how did you guess."

Naruto said "It makes since. At least to me in a way it does. During your match with Temari you used chakra strings to pull your weapons at her for the second part right."

Tenten said "Partially. It was special ninja wire that can be controlled with chakra ."

Naruto said "Well I thought it was chakra strings but what you used would be the same as what I was thinking. You used your natural chakra control to enhance your chosen field like driving a nail into the wall to show everyone 'LOOK, I DID THIS AS A WOMAN."

Tenten thought about what he said a moment and said "I never thought about it like that before. I just thought that by choosing weapons and everything associated with it then everyone would have to recognize me as the master in that field."

Naruto said "Well your not weak. Most of the worst hits I ever took were from woman. Hell Tsunade put me through a wall when I first met her and Sakura not to far behind that if she would learn to channel her energy like she does when I pissed her off. Yuugao can cut you up faster then you can see, Temari can stop nearly anything that is thrown at her and then there is you."

Tenten asked "What about me."

Naruto said "Gai-sensei said that you had 100 percent accuracy at throwing weapons. I can only hit the target 7 out of 10 times and that's if it's not moving. I usually only hit 3 or 4 times a moving target and never where I am aiming at. For someone, male or female, to have that good of accuracy at throwing weapons makes you a very deadly. I know I wouldn't want you to throw them at me because I would be cut up into little tiny pieces and that's WITH the armor. Then there is ALL those weapons you have. I know you keep a bunch sealed but I remember when we were in the academy and I saw you outside the window throwing weapons and I still don't know where the hell you keep all them."

Tenten blushed and said "A girls got to have her secrets."

Naruto said "I can understand that. But your not weak and anyone who says you are has never seen you fight. Hell I bet you could have turned Sasuke-teme into chop liver with his Sharingan if you would have faced him. Hell you would have beat anyone in the exams besides Temari and Gaara and that's only because there are no wind users in this village for you to have trained against to know of that weakness. I bet if you went against wind users all the time you would figured out a way to throw your weapons against the wind and kicked her ass."

Tenten asked "You really think so."

Naruto said "I do."

Tenten smiled and kissed his cheek and said "Thanks."

Naruto blushed and asked "For what."

Tenten said "For being a nice guy."

Naruto said "I try. So what do you want to know about me."

Tenten said "Lets see....I know about your parents, Eva, the suit...fur ball.....Wave.......I know your dream is to be Hokage and someday have a family....you love ramen.....lets see."

Naruto waited for Tenten to think a few moments and she asked "Well I don't know....what something about you I don't know."

Naruto snorts and said "There's a lot about me you don't know. I like the color orange."

Tenten said "I thought that you wore that jumpsuit because nobody would sell you anything else."

Naruto said "Partially, but the real reason I like orange is because it reminds me of sunrise and sunset. I like to watch both because they both represent both beginnings and ends."

Tenten thought a moment and said "I guess I could see that. I never really though of it like that."

Naruto asked "What about you."

Tenten asked "What about me."

Naruto asked "What's your favorite color and why."

Tenten said "You may laugh but it's silver."

Naruto asked "Why, not that I think it's bad but I never heard anyone say they liked the color silver before."

Tenten reached up and pulled out a necklace from around her neck and it had a ring on it and said "Because this is my mom's wedding ring, besides her dairy this is basically the only thing I have that is all hers and it's silver."

Naruto said "I see...your turn."

Tenten thought a moment and said "Hobbies."

Naruto said "Watching sunrises and sunsets......training.....fishing."

Tenten asked "Fishing....you mean using kunais and strings to catch fish."

Naruto said "No, I mean using a fishing pole and take my time to relax doing them. I learned how to do it when I was in Wave....I took Inari our fishing since...." as he looked away.

Tenten saw him look away and asked "Since what."

Naruto bit his lip and said "There.....theres something your going to hear soon and I guess I better explain it. You remember Tsunami, Inari mom."

Tenten nods and Naruto said "Something happened to her and she's going to be a mom again."

Tenten blinked and narrowed her eyes and asked "What does that have to do with you."

Naruto said "The fathers not around anymore. Her son and father don't know about it yet."

Tenten frowned and said "So...."

Naruto said "Only Tsunami, Yuu-chan and now you know the truth. Tsunami a good woman and she's done so much for me I wanted to help her where I could. She was there for me after my first kill and so when I was in Wave learning to use the suit I said I agreed to say the babies mine."

Tenten took a deep breath and asked "Is it."

Naruto said "No....I hope he was one of the men I killed."

Tenten looked at him a moment before she pieced everything together and said "Oh....I didn't...."

Naruto interrupted her and said "Nobody else knows and I want it to remain that way. The only reason I'm telling you is because people will talk after the babies born and I don't want you to think I'm cheating on you. She had to be strong for her son and father so much that she couldn't even deal with it. She just had to keep going on....I helped her where I could but theres not much anyone can do....I hope you understand."

Tenten said "I do......that's something nearly every woman fears on some level......so any other hobbies." trying to change the subject.

Naruto said "Dancing."

Tenten looked shock and said "Really.....now that I did not see coming. You any good."

Before Naruto could respond music started to play a light tune and Naruto chuckled and said "I guess I can show you. Shall we." as he stood up and held out his hand.

Tenten said "But I don't know how to dance."

Naruto said "Then follow my lead."

Tenten bit her lip and slowly took his hand and Naruto put both her arms over his shoulders and he put his hands on her side and she giggled a second and Naruto said "Still ticklish huh."

Tenten glared at him as they began to dance and Tenten after a few minutes put her head on his chest and closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat and the music.

They danced for around 20 minutes and she looked down and went wide eyed and found they were on the lake and she looked at Naruto shocked and started to say something when he said "I'm using my chakra to make a platform under us so we can dance. Your really good at this."

Tenten blushed and said "I got a good teacher."

Naruto said "So how do you feel. Want to train some more, talk some more, or call it a day.

Tenten looked at the sky and said "It's already that late." as she saw it was about an hour till sunset.

Naruto said "Yeah."

Tenten yawned and said "Man, I didn't realize I was so tired.....I guess we should head back. I bet dad's upset."

Naruto said "I'll walk you home."

Tenten said "I can walk myself."

Naruto said "I know. I just thought it would give us a chance to talk some more on the way back."

A swirl of leaves appeared near them and a splash was heard and both looked over and saw an ANBU who had fell in the water making both teens laugh and the ANBU glared at them through his mask and said "Naruto Uzumaki, you have gate duty that you are late for."

Naruto frowned and said "Nobody informed me."

The ANBU said "It's on the wall as you enter the mission room. It is updated every Wednesday."

Naruto said "Thanks. I will head there and check it in the future."

The ANBU nods and leaves and Naruto looked at Tenten and said "I guess I can't walk you home after all."

Tenten said "It's alright. I had fun though."

Naruto said "I'm glad. I did also."

Tenten said "Well you better go."

Naruto nods and starts to turn away when Tenten turns him back around and kisses his lips lightly and stepped back and said "Good night."

Naruto smiled and said "Night, see you tomorrow." as he ran off the lake and went toward the main gates.

After he was gone Tenten sighed before she walked toward the shore and blinked when she got there as another Naruto was standing there and said "If boss can't walk you home at least one of us could." as he motioned toward all the clones.

Tenten looked at them a moment before a sweet little smile appeared on her face and said "What's a girl to do....tell you what, fight each other and the last one standing gets to walk me home.

All the Kagebunshin started to instantly fight and Tenten giggled to herself as she left without the clones noticing.

When Naruto got to the gates he saw Kakashi who was reading his book and Naruto frowned before he said "Sorry I'm late. Got lost on the road of life."

Kakashi looked from his book and said "2nd right and straight on till morning. Cya." as he smiled before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looked at the other guard and said "Hi."

The guard grunted and said "Wake me if anyone comes." as he closed his eyes.

Naruto thought "_great, another Shikamaru......damn woman. Did she have to tell them that."_

The next day Naruto walked onto training ground 7 and saw Sakura sitting on the bridge and he looked around and put his hands together and 10 puffs of smoke appeared and he said "Get to it."

The Kagebunshin that appeared divided in half with 5 of them standing on the water while the other 5 grab rocks and began to try to cut them.

Naruto sat down on the bridge and closed his eyes and began to meditate ignoring Sakura looking at him.

Sakura cleared her throat and said "Hi Naruto."

Naruto said "Hello Sakura." in a neutral tone.

Sakura frowned and looked down and Naruto opened his eyes and said "Sorry. I had guard duty till 4 am this morning and I'm a little tired. It's not you."

Tenten said "So even you need sleep Mr. Stamina." with a smile.

Naruto smiled and said "hey Ten-chan, sleep well." as he yawned

Tenten said "Yeah, kept dreaming of dancing on water though." with a mild blush on her face.

Naruto said "We got to do that again sometime at night on a full moon. That way the silver moon will reflect off the water."

Sakura was looking back and forward and asked "Are you two going out."

Naruto rubbed his head and Tenten said "I'm engaged to him."

Sakura eyes got wide and she looked at Naruto shocked and Naruto said "Long story short, I'm suppose to marry Ten-chan, Temari-chan, and Yuu-chan after the Chunnin exams in Suna."

Sakura asked "But...but how......what's going on. Why him."

Naruto rubbed his collar to his cloak and said "What can I say. Woman love a sharp dress man."

Tenten burst out laughing holding her side as Sakura gaped at Naruto and a voice that all 3 recognized said "My, seems you are all 3 full of energy today." making them look and saw Kakashi sitting on the top of the bridge in a crouch holding his book.

Naruto looked around and said "Wheres Weasil."

Kakashi looked at Naruto questionably and Naruto said "The Hokage's give me info ahead of time. Especially when it nearly cost me my life."

A swirl of leaves appeared on the bridge and Sakura flinched and said "Sasuke."

Naruto ignored Sakura and said "Hey Weasil."

Itachi looked at Naruto and said "Hello Naruto-kun.......I see you are doing wind and water manipulation exercises." as he looked at the clones.

Naruto said "Yeah. So what's the plan."

Itachi looked at Kakashi who was looking at Itachi with a frown behind his mask and Kakashi said "Well we need to see what you can do and...."

Itachi said "Actually Kakashi-san, Hokage-sama has stated that all 3 here have outside training besides what they are learning from us. She wants us to work on the fundamentals with them for now like chakra control, hand sign speed, endurance, stamina, and weapon efficiency. Combat training can come later.....Now I will ask if you know something if you do say yes if not remain silent. We will then go from there."

Kakashi frowned and said "I don't think they are ready for the kind of training your proposing Itachi. That is ANBU level training and Naruto is only barely a...."

Naruto interrupts him and said "Why don't you just go back and blow Sasuke-teme Kakashi, you don't want to train any of us and as far as you care we can all die. Tenten already a hell of a kunoichi and has learned more from Gai-sensei then she ever could learn from you, Sakura is learning from Tsunade things that would have been helpful back in Wave and the Chunnin exams but you were to busy kissing Sasuke ass to teach her and remember you said I wasn't even worth you time."

Kakashi said "Watch your remark Chunnin." in a demanding voice.

Naruto said "Truth hurts doesn't it." as he glared at him and Tenten placed her hand on Naruto shoulder who sighed and said "Sorry Kakashi-san, your past experience with this team leaves me with a lack of faith in your credibility to teach us anything. I will however reserve judgment until later."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and Itachi said "Now lets begin, tree walking.....water walking.......kunai balancing...whirlpool walking" getting a yes from all 3 on the first 2 and only Naruto on the third and silence on the last.

Itachi said "I see. Then after warm ups Sakura and Tenten will work on the kunai balancing while Naruto-kun works on the whirlpool walking. Once both girls can do both exercises for an hour showing mastery they will join Naruto-kun. Now for warm ups we will begin with a 5 mile hike while each of you will work on your hand seal speed by going over all 12 of them over and over again increasing your speed as you do it but do not mold your chakra doing that. We are only working on hand seal speed for now."

Naruto asked "Do you know one hand signs."

Itachi looked at Naruto and said "Yes though there are 24 of them and I am not planning to teach them yet. Why."

Naruto frowned and said "My bloodline can use one hand signs and I was hoping to at least get a reference point for them so I can practice with it outside of team training."

Itachi said "Alright, I will show you all 24 slowly only once though."

Naruto said "That's all I need."

Itachi went through them and Kakashi asked "I was not aware you had a bloodline Naruto. What is it."

Naruto said "No offense Kakashi but I don't trust you right now so I won't tell you." with a glare.

Tenten said "Naruto-kun, calm down."

Naruto frowned and said "Fine." as he looked at Itachi.

Itachi shook his head and took a deep breath and said "Now before we begin I think you all should know exactly why these hand signs are important."

Sakura said "Hand signs are used to make jutsu." trying to show how smart she is.

Itachi said "Incorrect. Hand signs are actually what Naruto Kagebunshin are doing over there. They manipulate chakra into different forms, shapes, and elements. The first 5 hand signs, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, and Dragon are actually the 5 main elements. Rat is earth, Ox is lightning, Tiger is fire, Rabbit is wind, and Dragon is water. Nearly every jutsu you see besides bloodlines will either begin or end with one of these hand signs. Now the next 3 are snake, horse, and ram. These 3 are shape manipulation of the element. The last 4 are control seals. Monkey, Inu, Boar and Bird allow for control of the element. So basically what you are doing is choosing a base element to start with, then begin shaping it and then controlling the shape so it doesn't fall apart before you add to it by adding a second element or more shape and control. Do you 3 understand."

Naruto said "So basically if we started with Dragon we could do that water dragon Zabuza and Kakashi used."

Itachi said "No, it would be added in there but the water dragon jutsu is a perfect example of each hand signs meaning." as he flashed through the hand signs and a water dragon formed and killed the Kagebunshin.

Naruto frowned and said "Damn. One of them almost had the first exercise done."

Itachi said "Now do any of you have anymore questions."

No one said anything and Itachi said "Alright, lets go." as he began to lead them through the woods for their hike.

Kakashi looked down and thought "_I really screwed up with them and it seems that it is getting worse."_ as he began to follow.

Once they were back at the training grounds where they began Itachi looked at Kakashi and said "Will you work with them on the kunai balancing while I show Naruto-kun whirlpool walking."

Kakashi said "Alright." as he took the girls away from the water.

Itachi walked to the water and went through 30 hand signs before touching the water and it began to spin and he said "Now all you have to do is walk to the center of this whirlpool and stay there. The whirlpool will try and throw you away from the center so you have to constantly work on it or start back at the very beginning. Do you have any questions."

Naruto said "No Itachi-sensei." as he walked out on the water and made it about 2 steps before he was shoved 5 feet away from the edge of the whirlpool.

Itachi said "This is a Jounin level chakra control exercise I learned from Kisame. Keep practicing. I can keep the whirlpool going for an hour." as he walked over and began to watch the girls practice while Kakashi pulled out his book and began to read.

An hour later Naruto was panting as he stepped on the shore after the whirlpool dissolved and he said "That was harder then I thought."

Itachi said "You made it to the 6th ring, that is not bad for your first attempt. You have better then average Gennin level chakra control."

Tenten was sitting down resting and asked "What do you mean. How could you tell his chakra control level."

Itachi said "The whirlpool exercise creates 30 ring of water. They are divided into 6 rings, the furthest 6 are Gennin chakra control, next six are Chunnin, next 6 are ANBU, then Jounin and last is medic nin. Now the trick to this exercise besides showing what level you are at is also how much chakra you have. For Naruto he has more chakra then all of us put together but because of his low control he is right at the border between a high Gennin and low Chunnin. Now from what I saw both you have excellent chakra control but you have smaller reserves. I would say you Sakura would make it to about the 3rd or 4th ring and Tenten would be at the same level as Naruto but only barely."

Both girls frowned and Tenten opened her mouth to say something when a scream of "ITACHI." rang through the clearing with the sound of a Chidori.

Naruto looked where the voice was coming from and saw Sasuke charging toward Itachi in a blur while holding his wrist and as he neared Itachi, Kakashi was already in motion pulling Sakura out of the way and Itachi replaced himself.

Sasuke however still had his speed going and without his Sharingan he did not see Itachi replace himself until he stabbed his hand through the log where Itachi had been destroying the log and still moving however he was off balance not expecting Itachi to get out of the way........however the next moment all eyes in the clearing saw the sight of blood and the sound of flesh being torn apart.

Naruto was wide eyed and screamed "NOO**OO**......"

Naruto was by Sasuke in moments breaking Sasuke arm as he removed it from Tenten who tried to move but was to tired to get out of the way quick enough chest.

Naruto held Tenten and held his hand over her chest where the wound was and was whispering in a scared voice "no Tenten, no...you can't be....please god no.....please someone...."

Kakashi turned his head as he saw Naruto crying for Tenten and thought "_there's nothing we can do....She's dead."_ as he looked at Sasuke who was holding his arm while glaring at Itachi who was in a tree looking at the scene in sadness.

Sakura looked at Tenten in shock and was shaking as she turned to look at Sasuke and thought "_that could have been me."_

Eva appeared shocking everyone but Naruto and held Naruto and said "There's nothing we can do for her...she's dead." near his ear as she held him.

Naruto closed his eyes and let tears fall a moment. Sasuke screamed "Itachi....." completely ignoring the fact he just killed Tenten.

Naruto clenched his fist in rage and set Tenten body on the ground softly and slowly stood up and said "Sasuke, I'm.....going.....to.....**kill.....You."** as the armor appeared around his feet and began to cover his body and he turned and everyone who saw the armor looked at the helmet cover his head and the last thing they saw of Naruto face was his slitted red eyes.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in shocked and said "What happened to you dobe."

Naruto raised his arm and fired a senbon at Sasuke who dodged to the side as the senbon hit the tree behind him exploded.

Sasuke saw this and screamed "Are you nuts, have you lost your mind**."**

Sasuke took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto and it bounced off his body.

Sakura thought "_What is that armor....__can he even see or is he blind __in there."_

Kakashi looked at Naruto and thought "_How can he even stand in that armor. __Can he walk at all or if he moves will he fall __if he loses his balance._

Naruto said "**I'm going to kill you." **as he began to stalk toward Sasuke.

Sasuke seeing this began flashing through hand signs and said "Fire style:Fireball jutsu." as he breathed out a huge stream of fire at Naruto and covered his armor and Sasuke thought "_Is he alive or dead__."_ as he looked around.

Itachi saw as the fire went away and Naruto still was stalking toward Sasuke and thought "_Has he thoughts in his head __besides getting revenge on Sasuke."_

Naruto held up his other arm and it was glowing blue and he jerked his arm slightly and a blast of chakra shot at Sasuke who replaced himself with a log and the blast destroyed the log.

Sakura saw this and was scared and thought "_Why hasn't anyone gone to get help for Tenten.....I'll go get help for her......I'll __just pass him by __and go get her some help."_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and said "What is wrong with you, why do you even care at all about her. She's nothing but a weak little girl."

Naruto growled and began to form a RasenShuriken in his hand and he threw it at Sasuke and Kakashi shoved Sasuke out of the way as it cut off a couple of hairs on his head and continued on until it sliced into a tree behind them and the tree began to fall toward the ground.

Kakashi stood up and said "Enough Naruto. Stop. There is nothing we can do to change the fact Tenten dead. Sasuke will be punished."

Naruto said "**NO.....there is no punishment for him but Death. I will get revenge for Tenten on him**." as he began to form a Rasengan in his hand and then charged at Sasuke and Kakashi got in the way raising his Hiate and began to flash through hand signs and grabbed his wrist and lightning formed and he shoved his hand forward and met Naruto Rasengan and a shock wave went out as both Naruto and Kakashi tried to over power the other and Kakashi was gritting his teeth and said "STOP THIS NARUTO OR I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU. I WON'T LET YOU KILL SASUKE."

Naruto was gritting his teeth and said "**Then I will just have to kill you as well.**" as he held up his free hand and pointed it at Kakashi and Sasuke who was behind him and his hand began to glow and Kakashi saw this and thought "_that's the same attack he blew that tree up that log with. If it hits me it will kill me and go after Sasuke......I have no choice."_ and said "LAST WARNING, STOP OR I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU NARUTO."

Naruto said "**Naruto dead....I am IRONMAN**." as he began to jerk his wrist. Kakashi saw this and thought "_forgive me."_ as his Sharingan changed shape and he looked at the center of Naruto chest. The area around Naruto chest began to spin as the armor tried to absorb the chakra from it Naruto looked down as he felt something pulling at the armor and he saw a black void appearing on his chest and he asked "What..." as he began feeling himself being pulled apart and he screamed "NOooooo....." as he was pulled into the void that Kakashi made with his Sharingan.

As Naruto disappeared Kakashi fell to the ground panting.

Sasuke let out a breath before he felt a blade at his neck and Itachi said "Foolish little brother." as he sliced Sasuke neck killing him.

Naruto blinked as he looked around and found himself laying on the ground and suddenly a team of ANBU appeared around him and he tried to move but found he couldn't and thought "_Eva, why can't I move."_

Eva was silent a moment and said "**The armor took electrical damage from Kakashi lightning jutsu. The armor will take some time to move but...."**

Naruto asked "_But what."_

Eva was silent a moment and said "**The trees around us......It was late fall a few moments ago but it looks like it's late winter or early spring now**."

Naruto blinked and thought "_What does that have to do with anything."_

Eva said "**Naruto.....I got a theory but I need you to do something for me**....."

An ANBU said "What do you think captain."

An ANBU in a dog mask said "I don't know. I don't know if this is just some armor or if there is someone inside of it and I don't know why it is in that crater." as he looked at the suit of armor in a 20 ft crater.

Naruto said "**Hey....ANBU**..."

The one in an Inu mask frowned and said "Who are you and what are you doing here."

Iron man said "**The names ****Iron man**** but can you tell me what is todays date and year. I hit my head pretty hard when I was trying my invention out and I want to make sure my memories OK**."

Inu said "It's February 19th xxxx."

Iron man said "**Good, thanks**." as flames shot out of his feet and the armor slid out of the crater following the slope as he took off flying into the air and soon a sonic boom was heard and Naruto was flying through the air and Eva said "**So I was right, somehow we traveled time**."

Iron man said "8 months....it's 8 months before that day. I should have a day in the academybefore graduate exam.........that means Tenten ali.....aahhhh." as he suddenly felt his stomach in pain.

Naruto was running through the village laughing and said "You idiots will never catch me." as ANBU chased after him as people looked at the Hokage monument and saw it was painted.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed his stomach and screamed in pain as his body began to dissolve as the ANBU landed around him and wondered what was going on as his body began to fade.

Once it was gone they looked at each other and one said "We need to report to the Hokage immediately about this.

Iron man flew wildly as he held his stomach and after 15 minutes the pain went away and he thought "_what happened. I just felt pain and now I got memories of me being chased by ANBU after painting the Hokage monument."_

Eva was silent a moment and said "**There is a scientific theory that my creator learned. It said two objects could not exist at the same point at the same time....I believe that the Naruto from this time period has stop existing and you have now taken his place or you will stop existing yourself soon**."

Iron man frowned and landed on the ground and after 20 minutes he thought "_I guess it must be the first....so what now."_

Eva appeared in front of him and said "You've been given something that many people have wanted....a second chance to do things...you have memories of the future and can change them if you wanted to..."

Iron man thought a moment and said "Haku....Tenten....I could save them both....."

Eva said "Yes and you prepare for Akatasuki and Orochimaru and have your revenge."

Iron man smiled and said "I love you Eva....." as he laughed.

Eva joined in and the woods around them were covered with laughter.

To be continued.

The rest of the story will be a sequel called IRONMAN. It was a joke I had planned from the beginning, **WHO AM I, I AM........IRONMAN**. get it. Have fun and I will get it out soon. Thanks.


End file.
